Porte ouverte
by precioustomomi
Summary: Les pérégrinations d'une introvertie en Terre du Milieu. La découverte de ce monde qu'elle ne connaît pas et la quête de l'Anneau permettront à cette jeune personne perdue de donner un sens à son existence. Ce sera long, parfois pénible et effrayant mais derrière les portes closes se cachent parfois les plus belles surprises.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Rating : **T pour le moment, évolution éventuelle vers le M pour plus tard.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Note :** Cette fanfiction est davantage un exercice de style que l'œuvre de ma vie. Je remercie chaleureusement **Darkklinne**, ma meilleure amie, pour les encouragements et le soutien durant la rédaction de cette histoire, ainsi que pour être présente à mes côtés depuis maintenant dix ans.

J'espère avoir quelques retours de la part des lecteurs éventuels (même s'il ne faut pas croire au Père-Noël) parce que ce sont les commentaires qui aident l'auteur à avancer.

Pour finir, j'ai recours selon mes besoins à l'univers du film et du livre à la fois… j'espère que l'ensemble restera cohérent.

Bonne lecture… _showtime_.

* * *

><p><em>Deep down inside a stream of light begins to flow <em>(Scorpions – _Pictured life_ – Virgin Killer - 1976)

* * *

><p><em>Chantilly – Oise – Décembre 2010<em>

Il neigeait. Les décorations de Noël sur l'avenue disparaissaient derrière un rideau de flocons qui tombaient dru. La ville étouffait sous un silence cotonneux et le lendemain, les champs seraient noyés sous une couche aussi blanche que la crème à laquelle ma ville d'adoption avait donné son nom. Ce serait joli à voir par la fenêtre du train, à tout le moins si le réseau ferré était en état de m'emmener travailler.

C'était une soirée des plus ordinaires, à dix jours des fêtes que je comptais passer seule. Même si ma mère n'était pas partie vers une destination paradisiaque quelconque avec son nouvel amant, je ne serais pas descendue à Lyon pour la voir. Nos relations n'avaient jamais été excellentes et elle me devait de l'argent, ce qui fait qu'elle m'évitait ouvertement de peur que je lui demande des comptes. Cela dit, passer Noël seule ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais une solitaire et je n'aimais pas faire semblant d'être sociable. Les relations aux autres étaient, je m'en étais rendue compte très tôt, d'une futilité effrayante et j'avais cessé depuis bien longtemps d'espérer des rapports un peu moins formels avec les gens. C'était peut-être une question d'époque ou de conjoncture, mais je m'en fichais. Mes contemporains étaient totalement dépourvus d'intérêt, point final. Autant rester chez soi avec un bon bouquin et quelques friandises à manger, au moins je serais sûre que mon réveillon me convienne.

Je me servis une tasse de décaféiné et retournai devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Les toits se couvraient doucement de poudreuse et la rue était déserte. Ce spectacle était reposant après une journée de travail ennuyeuse et une heure épuisante de transports en commun. Un quotidien des plus palpitants, en définitive.

J'avais renoncé à m'interroger sur la vacuité de ma vie. C'était comme ça et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à ce que je finisse entre quatre planches. Je n'avais jamais été très heureuse en vingt-six ans d'existence mais je m'y étais habituée. Les joies furtives duraient ce qu'elles duraient et le reste du temps, je faisais avec sans trop me poser de questions. Ce qui se cachait derrière mon désert personnel était une boîte de Pandore. Je savais que l'ouvrir ne m'apporterait que des ennuis.

Je rinçai ma tasse vide et éteignis la radio qui vomissait une bouse anglo-saxonne quelconque avant de me préparer à aller au lit. S'il neigeait toute la nuit, il me faudrait me lever tôt pour espérer avoir un train. Les problèmes de transports en commun se trouvaient en tête des excuses les plus minables et éculées aux yeux de mon patron. Il n'avait pas un fond méchant mais il fallait filer doux avec lui.

Je ne tardai donc pas à remonter l'édredon sur moi et à éteindre la lumière. Etendue dans le noir, je laissai mon esprit battre la campagne un moment avant que le sommeil ne me prenne par surprise. Juste avant de sombrer, je me surpris à penser que, malgré tout, une raison d'avancer ne serait pas un cadeau de Noël superflu.

OOØOo

Je fus réveillée par le son de voix au-dessus de moi. Je n'étais plus dans mon lit. Ma tête reposait au creux d'un oreiller en plumes qui n'avait rien à voir avec le coussin en mousse que j'avais chez moi et les couvertures sous lesquelles j'étais couchée pesaient bien plus lourd que ma vieille couette. Curieusement, je ne ressentis aucune crainte. J'étais bien trop épuisée pour ça. La moindre parcelle d'énergie m'avait désertée et je ne pouvais que rester allongée là, sur cette couche inconnue, à me laisser bercer par ces gens qui parlaient.

« … se passe de plus en plus de choses étranges. Il est temps de mettre fin à tout cela.

— Certainement, cher ami, certainement. Et cette femme…

— C'est une humaine. Elle n'a rien de spécial et n'est probablement pas dangereuse.

— Que comptez-vous faire d'elle ? La laisser ici ?

— Je ne vois pas d'autre solution… Elle est encore bien faible, la laisser dans la nature alors que tant de dangers nous menacent tous serait criminel.

— Vous avez raison, bien entendu. A propos de faible, comment se porte le jeune Frodon ?

— Il est en bonne voie. Il a encore besoin de repos mais il devrait se réveiller bientôt. »

J'avais beau comprendre qu'ils parlaient de moi, les voix de ces deux hommes avaient quelque chose de réconfortant. Il émanait de l'endroit où je me trouvais une paix à des années-lumières de mon quotidien. Le calme qui s'était emparé de moi m'empêchait de me poser la moindre question alors que, théoriquement, j'aurais dû avoir peur. Je n'étais pas chez moi et, même si je comprenais parfaitement les propos des deux individus devisant à proximité de mon lit, je savais qu'ils ne parlaient pas ma langue. C'était peut-être un rêve. Une réalité alternative. Un vortex. A moins que j'aie été avalée par mon poste de télé.

La lumière m'agressa les yeux quand je tentai de les ouvrir. Je sortis une main de sous la couverture pour me frotter les paupières en râlant. Les deux hommes se turent. J'entendis l'un d'eux se lever et s'approcher de moi.

« Bonjour. »

Je tournai la tête et, en plissant les yeux, je vis un vieux bonhomme vêtu d'un long manteau gris et coiffé d'un chapeau pointu. Il avait une grande barbe blanche et il me regardait avec gentillesse. Derrière lui se trouvait un énergumène en robe dont les cheveux bruns étaient sévèrement tirés en arrière. Une sorte de diadème lui ceignait le front et ses oreilles avaient une drôle de forme. Le lobe se terminait en pointe. Dire que chez moi, des gens passaient sur le billard pour ce résultat parce qu'ils voulaient ressembler à…

Oh bon sang de bois.

Un Elfe.

Pas étonnant qu'on ait parlé de moi comme étant une « humaine »…

Le phénomène en robe se leva et se plaça aux côtés du vieux monsieur à chapeau pointu. Il n'avait pas l'expression de quelqu'un qui rigolait tous les jours mais je vis une grande bonté au fond de ses yeux. Le voile de paix qui entourait mon esprit se déchira soudain et je commençai à avoir peur. Qu'est-ce que je fabriquais dans cet endroit où se trouvaient des Elfes ? A croire que j'avais _vraiment_ traversé mon écran de télé. Le vieux monsieur comprit visiblement ce que je ressentais car il sourit :

« Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle. Vous êtes dans un endroit sûr. Je me présente, je suis Gandalf le Gris. Et voici le Seigneur Elrond. Vous vous trouvez actuellement chez lui. »

L'Elfe me salua d'un signe de tête et je crus bon de me présenter un minimum. Je tentai de me redresser sur l'oreiller mais fus prise d'un étourdissement dès que je voulus faire un geste. Aussi je me passai une main sur le front pour en chasser la migraine et rassemblai mes idées tant bien que mal.

« Je m'appelle Lisbeth, dis-je. Je ne sais pas où je suis ni comment j'y suis arrivée. Dans tous les cas, il est possible que vous refusiez de me croire si vous saviez d'où je viens. »

L'émergumène à oreilles pointues m'adressa un sourire rassurant :

« Nous en savons un peu plus que vous ne semblez le penser, dit-il, même si votre venue parmi nous reste inexpliquée. Il est fort probable que ce ne soit pas un hasard, parce qu'il y a bien longtemps que plus rien ne se produise par hasard dans nos contrées… »

J'acquiesçai en silence et Gandalf enchaîna :

« Vous avez été très malade. Cette forte fièvre a failli vous coûter la vie. Elle n'a baissé qu'il y a trois jours et vous avez dormi tout le temps. Il vous faut du repos. Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, quand vous aurez récupéré un peu d'énergie. Sachez cependant, mon enfant, que vous êtes ici à l'abri et hors de danger. A présent, je vous prie de m'excuser mais nous avons un autre malade à visiter. Nous reviendrons dans un moment. En attendant, prenez soin de vous. »

L'instant d'après, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et la porte se referma sur eux. Je me retrouvai seule.

A dire vrai, même si j'étais trop fatiguée et sonnée pour avoir peur, j'étais bien consciente de me trouver dans la situation la plus farfelue possible. Je m'étais couchée la veille au soir dans _mon_ lit, dans ce que j'appellerais longtemps le « monde normal » pour me réveiller ailleurs, je ne savais trop où mais vraisemblablement dans un univers peu commun pour qui était pourvu d'un esprit rationnel. Curieusement, me retrouver dans l'inconnu et le flou me permit d'avoir une vue rationnelle sur le quotidien qui était le mien « avant ». Entre les factures à payer, le travail alimentaire, la solitude assumée faute de mieux et les perspectives étriquées, le bilan n'était pas très heureux. Tout ça, bien entendu, n'expliquait pas ce que je faisais là ni comment j'y étais arrivée. Peut-être après tout qu'une divinité quelconque m'avait entendue espérer un peu de changement dans ma vie et m'avait envoyée dans ce monde totalement différent. Cette théorie ne tenait pas la route mais après tout, il paraît que j'avais été malade (ce qui me surprit, d'ailleurs, mais quelque chose me disait que si je commençais à m'étonner de tout et n'importe quoi, je ne serais pas rendue), donc je pouvais m'offrir le luxe de tirer des conclusions bizarres de ce qui était en train de m'arriver.

En étouffant un bâillement, je me tournai sur le côté et remontai les couvertures sur moi. Avant de me rendormir, je pensais que ce monde était peut-être peuplé d'Elfes et de vieux bonshommes habillés en sorciers mais au moins, ils étaient polis et bien élevés.

oOØOo

A mon réveil, je reçus la visite d'une femme très belle qui avait elle aussi les oreilles pointues. Elle me donna un bol de soupe aux légumes et m'aida à me lever pour faire ma toilette. J'avais de telles courbatures dans les jambes que je peinais à marcher. L'endroit où je me trouvais ne semblait guère être pourvu d'eau courante et je pris un bain dans un très grand baquet rempli d'eau chaude dans laquelle flottaient des fleurs. Ensuite, l'Elfe me donna une chemise de nuit propre, une sorte de longue robe en lin crème très léger, puis elle me brossa les cheveux. Je vis mon reflet dans un miroir et constatai que j'avais changé. Les cernes sous mes yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi prononcés et j'avais maigri. Certes, j'étais toujours trop grosse pour convenir aux canons de beauté du monde normal, mais mon visage était moins bouffi.

« J'ai une sale tête, marmonnai-je autant pour moi que pour la femme.

— Vous vous remettrez, répliqua-t-elle. Encore un peu de repos et vous serez parfaitement guérie. Revenez vous coucher, à présent. »

Les draps avaient été changés pendant que je prenais mon bain. Ils sentaient le romarin. Je m'y glissai, parfaitement détendue et nettement moins fatiguée qu'à mon premier réveil. La femme Elfe sourit et, avant de sortir, elle me prévint que Gandalf reviendrait me voir dans l'heure. Je souris à mon tour. Quelque chose me disait que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Je regardais le plafond en écoutant le temps passer quand arriva le vieux monsieur. Mon esprit était suffisamment clair cette fois pour me permettre de mieux observer mon interlocuteur. Malgré ses vêtements mités et son chapeau pointu qui semblait avoir passé des siècles sur sa tête, Gandalf le Gris semblait pourvu d'une grande noblesse qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses bonnes manières. Il s'inclina poliment et s'enquit de ma santé avec toute la sollicitude du monde avant d'affirmer que j'avais bonne mine.

« Je préfère ne pas savoir quelle tête j'avais en arrivant ici, répondis-je. J'ai tellement de cernes que je ressemble à une vieille chouette ! »

Gandalf rit.

« Allons, ne soyez pas si dure avec vous même… » Il devint soudainement sérieux avant de poursuivre : « J'imagine que vous aimeriez mieux connaître l'endroit où vous vous trouvez maintenant que vous vous portez mieux…

— J'aimerais bien, dis-je. »

Il me parla alors un long moment du pays où j'avais écoué et qui s'appelait « Terre du Milieu ». C'était un peu un territoire de conte mais en moins féérique. La paix était menacée par une sorte de super-vilain nommé Sauron. Ce charmant individu comptait apparemment gouverner le monde une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé un Anneau magique perdu. J'aurais bien voulu savoir pourquoi, comme par hasard, je me retrouvais dans un univers menacé par l'apocalypse mais je ne posai pas la question à Gandalf qui n'avait sans doute aucune réponse précise à me fournir. Il m'apprit par contre que le fameux Anneau se trouvait tout près d'ici, entre les mains d'un dénommé Frodon qui avait été ramassé mourant dans la forêt avoisinante.

« Vous avez prononcé le nom de Frodon quand je me suis réveillée, dis-je. Je m'en souviens.

— En effet, répliqua le vieux monsieur. Tout comme vous, il est en voie de gurérison, mais posséder l'Anneau le met en grave danger. Nous devons nous occuper de cela dans les plus brefs délais.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— Une discussion aura lieu prochainement sur le sujet. Nous déciderons alors de la suite à donner aux événements. A présent, ma chère enfant, dites-moi ce qui vous est arrivé. »

Je tentai de rassembler mes idées sans y parvenir… et sans pouvoir donner quoique ce soit d'autre que des explications fragmentées.

« Je n'en sais rien. L'endroit d'où je viens n'a rien à voir avec votre monde et… je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis couchée parce que je devais me lever tôt le lendemain à cause de la neige et je me suis réveillée ici pour apprendre que j'ai été malade et que j'ai dormi plusieurs jours. »

Gandalf fronça les sourcils.

« De la _neige _?

— Nous sommes en décembre, affirmai-je. Et même si c'est rare… il a neigé chez moi.

— Nous sommes en octobre, Lisbeth.

— Oh bon sang… »

Je me pris le front à deux mains. Après le voyage dans les dimensions, l'espace intersidéral ou mon écran de télévision, j'apprenais que j'avais voyagé dans le temps. Je me serais bien passée de ce genre de surprise.

« Calmez-vous, mon enfant… je peux comprendre que vous soyez perturbée mais vous êtes à l'abri maintenant. A quoi ressemblait votre vie, là où d'où venez ?

— Ce n'est pas très clair, marmonnai-je, le visage toujours enfoui dans mes mains. J'évitais d'y penser… mais je sais que je n'étais pas très heureuse.

— Pensez-vous l'être davantage parmi nous malgré le danger qui nous menace ?

— Je n'en sais rien, répondis-je honnêtement. En un sens, je viens d'arriver et je vais devoir m'adapter, quoiqu'il arrive.

— Le Seigneur Elrond prétend que votre avenir, ici ou ailleurs, ne dépend que de vous. C'est une personne sage, il sait ce qu'il dit. Vous devriez y réfléchir, ma chère Lisbeth. Par ailleurs, je pense qu'assister à la réunion concernant l'Anneau serait une bonne chose pour vous, à tout le moins si vous y êtes prête et si votre état de santé vous le permet. Cela vous permettra de mieux comprendre les enjeux et de rencontrer des représentants des différents peuples.

— Quand cette réunion doit-elle avoir lieu ?

— Dans les prochains jours, vous serez mise au courant. Cela peut vous être très utile, je vous l'assure.

— Si vous le dites… »

Je n'étais pas certaine de récupérer suffisamment d'énergie d'ici là ni de comprendre quoi que ce soit de ce qui se dirait là-bas. Les informations que m'avait données Gandalf se mélangeaient déjà dans ma tête.

Il prit congé quelques instants plus tard. Je passai le reste de la journée seule dans ma chambre, sauf lorsque la femme Elfe, toujours la même, me rendait visite pour les repas et pour me donner à boire une potion répugnante sensée me remettre en état. Le soir venu, je parvins à me lever seule et à marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre que j'ouvris pour admirer le coucher du soleil.

Il n'y avait effectivement pas de neige. C'était l'automne et les dernières feuilles résistaient sur les branches des arbres. Une lumière dorée auréolait ce paysage enchanteur et apaisant. Des montagnes se dessinaient au-delà de la ligne d'horizon et j'entendais couler une rivière lon loin de là. Gandalf m'avait dit que cet endroit s'appelait Fondcombe et qu'il se trouvait sous la juridiction de l'Elfe Elrond. C'était un bien bel endroit, verdoyant et paisible. L'opposé absolu de ma vieille ville grise. L'air y était pur et frais. La brise sur mon visage me fit du bien et je me surpris à éprouver un sentiment de bien-être comme j'en avais rarement connu. Peut-être, effectivement, pourrais-je trouver ici ce qui me manquait dans le monde normal et que je ne pouvais identifier que par une expression un peu galvaudée et floue. La joie de vivre.

Même si l'idée qu'un individu veuille tout réduire à néant avec son anneau magique était bien présente dans mon esprit.

_A suivre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre : **Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrination d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Rating :** T (pour le moment)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Note :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **Darklinne** (love you so much), **LegolasKili**, **manelor**, **RachelTW** et **marielegolas** pour les reviews. Je n'ai pas de mots pour dire à quel point vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir et j'espère sincèrement que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire. Elle s'annonce fort longue et sera mise à jour **tous les vendredis**. Je remercie par ailleurs mon ami **Ayun**, qui compose de la musique à ses heures perdues et dont les créations ont accompagné mon processus d'écriture.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres à la fois, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !

* * *

><p><em>I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down, down, down, the flames went higher<em> (Johnny Cash – _Ring of Fire_ – 1963)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le breuvage infect qu'on m'avait donné semblait avoir fait effet. Sans dire que je me sentais suffisamment en forme pour gambader dans les prés cheveux au vent, mon esprit était parfaitement clair et je me sentais physiquement et psychologiquement capable de suivre une conversation sans en oublier la moitié en cours de route. L'Elfe Elrond me rendit visite dans la matinée pour s'enquérir de mon état de santé et il s'avéra satisfait de son examen. Il m'apprit que le Hobbit qui avait récupéré l'Anneau magique s'était réveillé et qu'il se portait on ne peut mieux compte tenu de sa blessure. La réunion sur la question aurait donc lieu le lendemain.<p>

« Pensez-vous que je doive y assister ? demandai-je.

— L'idée de Gandalf m'a semblée bonne, répondit-il. Si vous êtes amenée à rester parmi nous, ce qui de toute évidence semble être le cas, vous pourrez vous faire une idée de notre monde, dont vous ne semblez pas connaître grand-chose. »

Ce n'était pas un reproche, juste une constatation. Elrond s'adressait à moi avec une gentillesse polie qui n'avait rien à voir avec le « monde normal » où les gens s'aboyaient dessus plutôt que de se parler simplement. Je réalisai que l'amabilité était une valeur surannée là d'où je venais. De fait, il me sembla normal d'exprimer un minimum de reconnaissance envers cet Elfe qui avait pris soin de moi alors que je semblais venir de nulle part :

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir recueillie, dis-je.

— Je n'ai fait que vous soigner, Lisbeth, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait.

— Quand bien même… »

Il me sourit gentiment.

« Je dois vous laisser, déclara-t-il, pour voir comment se porte Frodon. Je repasserai dans la soirée pour m'assurer que vous allez bien. En attendant, profitez de cette journée pour reprendre des forces. Le Conseil aura lieu demain matin. »

Il avait presque atteint la porte quand quelque chose de gênant me traversa l'esprit :

« Je n'ai pas de vêtements… »

Elrond se retourna :

« Je vous ferai porter une robe. Vos… heu… vos frusques sont en mauvais état. Il faut les nettoyer et les remettre à votre taille. Vous avez perdu du poids. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Soulagée, je me laissai aller contre mon oreiller. Il n'aurait plus manqué que j'aie débarqué en Terre du Milieu dans le plus simple appareil. Quoique. Peut-être que ce qu'Elrond avait appelé « frusques » n'était autre que mon pyjama… c'était possible, après tout.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus avant à tout cela parce que de toute façon, c'était trop tard : ce qui était fait était fait. Par ailleurs, il était évident qu'une tenue vestimentaire du « monde normal » quelle qu'elle soit ferait hausser les sourcils à n'importe qui en Terre du Milieu, différences d'univers obligent. Je finirais bien par savoir si j'étais arrivée habillée décemment ou affublée de je portais habituellement pour dormir, à savoir un bas de survêtement et d'un T-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock.

oOØOo

Ma journée se passa tranquillement et sans incident notable. Je restai seule la plupart du temps dans ma chambre à regarder par la fenêtre. Fondcombe était une cité assez vivante dans laquelle déambulaient des quantité de gens. Je ne pouvais saisir les conversation parce qu'on y parlait bas mais le calme et l'atmosphère a priori amicale me changeait des râleries et autres incivilités incessantes du « monde normal ». La lumière dorée de l'automne que j'avais entraperçue la veille au soir était apaisante pour l'esprit et ajoutait à la féérie de l'architecture originale de l'endroit.

A mon sens, la situation était idéale : je me trouvais dans un endroit agréable sans me mêler aux autres.

En début de soirée, la femme Elfe qui s'occupait de moi me fit essayer des vêtements. Elle m'affubla d'une robe violette qu'a priori j'aurais cru trop petite pour moi. Elle m'allait, pourtant, bien qu'un peu étroite du buste. Je n'avais pas du tout l'habitude de m'habiller ainsi. Je préférai pourtant ne rien dire, espérant simplement ne pas faire fuir les gens le lendemain et ne pas faire de malaise parce que je portais un corset sous la robe. « Vous avez de la poitrine, me dit l'Elfe, il faut la maintenir… » Joie et délectation.

Ce fut avec soulagement que je retirai ces vêtements pour revêtir une de ces grandes chemises en lin que je portais depuis mon arrivée. Après un dernier bol de potion infâme, je me couchai et regardai le plafond une partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain ne serait pas uniquement consacré à du blabla sur l'Anneau magique du vilain Sauron. Ce serait aussi ma première « apparition en public » en Terre du Milieu. Ils allaient tous se demander qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là, il ne serait pas facile de leur répondre. Moi qui détestais plus que tout me faire remarquer, je risquais fort d'être l'objet de l'attention de plein de monde…

oOØOo

Après une nuit un rien agitée, je fus tirée du lit par la femme Elfe. Je restai impassible quand elle m'aida à enfiler la robe violette et à (trop) serrer les lacets du corset mais au fond de moi, je n'en menais pas large. Me confronter à autrui m'angoissait et j'étais mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements, habituée que j'étais aux pantalons et aux pull-over trop grands. Je préférai ne rien dire tandis que l'Elfe me brossait les cheveux.

« Dites-moi, me demanda-t-elle, est-ce une coutume de porter les cheveux aussi courts là d'où vous venez ?

— Vous ne m'avez pas connue il y a un an et demi, répliquai-je. Ils étaient si courts qu'on voyait mon crâne. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, presque choquée.

« Ici, tout le monde porte les cheveux longs. Même les hommes.

— J'ai cru le constater, en effet. »

Malgré son front qui se dégarnissait, Elrond avait une très longue chevelure brune et le chapeau pointu de Gandalf cachait une sacrée tignasse. En fait, je devais vraiment passer pour une extraterrestre… que j'étais, en un sens. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand quelque chose me frappa soudain. Si dans le « monde normal », j'étais myope comme une théière, ma vue ici était suffisamment bonne pour me passer de lunettes. Néanmoins, en observant mon reflet — qui pour ne pas changer ne m'enchanta guère — je constatai que mon strabisme, lui, était toujours là. Mon œil gauche avait toujours tendance à partir sur le côté des fois que l'herbe y soit plus verte. La vigilence serait donc de mise si je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une débile. L'Elfe reposa sa brosse à cheveux et regarda mon reflet d'un air satisfait.

« Vous êtes prête », dit-elle.

Je préférai ne pas répondre. Si je m'écoutais, je ne serais prête qu'après m'être fait pomper les trois quarts du gras recouvrant mon auguste personne mais visiblement, ce genre de problème passait au-dessus de la tête de la femme et je n'étais pas sûre du tout que la liposuccion existe en Terre du Milieu. Je ne m'attardai pas devant le miroir et allai sagement m'asseoir au pied de mon lit en attendant qu'on vienne me chercher.

Elrond arriva un peu plus tard. Il s'enquit de mon état de santé le plus poliment du monde avant de m'emmener à travers un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à une sorte de terrasse verdoyante aménagée comme un jardin. Il marchait vite et, en le suivant tant bien que mal, je ressentis de plein fouet l'atmosphère agréable que j'avais senti de ma chambre, à des années lumières des dangers dont Gandalf m'avait parlé. Il me fallait croire que la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer était effectivement un abri sûr. Je n'avais pas encore obtenu de détail sur mon arrivée dans le pays, ou plus précisément sur ce qui s'était passé entre mon « changement d'univers » et mon réveil, si ce n'est que j'avais été malade durant une semaine dont trois jours dans les choux. Dans tous les cas, j'avais eu de la chance de me retrouver ici j'aurais vraiment pu plus mal tomber.

Le jardin suspendu était déjà occupé par un certain nombre de personnes et visiblement, on en attendait d'autres. Jetant un regard autour de moi, je ne vis pas Gandalf. Par contre, il y avait d'autres Elfes, ainsi que deux Nains — du moins je les identifiai comme tels d'après ce que j'avais entendu d'eux —, pas très grands, trapus et barbus. Il y avait aussi des humains, deux hommes. L'un était grand, se tenait très droit et avait le regard fier. L'autre était tapi dans l'ombre, mal coiffé et vêtu comme un clochard. Dès que nous arrivâmes, l'un des Elfes se précipita sur nous. Ses très longs cheveux qui s'égayaient en liberté dans son dos étaient d'un blond presque criard et il avait de grands yeux bleus et rieurs qu'il fixa sur moi :

« Tiens, dit-il gaiement, voilà la jeune personne que j'ai trouvée au bord de la rivière ! Vous nous avez fait bien peur. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Heu, plutôt bien, répondis-je. C'est vous qui m'avez sauvée ?

— Certes ! J'ai vu bien des choses durant mes deux vies mais c'était la première fois que je voyais une humaine brûlante de fièvre et quasiment mourrante marcher comme une somnambule au bord du fleuve.

— J'ai fait _ça ?_ »

Bon sang, pensai-je, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver ? Je n'eus pas le temps de rester plantée là avec mes questions car l'Elfe me prit gentiment par le coude et m'emmena jusqu'à un siège où je m'assis. Je constatai qu'Elrond n'était plus là.

« Vous semblez choquée, me dit l'Elfe.

— Eh bien… je ne me souviens plus de rien et je…

— Je vous raconterai en détail après le conseil. Je manque d'ailleurs singulièrement d'éducation, Mademoiselle. Je suis Glorfindel.

— Lisbeth. », me présentai-je en tendant une main que Glorfindel serra comme si nous étions amis depuis une éternité. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et m'observa un moment. J'entendis un son de cloche — dont le but était très certainement de faire venir les retardataires — puis Elrond revint s'asseoir près de moi, laissant entre nous un siège vide. Il m'adressa un sourire d'encouragement. Autour de nous, le silence se fit. Je sentis un regard sur moi. Tournant la tête, je constatai que l'homme qui ressemblait à un clochard me fixait. Je ne vis aucune méchanceté dans ses yeux. Il avait juste l'air de se demander ce que je faisais là. _J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre, _pensai-je.

« Lisbeth, mon enfant ! »

Gandalf était arrivé. Il me serra poliment la main. Il était accompagné de deux individus de petite taille avec des pieds couverts de poils. Des Hobbits. L'un d'entre eux était âgé et replet. L'autre, plus jeune, avait les cheveux bruns et bouclés, les yeux gris et un teint pâle, presque maladif.

« Je vous présente Bilbon et Frodon Sacquet, me dit le vieux monsieur.

— Charmé ! »

Le vieux Hobbit me fit un baise-main tout ce qu'il y a de plus surrané… et charmant. Frodon, le fameux Frodon qui, d'après ce qu'on m'avait dit, portait l'Anneau, me salua de la tête avec un sourire timide. Elrond l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui. Gandalf et Monsieur Bilbon s'installèrent un peu plus loin.

Les présentations furent faites. J'étais la Mystérieuse Humaine Venue de Nulle Part, à tout le moins c'est ce que je retins des explications que donna Gandalf à mon propos. Les deux Nains, Gloïn et Gimli, étaient père et fils. Parmi la foultitude d'Elfes, beaucoup étaient originaires de Fondcombe, sauf deux. Un type dont on avait le sentiment qu'il était transparent et qui venait d'un endroit appelé « les Havres Gris », et un blond aux yeux bleus, fils de roi et émissaire de son père. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un prince, constatai-je en regardant ses habits verts et bruns couverts de poussière. Cela dit, il semblait venir de loin, son accoutrement n'était donc pas représentatif.

Le type à la dégaine de clochard était connu sous une foultitude de surnoms. Son nom de naissance était Aragorn et nous eûmes droit à une partie de sa généalogie, de son père à un de ses ancêtre qui s'était appelé Isildur. L'autre homme, celui qui faisait vraiment penser à un Noble, s'appelait Boromir. Elrond expliqua qu'il n'avait pas été convoqué au Conseil mais qu'il avait besoin d'aide et de renseignements. Chose également valable pour moi, cela dit.

La réunion dura très longtemps. J'entendis des récits interminables concernant des inconnus mais le nom de Sauron ainsi que celui d'un certain Saruman revenaient régulièrement. Encore un individu peu recommandable, apparemment. Je n'y compris pas grand chose mais il apparaissait que la situation était critique et qu'il fallait s'attendre à un genre de Guerre Mondiale des Terres du Milieu. La question de l'Anneau, par ailleurs, me parut fortement obscure : Gandalf m'avait parlé d' « Anneau Unique » alors qu'en réalité, il y en avait une vingtaine qui avait été distribués à part inégale entre Hommes, Elfes et Nains. Seuls les Anneaux des Elfes semblaient être en lieu sûr ceux des Nains avaient disparu et les Hommes qui en possédaient étaient devenus des sortes de zombies, des sbires de Sauron appelés Nazguls. Celui que possédait Frodon était apparemment un cas à part, un genre de super-Anneau qui permettrait au mage noir — je n'avais d'autre choix que de l'appeler ainsi — de gouverner le monde entier. Sur l'or du bijou était gravée une phrase en une langue que je ne connaissais pas, qui était fort désagréable à entendre et qui donna des frissons à toute l'assemblée quand Gandalf la prononça. Il la traduisit par quelque chose du genre : _Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous, un Anneau pour les trouver, un Anneau pour les réunir et les lier dans les ténèbres_. Tout un programme, donc.

La conclusion du Conseil fut qu'il fallait jeter l'Anneau Unique dans le feu, à un endroit appelé la Montagne du Destin où il aurait apparemment été forgé. Gandalf demanda à Frodon de présenter l'objet pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. A mes côtés, le jeune Hobbit se tortilla sur sa chaise et j'eus de la peine pour lui. Il semblait détester autant que moi être l'objet de l'attention générale, a fortiori du fait d'être porteur d'un présage de malheur… Il détacha néanmoins la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou et posa sur une table ce qui ressemblait à une bête alliance en or. Un frisson me traversa. Je fus envahie d'une sensation très désagréable. Une si petite chose pourrait donc asservir des milliers de personnes… heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas ça dans le « monde normal »… Boromir décréta qu'au lieu de s'en débarrasser, il serait plus utile de s'en servir contre son maître, mais Gandalf le détrompa en affirmant que l'Anneau n'obéissait qu'à Sauron. Le plus jeune Nain prit sa hache et l'abattit sur le bijou pour le briser. Contre toute attente, le morceau de métal resta intact tandis que l'arme fut réduite en mille morceaux. Le prince Elfe, qui s'appelait Legolas, laissa alors entendre qu'il se ferait un plaisir se débarrasser lui-même de l'encombrant objet de malheur. Gimli se fâcha alors tout rouge et glapit : « Je préfère mourir que de laisser cet Anneau entre les mains d'un Elfe ! » Et à partir de là, ce fut le chaos complet.

Tout le monde se disputait, ça criait dans tous les sens. Les mains de Frodon étaient crispées sur ses genoux. Elrond semblait contrarié et Glorfindel aussi. Mon sentiment de gêne s'intensifia et je murmurai pour moi-même : « C'est terrible, ils se conduisent tous comme des barbares ! » J'avais l'impression que le vent avait tourné et qu'une odeur de pourriture empestait l'atmosphère. Soudain, le jeune Hobbit à côté de moi se leva et annonça :

« J'emporterai l'Anneau. »

Personne ne l'entendit. Sa petite voix ne portait pas et ils étaient tous trop occupés à se crêper le chignon. Alors il répéta plus fort :

« J'emporterai l'Anneau… encore que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen. »

Cette fois-ci, ses propos eurent un écho. Les membres de l'assemblée cessèrent de s'empoigner et de se battre comme des chiffonniers. A partir de là, tout alla très vite. Un petit individu roux et replet jaillit de nulle part comme un diable de sa boîte en s'écriant qu'il était hors de question de laisser « Monsieur Frodon » partir tout seul. Il y eut des murmures surpris, agacés, amusés, voire les trois à la fois, et Elrond eut une mimique étrange, comme s'il hésitait entre rire et se mettre en colère après cet invité surprise. Puis il décréta en souriant qu'effectivement, Frodon partirait accompagné, au moins du rouquin puisqu'il était visiblement impossible de les séparer. Puis il nous présenta à tous Samsagace Gamegie, jardinier et sorte d'ange gardien du porteur de l'Anneau. L'intéressé rougit, marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un beau pétrin dans lequel il se retrouvait fourré, puis la séance fut levée.

oOØOo

« Eh bien, qu'avez-vous pensé de tout cela ? me demanda Glorfindel tandis que nous traversions les couloirs dans l'autre sens.

— Je n'ai pas tout compris, dis-je. Si ce n'est que Sauron n'est pas un gentil et qu'il semble décidé à semer le chaos partout où il passe.

— C'est à peu près l'idée… et quelle est votre opinion sur l'Anneau ? »

Je trouvai étrange que Glorfindel me pose ces questions… je n'étais pas de ce monde et ne connaissais pas grand-chose de l'histoire des Terres du Milieu. Néanmoins, je lui parlai de mon sentiment de malaise lorsque Frodon avait sorti l'Anneau de sous ses vêtements et de cette impression que l'ambiance avait dégénéré justement à ce moment-là. L'Elfe pinça les lèvres.

« Vous avez le sens de l'observation », dit-il.

Puis il changea de sujet. Plus précisément, il me raconta dans quelles circonstances il m'avait trouvée. Un soir, alors qu'il se déplaçait à cheval le long de la rivière, il m'avait vue, affublée de « vêtements d'hommes » trempés, déambulant le regard dans le vide et tenant des propos incohérents. Quand je lui demandai ce que j'avais dit, il prétendit ne pas s'en souvenir mais j'eus l'impression qu'il me mentait. Il reprit ensuite son récit. Il s'était approché de moi et, alors qu'il me faisais face, j'avais été incapable de le voir. Il avait constaté que j'avais de la fièvre, que j'étais en plein délire et il m'avait prise sur son cheval pour me ramener chez Elrond qui avait été fort perplexe devant mon état de santé.

Tout ça était décidément bien mystérieux.

Je tentai de réfléchir à tout ça pendant le repas mais le Conseil m'avait épuisée et j'étais incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Je pris donc congé de Glorfindel après manger et réussis par un miracle quelconque à regagner ma chambre sans me perdre. Là, je m'étendis toute habillée sur mon lit et m'endormis.

_A suivre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Note : **Mes remerciements pour les reviews à **Darkklinne **(et pour ta patience aussi pour supporter mes doutes, mes névroses et mes questions existentielles), **Sandra ** et **la Plume d'Elena **(je te dois une review et un MP en réponses aux tiennes, laisser deux commentaires sans réponse est très impoli de ma part).

Merci aussi à tous mes amis qui m'encouragent sans me lire, juste parce qu'ils savent que l'écriture est un processus difficile et que j'en ai parfois besoin.

Je sais bien que je suis trop âgée pour croire au Père-Noël mais quelques avis sur ce que j'écris seraient plus que bienvenus. Merci.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres à la fois, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Who doth my future narrate ? Dim the lights, I cannot see…<em> (Theater of Tragedy – _Bring forth ye shadows_ – The Velvet darkness they fear – 1996)

* * *

><p>Le jour déclinait déjà quand je m'éveillai. Quelqu'un était venu dans ma chambre et avait posé un bol de l'affreuse potion sur la table de nuit. Encore. Combien de temps allait perdurer ce traitement ? Y toucher me souleva le cœur mais je m'obligeai à la boire. Après tout, si j'avais pu me lever et assister à une réunion aussi houleuse que le Conseil-concernant-l'Anneau-Unique, c'était en partie grâce à ce breuvage. Je l'avalai jusqu'à la dernière goutte en me forçant à penser à quelque chose d'agréable. Ça ne fonctionna que modérément mais le bol était vide quand je le reposai.<p>

Je n'étais plus malade ni épuisée mais une sensation étrange persistait dans mon esprit : plus le temps passait, moins j'étais capable de réfléchir au passé, du moins à tout ce qui précédait mon arrivée à Fondcombe. Le récit de Glorfindel m'avait plongée dans des abîmes de perplexité. Je ne me souvenais de rien, à part m'être couchée un soir dans mon lit. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ? L'idée d'un choc terrifiant ou d'un traumatisme que j'aurais occulté aussitôt n'était pas une idée des plus plaisante. Ce qui m'était arrivé était tout sauf normal et sous-entendait des choses dont la teneur potentielle me faisait froid dans le dos.

Pour ne plus rester en tête à tête avec moi-même, ce qui, je le savais, finirait par s'avérer néfaste, je quittai ma chambre. Je finirais bien par trouver quelqu'un à qui tenir compagnie faute de mieux.

Je ne voulais pas penser à l'idée que Glorfindel m'avait en partie menti. J'étais certaine qu'il se souvenait parfaitement ce que j'avais dit dans mon délire quand il m'avait trouvée au bord de cette rivière. Pourquoi avait-il — maladroitement, d'ailleurs — essayé de me le cacher ? Avais-je proféré des horreurs ? Il me faudrait éclaircir ça rapidement. Je n'aimais guère qu'on me cache des choses qui me concernaient de première main.

Je déambulai dans les couloirs un moment avant de croiser le Hobbit Bilbon qui sortait d'une pièce. Dès qu'il m'aperçut, il m'adressa un grand sourire.

« Bonsoir, Damoiselle.

— Bonsoir Monsieur Bilbon.

— Appelez-moi Bilbon tout court, je suis un vieux Hobbit qui n'a plus guère besoin de tant de formalités. Puis-je vous proposer une tasse de thé ? »

C'était plus que je n'en demandais, pensai-je un instant plus tard en me retrouvant face à une tasse en porcelaine délicate dont le contenu me fit oublier le goût amer de ma potion. Le personnage avait du goût et ce thé aux fruits rouges était délicieux.

Bilbon avait une conversation des plus agréables. J'avais déjà beaucoup aimé le récit qu'il avait fait au Conseil de la découverte de l'Anneau, car c'était lui qui l'avait ramassé dans une caverne de Gobelins au cours d'une aventure involontaire avec des Nains. Il répondit poliment et avec force précisions à mes questions. Ne connaissant pas grand-chose de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, certains détails de son histoire m'avaient échappé. Curieusement, il n'avait pas compris tout de suite à quel point sa trouvaille était dangereuse. Il l'avait vue comme un gadget rigolo et bien pratique qui permettait de devenir invisible quand on le portait.

« C'est étrange, quand Frodon l'a montré, tout le monde a commencé à se disputer, dis-je pour me justifier quand je lui fis part de ma pensée.

— L'Anneau n'est pas seul en cause, répliqua Bilbon. De vieilles rancœurs ont mis le feu aux poudres.

— Les Nains et les Elfes ne semblent pas toujours bien s'entendre, remarquai-je en pensant à l'échange entre Gimli et Legolas suite auquel l'empoignade générale avait commencé.

— Ce n'est pas systématique… Maître Elrond se moque totalement de l'origine d'une personne si elle n'a rien de mauvais en elle. S'il était aussi étroit d'esprit que le roi Thranduil, il ne vous aurait pas recueillie, vous, une humaine…

— Qui est Thranduil ?

— Le père de Legolas. Le roi des Elfes sylvains de Mirkwood, au Nord-Est d'ici. Fût un temps, ce charmant personnage a mis le père de Gimli en prison, ainsi que d'autres Nains, d'ailleurs. Ce qui explique que ces deux-là ne soient pas devenus de bons amis au premier coup d'œil.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Les propos de Gimli étaient un peu…

— Exagérés ? »

Les yeux de Bilbon brillaient de malice, comme s'il trouvait ça très drôle.

« Ils se sont tous conduits comme des sauvages. »

Son regard devint compatissant :

« Une bonne dispute peut être amusante parfois, tant qu'on en est spectateur, mais je vous accorde que la situation ne s'y prêtait guère.

— Je n'aime pas les cris. »

Dans mon enfance, les disputes violentes avaient peuplé mon quotidien et je détestais y repenser. Un silence s'installa le temps que je boive mon thé, puis Bilbon m'interrogea sur moi. Je lui dis, comme à tous ceux qui m'avaient posé la question, que je ne me souvenais plus de grand chose et, en lui résumant dans les grandes lignes ce que m'avait dit Glorfindel, je finis par avouer mon impression que l'Elfe m'avait caché des choses.

« Maître Glorfindel est quelqu'un de bien, me dit Bilbon. S'il a refusé de partager certaines informations avec vous, c'est qu'il avait les meilleures raisons de le faire. Ne vous tracassez pas. Vous trouverez en temps et en heure les réponses à vos questions. »

Je me sentis soudain honteuse. Glorfindel m'avait sauvé la vie, après tout, et douter de lui comme je le faisais était une drôle de façon de le remercier. Je regardai le Hobbit. Confortablement assis, les mains croisées sur son ventre rebondi, il inspirait le bien-être, la joie de vivre et une sorte de sagesse, aussi… J'étais étonné qu'il soit ainsi alors qu'il avait conservé l'Anneau pendant plusieurs décennies. Le précédent propriétaire, dont j'avais entendu dire pendant le Conseil qu'il avait échappé à la vigilence des Elfes, avait été décrit comme un personnage crasseux, malodorant et particulièrement malveillant.

« Bilbon ?

— Oui, chère enfant ?

— L'Anneau ne vous a donc jamais fait de mal ? Parce que le… heu… la créature à qui vous l'avez pris… (je me mordis la lèvre, incapable de me souvenir de son nom.)

— Gollum, complèta Bilbon. Gollum a porté l'Anneau bien plus longtemps que moi et l'a toujours eu sur lui. Quand j'ai regagné la Comté après mon prériple en Erebor, je l'ai caché dans ma maison et n'y ai plus touché. Je savais simplement qu'il était là, à moi, et c'est tout ce qui m'importait. Mais ne croyez pas, Lisbeth, que je n'ai pas été victime de l'attraction qu'il opère… m'en séparer a été très douloureux. Si notre cher Gandalf ne m'y avait pas un peu forcé, je crains que…

— Je vois. »

Son visage se crispa à ce souvenir, ce qui me fit de la peine. Avoir dû confier cette « chose » à autrui semblait encore l'affecter. Il changea rapidement de sujet et retrouva le sourire au bout d'un moment. Le soleil avait presque disparu sous la ligne d'horizon quand Bilbon se leva et me demanda, avec cette politesse un rien désuète qui semblait caractériser pas mal de gens dans ce pays, s'il me plairait d'offrir mon bras à un vieux Hobbit fatigué pour l'accompagner au repas du soir. Je souris avant d'accepter.

Je n'avais jamais marché bras dessus, bras dessous avec quelqu'un qui mesurait trente centimètres de moins que moi.

oOØOo

Ce fut lors de ce repas que je rencontrai deux autres Hobbits qui avaient accompagné Frodon dans son périple jusqu'à Fondcombe. Les deux cousins Peregrin Touque et Meriadoc Brandebouc insistèrent très vite pour que je les surnomme respectivement Pippin et Merry. Je dus m'avouer que cette race d'individus avaient le chic pour me mettre à l'aise. Même Frodon, qui était plus réservé que les autres et sur qui l'Anneau semblait peser bien lourd, se montrait agréable et souriant avec moi. J'oubliai mes questions existentielles et passai une très bonne soirée. Aucun sujet pénible ne fut abordé dans la conversation mais je savais que la menace planait, même à distance, au-dessus de nous. De temps en temps, Samsagace jetait des regards soucieux à Frodon. Visiblement, son maître l'inquiétait beaucoup.

« Je voudrais en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire pour ramener Monsieur Frodon à la maison, gente dame, me glissa-t-il en aparté.

— Appelez-moi Lisbeth, répliquai-je. Je ne suis pas spécialement une « gente dame ».

— J'insiste, affirma-t-il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. La conversation reprit sur autre chose et je me pris à rêver, un jour, de visiter la Comté. Pas dans l'immédiat, bien sûr. J'avais suffisamment entendu dire au Conseil qu'il était dangereux de déambuler librement en Terre du Milieu à cause de Sauron et de ses sbires, toutes sortes de bestioles a priori antipathiques et acquises à sa cause dont le loisir consistait à tuer tous ceux qui passaient à leur portée. Plus tard, peut-être… Les Hobbits semblaient avoir la belle vie dans une campagne verdoyante. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand une ombre se profila devant nous.

« Bien le bonsoir, Maître », dit Bilbon avec un sourire.

Elrond s'inclina avec politesse :

« Permettez-moi de vous emprunter votre nouvelle amie, dit-il. Lisbeth, si vous pouviez me suivre, je vous prie… »

Il me regarda avec gentillesse mais je sentis que cette entrevue n'allait guère être plaisante. L'Elfe m'emmena dehors. L'air était frais et la brise d'octobre faisait voler les feuilles qui tombaient des arbres. Il faisait à présent totalement nuit mais le ciel constellé d'étoiles ainsi qu'un croissant de lune rendaient l'obscurité beaucoup moins sinistre.

À son tour, Elrond me demanda mon avis sur le Conseil et je lui répétai ce que j'avais dit à Glorfindel, puis à Bilbon. Il inclina la tête et resta silencieux quelques instants. Ce silence dura presque assez longtemps pour que j'envisage de relancer la conversation mais il me prit de court :

« Comme vous l'avez compris, Frodon ne partira pas seul au Mordor. C'est bien trop dangereux et il aura besoin d'aide. Ce sera un voyage long et fastidieux dont je distingue mal la route. La Terre du Milieu est envahie d'ombres qui brouillent ma vision. Néanmoins, il se trouve un endroit à l'abri du Mal qui ne cèdera jamais à l'influence de Sauron.

— Où voulez-vous en venir ? »

Je commençais à m'en douter et, ainsi que je le pensais, ce n'était pas une idée des plus agréables mais je voulais qu'Elrond me le _dise_.

« Les Hommes sont aisément corruptibles, Lisbeth. Les Nains aussi, dans une moindre mesure. Sauron peut user de toutes sortes de ficelles pour les rallier à sa cause, de gré ou de force. Mais nous, les Elfes, nous ne cèderons jamais et sommes prêts à mourir plutôt que de devenir ses esclaves. Il reste en Terre du Milieu un endroit exclusivement peuplé d'Elfes et protégé du mal, la Lóthlorien. Vous y êtes attendue et la Compagnie de l'Anneau y passera. Vous partirez donc avec eux.

— Qu'est-ce que je dois faire là-bas ? demandai-je. Et comment savez-vous que je dois y aller ?

— Nous sommes issus vous et moi de deux mondes différents et je crains que le terme de « vision » ne vous semble guère réaliste.

— Là d'où je viens, c'est plus ou moins de la sorcellerie. La voyance est utilisée par des gens de peu de scrupule pour soutirer des sous aux plus crédules. Ils prétendent interpréter l'avenir dans des boules de cristal ou des entrailles de poules… J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas votre cas, ajoutai-je pour plaisanter. »

Pas vexé pour un sou, Elrond éclata de rire. Même dans le noir, je vis ses yeux pétiller. Le changement était impressionnant. De l'homme sans âge qui semblait avoir tout vécu, il était devenu une sorte de grand gamin qui semblait bien s'amuser. Je me surpris à le trouver _vraiment_ séduisant, avant que ma conscience ne se rappelle à mon bon souvenir. Une femme, un Elfe, pas de possibilité.

« Sorcellerie ou non, reprit l'Elfe incriminé en reprenant son sérieux (j'en fus presque déçue), je _sais_ qu'on vous attend là-bas. Par ailleurs, vous ne pourrez pas rester ici très longtemps.

— Pourquoi ?

— La guerre qui se prépare sonne le glas du temps des Elfes. Nous devons céder la place aux Hommes, à présent. Nous avons tous trop vécu. De l'autre côté de la Mer se trouve Valinor, une île dans laquelle nous finissons tous par nous rendre, à un moment où l'autre de nos vies. A plus ou moins longue échéance, Fondcombe se videra, c'est inévitable. Vous serez livrée à vous même et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

— Mais dans ce cas, objectai-je, pourquoi m'envoyer là-bas ? Si on n'y trouve que des Elfes, eux aussi partiront, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Quelqu'un vous attend, là-bas. Une personne qui pourra vous aider.

— Vous savez qui c'est ?

— Oh oui… je le sais… »

Elrond eut un étrange sourire tordu et eut soudain l'air très triste. Je me retins de poser la moindre question.

« Lisbeth, vous êtes une gentille personne, me dit-il. Je ne vois pas de mal en vous. Vous avez de l'intuition et de bonnes oreilles. Il est évident que vous êtes perdue et qu'il vous est impossible de vous raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. Faites-moi confiance et votre chemin s'éclairera, je vous le promets. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix me donna envie de pleurer mais mes vieux réflexes m'en empêchèrent. Ne pas pleurer, jamais. En refoulant mon sentiment au fond de mon esprit, je me rendis compte que j'avais froid. Monsieur Elrond me toucha l'épaule.

« Venez. Je vous ramène auprès des Hobbits. Vous semblez bien vous entendre avec eux.

— Ils sont gentils. J'aimerais bien visiter la Comté, un jour. »

Il sourit, sans répondre. Peut-être avait-il vu un truc du genre dans sa vision.

« Vos… intuitions se réalisent-elles toujours ? demandai-je.

— Certes, mais pas forcément de la façon attendue… et il arrive parfois que nous souhaitions en déformer le sens pour leur donner une signification moins déplaisante.

— Est-ce le cas pour ce que vous avez vu à mon propos ?

— Non. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Allons-y, à présent. »

Je restai pensive tout le restant de la soirée. Finalement, je n'avais pas appris grand-chose. Je devais partir je ne savais quand en compagnie de Frodon Sacquet, de Samsagace Gamegie et d'autres individus dont j'ignorais encore l'identité, pour un lieu inconnu où une personne non-indentifiée était sensée « m'aider ».

De quoi être perplexe.

oOØOo

Je passai en tout deux mois à Fondcombe. Le départ de ce qui s'appellerait par la suite la « Communauté de l'Anneau » n'était pas immédiat et ne le serait pas tant qu'une certaine sécurité ne serait pas assurée. Si Frodon était arrivé mourant à Fondcombe, c'était parce que les fameux sbires de Sauron appelés Nazgûls l'avait attaqué pour lui prendre le bijou tant convoité. Quoique neutralisés sur le coup, ils n'étaient sans doute pas morts, aussi il fallut s'assurer qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans le secteur. Cela signifiait passer plusieurs centaines de kilomètres carrés au peigne fin (Elrond ayant vu large), une tâche à la fois longue et ardue.

Je mis à profit ce temps libre pour dévorer une quantité de livres concernant l'histoire et la topographie de la Terre du Milieu. Elrond, Gandalf et Glorfindel se firent un plaisir de satisfaire ma curiosité et absorber un maximum de connaissance sur cet endroit me permettait de mieux le comprendre et de mieux m'adapter.

L'atmosphère de Fondcombe était paisible. Je ne voyais pas passer le temps tout en ayant l'impression de m'y trouver depuis une éternité. Quand je ne me plongeais pas dans mes lectures, je discutais beaucoup avec les Hobbits dont la conversation était toujours aussi agréable. Bilbon avait toujours une histoire cocasse ou amusante à raconter. Merry était un garçon très intelligent et plein de connaissances. Pippin me faisait rire. Sam était à lui tout seul une incarnation de la gentillesse. Quant à Frodon, son côté renfermé cachait un écorché vif potentiellement épuisé par la tâche qui l'attendait et, malgré l'Anneau, il trouvait le moyen de s'inquiéter pour autrui.

Deux anecdotes mémorables émaillèrent mon séjour dans la Dernière Maison Simple à l'Est de la Mer. La première eut lieu quelques jours après mon départ. La jeune Elfe qui s'occupait de moi apporta quelque chose que je croyais avoir laissé dans le « monde normal » : la besace en cuir mité qui me servait de sac à main. Son contenu était un peu abîmé mais j'y retrouvai quelques trésors, notamment un cahier et un crayon dans un état correct — ce qui me fut bien utile pour prendre des notes suite à mes nombreuses lectures — et… du tabac ainsi que du papier à cigarettes. J'eus d'ailleurs le soir même une conversation assez amusante avec les Hobbits qui fumaient tous la pipe et qui trouvèrent fort étrange que dans mon univers d'origine, on enroule un morceau de papier autour d'une pincée d'herbe à pipe, comme ils disaient, avant d'y mettre le feu.

Je fus tout de même un peu troublée de retrouver des « reliques » de ma vie d'avant, car c'est ainsi que je voyais le contenu de mon sac : papier d'identité, téléphone, trousse à maquillage… tout ça appartenait à un monde que je ne considérais plus comme le mien… alors que je ne me trouvais pas depuis longtemps en Terre du Milieu. Il me fallait croire que mon adaptation avait été très rapide.

La seconde anecdote, en un sens, relevait de l'indiscrétion. Il s'agissait de quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir.

Elrond avait trois enfants. Deux fils jumeaux que je ne vis qu'en coup de vent avant qu'ils n'aillent battre la campagne à la recherche des sbires de Sauron, et une fille, une magnifique Elfe brune qui s'appelait Arwen et qui ressemblait à Blanche-Neige. Sa beauté sans tache me mettait mal à l'aise, aussi je ne lui parlais pas souvent. Elle était extrêmement gentille mais face à elle, je me sentais bouseuse et pataude, ce qui m'était assez désagréable. Un jour de décembre, tandis que je faisais un tour dans les jardins pour profiter du coucher du soleil, je la vis discuter avec Aragorn, l'homme à l'allure de clochard. Ils discutaient en elfique, ce qui fait que je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, mais leur conversation n'avait pas l'air très drôle. J'étais sur le point de faire un détour pour ne pas les déranger quand Arwen attrapa le rôdeur par le col pour l'embrasser sur la bouche.

Je fis demi-tour et détalai très vite en pensant qu'Elrond ne serait pas très content s'il était au courant. Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois couver sa fille du regard, défiant quiconque l'approcherait un peu trop près. En regagnant l'intérieur au pas de course, je bousculai malencontreusement quelqu'un. Je reconnus l'Elfe Legolas au moment de me répendre en excuses.

« Désolée, dis-je.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, je ne vous avais pas vue, répondit-il aimablement. Sauriez-vous où est Aragorn ?

— Dehors, mais à votre place, je n'irais pas. »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Pourquoi donc ?

— Il n'est pas tout seul. Je vous prie de m'excuser », ajoutai-je avant de le planter là.

J'espérai qu'il avait compris ce que je sous-entendais et, quand bien même, il ne pourrait pas dire que je ne l'avais pas prévenu. Cela dit, réalisai-je, quand il n'était pas sur le point d'en venir aux mains avec Gimli, Legolas était aussi bien élevé que les autres Elfes que j'avais appris à connaître ces dernières semaines. Il suffisait, vraisemblablement, de ne pas le contrarier.

La scène que j'avais surprise dans le jardin me perturbait quand même un peu. Même si ce genre de choses s'était déjà produit par le passé, les relations sentimentales entre un Elfe et un être humain avaient quelque chose de dérangeant. Comme les Elfes étaient immortels, ça ne pouvait que se terminer par un veuvage éternel. Pauvre Arwen.

Que pouvait-elle bien trouver à cet individu mal rasé et hirsute ?

J'étais encore troublée en descendant dîner. Je croisai Glorfindel qui me tira les vers du nez.

« Ah, dit-il. Je suis au courant pour ces deux-là. Elrond aussi, et il ne voit pas ça d'un très bon œil. Pourtant, qu'il soit d'accord ou non… il paraît que l'amour se joue de tout et qu'on ne choisit pas…

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir assisté à quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir.

— Ce n'est rien… De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret, tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant. Au pire, faites comme si vous n'aviez rien vu. »

J'agitai une main devant mon champ de vision comme pour effacer ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Voilà, dis-je. Je n'ai rien vu. De quoi parlions-nous, déjà ? »

L'Elfe blond m'adressa un sourire amusé qui me donna envie de rentrer sous terre. En plus d'être gentil et d'avoir de l'humour, il avait un charme fou. Heureusement pour moi, j'étais consciente de ce que je risquais en m'engageant sur ce genre de pente glissante, aussi je me contentai de passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de cet agréable individu sans chercher plus loin.

_A suivre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **manelor**, **Eiliime**, **naneth** et **Darkklinne** pour les reviews. J'ai peut-être du retard dans les réponses auquel cas je suis désolée. Dans tous les cas, je suis ravie que cette histoire vous plaise même si pour le moment il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose (ça va bientôt changer).

Les commentaires sont une aide et une récompense pour l'auteur ; n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, cela me ferait profondément plaisir. Merci d'avance à tous.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres à la fois, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>I am the witness of your demise, I am the one who saw through the lies <em>(Anthrax – _Black Lodge_ – Sound of noise – 1993)

* * *

><p>Les membres de la fameuse « Communauté de l'Anneau » furent connus une semaine avant le départ. Elle fut composée, en plus de Frodon et Sam, de Gandalf et de différents représentants de ce qu'Elrond appelait les « peuples libres » : Legolas pour les Elfes, Gimli pour les Nains, Aragorn et Boromir pour les Hommes. Merry et Pippin rejoignirent le groupe au dernier moment. Ils n'étaient pas sensés en faire partie au départ mais, refusant de se séparer des leurs, ils insistèrent si bien que le maître de Fondcombe finit par céder. Personnellement, si j'étais ravie que le vieux monsieur parte avec nous, j'étais beaucoup plus sceptique devant la présence de Legolas et de Gimli. Avec ces deux-là, il n'y aurait plus qu'à sortir le pop-corn et à compter les points. Je me pris à prier qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas en chemin, parce que ça ferait désordre.<p>

Le fait que je participe au voyage jusqu'à la Lórien provoqua diverses réactions. Gandalf eut un sourire entendu qui ne me surprit guère car il était évident qu'Elrond lui avait parlé de sa « vision ». Globalement, les Hobbits furent ravis que je les accompagne et les autres firent preuve de perplexité parce que l'entreprise s'annonçait périlleuse. J'écoutai les arguments des uns et des autres avec un stoïcisme quasi parfait et en ne montrant aucune émotion. Je savais qu'en un sens, aucun de ceux qui ne souhaitaient pas ma présence ne le pensait à mal. Le voyage serait long, il faudrait traverser une chaîne de montagnes, ce qui pourrait s'avérer dangereuse. Il n'existait aucune preuve que Sauron et ses sbires ne soient pas au courant du projet, ce qui fait qu'une attaque n'était pas à exclure. Il fallait pour finir ne pas négliger le froid et l'épuisement. Personne ne fit la moindre allusion au fait que je sois une femme alors que je m'y serais presque attendue. Simplement, je ne savais pas me battre, je venais d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas ma faute mais j'étais un boulet. Ce dernier terme ne fut pas employé, bien évidemment : ils étaient tous beaucoup trop bien élevés pour ça, même Gimli qui pourtant n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Toutefois, Elrond fit preuve d'une grande patience qui finit par vaincre l'inquiétude et la perplexité de mes futurs compagnons de voyage.

Je constatai avec étonnement que si Legolas faisait partie du clan des sceptiques, l'idée de passer par la Lórien semblait le ravir au plus haut point. J'en fus curieuse et envisageai de lui demander pourquoi si j'avais l'occasion de discuter avec lui.

Il s'avérait qu'à part Gandalf et les Hobbits, je ne connaissais pour ainsi dire pas les gens en compagnie desquels j'allais voyager. Jamais je n'avais vraiment pu parler avec eux. Je n'étais au courant des amours clandestines d'Aragorn avec Arwen que par inadvertance, chose à laquelle je m'évitais de penser parce que ça ne me concernait pas. Je fus un peu surprise quand, après cette réunion improvisée, Boromir s'inclina devant moi avec politesse en disant :

« Demoiselle, je regrette d'avoir douté ainsi de votre capacité à nous suivre. Je compte sur vous pour montrer à tous le courage des femmes humaines.

— Vous m'en demandez beaucoup, bredouillai-je en rougissant bien malgré moi, mais je ferai de mon mieux. »

Il fallait dire que du courage… je n'en avais que peu en réserve. Ma principale force était de ne rien montrer de ce que je ressentais, même dans les situations de crise. Il m'arrivait même parfois de ne rien ressentir du tout, mais depuis que je me trouvais en Terre du Milieu, j'avais tendance à m'ouvrir davantage à autrui et à parler aux gens. Ils étaient tellement différents du « monde normal » … J'avais grandi dans un monde basé sur les apparences tandis qu'ici, malgré l'attitude très formelle et polie des uns et des autres, ils dégageaient tous une spontanéité à laquelle je n'étais guère coutumière. Personne ne me jugeait pour être une petite humaine bizarre qui venait d'ailleurs et quand on me demandait mon avis, on le prenait toujours en compte pour ce qu'il était sans se baser sur des critères sociaux comme j'en avais l'habitude. Ce nouvel environnement et cette absence d'échelle de valeur entre les gens faisait que le mur dont je m'entourais pour ne pas m'embarrasser de rapports humains risquait de se fissurer. Je me devais d'avouer que ça m'effrayait à peu près autant que de traverser les Monts Brumeux à pieds.

Je pris cependant soin, durant ces derniers jours avant de quitter Fondcombe, d'observer mes futurs compagnons. Vraisemblablement, l'Elfe et le Nain avaient enterré la hache de guerre. Ils n'étaient pas amis pour autant mais je les surpris quelquefois se regarder mutuellement avec curiosité, comme si chacun était une créature bizarre pour l'autre. A dire vrai, c'était assez amusant à voir. Gimli s'avéra être quelqu'un d'assez gentil, adepte d'un humour un peu particulier mais que je comprenais et trouvais plutôt drôle. Legolas ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Il était d'une discrétion peu commune et se montrait la plupart du temps imperturbable. Je me surpris plus d'une fois à le comparer à Glorfindel parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux blonds aux yeux bleus, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Le principal conseiller d'Elrond avait le rire facile et beaucoup de conversation tandis que l'Elfe de la Forêt Noire était tellement furtif qu'on pouvait très bien ne pas remarquer sa présence. En y pensant, je réalisai qu'il avait à peu près la même attitude que moi, consistant à observer plutôt qu'à s'exprimer.

En un sens, il me ressemblait, à la différence près qu'il n'avait aucun mal à parler aux gens. Ce n'était pas un timide, il n'hésitait pas à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et ses regards fouillaient jusqu'au fond de l'âme quand il posait les yeux sur quelqu'un, ce qui d'ailleurs me déstabilisa plus d'une fois. Il se montrait aimable et poli avec moi quand il m'adressait la parole mais cette façon de m'observer me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. J'étais toujours la première à baisser les yeux.

Par ailleurs, si mes rapports avec Boromir s'avérèrent rapidement courtois, j'étais totalement incapable de cerner Aragorn. A dire vrai, il me faisait peur. Outre le fait qu'il puisse prétendre au trône du Gondor, qui n'était pas le plus petit Etat des Terres du Milieu, et que son ancêtre ait arraché l'Anneau à la main tranchée de Sauron, il émanait de cet homme une aura écrasante où se mêlaient la noblesse, la puissance et autre chose que je ne pouvais identifier. J'avais appris par Glorfindel qu'il avait été élevé parmi les Elfes, ici même à Fondcombe, et qu'il descendait des Núménoréens, un peuple pourvu de capacités physiques et d'une longévité hors-normes. Peut-être était-ce cela qui me donnait envie de me cacher dès que je me trouvais dans la même pièce que lui.

Ou peut-être était-ce parce que je savais qu'il s'était entiché d'une Elfe. Bien que le mélange des peuples se soit déjà produit et qu'Elrond lui-même ait du sang humain dans les veines, cela me laissait toujours perplexe sans que je puisse dire pourquoi.

oOØOo

Ces quelques jours précédent le départ passèrent à une vitesse effrayante. La veille du grand jour, on me donna les vêtements que je portais à mon arrivée. Ils avaient été rafistolés et remis à ma taille car, contre toute attente, je n'avais pas repris le poids perdu lors de ma fameuse fièvre. Sans doute était-ce parce que je n'avais plus l'occasion de m'empiffrer de sucreries durant mes loisirs. Comme je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé le souvenir de ce moment précis, je découvris en un sens que, lorsque je débarquai en Terre du Milieu, je portais un blue-jean, une tunique noire, un pull à larges manches de la même couleur et un poncho péruvien marron à rayures qui s'enfile par la tête. Je récupérai avec satisfaction mes bottes lacées qui seraient parfaites pour crapahuter dans la nature et fus positivement ravie de retrouver mon soutien-gorge. S'il y avait une partie de mon corps où je n'avais pas perdu de poids, c'étaient bien mes seins, et j'avais dû ces deux derniers mois m'affubler d'un corset qui était tout sauf confortable.

Il était évident que je porterais ces vêtements durant le voyage. On me donna en guise de vêtements de rechange un collant et une tunique, et l'Elfe qui s'occupait de moi insista beaucoup pour caser dans mon paquetage la robe violette qu'on m'avait prêtée le premier jour. Elle me confia également un flacon de potion à l'odeur amère qui empêcherait l'inévitable « mauvaise période du mois » de survenir si j'en buvais une gorgée par semaine. Cette petite attention me toucha beaucoup. Avoir ses règles en Terre du Milieu étant déjà un cauchemar, je me demandais comment j'aurais survécu en pleine nature et entourée d'hommes. L'idée de ne pas avoir à gérer ce genre de chose fut un véritable soulagement.

Toutes mes affaires tenaient dans ma besace. Une fois remplie, on n'aurait pu y ajouter une mouche mais l'essentiel était de ne pas m'encombrer de bagages.

Ma dernière nuit à Fondcombe fut agitée et la journée du lendemain — nous devions partir au crépuscule — traîna en morosité. Ce voyage vers le Sud m'angoissait même si je m'efforçais de le cacher. Le danger planait au-dessus de nos têtes et j'ignorais ce qui m'attendait en Lórien. Les Hobbits se cloîtrèrent ensemble. Gimli resta en compagnie de son père Gloïn qui était toujours là, Gandalf et Boromir étaient introuvables. J'étais persuadée qu'Aragorn se trouvait quelque part avec Arwen et, en faisant une de mes dernières promenades dans les jardins, je vis Legolas assis au pied d'un arbre, le regard perdu dans le vague. En résumé, nous étions tous chacun dans notre coin, profitant de nos derniers moments d'isolement avant de faire front ensemble.

De mon côté, je passai beaucoup de temps avec Glorfindel. J'avais développé pour cet Elfe une sorte de béguin bizarre, un peu comme ce qu'on éprouve pour une star de cinéma. Le genre de sentiment dont on ne sait qu'il ne donnera jamais rien mais qui réchauffe le cœur en cas de coup dur. Sans dire que j'en étais coutumière, ce n'était pas la première fois que j'éprouvais ce genre de choses pour quelqu'un et c'était ce que je connaissais de plus proche du sentiment amoureux qui lui m'avait toujours fait fuir à toutes jambes. Je pouvais gérer le fait d'avoir un faible pour quelqu'un, ça finissait toujours par passer et, dans le cas de Glorfindel, je n'avais absolument pas le choix puisque tôt ou tard, je ne le verrais plus. Par ailleurs, je n'éprouvais rien d'assez fort pour ne pas que ça se lise sur ma figure, de fait que l'intéressé n'en fut jamais conscient. Dans tous les cas, le conseiller d'Elrond me tint compagnie et fit tout pour que j'oublie le voyage pénible qui m'attendait. J'y parvins un peu même si je ne pouvais pas ne pas sentir cette sorte d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Dans tous les cas, je trouvais étrange qu'il m'accorde autant de temps et d'attention alors que je n'étais qu'une humaine sans capacités tandis qu'il était un Elfe multimillénaire qui avait déjà croisé la mort. Cette histoire, d'ailleurs, m'avait laissée comme deux ronds de flan.

Avant d'être le parangon des forces du Mal, Sauron avait été le sbire d'un individu apparu avant même l'existence des Terres du Milieu et qu'on appelait Morgoth. Ce personnage — qui en quelque sorte s'apparentait au Belzébuth du « monde normal » — avait à sa solde des Balrogs, sortes de démons géants et faits de feu. Glorfindel en avait affronté un et l'avait tué… au prix de sa propre vie avant de finalement revenir dans le monde des vivants. Profondément impressionnée par ce récit, j'avais demandé à l'Elfe à quoi ressemblait le monde des morts.

« Je ne peux pas vous répondre, m'avait-il répondu. Il m'est pénible d'y repenser, c'est flou, et ça ne vous aidera en rien : ce n'est pas là que vont les Humains quand ils meurent. »

En voyant son regard se ternir, je sus qu'il me disait la vérité et qu'il ne cherchait pas à la contourner pour me rassurer d'une quelconque manière. Je réalisai soudain que je n'avais n'avais jamais osé, à ce sujet, lui demander pourquoi il m'avait caché les propos que j'avais tenus à mon arrivée. En fait, personne n'était au courant à part Bilbon puisque j'avais évoqué le sujet avec lui le jour du Conseil. Tandis que je me faisais cette réflexion, les yeux bleus de Glorfindel cherchèrent les miens.

« Quelque chose vous préoccupe », dit-il.

Je laissai passer un silence avant de lui poser la question qui me tracassait. Contre toute attente, il se mit à rire.

« Je n'ai jamais été doué pour mentir, affirma-t-il. Peut-être aurais-je dû être un peu plus honnête, ce qui vous aurait épargné bien des inquiétudes… Vous n'avez rien dit de grave ni d'affreux, Lisbeth. Par contre, vous n'êtes pas prête à l'entendre et ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire.

— Qui d'autre que vous pourrait le faire ? m'étonnai-je. Vous étiez le seul témoin.

— Vous le saurez quand vous serez parvenue en Lórien. »

L'idée de faire plus de deux cents kilomètres à pieds, y compris dans la montagne, pour aller dans cet endroit où j'apprendrais enfin ce qui m'était arrivé me revint à l'esprit et je me crispai malgré moi.

« Tout ira bien, me dit Glorfindel d'un ton rassurant. Je ne peux pas affirmer que votre voyage se fera sans encombre mais quand vous serez là-bas, je vous promets que tout sera plus clair pour vous.

— Vous avez eu une vision, vous aussi ?

— Elrond en a eu une, mais vous le savez déjà. »

Il laissa passer un silence.

« Ma jeune amie, reprit-il, je ne suis pas le seul à deviner que quelque chose en vous est brisé. De toute évidence, vous ignorez ce que c'est et si vous ne le savez pas, vous ne pourrez avancer parce que l'effort doit venir de vous. Votre venue parmi nous est un besoin, non un hasard. Il est probable que votre intégration à la Communauté de l'Anneau n'en soit pas un non plus. Comme je vous l'ai dit, votre voyage ne sera sans doute pas simple mais vous en sortirez gagnante. Je vous le promets. »

Ces propos étaient à double tranchant : la gentillesse et la franchise de Glorfindel me touchèrent beaucoup mais dans le même temps, tant de bonté faisait que quitter Fondcombe me fendait le cœur.

J'allais laisser derrière moi quelqu'un que j'appréciais énormément et que je considérais comme un ami.

oOØOo

Le moment du départ fut triste. Il faisait gris, froid et venteux, de gros nuages grimaçaient au-dessus de nos têtes. Si je me l'étais permis, j'aurais sans doute versé une larme mais mon mécanisme mental fonctionna à peu près. Je ne prêtai qu'une oreille distraite aux recommandations qu'Elrond fit aux uns et aux autres et, quand il s'adressa à moi, j'eus bien des difficultés à cacher ma tristesse.

« J'ignore si nous nous reverrons, Lisbeth, me dit-il, mais je vous souhaite de trouver la lumière qui vous manque. Allez en paix. »

Il m'embrassa sur le front et je le remerciai, réussissant par un miracle autre que mes propres capacités à conserver une certaine dignité.

Glorfindel me fit ses adieux, lui aussi, en me serrant affectueusement contre lui dans une étreinte amicale.

« Souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit. Tout ira bien. Vous avez beaucoup de ressources. »

Je me laissai aller avec délectation à cet élan de gentillesse.

« Je ne vous ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dis-je.

— Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit-il en souriant. Et je ne le regrette aucunement.

— Vous êtes mon ami, Glorfindel. »

_Et le premier que je puisse vraiment appeler ainsi_, faillis-je ajouter, mais cette réflexion était par trop personnelle pour être partagée, surtout devant plein de gens.

« Je suis ravi de l'être. J'espère vous revoir heureuse et en pleine lumière. Que les Valars éclairent votre route, mon enfant. »

Je me détournai de lui avant de perdre contenance et suivis les autres membres de la Communauté la tête basse tandis que nous quittions la cité elfique. Je ne relevai les yeux qu'après avoir atteint une lande isolée dans l'obscurité. Je regardai derrière moi et eus une ultime vision de Fondcombe, tache lumineuse en contrebas, dans la vallée.

J'ignorais ce qui m'attendais et, en cet instant, les Terres du Milieu me semblaient un peu menaçantes. Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire à mes compagnons. Gandalf souriait. Sam ployait sous le poids d'un sac à dos qui semblait aussi gros que lui et Frodon tenait l'Anneau serré dans son poing fermé. Merry et Pippin semblaient un peu inquiets, comme s'ils regrettaient d'avoir insisté pour participer à cette aventure. Les autres étaient inexpressifs. Mon regard croisa celui de Legolas qui m'observait et je m'empressai d'éviter sa clairvoyance manifeste avant qu'il ne sente ma peur et mon malaise.

A mon tour, je figeai mon visage dans une expression neutre et me détournai définitivement de l'endroit qui avait été ma maison pendant plusieurs semaines.

_Aleas jacta est_.

_A suivre._


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **manelor**, **Eiliime** et **Darkklinne** pour les reviews, ainsi que tous les gens qui ont ajouté cette histoire en alerte et en favoris… c'est mieux que rien, je sais, mais l'absence de commentaires me fait un peu de chagrin.

Les commentaires sont une aide et une récompense pour l'auteur ; n'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, cela me ferait profondément plaisir. Merci d'avance à tous.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres à la fois, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Everything is taken down insane, there's no way out and there's no key <em>(Ozzy Osbourne – _Spiders_ – Bark at the moon – 1983)

* * *

><p>La première étape du voyage consistait à rallier les fameuses Montagnes de Brumes. Depuis Fondcombe, elles ne semblaient pas si lointaines mais c'était une illusion d'optique. Après deux semaines de marche à travers des paysages invariablement bruns, désolés et balayés par un vent glacial, elles ne semblaient guère plus proches. Nous nous déplacions surtout de nuit, ce qui rendait le trajet encore plus fatiguant. Il faisait gris, froid et nous n'allumions pas de feu pour éviter de nous faire repérer. Nous mangions peu et nous reposions l'après-midi. Mon sommeil était agité et j'aurais donné dix ans de ma vie pour dormir au chaud. Ce sentiment d'être constamment frigorifiée était épuisant. Néanmoins, je ne faisais aucun commentaire et m'efforçais de sembler aussi flegmatique que possible. D'ailleurs le froid et la lassitude n'étaient jamais évoqués dans les rares conversations, à part les Hobbits qui se plaignaient de temps en temps avant de se faire rabrouer un peu — et jamais méchamment — par Aragorn ou Gandalf. Il fallait avouer que ces conditions de vie n'avait rien à voir avec le confort évident de la Comté. L'ambiance de notre groupe était généralement morose à cause de la fatigue ambiante et des menaces diverses planant au-dessus de nos tête. Le moindre détail éveillait la méfiance : un nuage un peu plus gris que les autres, le vent soufflant dans une direction inattendue, et Legolas avait la manie de déduire toutes sortes de choses désagréables du lever de soleil, pour peu que nous puissions le voir à travers la grisaille. Si j'étais parfois tentée de penser que l'Elfe était un peu névrosé, tout le monde semblait le prendre au sérieux. J'en vins à me demander si les visions, les prédictions et autres interprétations nébuleuses n'étaient pas une spécificité elfique.<p>

Au pied des montagnes, que nous réussîmes finalement à atteindre, le temps changea. Les nuages se déchirèrent et révélèrent un beau ciel bleu d'hiver. Le vent se fit moins glacé. Gandalf annonça une pause pour la journée et la nuit suivante avant de prendre d'assaut les cols enneigés. Cette nouvelle fut accueillie avec joie et, une fois n'est pas coutume, un feu fut allumé dans un trou et alimenté avec des branches de houx. Je fus contente de pouvoir manger quelque chose de chaud et d'être assise près du foyer, le nez dans le col de mon poncho. Il me tardait de dormir un peu. Jusqu'à présent, la seule source de chaleur avait été Bill le poney qui voyageait avec nous, ainsi que les corps de mes compagnons de voyage. J'avais évité autant que possible cette dernière option. Je n'étais certes pas irrésistible — loin de là — mais à mon sens, c'était une question de bienséance et d'éducation. Je mettais un point d'honneur à me faire la plus discrète possible et je préférais avoir froid ou sentir le poney plutôt que de faire l'objet de regards en coin pour avoir cherché un peu de chaleur auprès d'untel ou untel. Par ailleurs, même si j'avais appris un peu malgré moi à m'ouvrir aux autres à Fondcombe, j'aimais toujours autant la solitude, luxe dont j'étais privée au sein de la Communauté.

Je dodelinais de la tête devant le feu, bercée par les discussions de mes camarades qui semblaient de meilleure humeur qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été depuis notre départ, quand quelqu'un s'approcha de moi.

« Ne restez pas si près du feu, vous pourriez tomber dedans en vous endormant et vous brûler les cheveux.

— Ils sont déjà courts, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

Legolas s'assit à côté de moi et s'étira de tout son long avec un soupir satisfait.

« La Lórien est de l'autre côté des Monts Brumeux, dit-il.

— Vous êtes si pressé que ça de vous débarrasser de moi ? demandai-je avec un sourire.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de souhaiter une telle chose, vous êtes plus discrète qu'une souris.

— J'apprécie le compliment. »

L'Elfe m'observa un moment pour juger de mon sérieux. A dire vrai, j'étais assez flattée parce qu'il m'apportait la preuve que j'étais bel et bien parvenue à ne pas trop me faire remarquer.

« La Lórien est un endroit magnifique, même en hiver, reprit Legolas. J'aurais voulu voir les fleurs qui poussent dans la forêt au printemps mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois. »

Une image du « monde normal » me traversa l'esprit et je repensai au béton omniprésent, aux villes grises qui grignotaient peu à peu la nature.

« Là d'où je viens, dis-je, les forêts disparaissent. Elles sont rasées pour que les gens y construisent leurs maisons. »

L'Elfe grimaça devant le portrait peu reluisant que je venais de donner de mon univers d'origine. Il me posa toutes sortes de questions et je me retrouvai à lui expliquer les phénomènes d'industrialisation et d'urbanisation qu'il trouva barbares. Il me parla ensuite de la forêt de Mirkwood d'où il était originaire et où régnait son père. Je repensai à ce que Bilbon m'avait dit du roi Thranduil mais je n'en dis pas un mot. Il s'agissait d'une version totalement subjective et je ne voulais juger d'un individu que je ne connaissais pas. J'appris d'ailleurs que le père de Legolas avait eu ses raisons de se méfier de tout le monde : au sud des bois où se situait son territoire se trouvait un endroit appelé Dol-Guldur. Sauron s'y était établi un moment avant de gagner le Mordor et avait laissé derrière lui toutes sortes de créatures peu engageantes, dont des araignées grosses comme des chevaux.

La simple idée d'imaginer ça me donna froid dans le dos.

« Ces bestioles me font une peur bleue, dis-je. J'ai déjà du mal à supporter les petites, alors les grosses…

— J'en ai tué plus souvent qu'à mon tour, répondit Legolas avec un sourire désarmant. C'est une vraie plaie. Quand on en massacre une, il y en a dix derrière.

— Ah, taisez-vous ! », couinai-je.

Il éclata de rire mais je ne vis aucune moquerie dans son regard. Il semblait trouver ma réaction cocasse.

« Je vous promets de ne pas vous inviter chez moi le jour où je voudrai vous emmener dîner quelque part, dit-il. Et j'espère que mes histoires ne vous donneront pas de cauchemars.

— Mon sommeil est déjà suffisamment agité, merci. Si jamais je me fais attaquer dans mes rêves par une de ces horreurs, je saurai à qui le reprocher.

— Et vous m'en verrez absolument navré.

— On verra si vous dites toujours ça quand je vous aurai tiré les oreilles », grinçai-je, bien décidée à ne pas me laisser attendrir.

J'ignorai si Legolas prit mes paroles au sérieux mais dans tous les cas, il se dépêcha de cacher ses oreilles pointues derrière d'épaisses mèches de cheveux blonds. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, plongés dans nos pensées respectives. Les miennes s'étiolèrent d'ailleurs rapidement vu mon état de fatigue. Je m'apprétais à m'assoupir, assise devant le feu, quand Sam, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin avec Aragorn, se mit à piailler en montrant le ciel du doigt. Je sortis de ma torpeur et vis quelque chose ressemblant à un petit nuage noir. Les yeux de Legolas se plissèrent.

« Des Crébains du pays de Dun, dit-il. Ça sent mauvais.

— Cachez vous ! » s'écria Aragorn, immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

Sans prendre garde à ce que faisaient les autres, je quittai la chaleur du feu à toute vitesse et me dissimulai sous un buisson de houx un peu plus loin. J'ignorais combien de temps j'y restais tapie, frigorifiée et anxieuse. Visiblement, il ne s'agissait pas de se faire repérer par ces bestioles. Je sursautai quand quelqu'un écarta les feuillages au-dessus de ma tête.

« Sortez de là, Lisbeth. Ils sont partis.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demandai-je à Aragorn en me redressant.

— Des oiseaux qui n'ont rien à faire dans la région à cette époque de l'année. Nous sommes surveillés, il va falloir repartir au coucher du soleil. Et vous devriez retirer ces épines de houx de votre visage. »

Machinalement, je passai une main sur ma joue gauche qui me faisait un peu mal et en fis tomber une dizaine d'échardes pointues. Les jambes tremblantes, je me dirigeai vers le feu qui était éteint. Il ne serait pas rallumé au risque que nous soyons vus. La perspective de dormir au chaud disparut comme un mirage mais une fois encore, je m'obligeai à cacher ma déception. Près des buissons qui m'avait servi de cachette se trouvait un tapis de mousse et de feuilles mortes a priori moins inconfortable que la terre dure et sèche près du foyer éteint. Je me couchai là et me roulai en boule dans mon poncho. Je vis Legolas assis contre un gros caillou et je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait raconté sur les araignées géantes. En fait, il ressemblait à Glorfindel, bien plus que je ne l'avais cru au départ. Tous les deux semblaient inoffensifs et gentils mais ils étaient capables de tabasser de gros monstres. Les apparences étaient décidément bien trompeuses. Par ailleurs, sous ses airs imperturbables, Legolas était aussi agréable et charmant que le collaborateur d'Elrond. Ils n'étaient pas si différents, finalement.

_Méfiez-vous des Elfes blonds_, pensai-je avant de m'assoupir.

oOØOo

Gandalf donna le signal du départ au coucher du soleil. Le col que nous devions traverser s'appelait le Caradhras. C'était un pic très raide couronné de neiges éternelles dont l'aspect était aussi peu engageant que les légendes que raconta Gimli à son sujet. Cet endroit était très connu des Nains qui avaient creusé sous la montagne une très grande mine appelée Khazâd-Dûm ou Moria. Il devait s'agir d'un endroit particulièrement dangereux car son nom seul fit apparaître une grimace sur le visage d'Aragorn. Si j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à m'approcher de ces mines — j'étais claustrophobe —, le Caradhras ne m'inspirait pas.

« Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de passer par là ? demandai-je à Gandalf.

— Oui, Lisbeth, me répondit le vieux monsieur. Le seul passage entre les montagnes est la trouée du Rohan, au Sud, et nous devons l'éviter à tout prix.

— Pourquoi ?

— Isengard, le repère de Saroumane se trouve tout près et je ne tiens pas à l'affronter dans l'immédiat. Par ailleurs, si nous passions par là, il nous faudrait longer les montagnes dans l'autre sens pour atteindre la Lórien, ce qui nous ferait perdre un temps précieux. »

Je me sentis coupable. Peut-être que sans moi et en étant très furtifs, mes compagnons auraient pu passer par le Rohan et donc éviter de traverser la montagne. Je repoussai ces idées, puisque de toute façon, on ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le choix et j'avais subi la décision d'Elrond sans protester. C'était trop tard, il fallait assumer… et passer ce fameux col.

Ce fut cauchemardesque quasiment dès le début. La pente à flanc de montagne était raide, elle disparaissait à intervalles réguliers sous des éboulis de rocher qu'il nous fallait escalader. J'eus de la peine pour les Hobbits qui, étant tout petits, avaient parfois bien des difficultés à traverser ces amas de pierres. Gimli, Aragorn et Boromir, qui étaient plutôt forts et endurants, supportaient très bien ces escalades. Quant à Gandalf, il s'appuyait régulièrement sur Legolas qui le soutenait et l'aidait avec une patience admirable. A mi-chemin du col, le sol était couvert de neige. Nous avancions laborieusement. A un moment, Frodon glissa et dégringola un peu plus bas. Aragorn se précipita vers lui pour l'aider à se relever mais dans sa chute, le Hobbit avait perdu l'Anneau qui fut ramassé par Boromir. Je n'aimai pas du tout le regard presque lubrique qu'il jeta sur l'objet et le rôdeur dut lourdement insister pour qu'il le rende à son « propriétaire ». Boromir finit par obéir et ébouriffa les boucles mouillées sur la tête de Frodon en disant que l'Anneau n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Je ne le crus qu'à moitié et visiblement, je ne fus pas la seule. Toutefois, nous n'avions pas le temps de nous appesantir sur la question. Un peu plus haut, il fallut passer par une sorte de chemin étroit coincé entre le flanc de la montagne et un profond ravin. Nous avancions tous à la queue leu leu, luttant contre le vent et le froid. Bientôt, il se mit à neiger. Les flocons tombaient dru et on n'y voyait pas à un mètre. Je trouvai étrange ce changement brutal de temps. Quand nous nous arrêtâmes sous un rocher, Aragorn laissa entendre que ces chutes de neige et ce vent violent n'avaient rien de normal et que c'était probablement un mauvais coup de Sauron ou de Saroumane. Si ces sinistres individus manipulaient aussi aisément la météo que les êtres vivants, nous étions dans un beau pétrin. Comme pour donner raison à l'héritier du Gondor, le temps se calma tandis que nous étions à l'abri. Cependant, il n'était pas question de nous attarder au risque de mourir tous de froid. Aussi la montée reprit et avec elle la neige et le blizzard. Je sentis venir le découragement et j'avais l'impression d'entendre des bruits étranges. Des éboulements accompagnés de cris sinistres. Je crus être victime d'hallucinations mais Legolas avait entendu cette voix, lui aussi.

Le vieux monsieur prononça un tas de paroles étranges comme s'il voulait empêcher Saroumane de… faire ce qu'il souhaitait faire, la tempête, les chutes de pierres ou quoi que ce soit. Il ne parvint cependant pas à éviter la foudre qui tomba un peu plus haut, provoquant une avalanche. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'étonner du phénomène. Pourquoi un éclair alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'orage ? Cette question franchit à peine les limbes de mes pensées. Je fus ensevelie en même temps que mes compagnons par un tas de neige. Mon corps s'engourdit et je sentis mon esprit partir.

_Je crus revoir le monde normal. J'étais dans ma chambre, couchée au fond de mon lit, les couvertures rabattues sur moi. J'avais l'impression de flotter au-dessus du néant, comme si mon corps ne m'appartenait plus, comme si je ne pouvais plus le maîtriser, et…_

« Lisbeth ! »

J'ouvris les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Il neigeait toujours mais la lumière qui se refletait sur le sol blanc était éblouissante. Les sensations me revinrent progressivement. J'étais gelée, trempée jusqu'aux os.

« Ouvrez les yeux, Lisbeth. Il ne faut pas rester ici.

— Legolas ? »

Je claquais des dents. L'Elfe était penché sur moi et me soutenait d'un bras passé autour de mes épaules. Ses cheveux blonds étaient couverts de poudreuse. Quand mes yeux furent habitués à la lumière, je constatai que tout le monde était indemne. Les Hobbits grelottaient, Boromir soufflait sur ses doigts, Gimli sautait à pieds joints pour se réchauffer et Gandalf secouait son chapeau pour faire tomber la neige amoncellée dessus.

« Il faut quitter la montagne, dit Boromir. Passons par la trouée du Rohan. »

Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, il essuya un beau refus et un argument Saroumanesque bien placé de la part d'Aragorn.

« On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne, alors passons par en-dessous, répliqua Gimli. Passons par les mines de la Moria. »

Il y eut un silence. Je m'attendis à ce que le Nain n'obtienne qu'une fin de non-recevoir mais Gandalf laissa la décision à Frodon. Le Hobbit tremblant accepta le trajet par les mines. Il semblait à bout de forces et prêt à tout pour quitter cette satanée montagne qui avait failli avoir notre peau.

Nous nous relevâmes tant bien que mal pour faire demi-tour et redescendre le col. Le trajet se fit sans encombre malgré le froid et la neige qui continua à tomber jusqu'à basse altitude. Mon poncho mouillé semblait peser une tonne sur moi et me tenir froid plutôt que chaud.

Il fallut marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour ne pas mourir de froid et quitter la montagne le plus vite possible. Dans la vallée, nous pûmes enfin nous arrêter. Je retirai mon poncho et me roulai en boule en grelottant dans un coin. J'étais si fatiguée que le froid ne m'empêcherait certainement pas de dormir. A travers mes yeux mi-clos, je vis les Hobbits se serrer les uns contre les autres. Je les aurais rejoints si j'avais été capable de bouger.

Je dormais déjà à moitié quand quelqu'un étala une grande pièce de tissu sur moi. Je risquai un coup d'œil et aperçus Legolas qui s'asseyait à mes côtés.

« Vous allez attraper la mort, dis-je en constatant qu'il m'avait couverte de son propre manteau.

— Les Elfes ne tombent jamais malades. Ne vous en faites donc pas pour moi.

— Quand bien même, il fait un froid atroce, protestai-je.

— Vous avez davantage besoin de chaleur que moi. Reposez-vous, à présent. »

Il m'avait parlé avec gentillesse mais son ton ne tolérait aucune discussion. Je fermai les yeux et, avant de laisser mon esprit dériver vers des contrées moins hostiles, je marmonnai : « Merci de m'avoir sortie de ce tas de neige. » Je n'entendis pas la réponse.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, d'ailleurs.

_A suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** **:** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements à **Eiliime**, **naneth**, **la Plume d'Elena**, **Karine Darnessy** (un petit mot spécial pour toi parce que je sais qu'a priori, ce n'était pas trop ta tasse de thé), **manelor**, **RachelTW** et **Darkklinne** pour les reviews. J'ai été très touchée par vos messages, merci encore ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui auront ajouté cette histoire en alerte/favoris.

Les commentaires et autres reviews étant une aide et une récompense de l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :-) En vous remerciant.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres à la fois, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Caught in this pain in a world inhumane, you fight what you don't understand <em>(_Out of this world_ – Edenbridge – Solitaire – 2010)

* * *

><p>Nous reprîmes la route le lendemain matin, après une brève nuit de repos qui ne soulagea guère la fatigue ambiante. Il fallut longer la montagne durant deux jours et contourner le Caradhras pour atteindre les mines. L'ambiance était morose : Gandalf semblait soucieux, Aragorn aussi. Boromir faisait une tête d'enterrement, à croire qu'il aurait <em>vraiment<em> voulu passer par le Rohan, Saroumane ou pas. Pour ne pas changer, Legolas affichait les airs les plus imperturbables qui soient, les Hobbits traînaient des pieds et Frodon semblait sur les nerfs. En fait, seul Gimli semblait ravi de voir Khazâd-Dûm. En ce qui me concernait, j'espérais que nous n'aurions pas à traîner trop longtemps dans cet endroit, n'étant pas très à l'aise dans les espaces clos.

En chemin, je m'approchai du magicien qui avait pris la tête de notre groupe et lui demandai ce que la Moria lui inspirait de si désagréable.

« N'en déplaise à notre ami Gimli, mon enfant, me dit-il, je crains que les Nains aient fait preuve d'un peu trop de zèle en creusant dans cette mine. On ne sait jamais ce qui se cache sous les montagnes… Cette route me semble dangereuse mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le choix. »

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais lasse de tous ces dangers mais ils étaient inévitables, à présent.

« La traversée risque-t-elle d'être longue ?

— Quelques jours », répondit Gandalf.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de déglutir péniblement. Plusieurs jours dans un endroit clos. De quoi vouloir mourir pour la claustrophobe que j'étais. La fatigue et la morosité ambiante pesant déjà sur mon moral, cette nouvelle acheva de me déprimer. Je ralentis donc le pas, fort peu pressée d'atteindre cette satanée mine. Du danger, un souterrain et une bonne dose d'épuisement… à ce rythme-là, ma capacité à cacher mes émotions ne ferait pas long feu. Il ne me restait qu'à espérer d'avoir assez de fierté pour me cacher si d'aventure je craquais. Au moment où je tentais de me recomposer un visage neutre — mon manque d'enthousiasme n'avait pas échappé à Gandalf — je fus rejointe par Legolas.

« Vous avez mauvaise mine, dit-il.

— Je ne peux même pas vous retourner le compliment » répliquai-je.

Malgré le voyage, la montagne, le froid, la neige et tout le fourniment, l'Elfe semblait au mieux de sa forme. J'en était un peu jalouse.

« Je ne veux pas aller dans la Moria, finis-je par avouer. Gandalf vient de me dire qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours pour traverser la mine et je ne supporte pas les endroits clos. »

Comme il ne répondait pas, je lui lançai un regard oblique :

« Je dois vous paraître bien faible, n'est-ce pas ?

— Certainement pas. »

Legolas semblait presque choqué de ma remarque.

« Depuis que nous avons quitté Fondcombe, vous ne vous êtes jamais plainte de rien, ni du froid, ni de la neige, ni de la fatigue. Il serait normal, pourtant, que vous soyiez épuisée, mais vous ne montrez jamais rien.

— On m'a toujours dit de la fermer et d'encaisser », répliquai-je.

Je baissai les yeux. Bien malgré moi, je venais d'évoquer un aspect de mon passé dont je n'aimais pas me souvenir. Depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, tout cela me paraissait bien loin et je n'avais pas eu le loisir d'y penser. Il fallait toutefois admettre qu'en parler était toujours aussi pénible.

« Lisbeth, regardez-moi. »

Je relevai la tête et constatai malgré moi que les yeux de Legolas étaient encore plus bleus que ceux de Glorfindel. Mon esprit me jouait des tours en persistant à comparer ces deux individus qui se ressemblaient par bien des points en étant tellement différents.

« J'ignore qui vous a dit ça, déclara l'Elfe, mais c'est parfaitement ridicule. Si vous continuez à tout occulter ainsi, cela finira par vous exploser au visage et ce sera très douloureux. »

J'eus un rire sans joie et baissai à nouveau les yeux pour fuir le regard pénétrant de Legolas.

« Vous êtes courageuse, affirma-t-il, et vous le seriez encore davantage en acceptant vos faiblesses. »

Encore une chose que Glorfindel m'avait dite à Fondcombe, et c'était au demeurant une remarque à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée. Dans le « monde normal », il tombait sous le sens pour mon entourage que je n'exprime rien. J'avais toujours entendu dire que c'était comme ça, que les soucis du quotidien devaient être acceptés comme faisant partie de la vie, quelle que soit la souffrance qu'ils provoquent. Mon attitude se basait donc sur ce principe et les gens que j'avais rencontrés par la suite n'avaient jamais fait le mondre commentaire à ce sujet. De fait, il était encore moins fréquent — à dire vrai, ça ne s'était quasiment jamais produit durant toute mon existence — qu'on remette en cause le principe selon lequel on m'avait élevée, à savoir me taire et assumer. Je sentis une faille se creuser au fond de moi mais les habitudes ayant la vie dure, je fis comme si de rien n'était. Je regardai Legolas et le remerciai en essayant de cacher ce début de trouble bizarre. Il eut cet habituel sourire désarmant qui avait toujours le don de me réconforter sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Tout ira bien, me dit-il. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je suis à peu près aussi enchanté que vous de visiter la Moria. Il suffit juste de penser que la Lórien est de l'autre côté…

— Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attend là-bas…

— Qui sait… »

Il me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et accéléra le pas. Force me fut de constater que cette discussion m'avait un peu remonté le moral.

oOØOo

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, nous nous trouvâmes face à une immense muraille de pierre qui ne semblait avoir ni début ni fin et dont la hauteur était impressionnante. Gimli annonça avec respect : « Les murs de la Moria. » J'étais perplexe parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'entrée, à tout le moins les portes ne se voyaient pas. En donnant des petits coups de sa hache contre la pierre pour trouver l'accès, le Nain de notre communauté nous expliqua que le passage était bien caché. Gandalf ajouta que si on avait oublié où se trouvait l'entrée, elle disparaissait pour ainsi dire. Legolas leva les yeux au ciel : « Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ? », maugréa-t-il, et Gimli émit un grognement comme pour lui dire de la fermer. J'avoue que j'étais plutôt d'accord avec l'Elfe. Les Nains avaient trouvé là un moyen de se compliquer singulièrement l'existence. Au bout d'un moment, tandis que la nuit tombait, Gandalf découvrit l'entrée. Sur la roche se trouvaient des trace brillantes sur lesquelles se reflétait la lumière de la lune. Nous attendîmes que l'astre nocturne sorte totalement de derrière un nuage pour révéler une large porte en arc de cercle décorée d'étoiles, de deux arbres et d'une couronne. Sur l'arche était inscrit quelque chose que je ne pus déchiffrer parce que c'était de l'elfique.

« Ici, les portes de Durïn, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez, ami, et entrez, lut Gandalf.

— "Parlez, ami, et entrez ?" Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? demanda Merry.

— C'est simple. Si vous êtes un ami, vous prononcez le mot de passe, les portes s'ouvriront et vous pourrez entrer. »

Il frappa à la porte avec son grand bâton et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles. Il ne se passa rien. Alors Gandalf tenta une autre formule. Il donna même un coup d'épaule dans la roche dans l'espoir qu'elle s'écrarte, mais peine perdue. Puis il resta debout, le sourcil froncé, à réfléchir.

« Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? demanda Pippin qui semblait trouver la situation cocasse.

— Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque, aboya Gandalf avec humeur, et si ça ne les fracasse pas et que ça me libère un peu de vos questions stupides, j'essaierai de trouver la formule d'ouverture. »

Jamais jusqu'alors je ne l'avais vu de si mauvaise humeur. Il faisait presque fait peur, aussi je battis en retraite et allai rejoindre certains de mes compagnons partis un peu plus loin. Aragorn délestait Bill le poney des bagages qu'il portait, sous le regard triste de Sam.

« Les mines ne sont pas faites pour les poneys, expliqua le rôdeur avec gentillesse. Il retrouvera facilement son chemin.

— Au revoir, Bill. » dit Sam en donnant une tape sur la croupe de l'animal.

Le poney qui s'éloignait le long des murs de la Moria m'apparut comme un mauvais présage. Pendant que Gandalf essayait toujours d'ouvrir la porte, Merry et Pippin jetaient des cailloux dans l'étang qui se trouvait juste devant. Les pierres ne faisaient pas de ricochets mais coulaient à pic en faisant d'énormes ronds dans l'eau noire. Les Hobbits trouvaient peut-être ça amusant mais le choc des cailloux touchant l'onde me semblait sinistre. Je fus presque soulagée quand Aragorn leur demanda d'arrêter.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Je n'avais pas pris garde à la façon dont Gandalf s'y était pris mais toute la Communauté se précipita comme un seul homme dans le trou ainsi révélé. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Il y faisait sombre, c'était clos et encastré dans la montagne… Boromir me prit par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite avant que je puisse dire un mot.

En plus de la lumière de la lune qui éclairait l'intérieur par la porte grande ouverte, une pierre sur le bâton de Gandalf émettait une lueur blafarde. Gimli papotait avec entrain, expliquant à Legolas que les Nains étaient des gens très accueillants et hospitaliers. « C'est la demeure de mon cousin Balïn, dit-il en riant. Et ils appellent ça une mine. Une _mine !_ » Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cet endroit était bien sinistre pour une habitation. C'était plein d'ombre, ça sentait mauvais et le sol crissait désagréablement sous nos pas. A mes côtés, Boromir s'arrêta et gratta quelque chose par terre avec son épée.

« En effet, ce n'est pas une mine, affirma-t-il. C'est un tombeau. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, Gandalf éclaira les alentours avec son bâton, révélant un véritable charnier. Des cadavres de Nains en partie décomposés partout, vraisemblablement tués à l'arme blanche. Je n'avais jamais vu de morts de ma vie et je me mordis le poing pour éviter de crier ou de vomir. C'était un spectacle aussi écœurant qu'épouvantable. Gimli hurla, plié en deux par la douleur. Legolas, qui ne semblait guère impressionné alors que j'étais à un cheveu de m'évanouir, se pencha sur un corps et arracha la flèche qui le transperçait pour l'observer avec attention.

« Des gobelins », dit-il.

Boromir paniqua aussitôt et exigea que nous quittions la mine immédiatement. Nous fîmes donc demi-tour, puis tout se passa très vite. Une longue chose visqueuse sortit de l'étang pour attraper Frodon par la cheville et l'entraîner vers l'eau. Aragorn se précipita, son épée au poing. Il coupa le truc gluant mais une dizaine de tentacules semblables jaillirent, et la dernière chose que je vis avant de m'évanouir fut le corps de l'énorme pieuvre, pourvu d'une grande bouche puante et pleine de dents.

oOØOo

Je revins à moi à l'intérieur de la Moria. En tournant la tête, je vis de gros blocs de pierre obstruer l'entrée. Des bouts de tentacules du monstre dépassaient. Nous ne pouvions visiblement plus sortir de la mine. Je fermai les yeux et entendis Gandalf dire d'une voix sombre :

« Nous n'avons plus le choix, à présent. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. »

Quelqu'un me secoua doucement.

« Relevez-vous, Lisbeth, il faut y aller. »

Je constatai alors que je reposais contre l'épaule de Boromir. Je me relevai tant bien que mal, les jambes tremblantes.

J'étais encore en état de choc et la perspective de devoir traverser cet endroit répugnant n'arrangeait pas mon mal-être. En un mot comme en cent, je n'avais jamais été aussi terrorisée de ma vie.

Nous marchâmes longtemps. J'avais craint un moment que la route soit bordée d'autres cadavres mais à part quelques squelettes desséchés ça et là, nous ne vîmes rien de comparable au charnier de l'entrée. La mine était déserte et on n'y entendait pas un bruit. Quand il ne fallait pas escalader la roche à pic, nous longions par petits groupes d'étroits passages bordant les gouffres creusés dans la montagne. Devant, Gandalf et Legolas. Puis les Hobbits et moi-même. Les deux Hommes fermaient la marche. Il fallait avancer lentement pour ne pas tomber dans les trous. Une odeur épouvantable de soufre et de charogne empestait l'atmosphère. Sur la pierre, on pouvait distinguer d'étranges filaments brillants dont j'appris qu'il s'agissait de mithril, un métal très rare appelé aussi « or des Nains ». Après plusieurs heures de marche, Gandalf s'arrêta à un croisement et fronça les sourcils comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler la route à suivre.

J'eus comme l'impression que nous étions perdus.

Tandis que le magicien réfléchissait, nous fîmes une pause. Tout le monde ou presque s'assit pour fumer et bientôt, l'odeur réconfortante de l'herbe à pipe chassa un peu les relents malodorants de la mine. Assise par terre, j'essayai de calmer les tremblements qui m'agitaient depuis que j'avais repris conscience. Il me fallait être honnête avec moi-même : j'étais terrorisée. Ce genre de randonnée pouvait être amusante à la télé mais dans la vraie vie, ça n'avait rien à voir. Que Khazâd-Dûm soit un endroit clos était une chose. Que l'entrée soit pleine de cadavres et que des créatures malveillantes se promènent vraisemblablement dans le secteur en était une autre. La peur et la fatigue firent que je commençais à céder au découragement. Je ne sortirais certainement pas de là vivante. Je ne savais pas me battre et ne faisais qu'encombrer les autres. Pourquoi Elrond avait-il tenu à me faire voyager avec la Communauté ? Si ma destinée en Terredu Milieu était de me faire tuer, n'existait-il pas une solution plus simple ? J'étais un vrai boulet. Mes compagnons de route n'avaient pas besoin de moi leur propre peau à sauver et Frodon à protéger était amplement suffisant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi. Je me roulai en boule contre un rocher, le visage enfoui contre mes genoux et une bordée de jurons m'échappa sans que je puisse me retenir. Même si je ne pouvais pas le voir, je devinai que tout le monde tourna la tête vers moi. Dans cet univers, les gros mots ne semblaient pas exister. En plus de ne servir à rien, je tenais des propos inconvenants.

Super.

J'entendis la voix d'Aragorn.

« Vous avez peur. »

_Sans déconner_, pensai-je, mais cette réplique resta sagement au fond de ma tête.

« Vous n'êtes pas la seule. Nous avons tous peur. La situation peut difficilement être pire mais si nous désespérons, nous mourrons tous ici.

— Je ne sortirai pas vivante de la Moria, répliquai-je. Je ne peux pas me battre ni même me défendre, et vous n'avez pas besoin de quelqu'un d'inutile comme moi. Si nous sommes attaqués, laissez-moi crever et sauvez votre peau. »

J'avais à peine prononcé ces mots que Frodon se précipita sur moi :

« Il en est hors de question, dit-il. Porter l'Anneau est déjà assez pénible comme cela. Je refuse d'avoir votre mort sur la conscience. »

Je relevai la tête et vis de la colère dans les yeux du Hobbit.

« Si vous continuez à dire de telles bêtises, c'est moi qui vous tire les oreilles, ajouta Legolas. Et je peux vous assurer que ça fait très mal. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Ils étaient gentils mais stupides. Je refusais que leurs vies soient en danger à cause de moi. Frodon avait beau dire, ma vie pesait moins lourd que l'une des leurs. Je n'étais qu'une pièce rapportée, un colis encombrant à déposer en cours de route. Gandalf intervint :

« Ecoutez vos amis, mon enfant. C'est pour la solidarité entre ses membres que la Communauté existe. Personne ne vous abandonnera à un sort affreux. Vous êtes l'une des nôtres. »

Je croisai le regard de mes compagnons de route sans savoir quoi dire. Legolas s'approcha de moi :

« Debout, me dit-il. Rester cachée sous ce rocher ne vous apportera rien. »

J'attrapai sa main tendue et il m'aida à me lever. Tandis que ses doigts serraient les miens, mon angoisse reflua quelque peu et je me sentis bizarrement mieux. Je levai la tête vers l'Elfe qui me regardait en souriant. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi ils me soutenaient tous. Dans le « monde normal », je serais restée derrière parce que si on n'est pas assez fort, tant pis. La vie est une jungle, les gros mangent les petits. Secoue-toi ou tu crèveras. Je ne voyais rien de tel dans le regard de Legolas. Au contraire, je n'y trouvai que de la gentillesse et un peu d'inquiétude, aussi.

« Personne ne vous laissera tomber, Lisbeth, me dit-il. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous sortirons tous vivants d'ici. »

Malgré ses vêtements sales et ses cheveux couverts de poussière, cet Elfe avait quelque chose d'étrangement réconfortant. Son sourire et son regard prévenant creusèrent un peu plus la fissure apparue au fond de moi lors de ma précédente conversation avec lui. Je réalisai qu'il ne m'avait pas lâché les doigts et curieusement, cela me réchauffa le cœur. Je parvins à esquisser un vague sourire et le désespoir recula d'autant. Peut-être avais-je besoin de contact humain.

Ou elfique, en l'occurrence.

Legolas me lâcha soudain la main et regarda sur le côté, les yeux plissés. Je me crispai.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Venez. »

Je le suivis jusqu'à un tas de cailloux et constatai en passant que Frodon, Gandalf et Aragorn regardaient dans la même direction. L'Elfe pointa du doigt un endroit en contrebas.

« Regardez. »

Il y avait quelqu'un… ou quelque chose. C'était vaguement humain, tout maigre, tout gris et tout nu à part une espèce de pagne crasseux autour des hanches. Ça avait de très grandes mains, de très grands pieds et une grosse tête avec des oreilles décollées.

« C'est Gollum, souffla Legolas.

— Nom de Dieu, murmurai-je. Il a toujours été comme ça ?

— C'est à Gandalf qu'il faut poser la question, il connaît son histoire mieux que moi. Nous l'avons gardé captif à Mirkwood un certain temps mais il s'est enfui. Les Nazgûls l'ont attrapé ensuite.

— Je me souviens de l'histoire… en tout cas il est très laid. »

Legolas avait fait un récit détaillé de la fuite de Gollum au Conseil d'Elrond. Les sbires de Sauron l'avaient ensuite enlevé parce qu'ils pensaient que la créature portait encore l'Anneau sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demandai-je.

— Il cherche l'Anneau, bien sûr. Son "Précieux", comme il dit. C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelle. »

Je ne voyais pas ce que cette saleté de bijou pouvait avoir de « précieux » mais ayant eu vent de l'attraction qu'il opérait sur quiconque l'avait en sa possession, ce n'était guère surprenant. Je me retournai pour regarder Frodon qui discutait en aparté avec Gandalf. Il me fut inenvisageable de le voir devenir gris, chauve, maigre et cinglé comme Gollum. Il était bien trop gentil et mignon avec ses boucles brunes et sa bouille ronde pour mériter un tel destin. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le Hobbit me sourit.

« Je crois que c'est par là, dit le magicien en montrant un chemin du doigt. Allons-y. »

La pause était terminée. Tout le monde se releva et se remit en route. L'apparition providentielle du vilain Gollum m'avait un peu distraite de ma peur et je me pris à penser, en le voyant marcher devant moi aux côtés de Gimli, que si Legolas était aussi doué pour tuer les araignées géantes que pour remonter le moral des gens, les monstres à huit pattes devaient en faire d'affreux cauchemars.

_À suivre._


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements à **Dakklinne**, **Karine Darnessy**, **la plume d'Elena**, **manelor**, **Eiliime** et **Valeara** pour les reviews. Vos messages me font chaud au c œur.

Les commentaires nombreux font un auteur heureux. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. Merci d'avance.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Shine on, shine on sun, let it shine on all night long <em>(Scorpions – _Drifting Sun _– Fly to the Rainbow – 1973)

* * *

><p>Gandalf nous mena d'un bon pas dans les tunnels de la Moria. Au bout d'un moment, la notion du temps et de l'espace finit par se perdre dans les ténèbres. Si le magicien n'avait pas semblé aussi sûr de lui, j'aurais pensé que nous tournions en rond. Après plusieurs heures de marche, l'épuisement refit surface ainsi que le besoin de sommeil. J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas dormi. Les Hobbits trébuchaient de fatigue et leurs yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Boromir demanda donc que nous fassions une pause. Gandalf nous guida jusqu'à un renfoncement où nous pûmes nous installer pour un temps en restant prudents. Des tours de garde furent organisés, comme lorsque nous dormions à la belle étoile. La principale différence était le changement de température — quand nous étions à l'abri des courants d'air, il faisait presque chaud dans la mine — et par ailleurs, l'atmosphère était moins humide. Toutefois, la peur et la puanteur toujours présente n'étaient guère annonciatrices d'un repos réparateur. Je me couchai en chien de fusil sur mes vêtements étalés à terre et attendis que le sommeil vienne. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal partout mais une impression désagréable me collait à la peau. Pour être honnête, j'avais hâte de quitter cet endroit. Finalement, après avoir laissé mon esprit battre la campagne un moment, je finis par m'endormir.<p>

Curieusement, l'odeur putride de la Moria ne me suivit pas dans mes songes, bien au contraire je rêvai de sensations agréables, de soleil et d'espaces verts. Autour de moi flottait un parfum agréable de romarin et de cassis et je marchais aux côtés de quelqu'un dont je ne pouvais voir le visage. Quelle qu'ait été son identité, c'était une personne avec laquelle je me sentais à l'aise et heureuse sa présence me donnait le sourire. Nous n'échangions pas un mot, il n'y avait que la lumière, le vent dans les feuilles, et mon corps semblait léger, débarrassé des courbatures accumulées depuis le début du voyage. J'étais consciente de rêver, je voulais que ces sensations durent toujours, ne pas retourner dans une réalité angoissante…

Et je voulais savoir qui marchait à mes côtés.

Sam émit un ronflement bruyant et je me réveillai. Je me redressai sur mon séant en me frottant les yeux. Je vis les Hobbits roulés en boule dans leurs manteaux, serrés les uns contre les autres. Boromir dormait assis contre la paroi, la tête renversée en arrière. Gimli était étendu sur le dos, son large torse se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations profondes. Un peu plus loin, Aragorn et Legolas montaient la garde en discutant avec Gandalf. Mon regard s'attarda sur mes trois compagnons, le magicien appuyé sur son bâton, le rôdeur caché dans l'ombre et l'Elfe aussi impassible que d'habitude. Je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils se disaient, ce qui dans le fond n'avait aucune importance. Dans tous les cas, ils semblaient absorbés par leur conversation mais je savais qu'aucun bruit ou geste suspect ne leur échapperait. Ils avaient probablement remarqué que j'étais réveillée, peut-être même pouvaient-ils sentir que je les regardais. Je détestais toujours autant cette mine mais la Communauté me faisait sentir en sécurité, même relative. En les observant tous les trois, je repensai à mon rêve. J'accordais difficilement ma confiance aux gens de peur d'y perdre des plumes tôt ou tard. Mes songes étaient rarement peuplés de gens, il s'agissait la plupart du temps de réminiscences plus ou moins désagréables de mon passé. La majorité de mes nuits depuis mon « changement d'univers » avaient été sans rêves, entre le sommeil de plomb à Fondcombe et le repos agité depuis le début du voyage. J'avais pourtant rêvé de quelque chose de réaliste, du moins qui tenait la route. C'était bizarre, à fortiori du fait que je m'y trouvais avec quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. L'idée était un peu perturbante.

J'étouffai un bâillement et m'étendis à nouveau pour dormir encore un peu. Je me rendis alors compte que l'odeur de romarin que j'avais sentie dans mon rêve n'était pas une chimère. Elle venait du vêtement marron plié à côté de mes affaires et que je reconnus pour l'avoir eu comme couverture quelques nuits auparavant, quand nous étions redescendus du Caradhras.

C'était le manteau de Legolas.

Je n'avais pas remarqué cette odeur la première fois. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais fini sous un tas de neige ce jour-là, à moins que ce ne soit à cause du vent glacial qui soufflait au pied des Monts Brumeux. À présent, nous nous trouvions dans un espace confiné et toutes les divinités du « monde normal » et de la Terre du Milieu réunies savaient que ça puait la mort. En prenant garde à ne pas me faire remarquer, j'attrapai le manteau et m'en servis comme oreiller.

L'Elfe dirait ce qu'il voudrait, je m'en moquais. Je voulais qu'on me rende mon rêve.

oOØOo

Je n'avais pas retrouvé mon songe quand nous reprîmes la route. Legolas ne sembla pas avoir remarqué que j'avais dormi sur son manteau, du moins il ne fit aucun commentaire. La traversée de la mine reprit son cours, avec ses hauteurs à escalader, ses tunnels interminables creusés dans la montagne et le mithril dans la roche qui reflétait comme un miroir la lumière sur le bâton de Gandalf. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous atteignîmes une très large porte. Le vieux monsieur éclaira les alentours et déclara d'un ton solennel :

« Regardez. Le grand royaume de la Cité des Nains de Cavenain. »

Comme l'aurait dit Oscar Wilde, c'était aussi beau et irréel qu'un tapis persan. La salle était gigantesque, d'une hauteur de plafond impressionnante. Des colonnes et des arches sculptées partaient du sol pour se perdre dans l'obscurité, tout en haut. Chaque pierre semblait avoir été taillée avec énormément de respect et d'amour pour obtenir un résultat des plus parfaits. A la vue du fabuleux travail des siens, Gimli semblait en transe. Ses deux yeux ne semblaient pas lui suffire pour tout voir. Il avança lentement aux côtés de Gandalf, comme écrasé par ce summum de l'art nain. Boromir retint un sifflement et Sam laissa échappé un : « Pour sûr, c'est artistique, y a pas d'erreur » estomaqué.

Les différentes arches faisant de la salle un vrai labyrinthe, il fallut rester groupés et atteindre un des côtés de la pièce pour ne pas nous perdre. Un peu plus loin, près d'une porte latérale d'où partait un flot de lumière, se trouvait un autre charnier. Là encore, une dizaine de corps décomposés et desséchés. Gimli se précipita sans que Gandalf parvienne à le retenir et nous suivîmes le Nain dans une petite pièce pleine de cadavres. Au milieu, éclairée par la lumière du soleil que laissait passer un soupirail creusé à même la roche, se trouvait une pierre tombale blanche gravée de runes.

Gimli était prostré devant et gémissait doucement.

Le vieux monsieur retira son chapeau et lut tout haut l'inscription runique : « Ci-gît Balin, fils de Fundun, Seigneur de la Moria ». Gimli se mit à pleurer, la tête appuyée contre le marbre. J'ignorais ce qui relevait le plus de l'insoutenable dans cette situation, entre ce deuil extrêmement brutal et les cadavres grimaçants qui semblaient nous regarder ironiquement avec leurs orbites vides. A nouveau, je dus me mordre le poing pour garder mon calme.

Le magicien se pencha sur un des corps à moitié affalé contre le tombeau. Entre ses mains desséchées se trouvait un épais registre que Gandalf prit avec des gestes délicats. Plusieurs feuillets tombèrent en miettes mais les dernières pages du document étaient lisibles et intactes. Alors le vieux monsieur nous lut ce qui apparaissait comme les derniers instants des Nains de la Moria, acculés dans cette salle tandis que la mine était envahie.

Vraisemblablement, aucun d'eux n'était sorti vivant.

Cette lecture éprouvante fut suivie d'un silence de mort. Personne n'osait échanger le moindre regard et pourtant, je savais que tout le monde pensait à la même chose. Quelles que soient les créatures qui avaient commis ce massacre, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elles soient parties. La terreur s'empara à nouveau de moi et je me sentis vaciller. Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre et je sentis mes genoux se dérober sous moi. Quelqu'un me retint pour m'empêcher de tomber tandis que tous les yeux se tournaient vers l'origine du boucan.

Pippin nous regardait d'un air gêné, devant un puits. Il y avait fait tomber quelque chose qui entraînait la chaîne au bout de laquelle se trouvait le seau servant à puiser de l'eau. Le récipient fut emporté et heurta les parois du puits.

« Crétin de Touque ! aboya Gandalf, furibond. Jetez-vous dedans que cela nous débarrasse de votre stupidité ! »

Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots, en brandissant le registre nain comme s'il voulait l'abattre sur le crâne du malheureux Hobbit, que des cris sinistre et des battements de tambours nous parvinrent de dehors. Boromir se précipita vers la sortie pour jeter un coup d'œil. Frodon sortit de son fourreau l'épée qu'il portait à la ceinture. La lame était d'un bleu lumineux. Legolas, qui m'avait retenue par les épaules quand j'avais manqué de m'évanouir, s'écria qu'il s'agissait d'Orques et me repoussa en disant : « Filez vous cacher. Nous nous en occupons, tout ira bien. Tâchez juste de ne pas vous faire voir.

— Mais… bredouillai-je.

— Dépêchez-vous ! »

Boromir revint à ce moment-là. Il était très pâle. Les Orques avaient un Troll avec eux. Si cela ressemblait aux créatures de légende du « monde normal », à savoir des créatures énormes capables d'écraser un homme adulte en lui marchant dessus, nous étions dans un beau pétrin.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me dissimulai derrière le caveau. Les portes furent verrouillées avec ce que mes compagnons de route avaient sous la main, souvent des haches vermoulues. Cela ne fut pourtant guère suffisant. Les battants furent enfoncés et la pièce envahie. Gimli était debout sur la pierre tombale, brandissant sa hache d'un air farouche. « Qu'ils approchent, gronda-t-il. Il y a encore un Nain dans la Moria qui respire. »

De ma cachette, je vis la Communauté partir à l'attaque contre des créatures positivement répugnantes. Les Orques étaient des créatures humanoïdes à la peau grisâtre, fripée et asticotée, aux bouches sans lèvres s'ouvrant sur des crocs sales. Lorsque Boromir en décapita un, je constatai qu'ils avaient le sang noir. Puis, derrière les Orques apparut une autre bestiole, bien plus grosse, enchaînée et armée d'une sorte de marteau en pierre géant.

Le fameux Troll, bel et bien analogue à ceux décrits dans les légendes germaniques.

Je me fis toute petite derrière le tombeau en jetant juste un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Sam assommait les Orques à l'aide d'une casserole et Legolas les envoyait dans le mur à coups de pied quand il ne leur tirait pas de flèches dessus. Le Troll semblait décidé à anéantir mes compagnons un par un et malheureusement, la lutte était par trop inégale. La bestiole avait la peau dure et aucune blessure ni aucune arme ne semblait l'atteindre. Quand il brisa le caveau avec son marteau géant, je dus m'enfuir, filant à quatre pattes dans la poussière comme un rat, entre les restes de Nains et les Orques morts ou assommés. Je trouvai une nouvelle cachette derrière une colonne, dans l'ombre. Le Troll s'en prit à Frodon, le soulevant par une cheville pour en faire de la charpie. Aragorn fondit sur lui avec une lance trouvée je ne sais où et parvint à peine à l'atteindre. Le monstre récupéra l'arme et, au bout d'une lutte aussi brève que violente, il blessa le Hobbit qui s'écroula.

Au moment où Merry et Pippin se jetèrent sur la créature comme un seul homme, je sortis sans réfléchir de ma cachette, attrapai Frodon par les aisselles et le traînai derrière la colonne. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et il respirait à peine mais curieusement, il ne saignait pas. Pourtant j'avais bien vu le Troll le transpercer, il aurait dû baigner dans son sang. Je le redressai en position assise et ouvris ses vêtements pour voir sa blessure de plus près. Il toussa.

« Je vais bien, Lisbeth. Je n'ai rien. »

Il portait à même la peau une sorte de tunique argentée. « C'est du mithril, dit-il. Ça m'a sauvé la vie.

— Quand bien même, répliquai-je, vu le coup que vous avez reçu, vous aurez sans doute un hématome.

— Ce n'est pas cher payé. »

Derrière nous, il y eut un cri terrible et le sol trembla sous nos pieds. Puis tout le monde se précipita vers nous. Je jetais un coup d'œil derrière la colonne et vis le Troll étendu par terre, évanoui ou mort, hors jeu dans tous les cas. Aragorn regarda Frodon d'un air incrédule.

« Vous devriez être mort », dit-il.

Le Hobbit montra à tous la fameuse cotte de maille, ce qui provoqua un sourire et un « vous êtes très surprenant, Monsieur Sacquet » de la part de Gimli.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de profiter de l'accalmie. De nouveaux cris d'Orques nous transpercèrent les oreilles. Gandalf partit devant à toutes jambes et tout le monde le suivit. Jamais je n'aurais cru faire preuve d'autant d'endurance et de rapidité. L'expression « cours pour ta vie » prenait tout son sens à présent. Autour de nous, les créatures se faisaient toujours plus bruyantes et nombreuses. Nous ne tardâmes pas à être encerclés. Les Orques armés jusqu'aux dents nous regardaient avec appétit. Certains bavaient et d'autres avaient l'œil lubrique. Tandis que je faisais ce que je pensais être mon ultime prière, il y eut un silence suivi d'un grognement sourd. Une source de lumière rouge se profila derrière nous et les Orques s'enfuirent en hurlant, grimpant à l'assaut des colonnes comme des blattes. Boromir fronça les sourcils.

« Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?

— Un Balrog, répondit Gandalf au bout d'un instant. Un démon de l'ancien temps. »

Legolas pâlit et ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Je déglutis difficilement en repensant à l'histoire de Glorfindel. Il m'en avait dit suffisamment pour que j'aie une conscience aiguë de la situation : à côté d'un Balrog, une centaine d'Orques et un Troll relevaient de la plaisanterie.

« Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous, continua le magicien. Courez ! »

Nous quittâmes à toute vitesse la grande salle de Cavenain pour nous retrouver dans de nouveaux dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers. Boromir faillit tomber dans un grand trou qui semblait ne pas avoir de fond. Les volées de marches donnaient directement sur un précipice. Il fallait courir mais tout en prenant garde à ne pas tomber. L'escalier s'était écroulé à un endroit il fallut donc soit sauter (pour les Hommes, Gandalf et moi), soit être lancé (pour les Hobbits). Gimli tenta le saut car visiblement le lancer de nains relevait du tabou mais il faillit tomber et Legolas lui fit très mal en le rattrapant par sa longue barbe. Dans le même temps, d'autres Orques étaient repassés à l'attaque. Il fallait non seulement être prudent en avançant — le sol s'écroulant derrière nous — mais en plus éviter les lances et les flèches des monstres.

Et puis soudain, « il » fut là.

Immense, sombre, auréolé de flammes, de grandes cornes s'enroulant autour de sa tête comme celles d'un bélier. Sa bouche ouverte n'était que feu. Ainsi c'était une de ces horreurs que Glorfindel avait affrontée au prix de sa vie. Je repensai au récit de mon ami Elfe et fus incapable de prendre la fuite. Mes jambes se dérobèrent et je tombai à genoux. Aragorn me saisit par le poignet, m'obligea à me lever et à courir sur un pont au milieu duquel Gandalf s'arrêta, face à la créature.

« _Vous ne passerez pas !_ », aboya-t-il.

Tout le monde s'arrêta. Frodon cria. Jamais le vieux monsieur, cet être si sage et gentil qui m'avait soutenue depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu n'avait eu l'air si terrifiant. Il dégageait un mélange de puissance, de rage et de force brute.

« _Je suis un serviteur du feu secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udün ! Retournez dans l'ombre !_ »

En disant ces mots, il agitait son bâton qui émit une lumière aveuglante. Le Balrog tendit une de ses grosses pattes mais cette lumière l'empêcha d'atteindre sa cible, agissant comme un bouclier. La créature fit jaillir des flammes d'une sorte de fouet. Gandalf frappa le pont avec son bâton en hurlant à nouveau :

« _Vous ne passerez pas !_ »

La structure s'écroula alors, entraînant le monstre dans les ténèbres. Le vieux monsieur tourna les talons pour rejoindre le reste de la Compagnie qui avait assisté, médusée, à l'affrontement qui, bien que rapide, avait semblé durer des heures, quand le fouet du Balrog s'enroula autour de la cheville de Gandalf.

Il tomba, se raccrocha tant bien que mal aux rebords du pont à l'aide de ses bras.

Frodon voulut se précipiter mais Boromir le retint en le ceinturant.

Je tombai à genoux et enfouis mon visage dans mes mains.

J'entendis la voix rauque du vieux monsieur.

« _Fuyez, pauvres fous !_ »

Il n'était plus là quand Legolas m'obligea à me relever et m'entraîna loin de cette saleté d'endroit. Les flèches des Orques recommencèrent à pleuvoir autour de nous mais j'étais en état de choc et il m'était égal de mourir ou de continuer à vivre. Frodon hurlait sans discontinuer.

La sortie était toute proche.

_A suivre._


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre : **Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **la plume d'Elena**, **manelor**, **Darkklinne**, **Karine Darnessy**, **Eiliime **et **RachelTW** pour leurs reviews. Vos messages me font vraiment plaisir. Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes, quand même. Et à ceux dont je sais qu'ils me lisent sans pour autant laisser de commentaires (et c'est vilain quand même, reviewez, les gens).

Les commentaires nombreux font un auteur heureux. Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot quand même.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Still, is she lief and quaint in his eyne, a sight divine?<em> (Theater of Tragedy – _Cassandra_ – Aégis – 1998)

* * *

><p>Nous sortîmes de Khazâd-Dûm comme des boxeurs sonnés. Dès que nous avions pu voir la lumière du jour, nous nous étions précipités dehors, la hâte de quitter cet endroit maudit prenant le pas sur le chagrin. Toutefois, arrivés à l'extérieur, la peine nous retomba dessus comme une chape de plomb. Je m'assis par terre, les yeux secs mais la vision trouble, et jetai un regard à mes compagnons tous aussi prostrés que moi. Sam sanglotait, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, de même que Merry et Pippin. Boromir et Gimli étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de se consoler à coups de tapes dans le dos. Le visage de Legolas était décomposé par la douleur ; il semblait sur le point de pleurer, lui aussi. Aragorn tournait le dos à tout le monde. Quant à Frodon, il se trouvait un peu plus loin, préférant sans doute garder son chagrin pour lui seul.<p>

Le rôdeur se tourna soudain vers nous et demanda à Legolas et Boromir de secouer tout le monde pour que nous puissions nous remettre en route. A peine l'autre humain de la Communauté lui eût-il demandé de faire preuve d'un peu de compassion qu'une colère soudaine m'envahit. Jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais jamais permise de faire la moindre remarque en présence d'Aragorn parce qu'il me faisait peur mais son attitude en de telles circonstances me mit hors de moi.

« Vous n'avez pas de cœur, glapis-je. Regardez dans quel état nous sommes ! Désolée de ne pas avoir votre courage mais bon sang, Gandalf est mort ! »

Et ça fait mal, faillis-je ajouter avant de m'en abstenir. Aragorn me regarda et déclara que l'endroit risquerait de grouiller d'Orques d'ici la tombée de la nuit, justifiant ainsi que nous devions quitter sur le champ les abords de la Moria.

« Il faut savoir mettre sa douleur de côté pour continuer à vivre, ajouta-t-il. Gandalf n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le pleure indéfiniment. »

Sur ces mots, il donna une tape dans le dos de Sam et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Je renonçai à discuter même si son histoire de surmonter le chagrin me rappelait beaucoup ce qu'on m'avait répété durant mon enfance. J'évitai néanmoins de m'apesantir là-dessus et me dirigeai vers Merry et Pippin. Le premier avait séché ses larmes tandis que le second sanglotait toujours. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé à cause de l'incident du puits. Certes, il aurait pu se dispenser de cette bévue mais les Orques étaient si nombreux à l'intérieur de la mine que nous n'aurions pu en sortir sans nous faire repérer. C'était probablement eux d'ailleurs qui, en nous courant après pour nous attaquer, avaient réveillé le Balrog. Le pauvre Hobbit n'était pas si coupable que cela, finalement. Comme il ne se calmait pas, je l'enlaçai et lui fis un câlin. Il avait beau être adulte, sa petite taille et son désarroi le faisaient ressembler à un gamin. Au bout d'un moment, il s'essuya les yeux avec un coin de mon poncho et renifla bruyamment. Je me relevai avec lui et ce qui restait de la Communauté quitta les Portes de la Moria.

Le versant Est des Monts Brumeux était partiellement couvert de neige. Il fallait crapahuter sur des rochers glissants et traverser des ruisseaux glacés. Malgré l'absence de mauvaises rencontres — la lumière du jour empêchant les Orques de sortir — il nous fallut presser le pas. A la fin de la journée, nous arrivâmes au bout d'une falaise au pied de laquelle se trouvait une très grande forêt.

Au sourire de Legolas, je devinai qu'il s'agissait des bois de la Lothlórien.

Ma destination.

Un campement fut monté pour la nuit dans une grotte creusée dans les rochers. Personne ne parla beaucoup. Le choc de la perte de Gandalf était encore présent. Merry et Pippin coupèrent des branches aux quelques arbres maigrichons qui poussaient à flanc de montagne et Sam alluma le feu. Le repas — maigre, car nous n'avions plus beaucoup de réserves — fut mangé sans appétit. Après avoir avalé ma ration, je sortis de la caverne pour trouver dehors un peu de solitude. Je m'assis au bord de la falaise, les pieds dans le vide, et regardai la forêt en contrebas qui disparaissait dans le crépuscule. Mon voyage était quasiment terminé mais je n'en ressentais aucun soulagement. Ce qui m'attendait en Lórien était toujours un mystère. J'ignorais combien de temps j'allais passer là-bas, dans cet endroit où je ne connaissais personne, et ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite. Par ailleurs, la route serait encore longue pour mes compagnons. Avec le temps, je m'étais attachée à eux bien plus que je ne l'aurais voulu, jusqu'à pouvoir affirmer ne jamais avoir été aussi proche d'un groupe de gens. Ce que j'avais vécu à leurs côtés avait été infiniment plus intense que tout ce que j'avais connu dans le « monde normal ».

En un sens, les quitter me faisait un peu de chagrin, même si ce n'était pas grand chose comparé à l'intense douleur causée par la mort de Gandalf.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester là, ce n'est pas prudent. Revenez à l'intérieur. »

Je levai la tête et croisai le regard d'Aragorn. Il ne semblait pas m'en vouloir de m'être mise en colère après lui à la sortie de Khazâd-Dûm. Même si son attitude me restait encore en travers de la gorge, la mienne n'avait pas valu mieux et finalement, peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de me taire.

« Aragorn, je suis désolée.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Je suis sortie de mes gonds quand nous avons quitté la mine.

— C'est oublié. Votre point de vue était compréhensible, après tout. Venez. C'est dangereux de rester dehors et il fait froid. »

Je regagnai donc l'intérieur de la grotte et me préparai à dormir. Je m'installai aux côté des Hobbits en pensant qu'ils étaient devenus comme des petits frères. Tandis que j'attendais le sommeil, Frodon me parla :

« Lisbeth, vous m'avez sauvé la vie dans la Moria. Si vous ne m'aviez pas sorti de là après que le Troll m'ait frappé avec sa lance, il aurait peut-être essayé de m'écraser la tête pour s'assurer que je sois bien mort et rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher.

— Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose », répondis-je.

Après tout, il avait dit refuser que je meure… Sur le coup, je n'avais pas réfléchi à mon geste mais finalement, le protéger était la moindre des choses. Par ailleurs, en tant que porteur de l'Anneau, sa vie avait infiniment plus de valeur que la mienne. Je préférai cependant ne pas le lui dire.

La fatigue aidant, mes pensées perdirent rapidement toute cohérence et je ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

oOØOo

En bas de la falaise poussait de l'herbe épaisse et les bois se dressaient à proximité. Lorsque je sortis de la grotte après mon réveil, je vis une étrange lumière dorée au-dessus de la forêt, comme si le soleil se dressait derrière alors qu'il aurait dû se lever de l'autre côté. Ce spectacle était magnifique et en même temps un peu angoissant. A dire vrai, tout cela me rappelait les forêts enchantées des contes de fées de mon enfance.

Et j'étais attendue là, même si je ne savais pas par qui.

C'était étrange de marcher dans l'herbe après des semaines passées à crapahuter dans la caillasse. Il faisait un froid piquant et le fond de l'air sentait la terre humide. Je serrai contre moi les pans de mon poncho et avisai l'obscurité sous les arbres, la dernière étape de mon voyage.

« Vous êtes nerveuse. »

Je tournai la tête et avisai Legolas qui m'observait en souriant.

« Un peu, admis-je.

— Vous serez en sécurité. Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui dire qu'être potentiellement séparée du reste de la Communauté me faisait un peu de chagrin. Ce genre de pensées était trop personnelles pour être partagées avec quiconque, aussi je préférai fuir le regard de l'Elfe que je croyais tout à fait capable de deviner ce qui se passait dans ma tête. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas vraiment le choix. Aller jusqu'au Mordor était inenvisageable pour moi, j'étais bien trop froussarde pour ça et je me doutais que ce qui s'était passé à Khazâd-Dûm n'était qu'une plaisanterie à côté de ce qui attendait mes compagnons de route. Ils risquaient de ne pas tous sortir vivants de cette aventure, la disparition de Gandalf l'avait montré, en un sens. Je m'efforçai toutefois de ne pas y penser. Finalement, que pouvais-je y faire ? Je ne reverrai probablement aucun d'entre eux après leur départ de la Lothlórien. Cet accès de tristesse qui me poursuivait depuis la veille au soir finirait bien par disparaître.

C'était le lot de toute forme de sentiment, après tout. Ce genre de choses allait et venait, ça faisait partie des aléas de la vie. C'était comme ça.

Tandis que nous dépassions les premiers arbres, Gimli, qui semblait nerveux, prit les Hobbits à part et je l'entendis leur dire qu'une sorcière Elfe hantait le secteur et qu'elle charmait les gens pour les faire succomber à son pouvoir. Cette légende de grand-mère me redonna le sourire mais je me figeai à la vue de Frodon qui s'était arrêté en chemin, le regard inquiet. Sam s'inquiéta et Gimli, qui n'avait rien remarqué, déclara, vantard : « Voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si facilement. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard. » Il avait à peine prononcé ces mots qu'une flèche se pointa sur lui, à quelques centimètres de son nez. Je sursautai, jetai un regard circulaire et constatai que nous étions cernés par un tas d'Elfes blonds. L'un d'eux, un individu grand, musculeux et à l'air arrogant, s'approcha de nous et toisa Gimli de toute sa hauteur :

« Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir », dit-il.

L'incriminé fusilla du regard ce charmant personnage qui, d'un geste, demanda à ses sbires de baisser leurs arcs. Il s'adressa en sindarin à Legolas sans prêter la moindre attention à ceux qui ne comprenaient pas le parler des Elfes. Gimli, toujours vexé, laissa entendre que ce peuple était composé de gros malpolis incapables de tenir compte d'autrui quand ils parlaient entre eux.

« Nous ne parlons plus aux Nains depuis les jours sombres, répliqua le présomptueux blondinet.

— Ah oui ? Et vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, le Nain ? »

Il prononça quelque chose en sabire nain qui lui valut une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part d'Aragorn. Curieuse, je demandai discrètement au rôdeur ce qu'avait dit Gimli et je m'entendis répondre : « Quelque chose de très impoli et irrespectueux. » L'idée était claire : j'avais entendu un genre de « va te faire foutre » en nain, ce qui allait probablement changer le cours de mon existence.

L'Elfe prétentieux parlementa un moment — toujours en elfique, merci pour nous — avec Legolas puis avec Aragorn. À un moment, il posa sur moi un regard qui me mit mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient inquisiteurs et froids. Si les gens du coin étaient tous comme lui, pensai-je, j'aurais mieux fait de rester à Fondcombe. Au moins, la tolérence et la politesse étaient de mise là-bas. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je sentis quelque chose de très dérangeant et désagréable. Une voix se fit entendre dans ma tête.

_Ne bougez pas, jeune fille. Tout se passera bien._

Je ressentis une vague nausée et un long frisson me secoua de la tête aux pieds.

Les discussions incompréhensibles terminées, l'Elfe blond nous guida, entouré de ses sbires, à travers la forêt. La voix féminine que j'avais cru entendre ne m'avait en rien rassurée. Ce genre de phénomène « surnaturel » était plus inquiétant qu'autre chose, surtout quand on n'en avait pas l'habitude. Néanmoins il était impossible de m'enfuir. Alors je suivis le mouvement, me faisant toute petite entre Aragorn et Boromir.

Au milieu des bois se dressait une sorte de colline auréolée d'une lumière dorée — celle-là même que j'avais vu du haut de la falaise où nous avions campé la veille — et sur laquelle se dressaient d'énormes arbres, tous couverts de feuilles alors que nous étions en janvier. Je m'attendis presque à voir les tourelles d'un quelconque château magique dépasser des cîmes. Pour la première fois, l'Elfe prétentieux sourit.

« Caras Galadhon, dit-il. Le royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel. »

Vus de près, les arbres étaient encore plus grands qu'au premier abord. Ils étaient si gigantesque que les Elfes y avaient construit leurs habitations en creusant l'intérieur des troncs. Les individus que nous croisâmes étaient tous blonds. Ils nous regardaient avec curiosité et, parfois, un petit sourire courtois. Tout semblait étrangement blanc et propre, et je me sentis pouilleuse comme jamais avec mes cheveux gras et mes vêtements raides de crasse. On nous fit monter une quantité d'escaliers qui longeaient les troncs des arbres jusqu'à une sorte de plateforme où on nous demanda d'attendre.

Alors apparut un couple d'Elfes, les plus belles personnes que j'aie jamais vu. Tous deux grands et blonds, vêtus de costumes somptueux, ils semblaient sans âge, plus encore qu'Elrond. Leurs regards exprimaient un mélange de douceur et de sagesse, ainsi qu'un genre de tristesse. Ils semblaient avoir tout vu, tout vécu, tout savoir ce que le monde comptait de bien et de mal. La femme semblait l'égale de l'homme ; ils n'avaient rien à voir avec les couples royaux ou princiers ordinaires, à savoir que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait visiblement de rôle de représentation. Ils se partageaient le pouvoir et se montraient comme tels.

« L'Ennemi sait que vous êtes ici. L'espoir que votre quête soit secrète n'est plus », dit l'homme. Il ajouta des choses que je n'entendis pas parce que le regard de la femme se posa sur moi, juste un instant, et je fus à nouveau prise de nausée. Ces yeux bleus fouinèrent jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être et je n'aurais pas été plus mal à l'aise si j'avais été nue devant tout le monde. Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, puis la Dame Galadriel se désintéressa de moi sur une question de son royal mari : « Où est Gandalf ? ». En observant son attitude, il me parut évident qu'elle savait. Elle aussi avait dû avoir une vision ou quelque chose d'approchant dans tous les cas, son regard, si perçant quand elle m'avait regardée, était à présent voilé par un immense chagrin. Legolas résuma rapidement les événements de la Moria et le seigneur Celeborn répondit qu'il en était ainsi et que si Gandalf avait disparu dans ces conditions, ce n'était pas sans raison. Je me demandai ce que cela signifiait. A mon sens, le vieux monsieur aurait dû rester avec nous. Il aurait dû nous accompagner hors des mines jusqu'ici. Rien n'avait été calculé. Toutefois, la puissance émanant du couple royal de Caras Galadhon m'empêcha de faire le moindre commentaire, aussi je me contentai d'écouter ce qui se disait.

Régulièrement, les yeux de la Dame de Lórien se posaient sur l'un ou sur l'autre de mes compagnons tandis qu'elle parlait. Son regard, quoique triste, était toujours perçant et je savais, aux piétinements et gestes brusques des uns et des autres autour de moi, qu'elle fouillait leur âme comme elle l'avait fait avec moi. Legolas fut le seul à rester stoïque devant cet « examen ». Il soutint le regard de Galadriel avec un vague sourire. Finalement, elle nous congédia avec gentillesse et nous invita à nous reposer avant de se retirer, sa main toujours posée sur celle de son mari.

Je m'apprétais à suivre les autres quand je fus arrêtée par une Elfe toute mince au regard guilleret.

« Venez avec moi, me dit-elle. Vous avez besoin de vous laver et de vous changer avant de prendre du repos et… ce genre de choses ne se fait pas en présence d'hommes. »

Comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'inappoprié, elle s'inclina respectueusement devant le reste de la Communauté avant de me prendre par le poignet de de m'emmener.

Elle me conduisit dans une de ces maisons pour les Elfes emménagées dans les arbres. Là, elle me demanda de retirer tous mes vêtements. J'eus honte parce que depuis un mois, à part une toilette rapide quand il y avait une rivière à proximité de notre campement, mon hygiène avait été des plus douteuses et je ne devais pas sentir bien bon. Cependant, sous le regard rassurant de l'Elfe, je me déshabillai et fourrai mon linge dans le grand sac qu'elle me tendait. Puis elle me conduisit dans une petite pièce où se trouvaient deux bassines d'eau chaude, du savon et un truc ressemblant à un gant de crin.

Je me nettoyai donc de la tête aux pieds, frottant la saleté jusqu'à m'en faire rougir la peau avant de m'envelopper dans le grand drap servant à se sécher. L'Elfe revint avec des vêtements propres et un épais rouleau de bandage en gaze que je regardai avec perplexité. La jeune femme sourit et me demanda de lever les bras. J'obéis, sans comprendre, et elle entreprit de dérouler les bandages autour de ma poitrine pour la maintenir. C'était une sentation étrange mais je trouvai cela beaucoup moins inconfortable que les corsets dont j'avais dû m'affubler à Fondcombe. J'enfilai ensuite la robe bleue que l'Elfe m'avait apportée, puis cette dernière me conduisit jusqu'à un miroir en pied pour que je puisse « m'admirer ».

J'eus du mal à me reconnaître.

J'avais encore maigri et mes cheveux avaient poussé. Mes yeux étaient toujours aussi cernés, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé chez moi. Cela dit, je n'étais toujours pas un canon de beauté, loin de là. Et encore, mon reflet m'envoyait l'image d'une fille vêtue de propre et débarrassée de sa crasse. Une heure auparavant, je devais vraiment ressembler à une sorcière. A présent, j'avais juste l'air d'une humaine anonyme et c'était tout ce que je souhaitais. Je me détournai donc du miroir. L'Elfe me sourit, me donna une cape en lainage pour remplacer mon poncho sale et malodorant et me proposa de me ramener auprès de mes compagnons. Je me serais presque attendue à être séparée immédiatement du reste de la Communauté, étant amenée à rester ici tandis qu'eux devaient reprendre la route bientôt. Toutefois, je ne posai aucune question.

A dire vrai, je fus même contente de pouvoir passer quelques heures de plus avec eux.

_A suivre._


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **Eiliime**, **La plume d'Elena**, **Temperence18**, **Karine Darnessy**, **Tchiific**, **manelor**, **PaulinaDragona** et **Darkklinne **pour leurs messages qui font toujours aussi chaud au c œur et du bien au moral. Merci aussi aux reviewers anonymes et aux gens qui ajoutent cette histoire ou son modeste auteur en favoris.

La question a été posée une ou deux fois ces temps derniers et il me semble important d'y répondre dans un espace plus "public" : Lisbeth n'a aucun super-pouvoir, si ce n'est d'être très discrète et cela lui rendra service à une ou deux reprises, et elle n'en développera jamais. C'est une personne ordinaire avec ses peurs, ses névroses, elle vous semblera peut-être un peu faiblarde parfois mais je mais quiconque au défi de ne pas s'enfuir en couinant devant une créature de Sauron.

Les commentaires nombreux faisant un auteur heureux, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait immensément plaisir.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Ce chapitre est dédié à ma meilleure amie, pour toujours être là même quand je touche le fond.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>The sleep in your eyes is enough, let me be there, let me stay there a while <em>(Cyndi Lauper – _All through the night _– She's so unusual – 1984)

* * *

><p>La Communauté avait dressé un campement au pied des arbres. Une sorte de yourte géante avait été installée et je fus surprise d'y trouver une place pour moi. Il y avait des paillasses épaisses pour dormir, des couvertures et des oreillers. Un véritable luxe après ces semaines à dormir à même le sol, uniquement protégés du froid par nos propres vêtements. Mes compagnons de route rayonnaient tous comme des sous neufs à présent qu'ils ne disparaissaient plus sous la poussière et que leurs cheveux n'étaient plus figés sur leurs têtes par la crasse. La fatigue et la tristesse causée par la perte de Gandalf ternissaient encore leurs yeux mais leur état général semblait nettement amélioré. Ils m'accueillirent avec des sourires qui me firent chaud au cœur et Sam se fendit même d'un compliment à mon endroit parce que je n'avais pas porté de robe depuis longtemps. Je savais que le Hobbit avait laissé une amoureuse dans la Comté, une certaine Rose, et je me pris à penser que cette jeune personne avait vraiment trouvé la perle rare avec ce garçon si gentil et bien élevé. Je m'installai avec mes compagnons pour le repas du soir que nous mangeâmes en devisant paisiblement et en regardant le soleil décliner sous la ligne d'horizon. Mes questionnements existentiels quant à ce qu'il allait advenir de moi avaient quasiment disparu dans les limbes de mon inconscient et je me préparais à profiter d'une nuit au calme quand, à nouveau, j'entendis la voix dans ma tête, la même que plus tôt dans la forêt. Cette fois, je pouvais mettre un nom dessus. Il s'agissait de la Dame Galadriel.<p>

_Venez à moi, jeune fille. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous._

Je me levai comme un automate et déclarai que j'allais faire un tour avant de prendre congé de la Communauté, guidée par les mots dans mon esprit et sans prendre garde aux réactions de mes compagnons.

Je marchai le long des énormes arbres et descendis un escalier jusqu'à une sorte de cratère circulaire creusé dans le sol. De l'herbe y poussait, une rivière coulait et, sur un socle de pierre, une large bassine était posée. La Dame de Lórien était là, portant une cruche d'étain.

Vue de près, sa beauté était écrasante. Debout au milieu de la verdure, son vase dans les mains, elle figurait tel un personnage dans un tableau impressionniste. Je me sentis presque de trop dans le paysage mais quelque chose m'attirait vers la bassine. Quand mon regard se posa dessus, il me fut impossible de regarder ailleurs.

« Soyez la bienvenue, me dit Galadriel. Vous avez fait un long voyage, bravé bien des dangers mais je savais que vous parviendriez ici sans encombre. Je vous attendais.

— C'était donc vous, soufflai-je en me sentant stupide de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt.

— Je vous ai vue arriver au bord de la Bruinen près de Fondcombe, répondit-elle. Bien des choses assombrissent votre esprit et empêchent votre vie de faire son chemin. Tout porte à croire que ce qui vous permettra d'avancer se trouve ici plutôt que dans votre monde. »

Je ne trouvai rien à dire, justement parce que trop de questions se pressaient dans ma tête. La Dame de Lórien parlait par énigmes et je ne me sentais pas plus avancée en l'écoutant parler. Elle ne m'apprenait rien, par le fait : j'étais bien consciente que ma boîte de Pandore personnelle, qui refermait tout ce que j'avais occulté depuis mon enfance, me condamnait à une existence morne. Je l'avais pourtant accepté par défaut, parce que j'avais peur que tout m'explose au visage si jamais j'essayais de l'ouvrir. Je ne faisais qu'appliquer les préceptes selon lesquels j'avais grandi. Ne rien demander à la vie, la prendre comme elle venait, tout accepter et se taire.

La reine de Caras Galadhon chercha mon regard et j'osai finalement une première question :

« Il paraît qu'à mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, j'ai dit des choses dont je ne me souviens plus. Il paraît que je délirais. Glorfindel, qui m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là, a refusé de me répéter ce que j'avais dit. Pourriez-vous… »

Incapable de terminer ma phrase, je me tordis les mains, prise d'un accès de gêne. Galadriel m'observa avec attention.

« Vous avez dit deux choses. "Aidez-moi" et "Je n'en peux plus". Cet appel au secours venait du cœur, Lisbeth. Vous avez fait disparaître vos souffrances pour ne pas avoir à les regarder en face mais nier leur existence ne vous apportera rien. »

Je me sentis alors profondément coupable. Finalement, je n'avais pas été assez forte. Le passé n'avait pas été occulté correctement. Peut-être qu'avec plus d'efforts, j'aurais eu moins de mal à avancer mais il était trop tard. L'Elfe blonde s'approcha de la bassine de pierre sur son socle et y versa le contenu de sa cruche.

« Voici mon Miroir, dit-elle. Il montre des choses qui furent, des choses qui sont et des choses qui seront, peut-être, quoiqu'il soit difficile de les interpréter. Lisbeth, il est rare que je demande aussi ouvertement à quiconque d'y regarder mais je crains que vous en ayez besoin.

— Vous craignez ? relevai-je.

— Il est probable que je contenu du Miroir vous fasse souffrir mais je ne peux hélas rien y faire. Approchez, à présent. »

Mes genoux tremblaient aussi fort que quand j'avais traversé la Moria. Cet artefact, ce « Miroir », comme disait Galadriel, était une fenêtre sur le contenu de ma boîte de Pandore. Je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent. Il me faudrait en affronter le contenu. Je me penchai au-dessus de l'eau, me répétant comme un mantra que je devais faire face. Assumer. Encaisser. Et surtout, ne rien montrer.

Au début, je ne vis que mon reflet. J'eus ensuite l'impression que le contenu du bassin chauffait et dégageait de la vapeur. Puis des images apparurent à la surface.

Mon passé.

Mon enfance sans père avec une mère despotique, colérique et dure qui m'obligeait à être invisible. Ma scolarité avec ses habituels petits tracas quand on est une fille un peu ronde, pas très jolie et forte en thème. Mon emploi de comptable, mal payé. Puis la Terre du Milieu, et quelque chose me frappa alors. Tout ce temps, ces vingt-six années passées dans le « monde normal », je n'avais que peu souri, je n'avais presque jamais pleuré ni montré la moindre colère. J'avais tout occulté pour rester impassible, et ce à un âge précoce. Par contre, ici, de l'autre côté de ce mur invisible séparant les deux univers, mon visage était étrangement expressif. Je vécus à nouveau, par flashes, les semaines passées. J'avais rougi face au sourire de Glorfindel. J'avais ri en parlant avec les Hobbits. Lors du départ de Fondcombe, j'avais été au bord des larmes. Le plus dérangeant fut de revoir mon passage à vide dans la mine, quand j'avais dit à mes compagnons que ce n'était pas grave si je mourais. J'avais l'air terrorisé mais ensuite… ensuite, Legolas m'avait pris la main pour m'aider à me relever, je l'avais regardé et… j'étais incapable de dire ce que signifiait ce regard. Je commençai à comprendre, par le biais de cette vision extérieure sur ma propre vie, qui j'étais ou plutôt _ce que _j'étais. J'eus le temps de voir deux autres choses, impossibles à interpréter : la gare que je fréquentais régulièrement dans le « monde normal » en allant travailler, puis deux fillettes blondes exactement semblables. Ces deux dernières images ne firent qu'effleurer la surface de mon esprit. Je m'écartai du Miroir, choquée et complètement perdue.

Les faits étaient là : parce que j'avais peur de mes propres émotions, parce qu'on m'avait appris à en avoir honte et à être invisible, j'étais quasiment devenue une machine. Mon état s'était un peu amélioré depuis que j'étais en Terre du Milieu mais durant des années, j'avais été une coquille vide qui n'avait pas grand-chose d'humain, qui n'exprimait rien et qui s'efforçait d'en ressentir le moins possible.

Tandis que je regardais devant moi sans rien voir, je sentis la main de Galadriel sur mon épaule.

« Je suis désolée, mon enfant. Venez avec moi. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Nous parlerons à nouveau demain, quand vous vous sentirez mieux. »

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna loin du Miroir pour me laisser derrière un arbre.

« Tout ira bien, me dit-elle. Quelqu'un va venir vous chercher et s'occupera de vous mieux que je ne pourrais le faire. »

L'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là. Je m'assis entre deux racines de l'énorme tronc et restai prostrée là, incapable de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre qu'à l'imposture d'être humain que j'avais été pendant vingt ans… et à tout ce qui se cachait derrière, ce que j'avais vécu et occulté et qui menaçait de me revenir en pleine face comme un boomerang.

oOØOo

Il faisait complètement nuit à présent. Autour de moi, j'entendais des chants en elfique, très beaux et très tristes dont je n'aurais pas compris les paroles si je m'y étais un tant soit peu intéressée. Je me sentais vide, épuisée et je ne ressentais qu'un mélange de chagrin et de colère contre moi-même et une certaine personne qui aurait dû me soutenir depuis ma naissance mais qui s'était appliquée le plus consciencieusement du monde à me détruire.

Ma mère.

« Lisbeth ? »

Vaguement surprise, je levai la tête pour voir Legolas penché sur moi. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, sans doute parce que je n'avais pas pris garde à mon environnement et parce qu'il était encore plus furtif que les autres Elfes qui eux-même ne faisaient jamais de bruit. L'inquiétude dans son regard me mit encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais déjà parce que s'il me demandait de parler, ma dignité risquerait d'en souffrir.

« Laissez-moi, dis-je.

— Non. »

Je tentai de soutenir son regard pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien, que j'avais juste besoin d'être seule, mais ma vue se brouilla. Mon strabisme se rappela à mon bon souvenir, je sentis parfaitement mon œil gauche partir sur le côté. Je clignai des yeux frénétiquement puis, pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, je fondis en larmes sans pouvoir me retenir.

« Vous pleurez. »

Merci Captain Obvious, pensai-je. J'essayai ma vieille technique consistant à faire le vide, à tout occulter, à tout renvoyer dans les méandres de mon inconscient mais en vain. Un chaos total régnait dans mon esprit. Je n'étais plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit, à part sangloter, encore, jusqu'à la déshydratation complète.

Alors Legolas s'assit à côté de moi, sous l'arbre géant, et m'enlaça les épaules pour m'attirer contre lui. Aussitôt, l'odeur de romarin émanant de ses vêtements m'envahit. Comme ç'avait été le cas à Khâzad-Dûm, sa présence me réconforta. C'était quelqu'un de gentil. Il ne m'avait pas jugée parce que j'avais peur ou parce que je ne voulais rien montrer. Il m'avait juste dit que sur le long terme, cela risquerait de faire mal et bon sang, il avait eu raison.

Ça faisait mal.

Vingt ans à tout occulter. A se dire que c'était la vie. Que si j'avais été élevée par quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de cœur, c'était comme ça. Que si ma propre mère m'avait dit que je n'aurais jamais dû naître et que je l'empêchais de vivre, c'était comme ça. Que si je n'allais pas bien, c'était comme ça, c'était la vie, qu'il y avait des gens heureux et d'autres qui l'étaient moins, que j'étais juste tombée sur un mauvais numéro.

Au bout d'un moment, je parvins à me calmer un peu. Toutefois, j'avais tellement pleuré que je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir de mouchoir. Alors je restai les yeux fermés, appuyée contre Legolas qui ne m'avait pas lâchée. Son bras était passé autour de mes épaules tandis que sa main libre me caressait les cheveux.

« Je suis désolée », dis-je au bout d'un moment.

Ma voix était cassée par les larmes.

« Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que je suis lamentable. Aïe ! »

Je grimaçai. La main de l'Elfe avait quitté mes cheveux et il me pinçait l'oreille.

« Je vous avais prévenue, Lisbeth, que je le ferais si vous continuiez à dire des sottises. Vous n'êtes pas lamentable. Vous êtes vivante. Que s'est-il passé avec la Dame Galadriel ? »

Je lui expliquai les derniers événements, le Miroir et ce que j'y avais vu. Je me retrouvai à raconter un peu ma vie et à évoquer les conclusions que j'avais tirées concernant ma mère qui ne m'avait jamais aimée et mon attitude qui n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants non désirés qui grandissaient contre vents et marées de par le monde et qui s'en sortaient mieux que moi.

« Vous n'êtes ni pathétique ni un monstre, répondit Legolas. Vous avez agi comme vous avez cru juger bon de le faire, tout en n'étant qu'une enfant. Aussi douloureuse que puisse être cette prise de conscience, elle donnera la possibilité d'avancer. Vous devez aller au-delà à présent. Ne donnez pas à votre mère la satisfaction de vous avoir écrasée. »

Je préférai ne rien dire du fond de ma pensée : la peur de me faire remarquer était mon moteur et j'ignorais comment mener ma vie sans cela.

« S'il y a un monstre dans votre histoire, reprit l'Elfe, ce n'est certainement pas vous. Tâchez de vous en souvenir. »

Je repris mon discours et me retrouvai un peu embêtée quand je dus lui expliquer ce que m'avait inspiré le regard que je lui avais adressé dans la Moria. Son étreinte se resserra autour de mes épaules.

« Je pense, dit-il, que vous m'avez remercié avec vos yeux. Et que votre regard disait que vous m'aimiez bien… ce qui est bon à savoir puisque moi aussi, je vous aime bien. »

Je rougis comme une pivoine.

« A présent, Lisbeth, il faudrait regagner le camp. Il est tard et il faut se reposer. »

Il se leva et me tendit la main mais entre le choc et l'épuisement, je fus incapable de bouger. Dans l'ombre, je vis Legolas hausser les épaules.

« Tant pis, nous resterons ici.

— Vous pouvez retourner au camp, répliquai-je. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard.

— Pensez-vous _vraiment_ que je vais vous laisser ici dans cet état ? »

Il se rassit à côté de moi, m'enlaça à nouveau les épaules pour me rapprocher de lui et étala sa cape sur nous. Je me détendis progressivement. Je me sentais à l'abri, corps et âme.

« Merci, Legolas.

— Chut… dormez. Le jour se lèvera bien assez tôt. »

Je fermai les yeux et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

oOØOo

Je fus réveillée par des courbatures dans la nuque. Evidemment, pour une fois que j'avais l'occasion de dormir dans un vrai lit, je passais la nuit assise au pied d'un arbre. J'étais, à titre définitif, une sous-douée.

Malgré la douleur, je restai immobile, la tête dans le cou de Legolas. J'ignorais s'il dormait encore et je n'avais pas envie de m'en assurer. Les Elfes dormaient les yeux ouverts et l'idée était un peu angoissante. Je ne souhaitais pas le réveiller le cas échéant : lui aussi avait besoin de repos. Aussi je me tins tranquille, ressassant les événements de la veille au soir.

Je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à la Dame Galadriel. Ce que m'avait montré son Miroir avait certes été déstabilisant et douloureux mais elle n'en était pas responsable. Elle avait voulu m'aider. J'avais entendu dire dans le « monde normal » que parfois, il était salutaire d'être secoué une bonne fois pour toutes et que ça permettait d'avancer. M'étant efforcée presque toute ma vie d'être invisible, jamais personne ne m'avait tendu la main ni botté le derrière. J'avais connu ces deux aspects des rapports humains en une seule soirée.

Si le Miroir de Galadriel m'avait fait voir de façon un rien brutale la vérité en face, j'avais reçu le soutien, avouons-le, salutaire, de Legolas. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qui se serait passé s'il n'était pas venu, si j'étais restée seule derrière cet arbre. Beaucoup de possibilités ne demandaient qu'à me venir à l'esprit et elles étaient toutes aussi peu réjouissantes les unes que les autres. Finalement, j'avais retrouvé mon calme après avoir pleuré comme jamais de toute ma vie… à cause de la présence de cet Elfe. Je ne devais plus me le cacher. A chaque fois qu'il m'avait surprise sur le point de flancher, il avait anticipé ce dont j'avais besoin pour me remettre d'aplomb. L'incident de la veille, où j'avais carrément touché le fond, n'échappait pas à la règle. J'eus l'impression que Legolas me comprenait mieux que je ne le faisais moi-même, et qu'il avait malgré lui fissuré le mur derrière lequel je me cachais.

En un sens, je lui en étais reconnaissante. Le Miroir de la Dame de Lorien m'avait fait prendre conscience que je n'aurais pas pu continuer longtemps ainsi. Il m'aurait fallu sortir du coquillage. Le processus était commencé à présent, et c'était à cet Elfe que je le devais. Il avait su trouver la faille en moi, là où bien d'autres dans le « monde normal » avaient échoué faute d'avoir vraiment essayé de me comprendre.

Je fus tentée de penser que je n'étais pour lui qu'une créature bizarre, une espèce de rat de laboratoire intéressant à observer avant de me souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait dit.

_Je vous aime bien_.

Une chose étrange à entendre quand on n'en avait pas l'habitude.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions lorsque je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

« Réveillez-vous, Lisbeth. »

Je tournai la tête en grimaçant — mon cou me faisait vraiment mal — et m'écartai de Legolas pour lui adresser un sourire contrit.

« Ne faites pas cette tête », dit-il.

Il se mit debout et me tendit la main. Cette fois, je réussis à me lever malgré les courbatures. Ne sachant pas comment réagir après ce qui s'était produit, je m'enfermai dans un silence gêné tandis que nous regagnions le campement.

Curieusement, mes compagnons ne posèrent aucune question. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à savoir pourquoi j'avais disparu en début de soirée et où Legolas avait passé la nuit. En un sens, cela me soulagea. Ce que j'avais vécu la veille ne me donnait guère envie de me justifier et de raconter quoi que ce soit. J'ignorais de quoi allait être faite cette journée et n'avais qu'une envie : me coucher. Sous l'espèce de tente où nous étions installés, je vis Frodon qui dormait encore, roulé en boule sous sa couverture. Quelque chose de doré brillait faiblement à côté de son oreiller. Je m'approchai et constatai que, pour la première fois depuis le début de notre périple, il ne portait pas l'Anneau aurtour de son cou. Un peu étonnée, je retournai dehors et m'en ouvris à Aragorn.

« Il a parlé à la Dame Galadriel cette nuit, m'apprit-il. Tout comme vous.

— Comment… ?

— C'était évident. Quoiqu'il en soit, quand Frodon est revenu sur le camp, il n'avait déjà plus l'Anneau autour du cou. »

Je ne pus en savoir davantage. Le rôdeur se refusa à tout commentaire supplémentaire et je ne lui posai pas d'autre question. Je regagnai la yourte, m'étendis sur la paillasse installée à mon intention et rabattis la couverture sur moi pour m'endormir assez rapidement.

A suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre : **Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes : **Mes remerciements chaleureux à **Karine Darnessy**, **la plume d'Elena**, **Temperence18**, **RachelTW**, **Luna Tonks**, **Toutouille**, **manelor** et **Darkklinne **pour les messages qui comme d'habitude réchauffent le c œur. Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes et aux gens qui ajoutent cette histoire ou son modeste auteur en favoris.

Les commentaires nombreux faisant un auteur heureux, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça me ferait immensément plaisir.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres, en espérant que ça reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Ce chapitre contient un passage **vaguement osé ** mais pas de quoi choquer qui que ce soit outre mesure … sauf peut-être par la qualité d'écriture puisque je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec ce genre de choses.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me again when I'm clean and I'm sober, tell me again when I've seen through the horror, tell me again, tell me over and over, tell me that you want me then, amen <em>(Leonard Cohen – _Amen_ – Old Ideas – 2012)

* * *

><p>Ne rien faire de la journée était étrange après ces semaines passées à crapahuter dans les montagnes et autres plateaux arides. Il n'avait fallu qu'une nuit de sommeil digne de ce nom aux Hobbits pour que ceux-ci retrouvent leur énergie. De mon côté, après avoir dormi une partie de la matinée, je traînai sur le campement en ressassant mes pensées. L'état de choc passé, il me faudrait du temps pour assimiler les conclusions de ce que m'avait montré le Miroir de Galadriel. Je savais à présent que tout occulter ne m'apporterait rien de bon. Dans le même temps, les émotions me faisaient toujours aussi peur parce que je ne les maîtrisais pas et que de fait, je risquais d'y perdre des plumes. Il me faudrait trouver un compromis et ce serait sans doute compliqué.<p>

Le flou que constituait mon avenir était en quelque sorte un souci en plus. Avant mon arrivée en Lórien, j'avais un but. A présent qu'il était atteint, j'ignorais ce qu'il allait advenir de mon cas. A part insister pour que je regarde dans son Miroir, la Dame Galadriel ne m'avait pas dit grand-chose. Par ailleurs, si j'étais amenée à rester ici un moment, je trouvais curieux qu'on m'ait laissée en compagnie du reste de la Communauté.

Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas un hasard. En milieu d'après-midi, l'Elfe très mince qui s'était occupée de moi et m'avait prêté des vêtements à notre arrivée vint me trouver sur le campement en m'expliquant que le seigneur Celeborn et son épouse souhaitaient s'entretenir avec moi. Je m'excusai donc auprès de mes compagnons et suivis la femme à travers la cité sylvestre. Elle me guida jusqu'à un arbre gigantesque dans lequel la résidence royale semblait avoir été installée. Je traversai une très grande salle ovale pleine de gens qui discutaient en sindarin dans une ambiance feutrée. Personne ne sembla remarquer ma présence, ce qui m'arrangea. Machinalement, je cachai les lobes arrondis de mes oreilles sous mes cheveux, ce qui sembla amuser ma compagne ; ses yeux brillèrent de malice et elle sembla sur le point de pouffer. Il n'y avait toutefois aucune moquerie dans son regard, et il me fallut admettre que mon geste était effectivement un peu ridicule : ma petite taille et ma silhouette étaient aussi peu « elfiques » que mes oreilles et faire illusion n'était pas possible.

Je fus conduite jusqu'à une porte gardée par un soldat en cotte de maille qui nous laissa entrer en s'inclinant poliment, une main posée sur le cœur. Ma compagne me laissa dans une petite pièce ronde aux murs lambrissés baignée par la lumière du soleil. Il y régnait une atmosphère des plus agréables et les maîtres des lieux me parurent un peu moins impressionnants que la veille. J'affrontai le regard de Galadriel qui devina probablement sans difficulté à quoi ma fin de soirée avait ressemblé. Elle ne fit aucune remarque et me sourit avec douceur.

« Nous avons cherché une explication à votre venue parmi nous, dit-elle, et je suis navrée de vous apprendre que nous n'avons rien trouvé. Jamais ce genre de phénomène ne s'est produit en Terre du Milieu depuis l'apparition des différents peuples. De fait, nous ignorons si vous serez amenée à rester dans notre monde ou si vous repartirez un jour dans le vôtre.

— Je n'y tiens pas plus que cela, répliquai-je en jetant à la dame de Lórien un regard entendu.

— Il est évident que vous avez pris fait et cause contre l'Ennemi, intervint Celeborn. Vous avez supporté un voyage dangereux depuis Fondcombe jusqu'ici avec un grand courage.

— Maître Elrond ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix », dis-je.

Le maître des lieux pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire malicieux.

« Apprenez, jeune fille, qu'on a toujours le choix. Vos décisions peuvent être influencées mais c'est à vous d'avoir le dernier mot. Subir la volonté d'autrui n'est pas toujours la meilleure solution. »

J'accusai le coup, un peu gênée. Celeborn avait raison en tout point : j'avais souvent laissé les autres décider à ma place sans faire entendre mes arguments pour éviter de me faire remarquer.

« Nous pouvons vous proposer deux solutions concernant votre avenir proche, dit Galadriel. Vous pouvez soit rester parmi nous soit repartir avec la Communauté de l'Anneau.

— Je croyais que la Lórien était le but de mon voyage, objectai-je.

— C'est effectivement ce qui était prévu.

— Alors pourquoi…

— Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour vous, mon enfant. Les changements pouvant intervenir dans votre vie ne dépendent que de vous. Suivre vos compagnons pourrait vous permettre de prouver votre valeur et d'en apprendre beaucoup sur vous-même. Toutefois, le choix vous revient et si vous préférez rester ici, sachez que nous vous accueillerons avec plaisir. »

Je ne savais quoi penser. Mettre fin à mon voyage comme prévu au préalable était une solution simple. Je serais à l'abri, personne n'y trouverait rien à redire et aller au Mordor était beaucoup trop dangereux. Pourtant, la perspective de voir repartir la Communauté me rendait triste. Je les appréciais. Ils me manqueraient. En Lórien, je ne connaissais personne et j'aurais tout à construire.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dis-je.

— Vous devriez prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, dit Celeborn avec sagesse, et en parler avec vos compagnons. Vous avez deux jours devant vous. »

Je quittai le couple royal quelques instants plus tard, en proie à la perplexité la plus totale. Ils avaient beau prétendre ne pas vouloir m'influencer, il était évident que pour eux, je ferais mieux de reprendre la route. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment en quoi crapahuter des jours durant dans les recoins les plus périlleux de la Terre du Milieu m'aiderait à comprendre ce qui m'était arrivé mais visiblement, la réponse à cette question ne se trouvait pas en Lórien.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais faire.

oOØOo

Aragorn et Boromir étaient seuls quand je regagnai le campement. Les Hobbits devaient être partis se promener et Legolas tentait probablement de persuader Gimli avec des arguments concrets que les Elfes étaient des gens tout à fait fréquentables. J'allai m'asseoir dans un coin en me demandant comment j'allais présenter à mes compagnons la situation qui était la mienne. Il était hors de question de prendre une décision sans en avoir parlé avec eux. Je n'eus guère le loisir de cogiter bien longtemps car je fus interrompue dans le fil de mes réflexions par le rôdeur.

« J'imagine que la Dame Galadriel vous a fait part de son idée de vous voir repartir avec nous, dit-il.

— En effet, répondis-je.

— Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose. Plus nous nous rapprocherons du Mordor, plus nous serons en danger. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous soyez inutilement exposée.

— Je suis bien consciente d'être un poids, répondis-je. Un élément inutile qui ne ferait que vous retarder et vous causer du tort. »

Aragorn soupira.

« Ai-je dit cela ?

— Non mais je comprendrais si vous le pensiez.

— Je ne vous ai jamais octroyé le droit de penser à ma place. Je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre vos impressions pour une réalité. »

Je déglutis péniblement. Il ne semblait pas en colère mais plutôt contrarié. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains il était temps de crever l'abcès. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, cet homme me faisait peur alors qu'il n'avait rien fait en ce sens. C'était de la paranoïa pure et simple de ma part.

« Ce n'est pas que je vous apprécie pas, expliquai-je. Vous m'impressionnez.

— Vraiment ? »

Il se mit à sourire d'un air amusé, comme si je venais de faire une plaisanterie particulièrement spirituelle. Je soupirai à mon tour.

« Ecoutez, j'ignore combien de temps vous avez parcouru la Terre du Milieu sous l'aspect d'un vagabond mais même avec ce passif, il est évident que vous serez amené à être roi un jour. Vous en avez la prestance et le caractère.

— Expliquez-vous.

— Vous êtes un meneur d'hommes, Aragorn. Quand Gandalf a disparu, vous nous avez tous secoués, peu importait notre état d'esprit, parce que nous étions en danger. Vous avez eu raison, même si je me suis mise en colère contre vous et même si je ne cautionne toujours pas votre façon de faire. »

Son sourire se fit soudainement triste :

« La personnalité ne fait pas tout… je pourrais bien mourir plus prématurément que prévu.

— Vous n'avez pas intérêt, dis-je en le foudroyant du regard. Je sais que Frodon compte sur vous, comme tout le reste de la Communauté. Gandalf aurait sûrement voulu que vous restiez en vie et que vous montiez sur le trône du Gondor. Et puis… »

Je me tus au dernier moment. J'avais failli parler d'Arwen mais ça ne me regardait pas et Aragorn ignorait encore que je les avais surpris tous les deux.

« Et puis quoi, Lisbeth ?

— Et puis rien. Ne vous faites pas tuer. C'est tout. »

Il n'insista pas et en revint au sujet de départ de la conversation :

« En votre âme et conscience, sans tenir compte de mon avis et de ce que souhaite la Dame Galadriel, voudriez-vous reprendre la route avec la Compagnie ou préféreriez-vous rester ici ?

— Je l'ignore, répondis-je. Je ne maîtrise pas les raisons de ma présence en Terre du Milieu. La moindre chose que je puisse faire, c'est essayer d'avancer mais je ne sais pas dans quelle direction.

— Je vois.

— La Dame Galadriel m'a expliqué qu'aucune explication concernant ce qui m'est arrivé ne se trouvait ici. Par ailleurs, la Communauté est une famille pour moi, et les Hobbits sont devenus comme mes petits frères. Cela dit…

— Je sais, vous ne voulez pas être un fardeau.

— Le Mordor ne me semble pas un endroit très engageant. »

Je me mis à rire nerveusement de mon propre euphémisme ; il était évident que le repère de Sauron n'avait rien à voir avec un jardin fleuri où gambadaient des licornes en liberté. Aragorn sourit et me dit :

« Nous discuterons de tout cela avec les autres… en attendant, je vous remercie de votre honnêteté. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Et sachez que quoiqu'il arrive, vous êtes l'une des nôtres et si la Communauté venait à échouer, ce ne serait pas de votre fait.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Une intuition qui m'a été confirmée par Galadriel. »

Sur ces mots, il me laissa seule. J'étais soulagée et contente d'avoir parlé avec le rôdeur. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, il ne m'avait pas prise de haut et avait écouté mes arguments sans m'imposer les siens pour autant. Il m'impressionnait toujours un peu mais finalement, il était loin d'être fermé à toute discussion.

La communauté ne fut pas au complet avant le coucher du soleil. A ce moment-là, comme il me l'avait promis, Aragorn évoqua la possibilité que je les accompagne pour la suite de leur voyage plutôt que de rester à Caras Galadhon. Personne ne s'y opposa vraiment : les Hobbits étaient ravis que je reste, Boromir et Gimli laissèrent entendre qu'à partir du moment où j'avais survécu à la Moria, j'avais une chance de terminer la quête sur mes deux jambes, et Legolas déclara qu'à partir du moment où il s'agissait d'une décision de la Dame Galadriel, il fallait s'incliner et faire ce qu'elle disait. Il fut donc décidé que j'allais reprendre la route. La discussion dériva ensuite sur les prochaines étapes du voyage, la route à emprunter, les risques, etc. Je n'y prêtai qu'une oreille distraite, laissant ceux qui connaissaient mieux le coin que moi décider à ma place. Avant de prendre congé pour me coucher, j'appris que le départ était fixé au surlendemain.

Il ne restait que peu de temps pour le repos… car en un sens, c'était autant de temps de gagné pour Sauron.

oOØOo

_« Lisbeth. »_

_Les yeux plissés, assombris, il m'observait avec une drôle d'expression que je ne parvenais pas à interpréter._

_« Vous faites quoi, là ?_

— _Je vous regarde. »_

_Evidemment, mais encore ? S'il était effectivement en train de me dévisager, j'ignorais pourquoi j'étais l'objet de tant d'attention de sa part._

_« Vous êtes la créature la plus adorable qui ait jamais croisé mon chemin. »_

_Je plissai les yeux à mon tour. Ce genre de compliment n'avait aucun effet sur moi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait mais ce n'était pas avec ce genre de baratin qu'il l'obtiendrait._

_« Vous ne me croyez pas._

— _Non. »_

_Il sourit. J'eus un mouvement de recul mais il m'attrapa par la taille pour m'attirer contre lui._

_« Je ne vous mens pas. D'ailleurs, je ne mens jamais. Je vous désire, Lisbeth. »_

_J'aurais dû avoir peur, pourtant ma seule réaction fut de me laisser aller dans ses bras. Il était doux et chaud, jamais je ne m'étais autant sentie à l'abri. Je sentis ses grandes mains aller et venir dans mon dos, lentes caresses qui me donnèrent des frissons. Mon souffle se fit plus court, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Une boule apparut dans mon ventre. Je reconnus vaguement les symptômes du désir mais je n'en ressentis pas la moindre inquiétude. Il posa ses doigts sur ma nuque et me fit lever la tête vers lui pour m'embrasser sur la bouche. Mes bras se nouèrent autour de son cou, je plongeai les mains dans son improbable chevelure blonde, épaisse et tellement douce. Mon esprit avait pris le maquis, se dispersant dans la forêt vierge de la déraison. Je n'avais plus qu'à subir et il me fallait admettre que cette passivité était loin de me déplaire. Il n'obtint aucune résistance en voulant approfondir le baiser, en enroulant sa langue autour de la mienne. Je le laissai glisser ses mains sous mes jupes et me soulever de terre comme si je ne pesais rien. Mes jambes entourèrent ses hanches machinalement. Effectivement, il ne mentait pas, je sentais son désir contre moi mais je n'en tirai ni surprise ni peur. Au contraire, je me liquéfiai, au sens le plus strict du terme. Son corps était une liane qui me serrait sans m'étouffer, aussi douce que tentante. _

_« Lisbeth. »_

_Le son de sa voix me fit bouillir le sang. Elle était rauque, chaude, feutrée, il ne faisait que prononcer mon prénom mais je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi érotique. Dans sa bouche, ce n'était plus un nom mais un hybride entre le mot tendre et le terme salace. _

_« Ça me fait mal… Je vous veux tellement que c'est insupportable. »_

_Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre, ma voix semblait scellée dans ma gorge. Mes doigts glissèrent sur sa nuque, je le regardai. Ses yeux étaient tout à fait noirs à présent et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper un souffle court. Bon sang, il était tellement beau… Il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je n'étais qu'une poupée tremblante et consentante entre ses bras. Un sourire aguicheur éclaira son visage._

_« Je vous attire, Lisbeth, ne le niez pas… dites-moi que vous me voulez… que vous ne souhaitez n'appartenir qu'à moi… que vous avez besoin de moi… »_

_Cette voix… L'entendre aurait presque suffi à me faire défaillir. Les mots furent plus rapides que ma pensée : _

_« Je suis à vous. »_

_Son sourire s'élargit. _

_« Je pourrais vous prendre debout contre un mur. »_

_La tournure que prenait la situation rendait la perspective tout à fait vraisemblable et je sentais que je ne pourrais pas refuser. A dire vrai, j'en avais même envie. J'aurais tout accepté pourvu qu'il ne me laisse pas dans cet état. Je m'accrochai à lui, le serrant plus fort entre mes bras et mes jambes, et approchai mes lèvres d'une de ses adorables petites oreilles._

_« Je vous en prie, Legolas… »_

oOØOo

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Tout était calme. La cité sylvestre était silencieuse et seuls les ronflements de Sam perturbaient le calme ambiant. Néanmoins, mon cœur battait à se rompre et, étant donné la sensation de chaleur sur mes joues, je devais être écarlate. J'essayai de fuir le souvenir du rêve que je venais de faire mais il était trop réaliste et vivace pour quitter la surface de mon esprit.

Je repoussai la couverture et me levai aussi discrètement que me le permettaient mes jambes tremblantes. Sans accorder le moindre regard à mes compagnons — et en espérant qu'ils dormaient tous — je sortis prendre l'air et remettre mes idées en place.

Dehors, il faisait frais, impression renforcée par le fait d'être en sueur sous mes vêtements. Je frissonnai, sans savoir si c'était à cause du courant d'air ou de la réminiscence du songe qui s'accrochait à mon être comme une claquais des dents mais au fond de moi, j'avais l'impression de brûler. Dans le noir, je scrutai mes mains tremblantes comme si elles avaient vraiment touché la peau chaude, laiteuse, douce… Bon sang. Je me laissais déstabiliser par un stupide rêve. En repensant, je fus envahie d'une immense gêne. Même si ça n'avait pas été réel, j'avais eu un comportement inconvenant à mon sens. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de laisser quelqu'un s'approcher ainsi de moi sans réfléchir aux consé bon sang, c'était de _Legolas_ dont j'avais rêvé. Un Elfe. Etait-ce bien raisonnable ?

_Il paraît que l'amour se joue de tout et qu'on ne choisit pas…_

Cette phrase que m'avait dite Glorfindel quand j'avais surpris Arwen et Aragorn me revint à l'esprit mais je la repoussai très vite. Quel rapport y avait-il entre un stupide rêve érotique et le sentiment amoureux ?

_Le fait que Legolas ait toujours été là quand tu en avais besoin, stupide Lisbeth. Cesse de te cacher derrière un brin d'herbe, pauvre idiote !_

J'avais beau me dire que ce n'était pas une raison, la petite voix têtue au fond de moi n'avait pas entièrement tort. Je l'avais laissé rester près de moi après l'incident du Miroir alors qu'au début, je voulais être seule. Je lui en étais d'ailleurs reconnaissante. Aurais-je agi de la même façon si quelqu'un d'autre que lui m'avait trouvé en larmes derrière mon arbre ? J'étais loin d'en être certaine…

_Tu l'as laissé approcher tellement près que tu as dormi avec lui, cette fois-là. L'aurais-tu accepté de quelqu'un d'autre ?_

Un point supplémentaire pour la petite voix. Je me sentis alors totalement perdue. Et si le regard que je lui avais adressé cette fois-là, dans la Moria…

Bon sang.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, je retournai sous la tente et m'étendis sur ma paillasse. Rester dans le froid ne m'apporterait rien de bon. Au moment de remonter la couverture sur moi, mon regard s'attarda sur les cheveux blonds de Legolas qui me tournait le dos. Je me demandai s'ils étaient aussi doux en vrai que dans mon rêve.

J'étais dans un beau pétrin.

Je ne sais plus qui a dit que les yeux étaient le miroir de l'âme, mais c'était tristement vrai. Lors de mon passage à vide dans les mines, j'avais regardé Legolas comme si je l'aimais… et c'était sans doute déjà le cas.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Un grand merci à **la plume d'Elena**, **Karine Darnessy, Temperence18**, **RachelTW**, **LegolasKili**, **PaulinaDragona**, **Blue-secret**, **el-kal****27**, **manelor** et **Darkklinne** pour les reviews. Je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde à cause de changements divers sur le plan personnel et parce que le présent chapitre a représenté une somme considérable de travail. Ce que vous trouverez ci-dessous n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec la version de base écrite il y a deux mois. Cela dit, je plaide coupable pour mon incapacité à gérer mon temps correctement, ce qui m'a empêchée de laisser un petit mot à chacun et en suis sincèrement navrée.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><em>Believe me when I say to you in love I think I'm falling here… <em>(Ozzy Osbourne – _No more tears_ – 1992)

* * *

><p>Quand j'étais plus jeune, je considérais volontiers l'amour comme une maladie qui finissait à plus ou moins long terme par rendre les gens complètement idiots. Il me suffisait de voir mes petites camarades de lycée glousser stupidement en regardant passer les garçons pour m'en persuader. Lors d'une visite médicale, j'avais fait part de cette opinion à la psychologue scolaire qui avait secoué la tête avec un sourire mystérieux. « C'est une vision un peu trop simpliste », m'avait-elle dit avant d'affirmer qu'un jour, je tomberais amoureuse à mon tour et que je ne comprendrais pas ce qui m'arriverait. Près de dix ans après, il me fallait admettre que cette brave femme avait eu raison : confrontée à des émotions auxquelles je n'étais pas habituée, j'avais l'impression que mon esprit avait été ravagé par un ouragan. Ma prise de conscience après avoir fait ce rêve déconcertant montrait sous un angle nouveau ma relation avec Legolas. Il avait réussi à fissurer le mur derrière lequel je me cachais parce que, inconsciemment, je l'avais laissé faire. Sa gentillesse et sa franchise m'avaient convaincue de baisser ma garde. Et s'il n'y avait que ça… Je repensai à cette fameuse nuit sous l'arbre, quand j'avais regardé dans le Miroir de Galadriel. Legolas avait refusé de regagner le campement pour rester près de moi. Il m'avait attirée contre pour me soutenir ou m'éviter d'avoir froid et j'avais dormi ainsi. Je m'étais sentie en sécurité, à l'abri, au point de croire que même mes propres monstres, ceux qui étaient tapis dans ma tête, ne pourraient pas m'atteindre. Il fallait de surcroît avouer que cette proximité physique avec l'Elfe ne m'avait pas déplu. La chaleur de son corps et son odeur de romarin m'avaient été d'un réconfort plus que bienvenu.<p>

La tendresse ne m'était pas coutumière. Etait-ce ce moment de grâce qui avait tout fait basculer sans que j'en aie conscience ? Je l'ignorais. Dans tous les cas, il me faudrait faire avec et agir comme si de rien n'était. Je n'avais pas envie de m'apesantir là-dessus et de toute façon, il y avait plus grave à gérer. Ce n'était après tout qu'un dégât collatéral.

Ça finirait bien par passer.

Il fallait que ça passe, d'ailleurs. J'avais tout à y perdre et les bénéfices à en tirer étaient inexistants. Que Legolas éprouve la même chose que moi était, à mon sens, quasiment impossible. J'avais vu suffisamment de femmes Elfes, entre Fondcombe et Caras Galadhon, pour constater qu'elles étaient toutes belles, toutes parfaites, avec leurs longs cheveux, leur fine silhouette et leur peau sans défaut. Que pourrait-il, de fait, trouver à une femme humaine, ordinaire et, qui plus est, intérieurement bousillée ? Et si tant est que notre relation évolue, de compagnons de voyage vaguement amis vers autre chose… je vieillirais. Je deviendrais laide, usée. Puis la Faucheuse viendrait me prendre. Legolas était immortel. Il garderait des siècles durant sa bouille de gamin et puis, au bout d'un très long moment, il deviendrait sans âge, comme Elrond. Je serais partie depuis longtemps vers d'autres contrées quand ce jour viendrait.

Espérer ne servait à rien et cette histoire n'avait aucune issue possible. Il fallait simplement me persuader que ces sentiments étaient provisoires et que je reviendrais à la raison assez rapidement. J'avais d'autres priorités, aller au Mordor et en ne pas en repartir les pieds devant, par exemple. Je devrais compter sur mon instinct de survie supporter à la fois le voyage et ce penchant on ne peut plus encombrant pour Legolas. Toutefois, en cette dernière journée en Lórien avant le départ de la Communauté, où je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de regarder les nuages circuler dans le ciel, j'avais uniquement envie de me taper la tête contre l'arbre le plus proche pour être tombée aussi bêtement dans le panneau. Je parvins tout de même à rester impassible et ma capacité à ne rien montrer me fut d'un grand secours. Personne ne remarqua à quel point je me sentais perdue et stupide. J'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter et encaisser.

Après tout, n'ayant jamais connu ça de ma vie, ce n'était peut-être pas anormal.

Je pris tout de même soin de me tenir aussi éloignée que possible de Legolas. Les effets de mon rêve ne s'étaient pas entièrement dissipés et, ces réminiscences s'ajoutant à mon chaos intérieur, ce n'était pas gérable. Sa présence me mettait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise, ainsi que ses regards qui fouinent jusqu'aux tréfonds de l'âme. Je fus soulagée quand il quitta le camp pour retrouver d'autres Elfes avec lesquels il s'entendait bien, notamment Haldir, le blond prétentieux qui nous avait accueillis avec une amabilité toute militaire à notre arrivée dans les bois. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, finalement… mais c'était un soldat. Et la Terre du Milieu était techniquement en guerre, ce qui expliquait l'attitude presque cavalière de l'individu.

En milieu de journée, lasse de traîner sur le campement, je partis me promener. Mes pas me conduisirent jusqu'à un petit lac d'où partait le ruisseau dans lequel la Dame Galadriel puisait de l'eau pour son Miroir. Le soleil brillait mais il faisait froid. Je portais mon poncho fraîchement lavé par-dessus une robe d'emprunt. Assise devant le lac, les genoux remontés au menton et ma jupe tirée sur mes jambes, je laissai mon esprit battre la campagne et mes émotions s'exprimer. En frissonnant, je repensai malgré moi à l'étreinte chaude de Legolas quand nous avions dormi sous l'arbre, et à la façon dont il m'avait enlacée dans mon rêve. Tout ça était ridicule et ne me ferait que du mal mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y songer. Une vague d'angoisse me traversa à l'idée que, peut-être, cet accident de parcours laisserait des séquelles. Il était même possible que la gentillesse de Legolas à mon égard n'ait de cesse d'enfoncer le clou. Si j'avais su ce qui allait m'arriver, j'aurais refusé de repartir avec la Communauté mais il ne m'était pas possible de revenir en arrière. Il me faudrait rendre des comptes et je n'avais aucun argument vraiment valable.

Je ramassai un caillou au bord du lac et le lançai dans l'eau en marmonnant :

« Je suis stupide. »

La pierre coula à pic, comme l'espoir de me sortir de cette impasse sans trop de casse.

« Pourquoi, bon sang ? »

C'était tellement pathétique et minable que j'eus envie de rire.

« Regardez-moi ça. La fille ordinaire, qui n'a rien pour elle, qui ne sait même pas se battre se retrouve, soi-disant pour trouver une raison d'avancer dans l'existence, dans un monde menacé par un super-vilain à la recherche de son Anneau magique. Et comme si cette situation n'était pas assez absurde à défaut d'être risible, voilà l'idiote qui d'une part, tombe amoureuse d'un Elfe et d'autre part se met à marmonner toute seule dans sa barbe comme une vieille sorcière sénile. »

J'éclatai d'un rire sans joie au contenu de mon propre discours.

« Non mais vraiment ! »

Je soupirai, ramassai un autre caillou que je jetai à l'eau. Résumée de cette façon, ma situation était aussi pathétique que déprimante. Envisager la seule chose qui pourrait me remonter le moral était encore plus pitoyable.

« Et le pire dans tout ça… c'est que j'aimerais qu'il soit là. Je suis seule, je suis perdue, je me sens comme un déchet et je voudrait que Legolas soit avec moi parce que je me sens moins mal quand il est là. Je n'ai pas besoin de me jeter dans ce lac pour toucher le fond. »

Mon soliloque dura encore un moment. A défaut d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, je m'ouvris à moi-même, tendant de faire le point en verbalisant mes émotions. Je me sentais parfaitement ridicule à parler ainsi toute seule même à voix basse, mais curieusement, cela m'aida à y voir plus clair. Il me fallait prendre les choses comme elles venaient et faire ce que je réussissais le mieux : occulter.

Fermement décidée à agir comme si de rien n'était, je regagnai le campement. On y préparait le départ du lendemain. Frodon était absent, Legolas n'était pas encore revenu. L'ambiance était tendue. Il était prévu de voyager d'une traite jusqu'au Mordor, ce qui revenait à un aller simple et sans escale jusqu'en enfer. J'en oubliai momentanément mes histoires de cœur, ce qui en un sens était ce que je souhaitais. Il me fallait prendre les problèmes les uns après les autres. Survivre à la quête de la Communauté était le plus important dans l'immédiat et j'avais une chance de renoncer à mes chimères d'ici là. C'était d'ailleurs le seul espoir que je m'autorisais. L'Elfe revint sur le camp juste avant le coucher du soleil. En le voyant arriver, je me fermai immédiatement à toute émotion. Legolas ne devait pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit et je refusais que sa simple présence encourage cette attirance ridicule tant que cette dernière perdurerait. Je restai donc dans mon coin et ne rejoignis mes compagnons que pour le repas du soir. Là encore, j'évitai d'accorder le mondre regard à l'Elfe et restai sur mes gardes. Je me concentrai sur le contenu de mon assiette que j'eus du mal à vider faute d'appétit. Ensuite, je fis une dernière promenade avant d'aller me coucher. La lune était pleine et la nuit très claire. Je marchai aux alentours du campement durant environ une demi-heure et, quand je revins, je constatai que tout le monde avant regagné la yourte à l'exception de Legolas. Je m'apprétais à lui souhaiter bonne nuit de la façon la plus formelle possible quand il m'interpella.

« Vous recommencez à vous isoler, Lisbeth. Pourquoi ? »

Je haussai les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'avoir accepté de vous accompagner, admis-je.

— Avez-vous peur ?

— À votre avis ? »

L'Elfe eut alors un sourire désarmant et quelque chose me frappa à ce moment-là. Jamais je n'avais réalisé à quel point Legolas était beau et se démarquait de ses congénaires qui étaient pourtant, sans exception aucune, des modèles de perfection. En temps normal, la trop grande beauté physique me mettait mal à l'aise mais il y avait chez mon compagnon de voyage quelque chose de chaleureux, de charmant et d'adorable, ce qui était d'autant plus dangereux. Je me permis pourtant de l'observer un moment, m'attardant sur les traits réguliers de son visage, son épaisse chevelure blonde et ses jolies petites oreilles pointues. Il me fallait admettre que Legolas était loin de me laisser indifférente… même s'il n'était pas question que je m'y attarde outre mesure.

« Je n'affirmerai jamais que nous ne courons aucun danger, déclara l'Elfe, mais si la Dame Galadriel souhaite que vous repartiez avec nous, ce n'est pas sans raison… et certainement pas pour que vous vous fassiez tuer.

— Si vous le dites, soupirai-je d'un ton las.

— Ne vous en faites pas trop et ne tirez aucune conclusion hâtive de ce qui va se passer. L'avenir est fait d'une infinité de possibles. Penser au pire ne vous apportera rien de bon. »

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Mais bon sang, entre le Mordor et mes tourments sentimentaux, avoir peur n'était pas anormal. Je préférai toutefois ne pas répondre.

« Ne fuyez pas, Lisbeth. Vous n'êtes plus seule, à présent, et vous savez à quel point occulter ce qui se passe dans votre tête peut faire mal. »

J'eus un sourire sans joie.

« Vous êtes trop perspicace pour votre propre bien », répondis-je.

Et encore, heureusement qu'il ignorait que mon marasme le concernait en partie, ce qui d'ailleurs ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix concernant l'attitude à adopter.

Je le laissai peu de temps après pour aller me coucher mais le sommeil tarda à venir. Je n'eus de cesse d'envisager toutes sortes de trucs désastreux, entre les attaques de monstres comme dans la Moria qui, bien sûr, semblaient inévitables et l'issue forcément fatale de mon attirance pour Legolas.

A titre définitif, j'étais loin d'être tranquille.

oOØOo

La nuit se passa tranquillement sans qu'aucun rêve perturbant ne vienne gêner mon sommeil. À dire vrai, je sombrai très tard, épuisée de broyer du noir, dans une torpeur de plomb. Le lendemain matin, la Communauté quitta les bois de la Lothlorien pour poursuivre son voyage… en bateau. Un très large fleuve, l'Anduin, passait à proximité et descendait vers le Sud, donc le Mordor. Le couple dirigeant de Caras Galadhon nous accompagna dans la forêt avec quelques uns de leurs sbires. Je me sentais à peu près dans le même état d'esprit que quand nous avions quitté Fondcombe plusieurs semaines auparavant. La peur était toujours là et je n'avais pas vraiment envie de quitter un endroit sûr et confortable pour me jeter les yeux fermés en enfer. Comme l'avait fait Elrond, la Dame Galadriel nous salua un par un. Je me tins à l'écart par discrétion mais je remarquai une rougeur suspecte sur les joues de Gimli. A croire que, finalement, la « sorcière aux terribles pouvoirs » avait réussi à charmer le Nain. J'en pris mentalement note, cela pourrait s'avérer utile, peut-être, surtout s'il s'amusait une fois de plus à dire pique-pendre des Elfes.

Enfin la Dame s'arrêta en face de moi. Son regard était toujours aussi perçant et son sourire d'une grande douceur.

« Vous êtes plus forte que vous semblez le penser, me dit-elle. La peur vous ronge mais vous pouvez la tenir en respect. Ne craignez plus vos faiblesses, elles peuvent vous apporter beaucoup. Parfois, les plus belles fleurs peuvent pousser sur une terre aride. »

Les compliments me laissèrent circonspectes. Par ailleurs, n'ayant jamais été très douée pour les énigmes, je ne compris pas la dernière phrase. La métaphore était bien trop obscure pour moi. Galadriel me donna un flacon en verre contenant un liquide transparent comme de l'eau.

« Concervez précieusement ceci. Vous saurez quand et comment vous en servir si vous en avez besoin… ce que je ne vous souhaite pas. Ne le perdez surtout pas car cela pourra vous être très utile. »

Perplexe devant ces explications qui n'en étaient pas vraiment, je glissai la fiole dans ma besace déjà pleine à craquer, puis la dame de Lórien m'embrassa sur le front.

« Adieu, Lisbeth. Je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons. »

La petite séance d'adieux terminée, il fallut monter sur des sortes de pirogues et prendre congé. Je me retrouvai en compagnie de Gimli et de Legolas, ce qui signifiait que je devais me résoudre à avoir l'Elfe dans mon champ de vision durant tout le voyage. Malgré mes efforts pour occulter mon penchant coupable, je me sentais un peu mal à l'aise mais avec un peu de chance, cela finirait bien par passer.

Surtout si je pensais aux perspectives peu réjouissantes qui se profilaient sous la ligne d'horizon, aussi sûrement que la forêt s'éloignait de ma vue.

oOØOo

La descente du fleuve dura plusieurs jours. Le voyage aurait pu se faire dans de bonnes conditions malgré une sacrée dose d'ennui — les berges se ressemblaient tristement d'un jour à l'autre — si un climat de suspiscion ne s'était pas installé. Certains membres de la Compagnie s'observaient avec méfiance (Aragorn regardait Boromir qui regardait Frodon qui vérifiait au moins toutes les heures que l'Anneau se trouvait bien pendu à la chaîne autour de son cou) et Legolas reprit l'habitude de tirer des conclusions sinistres du lever du soleil. En résumé, la vigilence était de mise, à la fois entre nous et vis à vis de l'extérieur. C'était assez déplaisant.

Il fallut à nouveau dormir à la belle étoile. Les bords du fleuve étaient très humides et nous devions nous en éloigner pour camper. L'hiver n'avait pas chassé les moustiques et des colonies d'énormes limaces étaient attirées par la nourriture. Ce n'était néanmoins qu'un souci mineur. Nous pouvions faire du feu, ce qui nous protégeait du froid aussi sûrement que les capes d'Elfes qu'on nous avait données avant le départ. Il ne pleuvait pas et les nuits étaient très calmes. J'aurais très bien toléré cette situation si l'ambiance avait été moins pesante, si Frodon ne m'inquiétait pas en devenant de plus en plus sombre et renfermé et si, en plus de tout ça, je ne devais pas gérer mes sentiments pour Legolas. Il s'avéra que j'étais incapable de me débarrasser de cette faiblesse idiote. Par chance, je ne fis plus de rêves perturbants, mais sa simple présence me frustrait. Plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais des difficultés à lutter contre cette chimère qui ne me mènerait nulle part sinon dans le mur. C'était ma guerre solitaire, mon combat contre moi-même, et il m'épuisait autant que si je m'étais retrouvée seule à me battre contre une douzaine d'Orques armés jusqu'aux dents. L'issue, d'ailleurs, risquait d'être toute aussi fatale, j'en étais de plus en plus persuadée.

J'avais l'impression que la gentillesse de l'Elfe à mon égard et cette façon qu'il avait de chercher mon regard quand je me cachai derrière mon masque impassible ne faisaient que m'encourager à attendre des choses qui ne se produiraient jamais. Un soir, Legolas poussa le vice jusqu'à s'installer à côté de moi pour dormir. Je ne pus fermer l'œil. Cet Elfe était une tentation ambulante et le simple fait de le savoir à moins d'un mètre de moi suffisait à me donner des frissons partout et une énorme boule dans la gorge. Je résistai toute la nuit à l'envie de m'approcher et de chercher la chaleur de son corps. Au bout de plusieurs heures, je finis par risquer un coup d'œil vers lui. Enroulé dans sa cape, il me tournait le dos et sa longue chevelure s'étalait dans l'herbe tout près de moi. Très doucement, je tendis une main et effleurai une mèche blonde du bout des doigts, en priant toutes les divinités que je connaissais pour ne pas réveiller Legolas.

Ses cheveux étaient aussi doux que dans mon rêve.

Mon cas était désespéré.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre** : Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Un grand merci à **la plume d'Elena**, **Valeara**, **Karine Darnessy**, **LegolasKili**, **manelor**, **PaulinaDragona**, **Toutouille**, **Lana253**, **Eiliime**, **Temperence18**, **Tchiific**, **Darkklinne** et **Eric **pour les reviews. Moi qui n'aurais pas parié un centime sur le chapitre précédent, j'ai été vraiment gâtée. Merci à tous, du fond du coeur.

Petit rappel, j'utilise en fonction de mes besoins l'univers des films et des livres en espérant que l'ensemble reste cohérent et que ça ne déstabilise pas les gens.

Ce chapitre contient une pointe d'humour pourri avec des gâteaux au chocolat et une référence à un film d'action des années 80. Pardon aux familles.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>There is a crack in everything, that's how the light gets in<em> (_Anthem_ – Leonard Cohen – The Future – 1992)

* * *

><p>La traversée se poursuivit, morne au milieu de paysages immuables. Nous campions invariablement sur la rive occidentales de l'Anduin. L'autre côté du fleuve se noyait dans la brume, étrangement inhospitalier. Le vent d'Est semblait porter avec lui des odeurs de pourriture et de cadavre. A mesure que nous nous éloignions des bois de la Lothlórien, l'atmosphère était de plus en plus inconfortable. La nuit, des tas de bruits bizarres venaient de la rivière. Des tours de garde étaient organisés, atténuant un peu le sentiment d'angoisse ambiante, mais tous ces bruissements, ces sifflements d'animaux nocturnes ou d'autre chose étaient terriblement perturbants pour le sommeil. Je me demandais plus que jamais ce que je fichais ici et pourquoi je n'étais pas restée à l'abri.<p>

Une nuit, je fus réveillée par une conversation à mi-voix entre Frodon, Aragorn et Sam. Je tendis l'oreille et appris que porteur de l'Anneau avait à nouveau repéré la présence de Gollum. Lui aussi était parvenu à s'échapper de la Moria et n'avait cessé de nous suivre depuis.

« J'ai essayé de l'attraper une ou deux fois, la nuit, disait le rôdeur, mais il est plus rusé qu'un renard et plus glissant qu'un poisson. »

Raison de plus pour s'en méfier, à mon sens. Je repensai aux paroles de Legolas quand nous avions surpris Gollum dans les mines. Vraisemblablement, il était prêt à tout pour « récupérer » l'Anneau. Peut-être jusqu'à nous tuer tous. En résumé, nous avions un ennemi à nos trousses. Excellente nouvelle. De plus, le fait qu'Aragorn n'ait pas réussi à mettre la main sur lui n'avait rien de surprenant : après tout, la créature était parvenue à échapper à la vigilence des Elfes de Mirkwood, ce qui en soi était un exploit. La seule solution pour s'en débarrasser était d'aller plus vite que lui.

Et ce n'était pas gagné.

A partir de ce moment-là, nos escales furent plus courtes. Nous levions le camp tôt le matin pour ne plus nous arrêter que le soir. Gollum était invisible et même Legolas n'arrivait pas à le voir. Nous savions pourtant qu'il était là. Ce n'était certes qu'une impression mais je m'attendais à apercevoir n'importe quand ses gros yeux globuleux en train de nous observer de derrière un buisson ou un caillou. Toutefois, ce n'était qu'une goutte d'eau de plus dans la mer de mes angoisses. Ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Gollum n'était qu'un individu de plus susceptible de me faire la peau si mes sentiments pour Legolas ne me rendaient pas cinglée avant. Plus que jamais je luttais pour ne pas rechercher la présence de l'Elfe plus qu'à la normale. Je serrais les dents, je ne cédais pas et ça faisait mal. Plus que jamais je niais cette attirance qui me semblait toujours aussi mal placée et inappropriée. Et ça aussi, ça faisait mal.

Mais je faisais avec.

Il le fallait.

Parce que dans le cas présent, cela m'empêcherait de me perdre dans cette chimère ridicule. Souffrir ne me faisait pas vraiment peur, je refusais simplement de devenir une de ces potiches qui perdent âme et raison pour un homme et qui se prennent pour l'héroïne d'une comédie romantique du dimanche soir. J'avais les pieds sur terre et je tenais à ce qu'il en reste ainsi.

Quitte à devoir me battre pour ça jusqu'à la douleur… au nom de mon ego.

oOØOo

Dix jours après notre départ de Caras Galadhon, la Communauté arriva en vue d'un endroit appelé Sarn Gebir. De part et d'autre du fleuve se trouvaient des statues gigantesques. Elles étaient si impressionnantes qu'il fallut un temps fou pour les dépasser et atteindre le plan d'eau. La pause fut décrétée dans le courant de l'après-midi, quand les embarcations atteignirent les abords d'un lac au bout duquel se trouvait une chute d'eau. Le paysage se composait d'une forêt et de bâtiments en ruines. Il devait s'agir d'une cité détruite puis désaffectée après une guerre quelconque. Le rôdeur avait expliqué de quoi il en retournait mais je n'avais prêté qu'une oreille distraite à son récit, plongée comme je l'étais dans mes pensées. Une fois à terre, le rôdeur donna les directives sur la suite du voyage.

« Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit, dit-il. Nous cacherons les bateaux et nous continuerons à pied. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord. »

A priori, ça ne me posait aucun problème personnel, ayant pris l'habitude de marcher beaucoup et de me déplacer la nuit. Toutefois, les récriminations de Gimli ne me plurent guère.

« Ah oui, grinça-t-il. Il nous suffira de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyl Muil… un labyrinthe fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs… et après, ce sera encore mieux : une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue… »

Pour un peu, j'aurais presque ri : assis par terre et appuyé contre un gros caillou, Gimli nous racontait ça à la manière d'une promenade de santé. C'était en quelque sorte de l'humour noir parce qu'il n'y avait rien de joyeux à l'idée de finir avec les plantes de pieds en compote avant de crapahuter à travers des marais répugnants. Aragorn confirma les dires du Nain avant d'ajouter avec un bel esprit d'à-propos que ledit Nain ferait bien de se reposer un peu. Ces propos eurent l'air de froisser la vanité de Gimli. Il se tourna vers Merry et Pippin qui essayaient de démêler le vrai du faux de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et déclara : « Les Nains n'ont pas besoin de reprendre des forces. N'oubliez pas cela, jeunes Hobbits. » J'en profitai pour demander discrètement si cette région au Nord du Mordor était si affreuse que ça.

« Affreux, affreux, tout de suite les grands mots, Lisbeth, dit Gimli en souriant de travers dans sa barbe. C'est le Mordor, Sauron n'allait pas prendre ses marques dans un champs de coquelicots…

— Venez au Mordor, on a des cookies, marmonnai-je.

— Des "koukiz" ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'étonna le Nain.

— Des sortes de gâteaux, répondis-je brièvement.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, le danger risque davantage de venir des créatures répugnantes qui traînent dans le coin que de l'endroit en lui-même. Vous avez survécu à la Moria, qui hélas est devenue peu fréquentable, avec un peu de chance vous survivrez au Mordor…

— Douce perspective… »

Après les Orques et le Balrog, je n'avais pas envie de savoir quel genre de bestioles risquaient de nous tomber dessus. Des zombies ? Des loup-garous ? Dire que je ne savais toujours pas me battre… on allait encore m'envoyer me cacher, à ce compte-là, si tant est que ce soit utile…

J'en étais là de mes réflections quand Legolas arriva vers nous d'un pas vif, l'air inquiet.

« J'ai senti une présence ennemie », dit-il en échangeant un regard entendu avec Aragorn. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là. Je les avais vus discuter en aparté l'instant d'avant mais m'étais efforcée de m'en désintéresser. Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec l'Elfe nuisait à ma concentration. Dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher d'avoir des intuitions sûres. Si on oubliait ses histoires de levers de soleil meurtriers, ses prémonitions s'avéraient souvent exactes. Soudain, Merry demanda :

« Où est Frodon ? »

Je fus prise d'un mauvais pressentiment. Ce Hobbit portant sur lui l'arme de destruction massive de Sauron, il valait mieux le garder à l'œil. Sa disparition était inquiétante, surtout si, selon Legolas, nous risquions d'être attaqués. Aragorn eut une grimace.

« Je m'en occupe, dit-il. Il faut le retrouver, et Boromir aussi. Vous autres, cachez-vous ou préparez-vous à vous battre. »

Bon sang, je n'avais même pas remarqué que Boromir s'était lui aussi évanoui dans la nature. Je restai plantée là une minute sans savoir quoi faire, puis Legolas m'attrapa la main et m'entraîna avec lui dans les bois avoisinants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ? m'écriai-je, un peu affolée.

— Il faut vous cacher. J'ai l'impression que nous allons être attaqués par plus féroce que des Orques. C'est dangereux pour vous. Savez-vous grimper aux arbres ?

— Bien sûr que non, répliquai-je, comment voulez-vous que…

— Accrochez-vous à moi. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre. L'Elfe me lâcha la main, me saisit par la taille et me souleva de terre.

« Lâchez-moi, bon sang ! couinai-je en me débattant.

— Taisez-vous ! »

Entre la peur et le malaise, j'étais à un cheveu de l'attaque cardiaque. La situation m'échappait complètement. Si je ne me cachais pas, je risquais de me faire tuer par Dieu sait quoi faute de pouvoir me défendre et la meilleure planque qui soit venue à l'esprit de cette peste d'Elfe n'était rien de moins qu'un arbre. Il me soutint d'un bras passé autour de moi tandis que je m'accrochais à lui comme un koala, les yeux fermés à m'en fendre les paupières. J'étais hélas plus que consciente de la position perturbante dans laquelle je me trouvais. Les cheveux blonds de Legolas me chatouillaient la figure et son odeur m'emplissait les poumons.

Bordel de merde.

J'eus terriblement froid quand il me relâcha, aussi j'attrapai les pans de ma cape pour y trouver un peu de chaleur. Legolas ne me regardait pas, il scrutait le sol à travers les branches.

« Ils sont là, souffla-t-il.

— "Ils" ?

— Des Uruk-hai.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ?

— Des créatures qui ressemblent à des Orques mais plus gros, moins stupides et plus vicieux.

— Bon sang de nom de…

— Chut… Vous êtes à l'abri. Ils ne vous trouveront pas. Ne bougez pas d'ici et je reviendrai vous chercher quand ce sera fini. »

Il me sourit mais je n'étais pas tranquille. Ma gorge se serra. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il savait se battre qu'il ne risquait rien et… honnêtement, qu'il se fasse tuer était la dernière chose que je souhaitais.

« Legolas ? »

Il se retourna je plissai les yeux pour cacher ma nervosité et fuir son regard perçant.

« Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous faire tuer. »

Je rougis juste après coup en pensant à l'interprétation potentielle de mes propos. Legolas m'observa un moment et, avant que je puisse réagir, il m'attira contre lui. Manquant de perdre l'équilibre, je dus m'accrocher à ses épaules pour ne pas tomber de la branche sur laquelle j'étais perchée. L'Elfe referma les doigts sur ma nuque, me fit lever la tête vers lui et il m'embrassa. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser ce qui se passait et une sorte de voile sombre tomba entre moi et ma conscience. Incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, je laissai Legolas approfondir le baiser, me mordiller la lèvre et glisser sa langue dans ma bouche. Je dus m'arrêter de respirer à un moment car quand il me relâcha, j'avais le souffle court. Legolas me sourit et dit :

« Je vous ai promis de revenir vous chercher et je n'aime pas revenir sur mes promesses. À présent, tenez-vous tranquille et tout ira bien. »

J'étais dans un tel état de choc après ce qui venait de se passer que je fus incapable de répondre. L'instant d'après, il avait disparu.

oOØOo

Je restai un moment accrochée à ma branche, presque à la cime de l'arbre. Malgré l'absence de feuilles, je ne pouvais voir ce qui se passait en bas. Les entrelacs de rameaux me bouchaient la vue. Toutefois, je n'y accordai aucune attention dans un premier temps, étant donné l'état second dans lequel je me trouvais.

Legolas m'avait embrassée. La raison pour laquelle il l'avait fait m'échappait totalement. Qu'il partage mes sentiments me semblait insensé et pourtant… non seulement il m'avait embrassée mais en plus, ça n'avait pas été un petit baiser de rien du tout. Son bras passé autour de ma taille, ses doigts crochetés sur ma nuque… ses lèvres qui s'étaient attardées sur les miennes… il avait même approfondi la caresse, et au final cela n'avait rien eu à voir avec un simple bisou affectueux.

Et je m'étais laissée faire.

Et j'avais trouvé ça exquis. J'avais aimé sa bouche douce et sucrée, sa main chaude dans mon cou.

Cette peste d'Elfe n'arrangeait pas mes affaires.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je parvins à prendre sur moi. Je rampai d'une branche à l'autre comme un gros serpent maladroit pour me rapprocher du sol et observer ce qui se passait. A mi-hauteur, je pus avoir une bonne vue à travers les rameaux. Au départ, je ne distinguai rien, puis soudain déboulèrent cinq ou six créatures qui ressemblaient à des Orques mais qui, ainsi que l'avait sous-entendu Legolas, semblaient physiquement plus évolués. Leur taille étaient plus imposante et ils se tenaient plus droits. Armés jusqu'aux dents, ils couraient dans la forêt comme un seul homme, à un rythme soutenu. Chacun d'entre eux était affublé de l'empreinte blanche d'une main, comme si quelqu'un avait plongé ses doigts dans la peinture avant de les marquer. En apercevant leurs visages, je constatai avec dégoût que comme leurs « confrères », ils n'avaient ni lèvres ni paupières, laissant voir leurs yeux vicieux et globuleux ainsi que leur dentition répugnante. Les Uruk-hai passèrent près de mon arbre sans me voir et je ne m'autorisai à respirer que lorsqu'ils furent assez loin.

A nouveau, et pendant très longtemps, il ne se passa rien, puis je vis revenir Legolas. Je ressentis une bouffée de colère en constatant que mon Elfe avait été amoché par l'une ou l'autre de ces saloperies. Celui qui lui avait fait ça avait intérêt à être mort, sinon je me serais fait un plaisir de lui arracher à mains nues ses vilains yeux pourris. Brusquement, j'entendis bruisser les buissons au pied de l'arbre. Legolas s'arrêta et scruta partout, cherchant l'origine du bruit, son arc à la main. C'est alors que je vis une créature cachée là et armée d'un long poignard. Sans réfléchir, je rampai le long de la branche jusqu'à me retrouver juste au-dessus de lui…

« Salut blaireau ! T'es moche, tu sais. Approche un peu par-là, si tu l'oses. »

L'Uruk-hai leva la tête vers moi et me regarda avec une expression qui me donna la nausée immédiatement.

Mon acte avait beau être insensé et ridicule, je savais que je ne courais aucun danger. Le monstre était trop massif pour monter dans l'arbre et son épaisse armure en cuir réfrénait ses mouvements. Je me cachai derrière un entrelacs de petites branches et la créature se mit à me chercher, tournant autour du tronc. Je vis Legolas s'approcher et, tandis que l'Uruk-hai repassait au-dessous de moi, je lui sautai sur le dos, le déstabilisant par effet de surprise. Sa tête heurta une pierre avec un bruit sourd et il ne bougea plus. Du sang coula sur la terre sèche.

« _Yeepee kee-yay, motherfucker _», grondai-je. (1)

Je m'apprétai à lui botter sauvagement le derrière, peu m'importait qu'il soit mort, mais Legolas me saisit le poignet et m'entraîna un peu plus loin.

« Vous avez perdu la tête, siffla-t-il, visiblement très en colère. Il aurait pu vous tuer !

— C'est vous qu'il avait en ligne de mire, répliquai-je.

— Je l'aurais tué sans problème. Vous, par contre…

— Ah, ça suffit ! Il est mort, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire ! »

Je me dégageai de la poigne de l'Elfe et le regardai, le mettant au défi de me contredire. Brusquement, Legolas éclata d'un rire nerveux. Je me demandai s'il n'était pas soudainement devenu fou. Puis il me souleva de terre et me serra contre lui très fort.

« Vous êtes malade, dit-il. Complètement inconsciente et cinglée. Ne me refaites jamais un coup pareil !

— Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous tue, marmonnai-je. Maintenant, soyez gentil, reposez-moi par terre.

— Vous n'avez pas été prudente. Je devrais vous tirer les oreilles.

— N'essayez même pas ! »

Il se remit à rire, moi aussi, et il me relâcha.

« Allons retrouver les autres. Le pire est passé et avec un peu de chance, tout va bien.

— Où est Frodon ? demandai-je, en me rappelant que le Hobbit avait disparu avant l'arrivée des Uruk-hai.

— Aragorn a dû aller le chercher. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, Gimli et moi avons été encerclés et les autres n'étaient plus là.

— J'espère qu'il va bien… »

Si les créatures l'avaient attrapé, c'était la catastrophe. Bien sûr, imaginer le pire scénario possible n'était pas une bonne idée mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser.

« Frodon est solide et malin, me dit Legolas. Si Aragorn ne l'a pas trouvé, il s'en sera sorti tout seul. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. »

C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Je tournai la tête et regardai l'Elfe marcher à mes côtés. Il m'inspirait des sentiments contrastés. Il avait eu un sacré culot de se fâcher après moi parce que j'avais tué un Uruk-hai. Après tout, rien ne l'aurait empêché de le faire tant que la créature tournait autour de mon arbre… Où était passé l'Elfe capable d'abattre trois Orques avec une seule flèche ? Par ailleurs, l'hématome enflé sur son visage me serrait le cœur. Je condamnai mentalement tout individu qui ferait du mal à Legolas à une mort lente et des plus douloureuses. Enfin, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'avais ressenti quand il m'avait embrassée. C'était tout sauf le bon moment mais…

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

— Pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassée ? »

La question était sortie sans que je puisse la retenir et elle fit sourire mon Elfe.

« La réponse est si évidente que je ne vous la donnerai pas. Si vous y réfléchissez un instant, vous verrez que ce n'est pas compliqué.

— Je n'aime pas les devinettes », maugréai-je.

Je ne pus rien obtenir de plus et je ne m'en trouvai guère plus avancée. À mon sens, il y avait deux explications possibles qui de plus étaient totalement opposées : soit, contre toute attente, il éprouvait quelque chose pour moi, soit c'était juste comme ça, sans sentiment particulier, parce qu'il avait pensé que la situation s'y prêtait. Je gardai cependant ces impressions pour moi. Il ne fallait pas penser à ça maintenant.

_A suivre_

(1) Phrase culte de John McClane, le policier increvable incarné par Bruce Willis dans les films _Die Hard_. La version française est "yeepee-kee-yay, pauvre con".


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes : **Un grand merci à **LegolasKili**, **Blue-secret**, **el-kal27**, **PaulinaDragona**, **Eiliime**, **Karine Darnessy**, **manelor**, **la Plume d'Elena**, **RachelTW**, **Temperance18**, **Delphlys** et **Xukette ** pour les reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir et chaud au coeur.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'aurai pas posté le vendredi mais le samedi. Toutes mes excuses pour ça mais pour faire simple, je traverse une période un peu difficile. C'est pourquoi, histoire de me remettre de cette grosse fatigue intellectuelle, je ne posterai que **dans deux semaines**. Les corrections de chapitres prennent énormément de temps et sont épuisantes. Dans le même temps, le processus créatif en souffre (en résumé, je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite). De fait, je vais prendre un peu de temps pour m'y remettre et j'envisage par ailleurs d'espacer les publications. Vous serez tenus au courant en temps voulu.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><em>When the strong young men of the rising sun heard the tolling of the great black bell<em> (Rainbow – _Temple of the King_ – Ritchie Blackmore's Rainbow – 1975)

* * *

><p>Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, au moment où Legolas m'avait entraînée avec lui pour me cacher dans cet arbre, que nous nous trouvions si loin dans les bois. Je n'avais ni vu ni entendu grand-chose des combats et il était probable que l'Uruk-hai que j'avais tué faisait partie d'une arrière-garde sensée assurer les renforts. Nous ne fîmes toutefois aucune mauvaise rencontre. Les monstres devaient être morts s'ils n'avaient pas quitté le secteur. Je marchais sans dire un mot et en regardant droit devant moi. Les propos de l'Elfe, quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il m'avait embrassée, m'avaient un peu exaspérée.<p>

_La réponse est si évidente que je ne vous la donnerai pas. Si vous y réfléchissez un instant, vous verrez que ce n'est pas compliqué._

En même temps, à quoi aurais-je dû m'attendre ? Les Elfes avaient tous pour habitude de parler par énigmes et ne faisaient preuve de franchise que lorsqu'on leur demandait leur avis sur quelque chose qui ne les impliquait pas personnellement. Le fond de leur pensée restait un mystère pour le commun des mortels. Cela étant, si Legolas m'avait donné la moindre piste de réflexion au lieu de me dire à demi-mot de me débrouiller toute seule pour trouver la réponse à ma question, ça m'aurait bien arrangée. J'aurais pu passer à autre chose en ces circonstances des plus malvenues.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand une sorte de bruit de trompette se fit entendre au-dessus de nos têtes. Legolas marqua le pas, plissa les yeux, puis il me reprit par le poignet pour me traîner derrière lui.

« C'est Boromir, dit-il. Dépêchons-nous. »

Je ne répondis pas et m'efforçai d'avancer plus vite pour tenir le rythme. Boromir était vivant, ce qui en soi représentait un soulagement. Cela dit, le son du cor était indubitablement un appel à l'aide. Il avait des ennuis et les Uruk-hai n'étaient peut-être pas tous hors jeu. Bizarrement, je me serais attendue à ce que Legolas me plante là en me demandant de retourner me cacher mais il serrait mon poignet entre ses doigts comme pour me dissuader de prendre la fuite. Je m'efforçai donc de ne tirer aucune conclusion hâtive de ce qui se passait et d'attendre la suite des événements.

oOØOo

Nos pas nous conduisirent dans une clairière, aux abords de la forêt, où se trouvait une quantité d'Uruk-kai morts. Je déglutis péniblement à la vue de la tête tranchée d'une des créatures à mes pieds. Un peu plus loin, Aragorn était penché sur Boromir dont le torse était transpercé de plusieurs flèches. Me ressaisissant, je voulus me précipiter mais Legolas me retint par la main.

« N'y allez pas, dit-il doucement. C'est fini pour lui. Il va mourir. »

Cette fois, je ne cherchai pas à me dégager et m'accrochai aux doigts de l'Elfe. Il avait prononcé ces mots avec un tel calme… pourtant, son visage exprimait une grande tristesse. Le chagrin et un profond sentiment d'injustice me serrèrent le cœur. Boromir était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'y avait pas eu besoin d'être grand clerc pour voir qu'Aragorn s'en méfiait — il devait avoir ses raisons que je n'avais jamais cherché à connaître — mais il n'empêchait qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir, surtout à cause de satanées créatures à la solde de Sauron. Gimli arriva sur ces entrefaites et, comprenant immédiatement ce qui se produisait, il resta en retrait. Je me rendis alors compte que Legolas me tenait toujours la main. Je m'écartai pour que personne ne tire de conclusion hâtive.

Il ne se passait rien entre lui et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Boromir murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas car je me trouvais trop loin, puis il ne bougea plus.

Il était mort, les yeux ouverts, comme s'il affrontait la Faucheuse en la regardant en face.

Aragorn se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front. « Repose en paix, fils du Gondor », dit-il. Puis il se tourna vers nous et nous regarda un par un. Il pleurait et avait le visage en sang. Jamais je ne lui avais vu un tel désarroi, même lors de la disparition de Gandalf. Les circonstances n'avaient pas été les mêmes, cela dit.

« Il ne reste plus que nous, dit-il simplement.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Gimli. Où sont les jeunes Hobbits ? »

Aragorn soupira et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main, mêlant le sang aux larmes.

« Frodon est parti devant. Je pense que Sam l'a suivi. Merry et Pippin ont été enlevés par les Uruk-hai. »

Autant dire qu'ils étaient morts tous les quatre. Les monstres auraient du ragoût de Hobbit au menu ce soir et quant aux deux autres… vu ce qu'avait dit Gimli du Mordor un peu plus tôt, s'y aventurer comme ils comptaient vraisemblablement le faire était un suicide. En résumé, nous étions dans un beau pétrin.

Je m'efforçai cependant de ne pas céder au désespoir. Pour cela, il n'y avait qu'une solution, l'action. Sans prononcer un mot, je me dirigeai vers Aragorn pour examiner ses blessures. Il se laissa faire, la mine imperturbable. Vu de près, son état ne semblait pas très grave mais il avait sans doute le nez cassé et une estafilade très vilaine sur le côté du cou. Dans le « monde normal », il aurait été bon pour un aller-retour à l'hôpital mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il nous fallait faire avec les moyens du bord. Je retournai donc sur le campement chercher un morceau de tissu à peu près propre et de l'eau. Je retrouvai par hasard une bouteille d'eau-de-vie des Elfes que Gandalf avait pris à Fondcombe avant le départ. Il nous en avait donné un peu pour nous réchauffer alors que nous mourions de froid dans le Caradhras. Ce breuvage horriblement fort — à dire vrai, de l'éthanol avec un vague goût de myrtille — ferait un désinfectant à peu près correct. Je repartis ensuite auprès de mes compagnons et Aragorn eut un regard étonné en voyant avec quoi je comptais nettoyer ses blessures.

« Êtes vous sûre de ce que vous faites ? me demanda-t-il.

— Là d'où je viens, on utilise de l'alcool pur mais nous n'en avons pas ici, répliquai-je brièvement. Faute de grives, on mange du merle. Vous ne voulez pas risquer la septicémie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rôdeur roula des yeux et se tendit comme un ressort quand je passai mon bout de tissu imbibé de tord-boyau elfique sur sa plaie au cou. J'eus un sourire très intérieur. Visiblement, le personnage avait trop d'orgueil pour dire qu'il avait mal. Après en avoir terminé avec lui, j'en profitai pour opérer un rapide examen sur mes deux autres camarades. Gimli semblait indemne, quoique ce soit difficile à voir avec tous ses poils, et il ne put s'empêcher de faire une blague en disant qu'il était rare qu'une femme s'approche aussi près de sa figure.

« Même les Naines ?, demandai-je.

— Certains disent qu'elles n'existent pas, répondit Gimli, et que les Nains sortent directement du sol par des trous comme la lave qui jaillit d'un volcan. En réalité, nous avons des femmes mais il est difficile de les différencier de nos hommes.

— Parce qu'elles sont barbues ?

— Ça peut être très joli mais les Hommes et les Elfes ont parfois une étrange conception de la beauté. »

Je préférai ne pas lui dire que dans le « monde normal », les femmes à barbe devenaient artistes de cirque si elles ne dépensaient pas des fortunes pour se débarrasser définitivement de leurs poils au menton.

Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour Legolas. Un hématome, aussi moche et violet soit-il, ne se soignait qu'au prix de pas mal de patience et, à part une écorchure à l'arcade sourcillière, il n'avait rien. Il m'observa longuement avec son habituel regard désarmant et je dus faire appel à toutes mes réserves pour rester impassible.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, dis-je. C'est perturbant.

— C'est vous qui êtes perturbante, répliqua-t-il.

— Arrêtez vos conneries.

— Ne soyez pas grossière, Lisbeth, ça ne vous va pas. »

Je me détournai de lui avant de lui sauter dessus ou de lui flanquer une paire de claques, voire les deux à la fois. Legolas était aussi exaspérant qu'adorable… à moins que ma vision des choses soit faussée. Après tout, quand il m'avait embrassée, j'avais été incapable de lui résister, ce qui signifiait qu'au final, il finirait par faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Cette idée m'était profondément déplaisante et le pire était que je ne pourrais décemment pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, si des idées aussi inconvenantes que malvenues ne m'étaient pas venues à l'esprit par un mauvais coup du sort, je n'en serais certainement pas là. Lorsque l'inévitable se produirait, je ne pourrais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

oOØOo

Le corps de Boromir fut nettoyé et attaché sur un des bateaux avec son fameux cor, son épée et son bouclier avant d'être mis à l'eau. Au bout du lac, les chutes d'eau de Rauros se jetaient dans l'Anduin. L'embarquation disparut très vite.

Je me sentais totalement perdue. Qu'allions-nous faire, à présent ? Assise par terre, la tête dans le flou, je vis Legolas tirer la dernière embarquation pour la mettre à l'eau. Je compris qu'il avait l'intention de rattraper Frodon et Sam, de reprendre la quête comme si rien ne s'était passé. Aragorn et Gimli le regardèrent faire sans dire un mot. Legolas sembla comprendre qu'il était le seul à vouloir reprendre la route. Il nous regarda, impassible.

« Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre, constata-t-il.

— Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains », répondit Aragorn.

Les épaules de Gimli s'affaissèrent.

« Alors tout aura été fait en vain. La Communauté a échoué. »

A ces mots, toute expression d'abattement quitta le visage du rôdeur qui sembla retrouver toute son énergie.

« Lisbeth, venez ici, me dit-il. Ne restez pas dans votre coin. »

Je me levai et rejoignis le reste du groupe. Je me sentais profondément lasse.

« Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce, affirma Aragorn, visiblement très motivé.

— Vous pensez qu'ils sont vivants ? demandai-je. Qu'est-ce que les Uruk-hai peuvent avoir à faire de deux Hobbits ? Ils les ont pris pour assaisonner leur ragoût, nous n'en retrouverons que des os.

— Ne nous laissons pas aller au désespoir. Il faut rester optimiste.

— Et qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? Les rattraper ? Nous ne savons même pas combien ils sont et je vous rappelle, au cas où, que je ne sais toujours pas me battre, dis-je. Avec un tel boulet au pied, vous n'arriverez à rien. »

Legolas ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je lui coupai aussitôt la parole.

« Il y a deux solutions si vous souhaitez sauver les Hobbits. Vous partez sans moi et je retourne en Lórien, ou bien vous m'apprenez à me battre. »

Mon discours fut suivi d'un silence. Mes trois compagnons m'observèrent un moment Aragorn semblait pensif, Legolas totalement atterré et Gimli restait imperturbable derrière son épaisse barbe.

« Regagner seule la Lórien est bien trop dangereux, affirma le rôdeur. Même si vous preniez un bateau, il vous faudrait remonter l'Anduin à contre-courant, ce qui serait long et épuisant. Par ailleurs, je ne peux pas me résoudre à laisser une femme voyager seule.

— Eh bien ça ne vous laisse guère le choix, répliquai-je sur le même ton. Il faudra vous résoudre à apprendre à une femme comment manier une épée.

— Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, Lisbeth, intervint Legolas. N'y pensez même pas. »

J'ignorai l'Elfe superbement en regardant Aragorn dans les yeux.

« Je crains que nous n'en ayons pas le temps, dit-il. Il nous faudrait quitter cet endroit au plus vite pour avoir une chance de rattraper ce groupe d'Uruk-hai. Nous aviserons sur place et je peux vous promettre de tout faire pour vous éviter de mourir. »

Je haussai les épaules, assez peu convaincue. Le cas échéant, ils auraient tous autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de moi. Je me tus néanmoins, même s'il était évident que je n'avais guère le choix. Il me faudrait suivre mes compagnons, peu importait ce qui se produirait ensuite.

Cette perspective ne me plaisait pas.

Aragorn donna quelques instructions concernant notre départ imminent et je m'éloignai de mes compagnons pour récupérer ma besace abandonnée dans un coin. À peine m'étais-je détournée que je sentis quelqu'un me prendre par l'épaule.

« Un instant, Lisbeth. »

Je laissai Legolas m'emmener un peu plus loin, aux abords de la forêt. La tête basse, je restai silencieuse. Visiblement, l'Elfe n'avait pas apprécié ni mon intention d'apprendre à me défendre, ce que j'avais du mal à comprendre. En quoi cela le concernait-il, bon sang ? Je ne me voyais pourtant pas lui poser la question. Je le connaissais à présent suffisamment pour savoir que je n'obtiendrais qu'une réponse énigmatique et j'étais épuisée par tous ces événements qui s'étaient précipités les uns à la suite des autres : l'attaque des Uruk-hai, la fuite de Frodon et Sam, l'enlèvement des deux autres Hobbits, la mort de Boromir… et ce satané baiser, aussi, dont le souvenir était encore dangereusement présent à la surface de mon esprit. Dans tous les cas, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Legolas tenait à me parler hors de la présence des autres. Ce qui s'était passé dans l'arbre n'avait à mon sens rien changé à ma relation avec lui. Certes, il en savait davantage à mon sujet que quiconque dans la Communauté mais rien de ce que je lui avais appris après l'incident du Miroir de Galadriel n'était plus d'actualité.

Alors pourquoi ?

L'Elfe s'arrêta à l'orée des bois, quand le campement fut hors de vue. Là, il prit mes mains dans les siennes et me regarda.

« Ne baissez pas les yeux, Lisbeth. »

Depuis le temps, il avait remarqué ma propension à fuir tout contact visuel avec lui qui datait d'avant ma faiblesse malvenue. Cette façon d'observer les gens était une autre habitude dérangeante des Elfes, bien que cela ne m'ait jamais gênée de la part d'Elrond et de Glorfindel. Dès le début, j'avais l'impression que les regards de Legolas pouvaient sonder le fond de mon esprit, comme ceux de Galadriel, d'ailleurs. J'obéis donc à contrecœur en m'efforçant de rester impassible.

« Apprendre à se battre n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, dit l'Elfe.

— Pensez-vous vraiment que j'ai envisagé cette option de gaité de cœur ?

— Il existe d'autres solutions.

— Ah bon, et lesquelles ? Me cacher comme un rat ? Ne soyez pas ridicule. »

Je secouai la tête, dépitée, puis j'eus un sursaut de surprise. Sans que je m'y sois attendue, Legolas me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui, son visage enfoui dans mes cheveux.

« Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il.

— Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qui se passe. »

Je n'obtins aucune réponse. Prenant conscience de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, je tentai de lutter mais j'étais si lasse que je ne tardai pas à rendre les armes. Le corps de Legolas était doux et chaud, je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Il me fallait l'admettre, sa présence m'apportait un réconfort plus que bienvenu. Alors je l'enlaçai en retour et me blottis contre son torse.

« Ce qui s'est passé est très déstabilisant, dit-il au bout d'un moment, mais nous devons avancer. Aragorn a raison, Merry et Pippin ne sont sans doute pas morts et nous pouvons encore les sauver. Vous devez venir avec nous parce qu'il n'y a pas d'alternative. Je peux vous promettre que vous ne serez pas seule et que vous pourrez vous en sortir sans avoir besoin de savoir vous battre.

— Je suis fatiguée, marmonnai-je. Cette situation n'est pas déstabilisante, elle est juste pourrie…

— Je sais, _melethnin._ »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

— En fait, vous ne voulez pas me répondre.

— Dans l'immédiat, non. »

Posant une main dans mon cou, il me fit lever la tête vers lui et à nouveau, il m'embrassa. Je me serrai plus fort contre lui et mes doigts se crispèrent sur ses épaules quand il approfondit le baiser. La bouche de l'Elfe était sucrée et plus addictive qu'une friandise. Il me relâcha au bout d'un moment et me regarda. Le bleu de ses yeux était un peu plus sombre qu'en temps normal.

« La prochaine fois, dis-je, essayez de demander la permission. Ça fait deux fois que vous m'embrassez sans vous préoccuper de mon avis.

— Vous m'auriez repoussé si vous n'étiez pas d'accord. »

Je soupirai. Ne pas savoir où j'allais avec lui était quand même perturbant.

« Vous êtes exaspérant.

— Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux, mais nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter. Nous devons partir à présent. »

A nouveau, j'eus très froid en quittant son étreinte et l'odeur de romarin de Legolas me manqua immédiatement. Je dus pourtant faire avec et me recomposai un visage neutre tandis que nous regagnions le campement.

Je vidai mon sac d'une partie de mes affaires, ne gardant que le strict nécessaire, Aragorn ayant bien insisté sur le fait de ne pas s'encombrer. Puis j'avisai le rôdeur en réalisant une chose : il parlait l'elfique, lui. Aussi, pendant que Gimli essuyait sa hache avec un chiffon sale, je m'approchai en catimini.

« Aragorn, que signifie _melethnin _? » , demandait-je.

Il roula des yeux et fit une drôle de tête.

« C'est un mot tendre, répondit-il. Où avez-vous entendu ça ?

— Peu importe », répliquai-je en m'éloignant très vite.

Un mot tendre… oh bon sang, pensai-je. Décidément, il me faudrait mettre les choses au point avec mon Elfe dans les plus brefs délais. Dans tous les cas, j'étais complètement retournée.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions partis à petites foulées. Avant de quitter définitivement les abords du lac, je jetai un coup d'œil sur la rive orientale où se trouvait le Mordor.

_Courage, Frodon._

**(fin de la première partie)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Un immense merci à **manelor**, **la plume d'Elena**, **LegolasKili**, **karinedarnessy**, **Dakklinne**, **PaulinaDragona**, **Temperence18**, **elkal27**, **Eiliime**, **Azria** et **yuna** pour les reviews. Jamais je n'aurais pensé dépasser les cent commentaires aussi rapidement, ça fait immensément plaisir. Amour et fleurs printanières sur vous.

Le chapitre que vous allez lire manque totalement d'originalité, j'aime autant prévenir, parce que c'est de la resucée de l'histoire de base. J'ai eu beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il a fallu se rendre à l'évidence, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Cela dit, les choses changeront au prochain chapitre qui sera en ligne **lundi 26 mai**.

Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci !

* * *

><p><em>I'm standing on a field of fire, I'm a rolling thunder no one can save <em>(Warlock – _Make time for love _– Triumph and Agony – 1987)

* * *

><p>La petite randonnée au pas de course dura trois jours. Soixante-douze heures à courir dans une sorte de pampa qui s'étendait à l'Ouest du lac. Mes compagnons semblaient savoir où ils allaient, du moins Aragorn et Legolas puisque Gimli était un peu à la traîne. Jamais je n'aurais cru tenir ainsi pendant si longtemps sans me reposer mais une force venue de nulle part me portait, me poussant à courir. Je ne pouvais nier la fatigue, les élancements dans le dos, les crampes dans les jambes, mais la douleur m'évitait de penser. En un sens, il devait en être de même pour les autres. La situation était telle que la survie éventuelle de Merry et Pippin était la seule chose à laquelle nous pouvions nous raccrocher. Personnellement, je n'y croyais toujours qu'à moitié à défaut de voir le verre à moitié vide. Par ailleurs, je me demandais comment nous pourrions rattraper ces Uruk-hai qui semblaient habitués à la course de fond et qui avaient une belle avance. Toutefois, je ne formulai pas la question. Il fallait courir alors je courais. Un point de côté me faisait régulièrement souffrir mais je m'efforçais de passer outre. Il était hors de question que je commence à me plaindre comme le faisait Gimli. C'était une question de fierté, même mal placée. J'accompagnais les autres faute de mieux, je le savais, aussi il valait mieux éviter de me faire remarquer.<p>

Nous ne nous arrêtions que pour chercher par où étaient passées les créatures. Les yeux plissés, Legolas scrutait l'horizon tandis qu'Aragorn, à genoux dans la poussière, fouinait l'herbe sèche à la recherche de traces ou écoutait le sol comme si les bruits de pas des Uruk-hai pouvaient arriver jusqu'à nous. Gimli restait plié en deux, écarlate, le souffle court. Je luttais contre l'envie de m'asseoir en sachant que le cas échéant, je ne pourrais pas me relever et recommencer à courir.

Le quatrième jour, mon Elfe eut un nouvel accès de son exaspérante manie. Tandis que l'aube pointait, il regarda l'astre du jour et déclara d'un ton sentencieux :

« Un soleil rouge se lève : beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit.

— Vous n'allez pas recommencer », soupirai-je.

Il ne m'accorda aucune attention. Visiblement, on ne plaisantait pas avec ces choses-là. Je me retins donc de dire qu'il aurait pu spécifier sa pensée en disant que les Hobbits avaient fini à l'état de ragoût aux herbes dans l'assiette des Uruk-hai.

Peu importait, il fallait continuer. Nous traversions à présent le Rohan, cette région que Boromir aurait tant voulu traverser. J'accélérai ma course pour chasser un accès de tristesse. Avancer, et surtout ne pas penser.

Alors que le soleil était déjà haut, un bruit de sabots de chevaux se fit entendre. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir : Legolas me prit par la main pour m'entraîner derrière de gros rochers qui se trouvaient là tandis qu'Aragorn saisissait Gimli par le col de sa cape. Mon Elfe ne me lâcha pas les doigts tandis que nous restions cachés mais visiblement, personne n'y prêtait attention. De fait, j'eus peur de me faire remarquer si j'essayais de me dégager. Je restai donc immobile bien que ce contact fortuit me mette mal à l'aise et fasse battre plus fort mon cœur déjà malmené par plus de trois jours de course.

Les cavaliers passèrent. C'étaient des hommes, assez nombreux et armés de lances. Ils portaient des cottes de maille et avaient sur la tête des casques d'où dépassaient des crins de chevaux. Ils étaient tous blonds. Aragorn sortit de derrière les rochers et interpela ces gens qui firent aussitôt demi-tour sur leur monture. Nous sortîmes à la suite du rôdeur. La fatigue faisait trembler mes jambes autant que la peur. Les cavaliers nous encerclèrent comme l'avaient fait les Orques dans la Moria. Leurs lances étaient pointées sur nous. Gimli roulait des yeux et Legolas semblait inquiet. Je ne pouvais pas voir le visage d'Aragorn parce que je m'étais très vite cachée derrière lui. L'un des hommes, un grand blond avec une fine moustache, s'adressa à nous. En nous toisant du haut de son cheval, il nous demanda d'un ton autoritaire ce que nous faisions là, comme s'il nous soupçonnait d'être des bandits de grand chemin. Gimli s'avança :

« Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, répliqua-t-il, et je vous donnerai le mien. »

Je ne compris pas pourquoi le grand blond prit cette réplique aussi mal. Il descendit de son cheval, marcha sur notre compagnon et le toisa d'un air féroce.

« Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol », cracha-t-il.

_Ouh là, mauvaise réponse_, pensai-je. _Ce type veut mourir ou quoi ?_

Je crus que Gimli allait se mettre en colère et sauter à la gorge de l'opportun mais la réaction vint, à mon grand étonnement, de Legolas. L'Elfe arma son arc et menaça le bonhomme :

« Vous seriez mort au moindre geste », grinça-t-il, prêt à joindre le geste à la parole. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il prendrait ainsi la défense du Nain et je me surpris, pour la première fois que je le connaissais, à avoir peur de lui. Si l'on oubliait son accrochage avec Gimli lors du conseil d'Elrond, Legolas était a priori quelqu'un de tranquille qui ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Je constatai cela étant qu'il s'agissait de ne pas le contrarier. Ses yeux bleus, que j'avais vus exprimer tant de douceur et de gentillesse, avaient à présent la froideur de l'acier.

S'il faisait cette tête-là face aux araignées géantes de la forêt de Mirkwood, elles avaient intérêt à fuir très loin de toute la vitesse de leurs huit pattes…

Aragorn fit baisser d'un geste la flèche que l'Elfe pointait sur le blond et se présenta calmement :

« Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, dit-il. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn, Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre, et Lisbeth, ma sœur adoptive. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de votre roi, Theoden. »

Je compris très vite pourquoi il avait choisi de me faire passer pour sa sœur. En Terre du Milieu, je n'avais aucune origine, ce qui aurait pu sembler suspect aussi je ne fis aucun commentaire et restai cachée dans le dos de mon « grand frère ». Le blond prit alors un air désolé.

« Theoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis, soupira-t-il. Pas même les siens. »

Sur ces mots, il retira son casque, laissant entendre par ce geste comme par ses paroles qu'il appartenait à la famille du roi. Ses sbires baissèrent les lances qu'ils avaient pointé sur nous. Il nous expliqua alors que le territoire que nous parcourions avait été officieusement revendiqué par Saroumane et que de fait, lui et les siens avaient été bannis. Le vil personnage, que le cavalier blond surnommait le « Magicien Blanc », tirait apparemment les ficelles dans l'ombre par le biais de ses espions. En regardant de plus près notre interlocuteur, je réalisai que nous avions affaire à un homme traqué, à bout de forces. Son agressivité au premier abord n'avait pas été gratuite. Il avait peur et en souffrait.

« Nous ne sommes pas des espions, lui répondit Aragorn à l'accusation sous-entendue du blond quand il avait évoqué les agents de Saroumane.. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-hai en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

— Les Uruks ont été détruits, déclara l'homme. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit. »

Malgré nos questions, les cavaliers n'avaient pas vu les Hobbits. La conclusion s'imposa donc d'elle-même : ils étaient morts. Cela ne me mettait guère en joie mais j'avais raison depuis le début : ils avaient dû finir dans une marmite. Le chef de groupe nous montra une colonne de fumée un peu plus loin et nous indiqua que c'était là qu'ils avaient fait brûler les cadavres des Uruk-hai. Puis il nous confia deux chevaux, nous souhaita bonne chance et partit vers le Nord, suivi des siens.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les quatre avec nos montures, assommés par la mauvaise nouvelle. Nous étions arrivés trop tard. Je m'en doutais depuis le début et quand bien même, ça faisait mal. Pauvres Merry et Pippin.

Gimli monta avec Legolas sur un des chevaux et Aragorn m'aida à monter sur le deuxième. C'étaient de superbes animaux, bien soignés et d'apparence parfaitement dressés.

« Merci, ô mon frère, dis-je au rôdeur dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

— Je sais bien que vous faire passer pour ma sœur n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde mais je ne pouvais pas vous faire passer pour ma compagne. Notre situation est suffisamment délicate, il n'est pas nécessaire d'ajouter un conflit au sein de notre groupe.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Rien de plus que ce que je viens de dire. Accrochez-vous. »

Il serra les flancs du cheval entre ses genoux et nous partîmes au galop. En fait, il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher bien loin la signification de ces propos. Par élimination, la seule personne qui aurait pu ne pas apprécier qu'Aragorn me fasse passer pour sa fiancée…

… C'était Legolas.

oOØOo

Dans le champ où s'élevait une épaisse fumée grise, la puanteur était insoutenable. Nous fûmes accueillis, si je puis dire, par la tête tranchée d'une des créature qui avait été plantée sur une lance. Sa langue pendait et ses yeux morts étaient fixés sur le néant. Les cadavres avaient été entassés avec leurs armes et on y avait mis le feu. Des flammes couvaient encore sous la ferraille et les os noircis. Aragorn m'aida à mettre pied à terre puis il se dirigea vers le bûcher avec Legolas et Gimli. Refusant de m'approcher de cette horreur, je restai près des chevaux. Au milieu des cendres et de la fumée, le Nain découvrit quelque chose qui avait appartenu aux Hobbits.

Preuve, s'il en était besoin, qu'ils avaient bel et bien perdu la vie.

Les jambes fauchées par le chagrin, je tombai assise par terre, le visage enfoui dans mes mains.

Affirmer qu'ils étaient sans doute morts étaient une chose. En avoir une preuve entre les mains était entièrement différent.

Je relevai la tête en entendant un bruit de ferraille. Ma vision était floue et je réalisai que je pleurais. Aragorn venait de donner un coup de pied dans le casque d'un Uruk-hai. Il poussa un hurlement, entre la rage et le désespoir. C'était pire que quand Boromir était mort dans ses bras. Impassible, une main posée à la place du cœur, Legolas marmonnait quelque chose en elfique et Gimli semblait dévasté.

« Nous les avons abandonnés », dit-il.

J'essuyai mes larmes et m'approchai du groupe. Je constatai que, comme moi, notre ami Nain louchait quand il était triste. Il tenait à la main un bout de métal noirci et je reconnus un des fourreaux dans lesquels Merry et Pippin rangeaient leurs armes. Je fermai les yeux pour retenir de nouvelles larmes. Un bras m'enlaça alors les épaules et je reconnus l'odeur de Legolas. Peu m'importa cette fois ce que pensaient les autres : j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou pour y trouver un peu de réconfort. Quelle injustice, bon sang. Ces Hobbits ne méritaient pas une mort aussi horrible. Les cavaliers que nous avions croisés plus tôt avaient dû les confondre avec les monstres — cela ne me semblait que peu vraisemblable mais je ne trouvai aucune autre explication — et brûler leurs corps avec les autres. Si les Uruk-hai les avaient tués en chemin, ils ne se seraient pas encombrés de leurs affaires et les auraient abandonnées quelque part. Quelle horreur. Pauvres Merry et Pippin. Je m'efforçai cependant de ne plus y penser. J'étais déjà un poids pour mes compagnons, me laisser abattre n'arrangerait pas mon cas. Je fis donc le vide dans mon esprit et profitai de la présence de l'Elfe qui me tenait toujours contre lui parce que, je me devais de l'avouer, j'en avais bien besoin.

Je rouvris les yeux quand je fus certaine qu'ils resteraient secs. Aragorn était agenouillé dans l'herbe sèche et il fouillait la poussière. Nous nous approchâmes pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait trouvé des traces des Hobbits. Si les cavaliers ne les avaient pas vus, ils avaient tout de même été présents sur le lieu du massacre… et n'y étaient pas morts : leurs traces se perdaient dans les bois qui bordaient le champ.

« La forêt de Fangorn, grogna Gimli en jetant un regard presque effrayé vers les arbres. Quelle folie les a conduits là ?

— S'ils se sont enfuis, dis-je, ils n'avaient peut-être pas le choix… on peut se cacher dans ce genre d'endroit… du moins plus facilement qu'au milieu d'un champ entre des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents et des Uruk-hai… »

Le fait que Merry et Pippin aient pu fuir les combats était une bonne nouvelle mais cette forêt avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Les propos de Gimli à son sujet sous-entendaient quelque chose d'inquiétant. Elle était touffue, les arbres étaient tordus… et sans que nous en ayons passé la lisière, je sentais la drôle d'atmosphère qui y régnait. Les Hobbits avaient-ils pu survivre là-dedans ?

Malgré la peur et la méfiance que je ressentais, je fus bien obligée de suivre mes compagnons qui s'engagèrent d'un pas vif dans les bois.

oOØOo

Il faisait sombre. J'eus l'impression de parcourir cette forêt pendant des semaines. L'absence de lumière faisait perdre toute notion du temps et l'épuisement se faisait sentir de plus en plus fréquemment. Je n'avais pas dormi depuis quatre jours, sans parler de l'absence de nourriture. Chaque pas était de plus en plus difficile.

Il fallait pourtant faire preuve de prudence. Nous avions découvert au bout de quelques heures des armes abandonnées par des Uruk-hai mais aucune trace des créatures qui devaient toujours se trouver dans les bois. Néanmoins, Aragorn accepta que nous prenions un peu de repos dans une clairière. Je ne savais pas où m'installer car les arbres avaient l'air menaçant avec leurs racines noueuses. En plus, ils faisaient du bruit et il ne semblait y avoir aucune trace de vie animale. Où étaient les oiseaux, les renards et les écureuils ? Quel endroit déplaisant… Je finis par trouver un endroit à l'abri au pied d'un buisson d'apparence inoffensive. Je me roulai en boule sous ma cape et parvins à dormir un peu.

A mon réveil, j'avais mal partout et j'étais toujours aussi épuisée. Mon cerveau était comme engourdi mes pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes et je peinais même à me souvenir ce que nous fabriquions dans cette forêt. Je dus me secouer pour sortir de cette torpeur mentale et suivre le mouvement, le corps raidi de courbatures et le moindre de mes muscles exigeant grâce.

Tandis qu'Aragorn tentait de suivre les traces de Merry et Pippin à travers les arbres, Gimli repéra quelque chose sur un feuillage.

« Du sang d'Orque », dit-il.

Si les monstres avaient suivi les Hobbits, nous étions sur la bonne piste. Néanmoins, comme mon esprit sortait des brumes de l'assoupissement, le malaise revenait, et la peur, aussi, s'il y avait encore des Orques vivants dans le coin.

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit », soufflai-je.

« L'air est lourd, ici », ajouta Gimli.

Legolas tenta alors d'expliquer cette atmosphère étrange par un récit aussi abscons qu'inquiétant sur les forêts vivantes et les arbres qui parlent. Je préférai garder ma peur pour moi. Notre ami Nain semblait apprécier ces bois autant que moi mais l'Elfe et le rôdeur semblaient savoir où ils avaient mis les pieds et ne pas craindre outre mesure de finir écrabouillés par les racines d'un arbre susceptible de se déplacer tout seuls. Gimli, néanmoins, ne put s'empêcher de faire de l'humour et eut cette remarque que je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver cocasse :

« Des arbres qui parlent, bah… et de quoi est-ce que ça parle, à part de la consistence des crottes d'écureuil ? »

Legolas ne répondit pas. Il marmonna un truc en sindarin à l'attention d'Aragorn, puis il se tourna vers nous en disant :

« Le Magicien blanc approche. »

Je me figeai.

D'une part, je ne compris pas comment Legolas pouvait savoir une chose pareille. D'autre part, le « Magicien blanc » était le surnom de Saroumane, or je n'avais pas spécialement envie de rencontrer ce charmant individu. Mon Elfe se tourna vers moi et me prit par le poignet.

« Restez derrière moi, me dit-il. Il ne vous arrivera rien. »

Je ne lui aurais désobéi pour rien au monde. J'avançai donc dans son ombre et me pris son carcois dans la figure quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

Une éblouissante lumière blanche jaillit de nulle part. Je fermai les yeux et me ratatinai derrière Legolas en priant pour que ma mort soit rapide et pas trop douloureuse. J'entendis mes compagnons attaquer, apparemment en vain, puis une voix qu'il me sembla avoir déjà entendue :

« _Vous êtes à la recherche de deux jeunes Hobbits. Ils sont passés par ici avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?_ »

Ces propos étaient étranges pour quelqu'un sensé nous tuer tous. Soudain, j'entendis Legolas murmurer quelque chose que je n'aurais pas saisi si je n'avais pas été quasiment collée à lui.

« _Mithrandir_. »

Le déclic se fit. Aragorn cria : « Montrez-vous ! » mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir quoi que ce soit pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Mithrandir était le nom elfique de Gandalf.

A suivre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre : ** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **karinedarnessy**, **la plume d'Elena**, **el-kal27**, **Temperence18**, **Eiliime**, **Darkklinne**, **manelor**, **PaulinaDragona** (tu as en partie raison … mais en partie seulement :p)**, ****Azria ** et **Neiflheim** pour les reviews. Ça fait toujours aussi chaud au c oeur de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne le **vendredi 6 juin**.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><em>J'aimais quand je t'aimais, j'aimais quand je t'observais… j'étais l'attaque.<em> (Alain Bashung – _Fantaisie Militaire_ – 1997)

* * *

><p>Gandalf avait énormément changé. Le vieux monsieur hirsute vêtu d'habits mités dégageait à présent une noblesse écrasante ; on aurait dit un vrai magicien de conte de fées. Sa barbe était plus courte qu'avant, ses cheveux étaient parfaitement lisses et il portait un ample manteau d'un blanc éclatant. Ses yeux bleu clair nous examinèrent tous un par un et je réalisai alors à quel point ce regard plein de bonté m'avait manqué.<p>

Aragorn et Gimli regardèrent le vieil homme avec des yeux ronds et Legolas tomba à genoux :

« Pardonnez-moi, je vous ai pris pour Saroumane, balbutia-t-il d'un air honteux.

— Je suis Saroumane, répondit Gandalf. Ou plutôt Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être… »

Tandis que nous étions tous ébahis, il nous raconta en quelques mots son aventure après sa chute dans le gouffre de la Moria. Il avait continué longtemps à se battre contre le Balrog jusqu'à l'achever et à frôler la mort. Il avait cependant survécu pour que, dit-il, « sa tâche soit accomplie. » La tâche en question consistait probablement à abattre Sauron mais comment faire maintenant que Frodon n'était plus avec nous ? Peu m'importait. Une vague d'optimisme telle que je n'en avais jamais connu depuis très longtemps me submergea ; je bousculai Legolas et me jetai au cou du vieux monsieur avant de fondre en larmes.

« Ma petite Lisbeth », dit-il affectueusement en me donnant quelques tapes dans le dos. Je sanglotai violemment puis me calmai au bout d'un moment. J'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'était envolé de mes épaules. Notre situation était toujours aussi compliquée mais à présent que Gandalf était revenu, tout était possible.

« Excusez-moi », reniflai-je en m'écartant du vieux monsieur. Il sourit pour me signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance mais j'imaginais très bien que les autres n'en pensaient pas moins. Ma dignité s'était envolée au-dessus de la forêt, et en public s'il vous plaît.

Gandalf nous fit parcourir la forêt dans l'autre sens ; notre nouveau but était un endroit appelé Edoras. « Ce n'est pas la porte à côté », déclara Gimli d'un ton grognon. Les Hobbits étaient apparemment en sûreté ; je ne comprenais pas comment ils pouvaient l'être dans cet endroit effrayant mais le magicien était sûr de son fait. Le Nain râla un peu mais on lui imposa le silence, ce qui me soulagea ; Gimli n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre depuis que nous avions quitté le lac et c'en devenait épuisant. Personne ne lui avait rien dit — quoique Legolas eût les yeux levés au ciel dès que le Nain ouvrait la bouche — et j'avais eu du mal à ne pas lui demander de se taire. Je n'en avais rien fait pour ne pas m'entendre dire qu'en tant que « pièce rapportée » à la Communauté, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire.

Gimli était gentil mais il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Il n'acceptait que les remarques de Legolas, ce qui revenait à dire que tout le monde à part lui se devait de le caresser dans le sens du poil.

Tandis que nous traversions les bois, Aragorn mit Gandalf au courant des derniers événements. Le magicien savait déjà un certain nombre de choses — à savoir que Frodon et Sam étaient partis tout seuls pour le Mordor — mais il ignorait les circonstances de la mort de Boromir. J'écoutai attentivement cette partie du récit, ne sachant pas moi-même ce qui s'était passé. L'homme du Gondor, qui s'était volatilisé en même temps que Frodon sans que je le remarque, avait manqué de devenir fou et voulu prendre l'Anneau. Il s'était battu avec le Hobbit et avait, de ce fait, provoqué sa décision d'abandonner les autres pour se rendre seul à la Montagne du Destin. Aragorn avait appris cela par Frodon lui-même avant que ce dernier ne prenne la fuite. Je constatai, à l'expression de Gimli et de Legolas, qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant non plus. Boromir, revenu entretemps à la raison, avait affronté à lui tout seul les Uruk-hai qui avait enlevé Merry et Pippin et c'est au cours de ce combat qu'il avait été blessé à mort. Gandalf sembla désolé d'apprendre comment notre compagnon avait perdu la vie mais il laissa entendre qu'il devait en être ainsi : Boromir avait représenté une proie de choix pour l'Anneau et il aurait pu semer la zizanie dans la Communauté en essayant de s'en emparer. Il était mort en soldat, de la meilleure façon possible pour un homme de sa trempe.

Ce n'était pas drôle à entendre mais c'était en partie vrai.

oOØOo

Le voyage à Edoras se fit à cheval et dura cinq jours. Gandalf avait à sa disposition un animal qui s'appelait Grispoil, très doux, obéissant et incroyablement rapide. Je chevauchais toujours derrière Aragorn la suspiscion étant de mise dans la région, il resterait mon « frère » pendant un moment. Je me demandai si ce n'était pas un peu dangereux puisqu'il s'agissait tout de même du prétendant à la couronne du Gondor mais Gandalf me signala à juste titre qu'en tant qu' « adoptée », Aragorn m'avait recueillie pour l'élever comme sa propre sœur sans avoir la moindre relation de sang avec moi. Je m'inclinai, de toute façon rien ne pouvait être pire à mon sens que de n'avoir aucun lien avec la Terre du Milieu : à défaut, on m'en donnerait un d'office avec Sauron et c'en serait fait de moi.

Nous voyagions de nuit pour ne pas attirer l'attention et pour éviter d'être attaqués par des Orques pendant notre sommeil, et ne nous reposions la journée que par nécessité pour les chevaux. Nous n'avions presque rien à manger à part quelques bouts de Lembas, ce pain des Elfes que Galadriel nous avait donné à notre départ de Caras Galadhon. L'air était sec et froid. Nous dormions peu et n'allumions pas de feu pour éviter de nous faire remarquer. Nous montions la garde à tour de rôle. Il ne se passa rien mais le climat était à la méfiance. Nous devions nous montrer prudents. L'idée d'apprendre à me battre ne m'avait pas quittée depuis l'attaque des Uruk-hai cela me semblait même plus indispensable que jamais. J'étais certes tout à fait capable de jeter des pierres et de donner des coups de pieds mais devant un adversaire comme des Orques, ce ne serait certainement pas suffisant. J'évoquai donc à nouveau la question avec Aragorn. Si Legolas était d'avis que je continue à rester éloignée des combats, le rôdeur n'avait pas semblé opposé à mon idée.

« Je vous montrerai deux ou trois choses si nous avons l'occasion de rester plus de deux jours au calme, me dit-il. Vous êtes musclée, énergique et intelligente, vous pourrez apprendre très vite.

— Je suis aussi très froussarde, rectifiai-je.

— Si la peur est bien maîtrisée, elle pourra vous être fort utile. Les défauts peuvent très bien devenir des atouts. Cela dit, si vous apprenez à vous battre, ne le faites qu'en dernier recours et uniquement pour vous défendre.

— Pensez-vous que ce soit mon genre de me jeter sur un Orque pour lui casser la figure ?

— Vous l'avez fait il y a quelques jours, Legolas me l'a dit. »

Je me renfrognai. L'Elfe allait m'entendre. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fière de moi, mon acte avait même été des plus irréfléchis. Legolas avait manqué une belle occasion de se taire.

« Ne soyez pas gênée, me dit le rôdeur comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Ce n'était peut-être pas très malin, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance mais vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage.

— Merci, répondis-je, un peu flattée malgré moi.

— Soyez tout de même prudente la prochaine fois. Si je puis me permettre de répéter ce que vous m'avez vous-même dit un jour : ne vous faites pas tuer. »

Je préférai ne pas répondre. Si je me retrouvais sur un champ de bataille, vivre ou mourir ne serait pas entièrement de mon ressort. C'était aussi une question de chance.

J'attendis la première occasion pour demander à Gandalf ce qu'il pensait du fait d'apprendre à me battre. J'en avais parlé à Aragorn parce qu'il était susceptible de m'aider et le magicien était en quelque sorte notre chef. Le vieux monsieur m'observa un moment de son regard perçant et me demanda si j'étais sûre de moi.

« Les champs de bataille ne sont pas des endroits joyeux, Lisbeth. La mort est partout. Tuer pour ne pas mourir est la seule loi qui y prédomine.

— Je veux juste savoir me défendre, objectai-je. Depuis le début de ce voyage, j'ai dû aller me cacher à chaque fois que survenaient des adversaires. Ça suffit. A chaque fois, cela me rappelle que je suis un poids pour la Communauté.

— Vous ne l'êtes pas et ce n'est pas votre faute si vous ne savez pas vous battre. Je ne vous empêcherai pas de l'apprendre si vous le souhaitez mais sachez que c'est très dangereux.

— Je sais, soupirai-je. J'ai sauté sur le dos d'un Uruk-hai quand ils nous ont attaqués près du lac et je l'ai tué. C'était stupide, tout le monde m'a dit que j'aurais pu y passer, que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas être morte et que je ne devrais plus jamais faire cela.

— A juste titre, mon enfant. Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué cette créature ? »

Je me tortillai sur place. Si mon acte avait été spontané, une chose l'avait tout de même motivée : la présence de Legolas dans le secteur. Je n'avais pas voulu que mon Elfe risque de se faire tuer sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, le dire à Gandalf aurait été mettre des mots sur l'amour que je ressentais pour mon compagnon de voyage et que je peinais tant à accepter. Je finis par passer outre mon hésitation. Le magicien était quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance et je savais bien que garder pour moi ce que j'éprouvais finirait par me ronger, même si ce sentiment ne me mènerait nulle part ailleurs que dans le mur.

« J'étais cachée dans un arbre, dis-je. Tout le monde se battait, à moins que Frodon ne se soit enfui. J'ai vu Legolas venir vers moi et, tout près de mon arbre, il y avait un Uruk-hai. Je l'ai fait sortir de sa cachette en me montrant et dès qu'il a été assez près, je me suis laissée tomber sur lui. Sa tête a heurté une pierre et il est mort. Si j'ai fait ça, Gandalf, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en prenne à Legolas.

— Legolas est tout à fait capable se défendre seul, mon enfant.

— Je sais.

— Vous l'aimez. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation. Je regardai le magicien dans les yeux et répondis laconiquement :

« Sans espoir. »

Il eut un sourire.

« L'espoir est une des seules choses qui nous restent en ces temps troublés.

— Cette histoire est vouée à l'échec.

— Je ne dirais pas cela. Ouvrez les yeux et observez, sans vous poser de questions superflues. Et n'oubliez pas ce que vous a dit la Dame de Lórien : _Parfois, les plus belles fleurs peuvent pousser sur une terre aride_.

— Comment savez-vous qu'elle m'a dit cela ? m'étonnai-je, totalement prise au dépourvu.

— Je suis Gandalf le Blanc. »

Je tournai la tête et regardai Legolas qui s'occupait un peu plus loin de son cheval en discutant avec Gimli.

« Vous avez risqué votre vie pour lui, me dit Gandalf. Il a beaucoup de chance parce que peu de gens le feraient.

— C'était surtout parfaitement ridicule, soupirai-je.

— Certes, mais c'est aussi une belle preuve d'amour.

— De la part d'une humaine… C'est un Elfe, Gandalf. Ça ne peut être qu'un échec, quoiqu'il arrive. Je suis mortelle et à un moment ou à un autre, je repartirai d'où je viens.

— Qu'en savez-vous ? »

À ce moment-là, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'y penser parce qu'autre chose me préoccupait mais, par la suite, alors que je tentais de me persuader d'oublier Legolas et de me montrer raisonnable, je m'étais souvenue du Miroir de Galadriel, du moins une image qui y était apparue après les réminiscences du voyage entre Fondcombe et les bois de la Lothlórien. Je parlai donc au magicien de cette vision de mon monde d'origine, la gare où je me rendais quotidiennement quand je partais travailler.

« L'interprétation est simple, dis-je. Cela signifie qu'un jour, je vais partir et que ma vie d'avant reprendra comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Le Miroir de Galadriel ne montre qu'un futur possible, répondit Gandalf. Il ne faut donc pas le prendre pour argent comptant… Est-ce tout ce que vous y avez vu ? »

Je secouai la tête. Il y avait bien cette dernière image, avant que je ne m'écarte de l'objet magique. Ces deux gamines blondes, ces petites jumelles qui n'avaient pas d'identité et qui ne m'évoquaient rien. Le magicien n'insista pas.

« Même si vous retournez d'où vous venez, ce qui, je vous le répète, est tout sauf une certitude, nous trouverons une solution, dit-il. Que vous soyez mortelle n'est pas un problème non plus. Vous vous posez trop de questions, chère amie, parce qu'au fond de vous, vous avez peur.

— Bien sûr que j'ai peur, répliquai-je. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça de ma vie. Et tout à fait entre nous, Gandalf, même si les circonstances étaient différentes, je n'aurais aucune chance. Je ne suis même pas jolie ! »

D'ailleurs, ça me faisait mal de l'admettre. Auparavant, mon physique ne me préoccupait pas plus que ça. Je savais que je n'étais pas très belle, que j'avais dix voire quinze kilos de trop mais j'en tirais mon parti parce que cela contrariait ma mère. Mon habitude d'occulter ses remarques aidant, elle crachait son venin et sa déception de ne pas avoir procréé un mannequin sans que ça me fasse le moindre effet. A présent, c'était différent. Je me demandais bien en quoi Legolas pourrait me trouver à son goût… si tant est que son baiser ait eu une quelconque signification.

Gandalf n'eut pas le temps de me répondre. Gimli arriva sur ces entrefaites :

« Des messes basses, dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

— Certes point, Maître Nain, répliqua le magicien. Ce n'est qu'une discussion entre amis.

— A quel sujet ?

— Vous êtes trop curieux, dis-je. Il y a un proverbe chez moi qui dit que la curiosité a tué le chat.

— Je ne suis pas un chat.

— Lisbeth souhaite apprendre à se défendre », déclara Gandalf en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Je n'étais pas certaine de cautionner cette façon de faire mais peut-être, après tout, valait-il mieux qu'il en soit ainsi. Legolas avait surgi à nos côtés dès qu'il avait entendu le magicien et il fronçait les sourcils, visiblement contrarié.

« Ne jouez pas avec les mots, Gandalf. Pour se défendre, il faut savoir se battre.

— Certes, mais se défendre ne signifie pas attaquer.

— Quand bien même… »

Je ne savais plus quoi faire de moi. Legolas m'avait bien fait comprendre quelques jours auparavant qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec mon idée. Sa réaction était donc prévisible mais néanmoins déplaisante. Il semblait sur le point d'en faire toute une histoire en public. Il se tourna vers moi :

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Lisbeth, vous n'avez pas besoin de ça.

— Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais continuer à me cacher comme un rat alors que vous risquez tous vos vies ? Et quand bien même, si un Orque me trouvait, je ne pourrais rien faire à part lui donner des coups de pieds et ce n'est pas certain que ça serve à grand-chose.

— Je ne pourrai pas vous en empêcher si vous y tenez vraiment mais sachez que ça ne me plait pas. »

Je ne répondis pas ce serait inutile et je ne voulais surtout pas me disputer avec lui. D'ailleurs, je n'en aurais pas eu le temps : il tourna les talons et s'en alla un peu plus loin.

« Il va bouder, constata Gimli.

— Fermez la, grondai-je.

— Eh bien, eh bien… puisque c'est ça, je m'en vais aussi. Je ne souhaite rien avoir à faire dans vos histoires. »

Je m'appuyai contre un arbre.

« Quelle merde…

— Vous avez parfaitement réagi, répondit Gandalf. Ne vous mettez pas martel en tête à cause de Legolas.

— Cet abruti pense que je suis en porcelaine, sifflai-je.

— Je ne le crois pas. Il a peur pour vous et il ne veut pas que vous fassiez quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

— C'est ridicule. Si j'allais au combat les mains dans les poches, ce serait inconsidéré. Si j'étais capable de couper en deux une saloperie d'Uruk-hai qui en aurait après ma peau, ce serait de la légitime défense.

— Il se calmera. Vous devriez faire de même, d'ailleurs.

— Je ne veux plus être surprotégée, Gandalf. Vous tous n'avez pas que ça à faire et je n'aime pas ça. »

Je me laissai tomber au pied de l'arbre et fermai les yeux. Le magicien avait raison. Il fallait que je me calme. Je m'occuperais du reste plus tard.

Je restai ainsi immobile un moment en faisant le vide dans mon esprit. En un sens, je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Le soutien d'Aragorn me confortait dans cette idée et le retour de Gandalf me motivait plus que jamais. Toutefois, je me serais bien passée de la réaction — un rien disproportionnée — de Legolas. Tant pis. Je ferais avec, même si c'était tout sauf évident. Je savais que je n'avais plus guère le choix.

« Je vous ai fait de la peine. »

Je sursautai et ouvris les yeux brusquement. Gandalf était parti et Legolas se tenait agenouillé à côté de moi.

« Vous ne m'avez pas fait de peine, répondis-je. Vous m'avez exaspérée.

— J'en suis confus mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je ne veux pas vous voir sur un champ de bataille.

— Qui vous a dit que j'irais me battre, Legolas ? Aragorn et Gandalf m'ont répété que c'était dangereux et vous savez à quel point je manque de courage… Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai tué un Uruk-hai une fois que j'irai systématiquement me jeter dans la gueule du loup…

— Des choses graves se préparent… la Terre du Milieu risque d'imploser et je refuse que vous soyez en danger.

— Je ne suis pas en sucre.

— J'en suis conscient mais…

— Je vous promets de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. Je peux même vous le jurer si ça vous chante. Mais ne me surprotégez plus, s'il vous plaît. Je ne veux plus rester cachée et j'en ai assez de ne servir à rien. »

Mon Elfe eut un sourire de travers. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et déposa un baiser au sommet de ma tête.

« Je suis désolé, _melethnin_. Je peux vous promettre bien des choses mais pas de ne plus avoir peur de vous perdre. »

_Melethnin_… nous y revoilà, pensai-je. Je me sentis mal à l'aise en me rappelant ce que signifiait ce terme et en _réalisant_ ce que Legolas venait de me dire. Dans des circonstances plus « normales », dirons-nous, j'aurais peut-être été gênée. Je lui aurais demandé ce que signifiait pour lui de perdre quelque chose — ou quelqu'un, en l'occurrence moi — qui n'était techniquement pas à lui. Toutefois, je ne pus dire quoi que ce soit, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée cohérente.

« Le soleil sera couché dans quelques heures, reprit-il en changeant subitement de sujet. Nous serons à Edoras demain et il est possible que nous y restions un certain temps.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demandai-je, suspectant une énième interprétation farfelue de la forme des nuages.

— Vous vous souvenez des cavaliers que nous avons recontrés en poursuivant les Uruk-hai ?

— Le blondinet moustachu qui nous a pris pour des espions ?

— Ce sont des Rohirims, des habitants du Rohan. L'homme avec qui nous avons parlé nous a dit que l'esprit du roi Theoden était possédé par Saroumane. Le palais royal se trouve à Edoras et c'est pour débarrasser le roi de cette possession que nous y allons. Je ne sais pas comment Gandalf compte s'y prendre mais cela risque d'être un peu long.

— Si vous le dites… »

Je bâillai. Cette histoire m'avait épuisée encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

« Vous devriez profiter de ces derniers moments de répit pour vous reposer, me dit Legolas.

— Très bien, répondis-je, trop fatiguée pour discuter.

— Souhaitez-vous que je reste ou préférez-vous être seule ? »

Je n'avais pas envie qu'il s'en aille. Sa présence m'apaisait, me faisait du bien malgré ce léger désaccord. Cela étant, je n'allais certainement pas lui dire une chose pareille. À mon sens, ç'aurait été équivalent à une déclaration d'amour. Aussi je me contentai de lui dire qu'il pouvait rester, que cela ne me dérangeait pas. Mon Elfe s'appuya donc contre le tronc de l'arbre et resserra son étreinte autour de mes épaules. Machinalement, j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et ne tardai pas à m'assoupir, son odeur de romarin flottant autour de moi.

_A suivre._


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes : **Mes remerciements chaleureux à **KarineDarnessy**, **manelor**, **Darkklinne**, **LegolasKili**, **el-kal27**, **Temperence18**, **RachelTW**, **Neifheim** et **PaulinaDragona** pour les reviews. Ça fait toujours chaud au cœur et je suis navrée de ne pas avoir toujours le temps de vous répondre. Je suis comme le lapin blanc d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. J'ai une montre à la main et je cours en marmonnant que je suis en retard.

Le prochain chapitre sera mis en ligne le **lundi** **16 juin.**

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><em>On and on we rode the storm, the flame has died, the fire has gone<em> (Def Leppard – _Foolin'_ – Pyromania – 1983)

* * *

><p>Edoras était une cité construite au pied des montagnes et devant laquelle s'étalaient de gigantesques champs. La région était d'un calme presque inquiétant. Tout était aussi silencieux que la contrée brunâtre et sinistre que nous avions traversée à pieds au début de notre voyage entre Fondcombe et les Monts Brumeux, et c'était d'autant plus dérangeant que l'endroit était sensé être peuplé. Les terres agricoles n'étaient pas uniquement désaffectées à cause de l'hiver, j'en fus certaine au premier coup d'œil. Elles étaient à l'abandon. Cette région était un cimetière peuplé de vivants.<p>

La ville était fortifiée et entourée de douves. Il fallait passer un pont-levis pour y accéder. Tandis que nous nous approchions pour y entrer, Gandalf nous mit en garde.

« Nous ne serons sans doute pas les bienvenus, dit-il. Tant que Saroumane aura la mainmise sur cette cité, il nous faudra être extrêmement prudents. Montrez-vous discrets, faites preuve de calme et laissez-moi parler. »

Il couvrit ses vêtements blancs d'une cape grise et ouvrit la marche. L'impression de me trouver dans une région moribonde ne fit que s'accentuer à mesure que nous avancions dans la cité. À l'intérieur, tout était gris, des bâtiments aux gens qui nous regardèrent passer d'un œil morne. Leurs visages étaient si terreux qu'ils auraient pu faire camouflage avec les murs de leurs maisons. Ils n'exprimaient que chagrin et ennui. Mal à l'aise, je serrai la cape d'Aragorn entre mes doigts.

« Eh bien, c'est aussi gai que dans un cimetière », déclara Gimli.

Il s'était exprimé suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende alors qu'il se trouvait plusieurs mètres derrière moi mais son affirmation ne provoqua aucun commentaire des habitants d'Edoras qui se tenaient là, aussi tristes et immobiles que des gargouilles.

Le palais était situé au cœur de la ville. C'était un bâtiment en bois couvert par endroits de feuilles d'or. Le métal semblait terni par la morosité de l'atmosphère, on aurait dit un décor de mauvaise pièce de théâtre même si Gandalf affirmait qu'on l'appelait le « Château d'Or ». Ç'aurait pu être risible si la tristesse ambiante n'était pas aussi pesante. Nous fûmes accueillis à notre descente de cheval par un barbu replet et joufflu affublé d'une armure et accompagné de deux sbires casqués. Gandalf lui adressa un sourire aimable mais le type déclara :

« Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Theoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maisongrise, par ordre de Gríma Langue-de-Serpent. »

Il avait un cheveu sur la langue. Le sourire du magicien se figea. Les sbires casqués délestèrent mes compagnons de leurs armes et le joufflu demanda à Gandalf de lui confier son bâton. Visiblement, il savait que ça n'était pas un bout de bois ordinaire. Le magicien pencha la tête sur le côté et déclara d'une voix presque chevrotante que ce n'était pas très correct de priver un vieux monsieur de son appui. Le joufflu s'inclina et nous laissa entrer dans le palais. Je me tenais discrètement entre Aragorn et Gimli tandis que Gandalf ouvrait la marche, appuyé sur Legolas comme s'il était particulièrement vieux et fatigué.

Il jouait la comédie.

La salle principale du bâtiment était sombre et aussi sinistre qu'un tombeau. Des gardes silencieux se tenaient le long des murs, des sortes de courtisans nous regardaient avec malveillance et, sur le trône, se trouvait un personnage tenant plus du mort-vivant que de l'être humain. Engoncé dans un manteau marron bordé de fourrure trop grand pour lui, Theoden tenait à peine assis. Il était plus fripé qu'un vieux pruneau. Ses cheveux blancs étaient aussi sales et emmêlés que sa barbe et ses ongles semblaient aussi longs que des griffes. Son regard aveugle était bordé de cernes rouges comme ceux d'un insomniaque. C'était une vision effrayante. A ses côtés se tenait un autre personnage, qui était lui vraiment écœurant. Vêtu de noir, il avait des cheveux bruns et gras, de petits yeux gris sournois et un sourire perfide figé sur son visage graisseux. Quand il se pencha sur Theoden pour lui parler à l'oreille, je compris qu'il s'agissait du fameux « Gríma Langue-de-Serpent » dont nous avait parlé le joufflu : ses murmures évoquaient les sifflements du reptile bien plus que des propos humains. Entre son nom et son apparence, il ne donnait vraiment pas l'impression d'être un gentil.

« La courtoisie a quelque peu diminué en votre demeure, roi Theoden », déclara Gandalf d'une voix forte. Gríma Langue-de-Serpent siffla quelque chose à l'oreille du souverain qui leva un œil bleu et vide :

« Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf ? », répliqua-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Le sbire noiraud se leva alors et je pus constater que même lorsqu'il parlait normalement, il sifflait. Il affirma de façon ampoulée que le magicien était un oiseau de mauvaise augure, ce qui lui valut d'être vertement remis à sa place par Gandalf qui joua, fort élégamment d'ailleurs, de la métaphore en évoquant la langue fourchue du reptilien bonhomme. Il ponctua ses propos en agitant son bâton sous le nez du conseiller qui recula, les yeux exorbités.

« Je vous avais dit de prendre son bâton ! », s'écria-t-il.

Alors les courtisans et autres gardes qui se trouvaient dans la salle se jetèrent sur nous comme un seul homme. Gandalf continua à avancer tranquillement vers Theoden sans tenir compte de ce qui se passait mais je ne pris pas garde à ses propos, occupée que j'étais à me débattre contre les sbires. Le fait que je sois une femme ne les dissuadait apparemment pas de s'en prendre à moi. L'un d'eux m'avait saisie à bras le corps tandis qu'un deuxième me promettait des choses fort désagréables si je ne me tenais pas tranquille. Ils en furent pour leur frais car les techniques d'auto-défense du « monde normal » leur était inconnues et ils furent tout surpris de me voir leur échapper et les mettre hors course d'un coup de pied bien placé. Je vis passer Gríma Langue-de-Serpent qui essayait visiblement de fuir mais je lui fis un croche-pied quand il fut suffisamment près. Il s'étala comme une serpillière et Gimli posa un pied sur lui :

« Je resterais tranquille si j'étais vous », ricana-t-il en faisant une tête terrifiante. Une odeur pestilentielle ne tarda pas à se répendre : vraisemblablement, l'individu reptilien avait des problèmes d'incontinence en cas d'émotions fortes.

« Ecoutez-moi ! », dit Gandalf d'une voix forte.

Le silence se fit. Je me tournai vers mes compagnons et constatai que la plupart des gardes étaient au tapis. Le magicien était penché sur le roi et agitait une main devant son visage.

« Je vous libère de l'envoûtement. », dit-il.

Theoden éclata alors d'un rire qui fit froid dans le dos. Il ricana longuement, le cou tendu, la bouche ouverte sur des dents jaunâtres.

« Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris », fit-il.

L'interpelé se débarrassa d'un coup d'épaule de la cape grise qui couvrait son manteau blanc. Comme lors de sa réapparition dans la forêt de Fangorn, une vive lumière jaillit de sa personne. Le rire du roi s'étrangla et il poussa un cri effrayé.

« _Je vous aspirerai, Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie. _», déclara Gandalf sur un ton solennel.

De ses mots émanaient une puissance effrayante. Je ne le voyais que de dos mais, je le savais, son regard était aussi froid et dur que celui qu'il avait jeté sur le Balrog de la Moria. À chaque mouvement de son bâton devant le visage de Theoden, celui-ci couinait et se ratatinait sur son trône en se tordant de douleur. C'était une scène d'exorcisme digne d'un film d'horreur ou d'une légende médiévale oubliée. Une porte claqua soudain et une très belle fille se précipita sur le roi. Aragorn la saisit par le bras pour l'empêcher d'intervenir et c'est à ce moment précis que nous l'entendîmes. La voix de Saroumane était grave, mauvaise, grinçante et perfide.

« _Si je sors, Theoden meurt._

— _Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi_, rétorqua Gandalf. _Alors vous ne le tuerez pas._

— _Le Rohan est à moi !_

— _Partez !_ »

Le pantin de Saroumane voulut se jeter sur Gandalf mais se dernier lui donna un coup de bâton sur la tête. Theoden s'écroula en gémissant sur son trône. La fille qui était arrivée plus tôt s'échappa de la poigne d'Aragorn et rejoignit le roi pour le soutenir à bras le corps.

Alors le changement se produisit.

Les yeux vides et sans couleur se firent bleus et vifs. Les cheveux blancs et crasseux tournèrent au blond-roux. Les joues creusées s'arrondirent et les rides profondes disparurent en partie. Cette fois, c'était bien le roi Theoden que nous avions devant les yeux.

Un peu hébété, il regarda le visage de la jeune femme qui souriait largement, les yeux pleins de larmes.

« _Je connais ton visage. Eowyn._ » lui dit-il.

Cette scène était très émouvante. Nous regardions quelqu'un qui revenait à la vie et qui reconnaissait enfin les siens. Theoden se leva et adressa un regard plein de respect à Gandalf.

« Sombres ont été mes rêves ces temps-ci.

— Vos doigts retrouveraient leur ancienne force s'ils empoignaient votre épée », répliqua le magicien.

Le joufflu qui nous avait accueillis à l'entrée du palais jaillit alors, présentant au roi une arme qui relevait de l'œuvre d'art. La lame pourtant semblait bien aiguisée. Theoden regarda vers l'endroit où je me trouvais avec Gimli et, à nos pieds, nous entendîmes couiner. Ce n'était pas nous que regardait le souverain, mais Gríma Langue-de-Serpent, toujours immobilisé sous le pied du Nain.

L'individu fut chassé du palais à coups de pieds. Il dégringola l'escalier d'entrée et atterrit sur le ventre, le nez en sang. Il tenta de plaider sa cause en pleurnichant mais le roi, loin de se laisser émouvoir, brandit son épée dans sa direction. De l'entrée où je me trouvais, je vis arriver les habitants d'Edoras, poussés par la curiosité. Ils contemplaient la scène avec étonnement. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? L'instant d'avant, leur seigneur ressemblait à un mort vivant et à présent, ils avaient devant les yeux un homme vif et plein de santé qui agitait sa rapière pour couper son sbire en rondelles. Il allait lui porter le coup de grâce quand Aragorn le retint. Il tendit la main à Gríma Langue-de-Serpent qui lui cracha dessus avant de prendre la fuite. Le rôdeur, comme tout individu normalement constitué, était écœuré.

« Où est-ce qu'il va ? demandai-je à Gandalf. J'avais un mauvais présentiment. Cet affreux bonhomme allait nous mijoter un coup tordu à tous les coups.

— Il va probablement rejoindre Saroumane », répondit le magicien comme s'il m'annonçait que le reptilien personnage s'en était allé cueillir des pâquerettes dans la forêt. Je préférai ne pas poser plus de questions. Gandalf savait probablement ce qu'il faisait.

La foule présenta ses respects au roi qui, le regard dans le vague, semblait chercher quelqu'un. Il se tourna vers l'entrée du palais où je me tenais avec Legolas, Gimli et la jeune femme nommée Eowyn. Il demanda quelque chose et, brusquement, il se mit à pleurer.

« Je crois qu'il vient d'apprendre la mort de son fils, mon cousin, nous expliqua la fille. Il a été attaqué par des Orques et nous a quittés tout récemment. J'ai essayé de le lui dire mais il n'entendait rien… c'est la faute de Saroumane… »

Elle baissa les yeux comme si elle aussi allait fondre en larmes. J'éprouvai un mélange d'affection et de compassion pour la nièce de Theoden. Ces derniers temps avaient dû être bien difficiles pour elle et pourtant, elle restait digne et fière, refoulant ses sanglots. Elle releva finalement la tête et nous regarda :

« Mais le roi est revenu. Et c'est une excellente nouvelle. »

Cette fois, elle souriait. Je regardai Legolas :

« Vous qui disiez que débarrasser Theoden de l'envoûtement serait long… finalement, il n'a suffit que d'un instant.

— Tout le monde peut se tromper », répondit-il.

Gimli se mit à rire :

« Bel exemple de mauvaise foi. »

Legolas éclata de rire à son tour et je me surpris à trouver ça adorable. Décidément, je n'avais pas fini de toucher le fond. Il y avait encore de quoi creuser.

oOØOo

Mon Elfe ne s'était finalement pas tellement trompé puisque notre séjour à Edoras dura plusieurs jours. Le Château d'Or, une fois débarrassé de l'ambiance mortifère de Saroumane et malgré la peur toujours présente d'une attaque de l'extérieur, était un endroit assez agréable. Je constatai que somme toute, le bonheur tenait à peu de choses : un toit au-dessus de la tête, un plat chaud à manger et des vêtements propres.

Eowyn me prit sous son aile et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ressentis un coup de foudre amical pour quelqu'un. Elle était gentille et spontanée et je fus tout de suite parfaitement à l'aise avec elle. De surcroît, les femmes à qui j'avais adressé la parole depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu étaient toutes des Elfes. Eowyn était humaine et cela changeait beaucoup de choses. Elle me fit visiter le château et me montra l'endroit où j'allais passer la nuit. Une chambre avec un vrai lit. Après toutes ces semaines passées à dormir dans la nature, un tel luxe faillit me faire pleurer.

Si la mort de son cousin causait toujours une peine intense à ma nouvelle amie, deux choses compensaient son chagrin : que Theoden ait retrouvé la santé et le départ de Gríma Langue-de-Serpent. Le sinistre individu l'avait suivie à la trace des semaines durant et, non content de lui faire la cour, il avait réussi le tour de force de tenir des propos infâmes en essayant de la séduire.

« Il ne me voyait que comme un morceau de viande, me dit-elle.

— Vous êtes aussi la nièce du roi, répondis-je. C'était peut-être votre statut qui l'intéressait.

— Quand bien même, si j'avais été difforme et bossue, il ne m'aurait pas déshabillée du regard en bavant. »

La beauté n'était pas forcément un avantage, réalisai-je. Je n'étais peut-être pas très jolie mais au moins, j'étais à l'abri des regards graveleux des mâles libidineux, même si tout était relatif.

Eowyn me posa des questions sur les pérégrinations qui m'avait menée jusqu'à Edoras. Je n'entrai pas dans les détails et estimai ne pas pouvoir lui parler de l'Anneau. Ce n'était pas de mon ressort. J'expliquai que la Communauté avait pour but de lutter contre Sauron, que je devais au départ les accompagner jusqu'en Lórien et que les circonstances avaient voulu que mon voyage se prolonge. Elle ne me demanda pas d'où je venais, ce qui me soulagea. Je lui signalai néanmoins qu'il était possible qu'on me fasse passer pour la sœur d'Aragorn alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Je crus la voir rougir légèrement à mon évocation du rôdeur mais peut-être était-ce un effet de mon imagination.

Ma nouvelle amie me laissa quelques heures pour préparer les obsèques de son cousin et je rejoignis mes compagnons. Gandalf avait pris la place de Gríma Langue-de-Serpent près du trône vide.

« Laissons Theoden enterrer son fils, nous dit le magicien. Nous aviserons ensuite mais à présent que Saroumane a perdu son emprise sur le roi, il ne restera pas inactif. Nous devons faire de la protection du Rohan notre priorité. »

Son discours fut accueilli par un hochement de tête général.

« Lisbeth, mon enfant, reprit le vieux monsieur en me regardant dans les yeux, je sais que cela ne vous plaira pas de l'entendre mais…

— Je ne ferai rien d'inconsidéré et je me tiendrai tranquille, enchaînai-je. Je l'ai promis. Seulement, si je peux vous être utile en quoi que ce soit… »

Gandalf sourit et je sentis le regard de Legolas sur moi.

« Nous verrons cela. Votre patience et votre courage vous honorent. »

Je haussai les épaules sans répondre. Après tout, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Même si je n'avais pas abandonné mon projet d'apprendre à me défendre, je ne souhaitais pas finir sur un champ de bataille… ni me disputer avec mon Elfe. Je voulais juste ne pas servir à rien et rester cachée à attendre. Ils semblaient tous l'avoir compris.

La journée s'acheva sans incident notable. Je fus ravie de manger un repas chaud et de me coucher tôt.

D'ailleurs je m'endormis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller.

oOØOo

_Basculer d'un rêve à l'autre, quelle sensation étrange… J'essayais tant bien que mal de saisir les dernières bribes d'un univers flou en basculant dans une autre réalité… si on pouvait appeler ainsi un nouveau songe. Il faisait sombre. J'étais enfouie sous des couvertures chaudes. Une voix chantait au-dessus de ma tête, doucement, dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas mais qu'il me semblait déjà avoir entendue. C'était forcément un rêve, j'étais à l'abri, seule dans ma chambre, qui aurait pu entrer ? Le chant prit fin, suivi d'un silence, puis d'un soupir._

_« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire cela. »_

_Tiens. Des paroles dont je saisissais le sens. Je m'aperçus alors que je connaissais le son de cette voix mais j'avais beau réfléchir, il me fut impossible d'y associer un visage._

_« Mon attitude n'est pas convenable mais je ne pouvais pas… »_

_Un nouveau soupir. Les yeux toujours fermés, j'essayais vainement de me souvenir à qui appartenait cette voix veloutée qui m'inspirait toutes sortes de choses mais certainement pas l'impression d'être en danger._

_« Je n'aime pas quand vous dormez loin de moi. Voyez-vous, je m'y suis habitué, et… votre absence me pèse. »_

_Je tentai de me retourner dans le lit, d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir qui me parlait ainsi mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste. Mon corps pesait bien trop lourd. Je sentis soudain un poids près de moi, comme si quelqu'un s'asseyait à mes côtés sur le lit. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas bouger ?_

_« C'est agréable de vous regarder dormir… parce que vous baissez votre garde. Ce sont les seules circonstances où vous vous le permettez. Seulement, je ne peux pas vous atteindre. Quand vous êtes éveillée, vous êtes bien difficile à approcher, ce que je regrette infiniment parce que le temps nous est compté. »_

_Le déclic se fit dans ma tête et je compris qui s'était introduit dans ma chambre pour s'asseoir sur mon lit et me parler. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Legolas ne se serait jamais permis une chose pareille et… en fait, il devait dormir à cette heure de la nuit, comme nous tous. _

_Rien de tout cela ne pouvait être réel._

_« M'adresser ainsi à vous alors que vous ne pouvez pas m'entendre est peut-être lâche de ma part, je l'admets. Seulement, vous ne faites que fuir et vous parler comme je le fais à présent est très difficile. Sachez, Lisbeth, que la dernière chose que je souhaite est de vous voir souffrir… quitte à me montrer maladroit, parfois. »_

_J'essayai une fois de plus de me tourner vers lui, d'ouvrir les yeux, de faire une fois pour toutes la part des choses entre le rêve et la réalité mais ce fut peine perdue._

_« Même si j'essaie de toutes mes forces de vous protéger, je sais que vous êtes forte et courageuse. Cela dit, par bien des points, ce monde est trop dangereux pour vous… ce qui me navre. J'aurais voulu… »_

_Il s'interrompit et j'attendis la suite, perdue dans le brouillard de mon sommeil, étonnée de la cohérence de son discours._

_« J'aurais voulu vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Ne pas avoir constamment peur de vous perdre. Pouvoir prendre mon temps et vous laisser venir vers moi. »_

_Je sentis une main chaude se poser dans mon cou et de longs cheveux soyeux frôler mon visage._

_« Vous êtes adorable, même si je ne peux pas voir vos yeux. Vos jolis yeux gris. Cette habitude des humains de dormir les yeux fermés est perturbante. »_

_Si j'avais pu ouvrir la bouche, j'aurais répondu que les Elfes faisaient penser à des créatures de films d'horreur quand ils dormaient. Parce que c'est comme s'ils étaient morts. Ma pensée s'effilocha quand je sentis un baiser aussi léger qu'un souffle d'air juste sous mon oreille._

_« Ma douce Lisbeth. _Melethnin_. »_

_Puis il n'y eut plus rien._

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et me redressai dans mon lit. Bien évidemment, ma chambre était vide, j'avais rêvé. Certes, il faisait si sombre qu'il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit mais le silence de plomb aurait laissé entendre le souffle d'une souris. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je clignai des paupières et haussai vaguement les épaules.

Si je commence à prendre mes rêves pour des réalités, pensai-je, je suis loin de me sortir du pétrin. Au contraire, je m'enfonce.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre la main et de toucher l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver Legolas si je n'avais pas rêvé.

C'était tiède.

Incrédule, je secouai la tête. _Reprends-toi, ma fille. _Je me recouchai et rabattis les couvertures sur ma tête. Tout ça était ridicule, j'étais en train de devenir cinglée. Néanmoins, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que si tout cela avait été réel…

Je nouai mes bras autour de l'oreiller et y enfouis mon visage.

Il y avait des chimères dont on pouvait souhaiter désespérément qu'elles soient vraies.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Mes remerciements chaleureux à **manelor**, **LegolasKili**, **Neiflheim**, **Valeara**, **el-kal27**, **PaulinaDragona**, **flings**, **karinedarnessy**, **Temperance18**, **Darkklinne ** et **Azria** pour les reviews. Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et vos petits mots sont de réels encouragements à travailler sur cette histoire même si ce n'est pas de tout repos.

Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne le **vendredi 27 juin**.

Petit avertissement pour finir, pensez à faire vérifier votre glycémie après la lecture de ce chapitre pour cause de **grosse avalanche de sucre**. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, aussi j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira, à tout le moins que vous ne serez pas trop déçus.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><em>I'll end this day, I'll splatter color on this grey… <em>(Metallica – _The day that never comes _– Death Magnetic – 2008)

* * *

><p>L'enterrement de Theodred, fils du roi Theoden, fut un moment assez éprouvant. Jusqu'alors, je n'avais jamais assisté aux obsèques de qui que ce soit et ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Le visage du souverain était crispé de douleur et de colère contre lui-même, les habitants qui regardèrent passer le cortège funèbre semblaient décomposés de chagrin et les chants en langue rohirrim étaient tristes à se pendre. Je restai en retrait au moment de la mise en terre. Après tout, cela ne me concernait pas. Je retrouvai ma vieille habitude de cacher ce que m'inspirait cette atmosphère pesante derrière des pensées triviales. Eowyn m'avait prêté des vêtements pour l'occasion, une robe noire, un de ces satanés corsets qui me faisaient un mal de chien et des souliers qui me donnaient envie de hurler à chaque pas à cause de mes innombrables ampoules. Entre ces habits inconfortables et les courbatures diverses dont le moindre de mes muscles était perclus, j'avais l'occasion de penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui se passait autour de moi… et à cet espèce de rêve bizarre de la nuit précédente.<p>

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'avoir des crampes et les pieds en marmelade pourrait m'aider à canaliser mes problèmes mais il me fallait admettre que la douleur physique faisait dériver l'esprit loin d'autres idées pénibles qui elles étaient moins faciles à gérer.

Le soleil était à son zénith, haut et pâle dans le ciel d'hiver, quand nous quittâmes la colline herbeuse qui faisait office de cimetière. La dernière demeure du prince Theodred, sous la terre meuble fraîchement retournée, avait été couverte de fleurs. Le roi, écrasé de chagrin, était soutenu par Aragorn et Gandalf. Eowyn semblait au-delà de la douleur, comme emmurée au fond d'elle-même. Je me tenais discrètement entre Legolas et Gimli. Tandis que nous traversions la ville pour regagner le palais, le Nain remarqua :

« Vous boitez, Lisbeth.

— J'ai des ampoules plein les pieds, répliquai-je. Ces chaussures sont une torture. »

Gimli se mit à rire doucement :

« Entendre ce genre de choses à un enterrement me plaît. Cela permet de relativiser. »

J'eus bien envie de lui donner raison en affirmant qu'au moins, le fils de Theoden n'aurait plus froid aux genoux mais ç'aurait sans doute été déplacé, aussi je préférai m'en abstenir. Notre ami Nain avait été confronté à une date récente à la mort d'un proche — même si un tas de choses s'était produites depuis, notre aventure dans la Moria n'était pas si ancienne — et il n'aurait pas forcément apprécié ce genre de plaisanterie. Par ailleurs, la présence de Legolas empêchait le moindre trait d'esprit sur la question. L'Elfe était très à cheval sur ses principes.

De fait, jamais il ne se serait permis de s'introduire la nuit dans la chambre d'une femme.

Sous le regard un rien étonné de mes deux compagnons, je secouai la tête pour chasser cette réminiscence. Il était temps de me remettre les idées en place, et très vite.

oOØOo

En milieu de journée, un cheval portant deux gamins épuisés arriva à Edoras. Ils furent accueillis au palais et j'aidai Eowyn à m'occuper d'eux. La fillette pleurait et ne cessait d'appeler sa mère et le garçon, un peu plus âgé, avait impérativement besoin de manger et de dormir. Il raconta, après s'être reposé un peu, qu'il avait quitté son village avec sa petite sœur plusieurs jours auparavant parce que des Orques étaient sur le point d'attaquer. Ils étaient sans doute orphelins à présent, mais nous ne pouvions décemment pas le leur dire. Une rage sourde se mit à couver au fond de moi en sachant ce qui était arrivé à ces petits. Qu'allait-il advenir d'eux, à présent ? Je n'aimais pas spécialement les enfants et ne cautionnais pas l'attitude de certains parents dans le « monde normal » qui considéraient leur progéniture comme le centre du monde jusqu'à leur céder tout et n'importe quoi mais ces deux-là, dont le monde avait sans doute été détruits par une bande de monstres aussi sanguinaires qu'ils étaient moches me faisaient une peine terrible. Je fus presque soulagée quand Eowyn les confia à une servante. Mon amie s'en alla retrouver son oncle et je partis faire un tour dans les couloirs du palais. Mon impassibilité apparente ne m'empêchait pas de bouillir intérieurement et d'avoir besoin de me calmer. Pour cela, il n'existait qu'une solution, la solitude.

Mon inconscient me joua un drôle de tour puisque je me retrouvai sans l'avoir voulu dans la salle d'armes. Une pièce gigantesque, haute de plafond, où se trouvaient entreposées des quantités d'épées, de haches et autres joyeusetés tout aussi meurtrières. Peut-être aurais-je dû me demander ce que je fabriquais là, ou alors quitter cette pièce comme j'y étais entrée mais je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher pour examiner toutes ces armes. Si j'apprenais ne serait-ce qu'à me défendre, il me faudrait réussir à m'en servir. L'idée était un rien perturbante mais j'étais plus certaine que jamais de ne pas avoir le choix. J'attrapai une épée accrochée à une armature métallique. Ce truc pesait un âne mort et, courbatures obligent, j'avais la mobilité et la souplesse d'un piquet. Je serrai les dents néanmoins, soulevai l'épée et tentai de la faire tournoyer au-dessus de ma tête comme je l'avais vu faire dans les films d'aventure dont je m'étais gavée jadis en même temps que de sucreries. La manœuvre fut difficile, une douleur sourde me broyait les épaules mais la lame fendit l'air en sifflant. Je n'eus même pas le temps de me trouver ridicule. Ma pantomime fut interrompue par un intrus.

« Reposez cela, Lisbeth, vous allez vous faire mal. »

Je me retournai, les sourcils froncés. Aragorn me regardait d'un air presque amusé.

« Je vous interdis de vous moquer de moi, grondai-je, un rien vexée de m'être ainsi donnée en spectacle sans le vouloir.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est aucunement mon intention. Vous ne savez pas vous y prendre et c'est bien normal. »

Je préférai ne pas répondre. Après tout, il aurait été tout à fait en droit de me rire au nez. Je devais avoir l'air franchement idiot. Je passai outre néanmoins et remis l'épée où je l'avais trouvée.

« Ne parlez à personne de ce que vous venez de voir, dis-je.

— Vous avez ma parole. »

J'étais soulagée qu'Aragorn ne me demande pas pourquoi je souhaitais son silence. En réalité, je n'avais pas envie que Gimli se paye ma tête à n'en plus finir et Legolas en aurait encore fait une maladie. Penser à l'Elfe me causa un léger pincement au cœur que je m'efforçai d'ignorer.

_Je peux vous promettre bien des choses mais pas de ne plus avoir peur de vous perdre._

_La dernière chose que je souhaite est de vous voir souffrir, quitte à me montrer maladroit._

Que n'aurais-je pas donné, une fois encore, pour que ces pensées cessent de me poursuivre…

oOØOo

L'arrivée des deux enfants au palais d'Edoras plus tôt dans la journée souleva, je m'en rendis compte en retrouvant le reste de la Communauté, la pierre qui cachait la fourmilière. Gandalf et Aragorn pensaient que le Rohan devait ouvertement affronter les armées de Saroumane mais Theoden ne le voulait pas. J'ignorais si le roi considérait son peuple comme trop faible ou s'il acceptait la fatalité faute de mieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, son défaitisme déplaisait au magicien et au rôdeur. Il y eut une longue discussion qui dura toute la fin de l'après-midi et qui se poursuivit dans la soirée. Le sentiment de rage et d'impuissance qui m'avait pris à la gorge après avoir entendu le récit des petits ne m'avait pas quittée. Je préférai ne pas me mêler au débat, mes réflexions risquant fort de ne rien apporter et, pire, de me faire mal voir. Aussi, après le repas du soir, je m'éclipsai discrètement et sortis m'aérer en espérant que l'air de la nuit chasserait mes idées noires. Tandis que je quittais la salle du trône, je sentis sur moi le regard de Legolas. En levant les yeux, je ne pus décrypter son expression mais j'eus le vague sentiment qu'il avait lu dans mes pensées. Je serais volontiers restée avec lui, sa présence ayant souvent réussi à tenir mes tracasseries en respect mais il était concerné par ce qui se disait. Je passai donc outre et allai m'asseoir à l'extérieur, dans les escaliers du château.

Les gardes qui se tenaient à l'entrée ne me prêtèrent aucune attention et restèrent immobiles. Au bout d'un moment, la solitude s'ajouta à la tristesse et à la colère. J'avais besoin de Legolas mais, ne sachant toujours pas à quoi m'en tenir avec lui, ça m'était douloureux d'y penser. Il m'avait embrassée, employé en ma présence un terme affectueux en elfique mais tant que j'ignorais ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance. Si mon rêve de la nuit précédente avait été réel, où s'il m'avait dit une bonne fois pour toutes que ses sentiments à mon endroit ne dépassaient pas le stade de l'affection, j'aurais été un peu plus avancée.

Je restai seule un moment, grelottant dehors. Tant que la discussion sur l'avenir du Rohan n'était pas achevée, je ne retournerais pas à l'intérieur. C'était stupide, j'en avais bien conscience. La guerre était inévitable. Mes compagnons partiraient affronter la mort pour aider Theoden. Pourtant, je refusais cette idée. Ils étaient ma famille et je ne voulais pas les perdre. Et par-dessus tout, j'aimais Legolas. Quel que soit son ressenti à mon égard, je ne pouvais plus le nier. J'étais fatiguée de me battre contre moi-même pour y renoncer et j'avais conscience que dans un premier temps, j'en étais incapable. Je pourrais survivre au fait qu'il n'ait vu en moi qu'un moment d'égarement ou un jeu mais s'il perdait la vie, ce serait beaucoup plus dur. Ne plus le voir, ne plus passer de temps avec lui. Pour toujours.

« Ne restez pas là, Lisbeth. Il fait froid, vous allez tomber malade. »

Je sursautai avant de lever les yeux. En face de moi, l'objet de mes pensées me tendait la main. Je la pris et me levai. J'étais gelée et je frissonnais de la tête aux pieds. Les doigts de Legolas serrèrent doucement les miens.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû sortir.

— Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre votre discussion.

— Venez. »

Il me prit par les épaules et me ramena à l'intérieur.

Seuls les membres restants de la Communauté étaient encore là. Le roi et sa nièce avaient pris congé. Aragorn fumait et Gandalf, qui se tenait une fois de plus à la gauche du trône, semblait pensif. Gimli, les mains croisées sur l'estomac, digérait l'énorme quantité de nourriture qu'il avait absorbée au repas du soir.

« Qu'êtes-vous allée faire dehors ? me demanda le magicien.

— Rien. Je me suis assise dans l'escalier et j'ai attendu que vous en finissiez avec vos histoires.

— À vous entendre, la conversation vous aurait déplu…

— Entendre parler de perspectives de guerre est rarement réjouissant.

— Nous n'avons pas le choix, mon enfant. Theoden a pris une mauvaise décision et nous devrons agir en conséquence. »

Je me tus avant de réagir comme l'avait fait Legolas quand il avait appris que je souhaitais apprendre à me défendre. Gandalf m'expliqua qu'une annonce serait faite dès le lendemain : toute la cité serait déplacée vers le Nord pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de Saroumane. Je ne voyais pas en quoi la décision était mauvaise mais une fois encore, je préférai garder le silence. J'étais fatiguée et j'en avais suffisamment entendu. Je souhaitai donc bonne nuit à mes compagnons avant de prendre congé pour aller me coucher.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Legolas me suive.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, Lisbeth. Non », ajouta-t-il avant même que j'ouvre la bouche. « Ne me dites pas de m'en aller. Je ne vous laisserai pas avant de savoir ce qui ne va pas. »

Je le regardai et vis un mélange d'obstination et d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. J'étais lasse, j'avais sommeil mais il prendrait cela pour une mauvaise excuse à moins que, comme ç'avait été le cas quand j'avais regardé dans le Miroir de Galadriel, il ne me croie pas. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, là-bas aussi, il avait refusé de me laisser seule. Je secouai la tête en soupirant.

« Je ne vous comprends pas, Legolas. Pourquoi vous souciez-vous de moi à ce point ? Ce qui se passe dans ma tête ne change pas la face de la Terre du Milieu, quand même… »

Son regard s'adoucit et il eut un sourire amusé :

« Malgré votre vivacité d'esprit, vous êtes étrangement obtuse sur certaines questions. Ne restons pas ici, c'est un lieu de passage. »

Sans réfléchir, je le laissai me suivre dans la chambre où je dormais. Certes, nous n'y serions pas dérangés mais cela pourrait porter à confusion si quelqu'un nous voyait. J'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas repenser à mon rêve. Lui, dans ma chambre, au milieu de la nuit. Je m'assis au pied du lit et contemplai le parquet. Legolas se pencha sur moi et chercha mon regard.

« Lisbeth ?

— Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait une guerre, dis-je. C'est inévitable mais cette perspective me rend malade.

— Nous devons être optimistes et penser que tout ira bien.

— Je ne suis pas optimiste. Je suis fataliste et je l'ai toujours été. Pourtant… »

Je poussai un nouveau soupir.

« Pourtant quoi, _melethnin_ ? »

Je me trouvais au pied du mur. Mon Elfe ne me laisserait pas tranquille tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais le faire serait dévoiler, même en partie seulement, mes sentiments à son endroit. Je m'accordai une minute pour trouver les termes les plus mesurés possibles avant de me jeter à l'eau :

« Quand j'ai dit à la Communauté que je voulais apprendre à me battre pour ne plus être un poids, vous m'avez dit que… que vous ne vouliez pas me perdre. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec vous, Legolas. Je ne sais pas comment qualifier nos rapports. Je sais par contre que je ne veux pas vous perdre non plus. S'il y a cette guerre, vous risquez de mourir. Et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas qu'elle ait lieu. »

Je rompis le contact visuel pour recommencer à compter les lattes du parquet.

Elles étaient en mauvais état, vermoulues et avaient besoin d'être cirées.

Legolas s'assit à côté de moi et m'attira contre lui. Je me laissai aller contre son corps doux et chaud en refusant tout en même temps de croiser son regard.

« Je suis navré de n'avoir pu clarifier plus tôt un certain nombre de choses, souffla-t-il. Les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas et vous êtes tellement renfermée sur vous-même et sur vos propres peurs que je ne savais comment m'y prendre pour évoquer tout cela avec vous. Lisbeth, regardez-moi. »

Je levai la tête. La douceur infinie exprimée dans les yeux bleus me serra la gorge.

« De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais connu ce que j'éprouve quand je vous vois. Jamais je n'ai souhaité à ce point le bonheur de quelqu'un, ni ce besoin de vous protéger quoiqu'il en coûte. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas de cette guerre parce qu'elle risque de me séparer de vous. Cette situation est difficilement supportable. Je… »

Il s'interrompit, sembla chercher ses mots. J'attendis la suite, incapable de croire à ce que sous-entendaient ses propos. Je risquais de me fourvoyer, de confondre une fois encore mes rêves avec la réalité. Legolas me prit la main et la posa sur son torse, à la place du cœur que je sentis battre sous mes doigts.

« Mon éternité est entre vos mains, dit-il. Vous êtes ce que la vie m'ait jamais apporté de plus beau. »

Je baissai à nouveau la tête, totalement perdue à cause de ce que je venais d'entendre. Techniquement, j'aurais dû être folle de joie mais il n'en restait pas moins que les obstacles empêchant toute issue heureuse existaient toujours et qu'ils n'étaient pas des moindres.

« Je suis humaine, dis-je à voix basse. Ça ne peut pas marcher.

— Pourquoi cela ?

— En mettant de côté le fait que je repartirai tôt ou tard d'où je viens, je finirai par devenir vieille, moche et fripée, et ensuite par mourir. Je n'ai pas la beauté éternelle des Elfes… d'ailleurs je n'ai pas de beauté du tout. Je suis humaine et ordinaire. »

Legolas posa une main sur ma nuque et me fit lever la tête vers lui.

« Les Elfes sont des variations sur un thème unique, répondit-il. À mon sens, elles sont certes belles mais elles se ressemblent toutes plus ou moins. Vous êtes différente, Lisbeth, et ce sont ces différences que j'aime tant.

— Vous me flattez.

— Il y a une solution à tout. Si vous êtes renvoyée dans votre monde d'origine, j'irai vous chercher. Que vous soyez humaine n'empêche en aucun cas mes sentiments à votre égard. Vous agissez ainsi parce que vous avez peur. Ne croyez pas que ce n'est pas également mon cas. Jamais personne n'a pris une telle place dans ma vie. Ce que j'éprouve m'était inconnu auparavant et vous faire souffrir sans le vouloir me terrifie. »

Ces dernières paroles firent naître en moi un sentiment de honte. Dès le départ, il m'avait semblé évident que Legolas ne pourrait jamais ressentir ce genre de choses à mon endroit parce qu'au fond, c'était plus facile. Je m'étais refusé le droit d'y croire pour mieux m'accrocher à mon existence morne et sans éclat par peur de connaître autre chose, même un bonheur éphémère. Au final, si mon Elfe disait craindre de me faire du mal, c'est moi qui risquerais de le blesser en m'accrochant à mes principes à deux sous.

Je sentis les doigts chauds et caressants sur ma nuque remonter dans mes cheveux pour s'y emmêler.

« Donnez-nous une chance, Lisbeth. Ne laissez plus l'angoisse et le doute gouverner votre vie. »

Je cédai.

Je cédai, même si la situation me semblait encore aussi surréaliste qu'incongrue. Je cédai, même si j'avais encore peur. Je cédai parce que je l'aimais et parce que le bien-être que j'éprouvais en sa présence ne serait jamais un luxe. Exprimer cette rémission par des mots ou des gestes ne fut pas nécessaire. Legolas, une fois encore, sembla lire dans mes pensées. Il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. Je fermai les yeux et me laissai submerger. Mes doutes et mes questions désertèrent mon esprit. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je réagis à peine quand mon Elfe s'étendit avec moi sur le lit. Pas plus lorsqu'il déclara ente deux baisers vouloir passer le restant de ses nuits avec moi. Je pensais une fois de plus à ce rêve dans lequel il m'avait dit à peu de choses près la même chose, pour peu que je me souvienne. La similitude des propos et la place laissée tiède sur la couverture quand je m'étais réveillée me troublèrent. Je m'écartai de Legolas pour reprendre un minimum de contenance et évoquai directement le sujet, quitte à passer pour une idiote. Je n'étais plus à ça près à présent. Il se mit à rire doucement.

« Vous n'avez pas rêvé, _melethnin_. S'il le faut, je peux vous répéter mot pour mot ce que je vous ai dit à ce moment-là.

— Vous auriez pu vous faire surprendre, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'en auraient pensé les gens ?

— Peu m'importe ce qu'ils pensent, cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. »

Je préférai ne pas répondre. De toute façon, la tournure que prenaient les événements faisait que je n'avais plus à assumer les regards que certains ne manqueraient pas de poser sur nous si l'évolution de nos rapports venait à se savoir. Néanmoins, ce ne serait pas tellement différent du « monde normal » où tout le monde était constamment jugé pour un oui ou pour un non. Legolas n'avait pas tort. Ce n'était pas très important.

M'habituer à ce qui était en train de m'arriver, au fait que quelqu'un soit parvenu à se faire une place dans ma vie et semble vouloir y rester l'était bien davantage.

A suivre.


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre : **Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes : **Mes remerciements à **delphlys**, **el-kal27**, **manelor**, **Neiflheim**, **LegolasKili**, **karinedarnessy**, **Azria**, **PaulinaDragona**, **RachelTW** et **Twix13** pour les reviews qui font toujours du bien au cœur et au moral.

Le prochain chapitre sera publié à partir de la mi-juillet pour cause de vacances.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Still in the darkness of the night, I always see the light <em>(Ratt – _Closer to my heart_ – Invasion of your privacy – 1985)

* * *

><p>Notre séjour à Edoras dura un jour de plus : le déplacement de la cité entière vers le Nord fut annoncé pour le jour suivant à l'aube. À première vue sur une carte, la distance entre le point de départ et l'arrivée ne représentait guère plus d'une centaine de kilomètres et même si la région était montagneuse, le trajet pouvait sembler court. Dans les faits, voyager avec toute une population, femmes, enfants, vieux, armes et bagages compris s'avérerait bien plus long et compliqué. Je compris alors pourquoi Gandalf affirmait que c'était une mauvaise idée.<p>

J'appris par ailleurs que la forteresse où nous devions nous réfugier n'avait pour ainsi dire pas d'issue même si les particularités de cette citadelle — construction troglodyte creusée dans la montagne — avait auparavant sauvé de nombreuses vies, une attaque de masse condamnerait le peuple d'Edoras à une mort certaine… si tant est qu'une armée ennemie vienne le débusquer dans un tel endroit.

« Comment Saroumane pourrait-il être au courant de ce voyage ? demandai-je.

— Parce que ce n'est pas un imbécile et qu'un tel déplacement ne passera pas inaperçu, me répondit Aragorn.

— Sans compter Gríma Langue-de-Serpent », ajouta Gandalf.

Je me renfrognai en repensant au sinistre individu qui avait probablement rejoint son véritable maître après avoir été chassé par Theoden. Il connaissait suffisamment le roi pour anticiper ses actes, permettant à Saroumane d'avoir une longueur d'avance.

Décidément, nous n'étions pas sortis de l'auberge, loin de là.

Toute la journée, la cité s'affaira et se prépara au grand départ. Il avait été demandé aux habitants de ne pas s'encombrer mais cela ne les empêcha pas de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Au château, par contre, l'ambiance était plus calme. Comme la veille, je me tenais un peu en retrait. Mes compagnons étaient tout à fait conscients du dégoût que m'inspirait une guerre potentielle et je me contentais d'écouter ce qui se disait sans prononcer un mot et en restant parfaitement impassible.

Donner mon avis n'empêcherait pas l'inévitable. Gandalf l'avait fortement laissé entendre, d'ailleurs. Ma présence étant requise malgré tout, j'assistai en silence à ces interminables discussions stratégiques évoquant des pespectives plus ou moins lugubres. Le magicien prétendait qu'en tant que membre de la Communauté, je devais savoir ce qui sortait de ces débats divers et Legolas semblait tenir à ce que je reste avec lui.

Sa présence à mes côtés rendait cette situation beaucoup moins pénible, il fallait l'avouer.

Bien que, selon ses propres dires, l'opinion des gens lui soit complètement égal, mon Elfe ne faisait rien pour montrer que nos rapports avaient évolué, quoique certains regards soient aussi éloquents que n'importe quelle étreinte furtive dans un coin. Depuis la nuit précédente, un certain poids s'était envolé de mes épaules même si je me posais toujours beaucoup trop de questions. J'évitais de penser à l'avenir et, par chance, Legolas était tout à fait conscient que ça ne serait pas aussi facile, beau et rose que dans les contes de fées. Il n'essayait pas de me faire croire le contraire mais il avait confiance et faisait preuve d'optimisme. Il ne me restait qu'à essayer d'en faire autant.

En début d'après-midi, Aragorn vint me trouver et me me proposa d'apprendre à me tenir une épée. Il ne fit aucune allusion à ma visite de la veille dans la salle d'armes et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Le rôdeur était un homme de parole, ce qui représentait une qualité des plus appréciables. Il en vint directement au but :

« La possibilité que nous soyons attaqués en cours de route n'est pas à négliger, me dit-il. Plus tôt vous serez prête, mieux ce sera.

— Je ne peux pas devenir une experte en une demi-journée, objectai-je.

— Bien sûr que non mais il serait rassurant pour tout le monde que vous sachiez à peu près quoi faire si vous étiez confrontée à un Orque sans avoir la possibilité de vous cacher. »

C'est ainsi qu'eut lieu mon premier cours de maniement des armes. Ce fut épuisant, tant physiquement que nerveusement. Je dus exécuter des mouvements auxquels je n'étais guère habituée et qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ce que j'avais vu à la télé. L'épée qu'on me prêta pesait aussi lourd que celle dont j'avais tenté de me servir la veille et je me sentais terriblement pataude. Par ailleurs, n'aimant guère être l'objet de l'attention générale, la présence de Legolas, d'Eowyn, de Gimli et de Gandalf me mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Je dus toutefois m'avouer qu'Aragorn avait beaucoup de patience et expliquait très bien comment s'y prendre, à tel point que je regrettai d'avoir eu peur de lui quand je l'avais rencontré. Je n'étais qu'une froussarde blindée d'a-priori. En le connaissant mieux, il n'était pas si impressionnant que ça. C'était quelqu'un de bien.

À la fin de l'entraînement, je m'attendis à toutes sortes de commentaires et de critiques de la part des uns et des autres mais ce fut moins pire que ce que je pensais. La réaction de Legolas en particulier m'inquiétait parce que je savais qu'il ne cautionnait pas cette histoire, peut-être plus encore qu'auparavant. Néanmoins il ne dit rien et me serra juste brièvement les doigts tandis que nous sortions de la salle d'armes. Gimli maugréa quelque chose que je préférai ne pas écouter et Gandalf me félicita :

« Votre motivation fait plaisir à voir, me dit-il.

— Merci, mais ce n'est pas demain la veille que je découperai un Orque en tranches, répondis-je.

— Ce n'est pas le but et vous le savez. »

Je me sentais par ailleurs un peu gênée face à Eowyn qui elle savait parfaitement se battre. Elle ne fit pas grand cas de mon malaise : apparemment, les capacités au combat des femmes du Rohan relevaient presque de la tradition à cause de l'histoire de la région. N'étant pas du coin, je n'avais aucune honte à avoir selon elle. Sa gentillesse me fit chaud au cœur et, une fois de plus, je pensai que la nièce de Theoden était sans doute la femme la plus adorable de toute la Terre du Milieu.

Cela étant, j'avais constaté que durant tout le temps qu'avait duré cette séance de maniement des armes, c'était Aragorn qu'elle avait regardé.

Sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Qu'elle en fût consciente ou non, son attitude changeait en présence du rôdeur et, depuis notre arrivée, elle trouvait toujours une raison de lui parler. Je refusais de m'en mêler parce que cela ne me concernait pas mais le comportement d'Eowyn s'expliquait le plus simplement du monde : elle tombait amoureuse. Cette idée ne me plaisait pas car elle y laisserait des plumes et je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir. Aragorn, lui, était presque trop gentil et prévenant avec elle, comme s'il l'encourageait à lui courir après. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas mais il ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il faisait à la nièce du roi. Je ne pouvais rien lui dire je n'étais pas sensée être au courant de la relation qu'il entretenait avec la fille d'Elrond.

Je réalisai que j'aurais pu me trouver dans la même situation. Legolas aurait pu être marié, fiancé, ou à tout le moins ne pas être libre. Toutefois, il était possible que son attitude envers moi ait été différente le cas échéant. Il était bien trop intègre et aurait mis une certaine distance entre nous, de sorte que j'aurais peut-être été moins sensible à sa gentillesse. Quelque part, j'avais de la chance. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

Eowyn fit comme si de rien n'était et ne s'épencha pas sur cette attirance manifeste, ce qui me réconforta. Je n'aurais été capable ni de lui mentir ni de lui parler de ce baiser dont j'avais été témoin plusieurs semaines auparavant. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle devait penser que nous n'étions pas encore assez proches, à moins que son silence ne soit dû à la pudeur qui caractérisait les gens en Terre du Milieu quand il était question de sentiments. Je me contentai donc de regarder tout ça de loin en espérant que cette histoire se finisse le moins mal possible.

oOØOo

Gandalf quitta Edoras tout seul en fin de journée. Personne ne put savoir où il allait ni pourquoi il partait mais il promit de rejoindre le restant de la Communauté dans les cinq jours à venir. J'assistai à son départ avec Aragorn. Le magicien nous recommanda prudence et précautions en nous observant tous les deux d'un air impénétrable. Je n'aurais su déterminer ce que signifiait ce regard mais n'y accordai qu'une moindre importance. J'avais un mauvais présentiment. Jusqu'ici, la présence du magicien nous avait porté chance et j'étais à peu près certaine que sans lui, il allait encore nous arriver des misères. Après tout, c'était pendant sa prétendue disparition que Boromir était mort, que Frodon était parti et que les Uruk-hai avaient enlevé les deux autres Hobbits. Je cachai cependant mon inquiétude derrière mon impassibilité habituelle. Je n'avais aucune prise sur les événements et me faire du mauvais sang ne servait à rien.

L'évacuation de la cité devant avoir lieu de bonne heure le lendemain, je m'éclipsai rapidement après le repas du soir pour profiter de ma dernière nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit. Le voyage s'annonçait long et il faudrait recommencer à dormir à la belle étoile. Je m'apprétais à regagner ma chambre quand Legolas me retint par le poignet pour m'annoncer discrètement qu'il me rejoindrait dans un moment.

« Je vous ai fait une promesse la nuit dernière, et je compte bien la tenir.

— Essayez quand même de ne pas vous faire prendre », répliquai-je.

Il haussa les épaules en souriant et me laissa partir. Son attitude me laissa perplexe. Ne pas déroger à la bienséance semblait relever du postulat chez lui en temps normal mais visiblement, être surpris alors qu'il se rendait dans la chambre d'une femme semblait ne pas le gêner plus que cela… à moins qu'il ne se croie suffisamment furtif pour éviter le moindre incident.

La porte de la chambre refermée derrière moi, je me faufilai derrière le paravent pour retirer ma robe et enfiler une chemise de nuit. La veille, Legolas était présent quand je m'étais changée. J'en avais tiré un certain malaise — quoiqu'il en dise, j'étais loin d'être aussi belle qu'une Elfe et qu'il puisse voir mes défauts me dérangeait un peu — et une étrange tension au creux du ventre, comme si paradoxalement j'avais eu envie qu'il me regarde. Cette tension s'était d'ailleurs faite plus forte quand, en regagnant le lit, j'avais réalisé qu'une simple épaisseur de tissu séparaient les mains de mon Elfe de ma propre peau. Cette vague de désir — puisqu'il fallait bien appeler les choses par leur nom — s'était apaisée cependant au bout d'un moment. Legolas n'avait eu aucun geste déplacé. Je m'étais blottie contre lui et m'étais endormie sans m'en rendre compte.

Assise sur le bord du lit, je repensai à ma vie intime dans le « monde normal » qui avait été aussi morne que tous les autres aspects de mon existence. J'avais connu deux hommes pour faire comme tout le monde, être dans le rang, et je les avais choisis de sorte que je ne puisse m'y attacher. Le cliché du couple et de la famille parfaite n'était pas pour moi, ma mère m'ayant suffisamment répété que je ne servais à rien et qu'il valait mieux que je reste invisible. Je n'avais tiré aucun souvenir impérissable de ces expériences et à mon sens, elles auraient suffi pour le restant de mes jours. Le sexe était loin de valoir la légende entretenue par les médias et si le commun des mortels s'extasiaient sur la question, ce n'était que par peur de passer pour des coincés. Je doutais fortement d'être la seule personne au monde à compter les mouches au plafond en attendant que l'individu soufflant comme un bœuf qui avait envahi mon espace privé ait fini sa petite affaire.

La tournure qu'avaient pris les événements feraient qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il me faudrait aborder le sujet avec Legolas. J'ignorais à quoi pouvaient ressembler les aspects les plus intimes de la vie des Elfes. Ce genre de conversation, à défaut de m'ennuyer au bout d'un moment, ne me dérangeait pas tant que je n'étais pas concernée. Je l'étais dans le cas présent et cela changeait tout. J'ignorais ce qu'il allait penser en apprenant que d'une part, j'avais déjà couché avec quelqu'un et que d'autre part, je n'avais pas trouver ça transcendant. La perspective de cette discussion n'était pas très agréable.

« Vous êtes à nouveau plongée dans vos pensées. »

L'arrivée de Legolas me surprit. Je ne l'avais pas entendu. Il s'assit à mes côtés et attira ma tête contre son épaule. Immédiatement, je sentis la chaleur de son corps à travers le tissu de mon vêtement de nuit. Un long frisson me traversa de la tête aux pieds mais mon Elfe ne sembla y prêter aucune attention.

« À quoi pensiez-vous ?

— À des choses triviales, répondis-je brièvement.

— Des futilités que vous croyez indignes d'être partagées avec moi, j'imagine. »

Je m'écartai, subitement gênée. La perspicacité de Legolas avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise, parfois.

« Ce n'est pas ça, soupirai-je. Je pense juste que ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de ça. »

Certes, je ne faisais que reculer pour mieux sauter mais dans le même temps, il me semblait inapproprié d'évoquer la question alors que nous risquions de nous faire attaquer par des Orques, voire pire, dans les prochains jours.

Legolas haussa les épaules.

« Comme vous voulez, dit-il. Seulement, vous ne facilitez pas les choses en refusant de communiquer avec moi.

— Je suis désolée. »

Je l'étais sincèrement. Mon isolement volontaire durant la plus grande partie de ma vie m'apparaissait à présent comme une belle erreur. Il me faudrait faire des efforts si je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

« Ne le soyez pas, Lisbeth. Je sais ce que vous avez vécu et votre attitude n'est pas surprenante. Seulement, si vous refusez de partager ce qui se passe dans votre tête, cela finira par vous ronger et je déteste cette idée.

— Je sais. Mais ce n'est ni très important ni très urgent.

— Très bien, je n'insisterai pas cette fois mais nous en reparlerons. »

Je préférai ne pas répondre. Peut-être avait-il deviné ce à quoi je pensais, après tout. Quoiqu'il en soit, qu'il respecte mon silence m'arrangeait. J'aurais suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir et trouver le meilleur angle possible (ou plutôt le moins mauvais) pour appréhender cette fameuse question. En attendant, j'avais à nouveau pris conscience que mon mutisme risquerait à plus ou moins long terme de blesser Legolas. Je lui pris la main et entrecroisai mes doigts entre les siens.

« Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, dis-je.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, _melethnin_. Je vous comprends et je sais que vous tiendrez votre promesse, aussi difficile que ce soit pour vous. »

Exprimer à quel point les mots de mon Elfe me touchèrent me fut impossible. J'en aurais presque pleuré. Alors je lui lâchai la main pour l'enlacer et le serrer très fort. Il soupira et s'étendit avec moi sur le lit. Ses doigts se posèrent sur ma nuque et je fermai les yeux. J'aimais cette caresse. Quand Legolas me touchait là, juste à la racine des cheveux, je savais qu'il allait m'embrasser. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. Mes peurs s'évanouirent au contact de ses lèvres. Réfléchir me fut impossible, je ne pouvais plus que ressentir. Sa bouche chaude et sucrée contre la mienne, sa main sur ma nuque et son bras libre autour de ma taille. La tension au creux de mon ventre réapparut. Cette envie que je n'avais jamais connue auparavant. Cette envie qui, peut-être…

Mon Elfe se détacha de moi et le début d'enchantement fut rompu.

« Je regrette cette situation qui m'empêche de vous séduire correctement », souffla-t-il.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, étonnée. Il eut un sourire triste.

« Je crois avoir une idée de ce qui vous préoccupait quand je suis arrivé. J'ai bien compris que vous ne vouliez pas en parler mais vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Nous sommes potentiellement en guerre… et nous le resterons tant que la situation du Rohan ne sera pas stabilisée. Il se trouve qu'en temps de guerre, les Elfes ne sont pas aptes à être intimes avec qui que ce soit. »

J'ignorai si cette information me soulagea ou me surprit. L'idiosyncrasie elfique était décidément bien étrange. Cela étant, puisque nous en étions là, je préférai crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Là d'où je viens, dis-je, le sexe est considéré comme un produit de consommation. Passé un âge de plus en plus précoce, la virginité est un poids. Les gens jugent sur les apparences et tout un tas de choses stupides de ce genre. Du coup, pour me fondre dans la masse et être aussi invisible que possible, je…

— Vous avez déjà connu un homme.

— Deux. Et je n'ai pas vraiment aimé ça. »

C'était dit. Je regardai Legolas qui semblait perplexe.

« Votre monde d'origine est bien étrange, répondit-il.

— Ce que vous m'avez dit à propos de la guerre et du fait que les Elfes ne peuvent pas avoir de rapports intimes l'est tout autant.

— Je l'admets. »

Il sourit et m'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je ne vous jugerai pas sur vos actes passés, Lisbeth, si c'est ce que vous avez craint. Nous venons de deux univers différents et je n'ai aucune conclusion hâtive à tirer de tout cela. Vous avez agi comme vous avez cru bon de le faire. Quant au fait que vous n'aimiez pas cela… pensez-vous que l'absence d'affection pour ces hommes que vous avez connus puisse en être responsable ?

— Comment savez-vous qu'au fond de moi, ils me laissaient indifférente ?

— Parce que les sentiments vous font peur. Je le sais et je le vois. »

Il ponctua ses propos par un baiser puis il se leva et disparut à son tour derrière le paravent. Je me glissai sous les couvertures. J'ignorais l'heure qu'il était mais je savais qu'il serait raisonnable de dormir. La discussion que je venais d'avoir avec mon Elfe m'avait soulagée. Une fois encore, j'avais eu tort d'éprouver de la peur. Legolas n'était pas parfait mais il représentait ce que j'avais inconsciemment cherché toute ma vie.

Quelqu'un qui me comprenne et qui m'accepte comme j'étais.

Je souris quand il s'allongea à mes côtés. Il m'enlaça et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux. Les yeux close, je me laissai aller dans ses bras. J'étais incapable de lui dire à haute voix que je l'aimais mais du moins…

« Merci, Legolas.

— Pourquoi, _melethnin_ ?

— Pour être avec moi. Pour supporter me supporter même si je suis maladroite et cassée. Pour tout.

— Vous méritez d'être heureuse, Lisbeth. Je veux contribuer à votre bonheur. »

Je me trompais. Si objectivement, mon Elfe n'était pas parfait, à mon sens il l'était.

Je m'endormis avec un profond sentiment de plénitude.

_A suivre._


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Je n'ai pas pu y répondre entre mes vacances et le manque de temps mais je vous promets de faire de mon mieux cette fois.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><em>In the land of no tomorrow, where you pray just to end each day, and your life just slowly melts away <em>(Ronnie James Dio – _Egypt (the chains are on)_ – The last in line – 1984)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, une foule disparate et hétéroclite quittait Edoras. Les soldats étaient à cheval et les civils à pieds pour la plupart. Gimli ayant obtenu une monture pour lui tout seul, je pus voyager avec Legolas. Ne pas être obligée de marcher et la proximité de mon Elfe rendit le trajet potentiellement moins pénible et épuisant que je ne l'aurais cru au départ. Toutefois, nous nous déplacions lentement nous devions régler notre pas sur celui des plus fragiles, les vieux, les mères avec des enfants, sans parler des charrettes remplies à ras-bord et tirées par des chevaux fatigués qui avançaient au rythme d'une limace. Le paysage se composait uniquement de caillasses et un froid sec nous cinglait la peau. Des nuages élevés masquaient le soleil d'hiver mais dans l'ensemble, nous n'avions pas à nous plaindre de la météo. Il aurait pu pleuvoir ou neiger, ce qui nous aurait ralentis encore davantage.<p>

Le Nain de la Communauté semblait avoir un faible pour les blondes. Après avoir fait les yeux doux à la Dame Galadriel lors de notre séjour en Lórien, il baratinait éhontément Eowyn qui marchait à côté de son cheval. Cette dernière avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser les joues roses, elle riait aux éclats mais régulièrement, son regard se posait sur Aragorn qui semblait une fois encore ne rien saisir de la situation. Il lui adressait de grands sourires, plaisantait avec elle de temps en temps, et j'envisageai presque de lui dire ma façon de penser avant que ça ne tourne mal. Au moment où je me fis cette réflexion, le cheval de Gimli partit en avant, rua et désarçonna son cavalier qui s'écroula dans la poussière. Eowyn se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à se relever. J'entendis Legolas glousser et j'éclatai de rire. A ses heures, Gimli était un grand comique.

« Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer, dit-il en retirant la poussière de ses vêtements.

— Ça vous apprendra à faire le malin, répliquai-je.

— Si j'étais vous, jeune fille, je garderais la bouche fermée. On ne fait pas ce genre de remarques quand on est bien élevé.

—Ce n'est pas une question d'éducation, intervint Legolas qui, même si je ne pouvais voir son expression, semblait trouver la situation à mourir de rire. Les Nains sont patauds et maladroits, et vous venez de le montrer fort joliment. »

Le commentaire de mon Elfe fit beaucoup rire Gimli qui répliqua que les Elfes n'étaient rien que des prétentieux dont la vanité ne passait pas les portes.

« Sont-ils toujours comme ça, tous les deux ? me demanda discrètement Eowyn en gloussant.

— Non, mais ça leur arrive. »

Je préférais de beaucoup les voir s'envoyer des piques plutôt que de manquer de se sauter à la gorge comme ç'avait été le cas à Fondcombe. C'était beaucoup plus drôle ainsi.

oOØOo

Juste avant le coucher du soleil, le groupe s'arrêta pour la nuit sur une sorte de plateau herbeux entre des rochers qui fut transformé pour l'occasion en une sorte de camp de réfugiés géant. Plusieurs feux furent allumés et Eowyn disparut pour aider à la préparation du repas. De mon côté, je me dégourdis les jambes un moment, enkylosée après une journée à cheval. Les gens avaient la mine morose et, s'il n'y avait pas eu d'infatigables enfants qui couraient partout en criant, il aurait régné sur le campement un silence de cimetière. Cela dit, entre la fatigue, la douleur d'avoir laissé son foyer derrière soi et la peur d'être attaqués, cette ambiance sinistre était compréhensible.

Je vis revenir la nièce de Theoden chargée d'une marmite fumante et de plusieurs gamelles.

« Avez-vous faim ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je m'approchai de son chaudron et y vis le ragoût le plus mal-appétissant de toute la Terre du Milieu. Au milieu d'une sauce très liquide d'un beige grisâtre flottaient des morceaux de lard tellement gras qu'on aurait dit de gros asticots. Malgré moi, je fronçai le nez.

« Je ne suis pas très douée pour la cuisine, dit mon amie d'un air piteux, et j'imagine que ce ne sera pas très bon mais…

— Ecoutez, lui répondis-je, je vais être honnête avec vous. Ça n'a pas l'air très engageant mais si vous arrivez à en faire manger à quelqu'un, je vous promets d'y goûter. »

J'espérai ne pas l'avoir vexée mais elle accepta le pari avec un sourire. En la suivant du regard, je la vis proposer de son ragoût à Gimli qui refusa franchement. Je souris intérieurement en songeant que je n'avais pas pris de grands risques. Je repérai Legolas un peu plus loin. Penché au-dessus d'un feu, il remuait le contenu d'une casserole cabossée. Je m'approchai.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

— Je respecte beaucoup la Dame Eowyn, dit-il, mais il n'est pas question que je mange le truc qu'elle m'a proposé.

— Je lui ai promis d'y goûter si quelqu'un le faisait avant moi… »

Mon Elfe secoua la tête en souriant et je jetai un coup d'œil au contenu de sa marmite. Des champignons, du thym sauvage et des carottes.

« Ce n'est pas salé mais ce sera sans doute moins mauvais que cette espèce de ragoût plein de gras. J'ose espérer que vous gagnerez votre pari, Lisbeth.

— Je ne pense pas risquer grand-chose… »

Cette soupe improvisée était effectivement assez fade mais au moins, le contenu de mon assiette ne me retourna pas l'estomac. J'eus une pensée pour Sam qui s'était promené avec une cuisine entière sur le dos, épices comprises. De fait, mon esprit dériva vers Frodon et je me demandai comment il s'en sortait.

« Pensez-vous que les Hobbits vont bien ?

— Vous parlez de Frodon et Sam ? Selon Gandalf, ils sont toujours en un seul morceau. Il peut sentir leur présence tant qu'ils n'ont pas atteint le Mordor. »

C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle… même si le pire restait encore à venir.

« Ne vous en faites pas trop pour eux, Lisbeth. Ils sont intelligents et plus forts qu'ils en ont l'air.

— J'espère qu'ils réussiront.

— Tout ira bien. »

Le sourire de Legolas me réconforta autant si ce n'est plus que ses paroles. Eowyn revint à ce moment-là, sa marmite sous le bras.

« Aragorn a goûté mon ragoût, dit-elle joyeusement. Vous devez tenir vos engagements, mon amie. »

Je maudis intérieurement le rôdeur jusqu'à la cinquantième génération et mon Elfe me regarda d'un air désolé tandis qu'Eowyn me tendait une assiette de l'affreuse mixture.

La préparation en question s'avéra terriblement fade et grasse, avec un arrière-goût de je ne sais trop quoi tout à fait écœurant. J'en ingurgitai trois bouchées presque sans mâcher avant de reposer la gamelle.

« Il faudra que je vous apprenne à cuisiner. Ne m'en voulez pas, je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux, mais ce n'est vraiment pas bon. », dis-je.

Mon amie eut un sourire contrit et repartit avec sa marmite. Je comprenais à présent ce qu'avaient dû ressentir les candidats de cette émission télévisée où on doit survivre un mois dans des conditions hostiles en mangeant des asticots et des yeux de poissons.

« Vous vous êtes prise à votre propre jeu, déclara Legolas.

— Eh oui… et je ne peux même pas promettre qu'on ne m'y reprendra plus parce que je me avoir à chaque fois, dis-je en souriant.

— Aragorn a sans doute voulu ne pas être vexant. »

Il est surtout trop gentil avec elle, pensai-je, mais je préférai ne pas le dire tout haut.

oOØOo

A la tombée de la nuit, mon Elfe partit faire une ronde aux abords du campement en me promettant de revenir très vite. Je restai seule un moment à grelotter sous ma cape devant ce qu'il restait de feu avant de partir à la recherche de mes autres compagnons. Gimli dormait déjà et Aragorn fumait dans un coin, l'air à la fois triste et pensif. Il me sourit néanmoins en me voyant arriver.

« Où est parti Legolas ? me demanda-t-il.

— Faire un tour. Il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

— La nuit devrait être calme. Si nous sommes attaqués, ce sera demain. En nous arrêtant, nous perdrons notre avance sur les envoyés de Saroumane.

— Pensez-vous qu'il aura envoyé des Orques à nos trousses ?

— Il est assez sournois pour le faire. Nous sommes nombreux, nous avançons lentement, ce qui nous met en position de faiblesse. Nous sommes une cible idéale à présent. »

En résumé, la journée du lendemain ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos, loin de là.

« Lisbeth, avez-vous une arme ? »

Je regardai le rôdeur, étonnée.

« Bien sûr que non.

— Il faudra vous en procurer une. Vous en aurez peut-être besoin. »

Je ne répondis pas mais bien sûr, Aragorn avait raison. Il me faudrait bien défendre ma peau même si quelques heures d'initiation au maniement de l'épée ne seraient pas suffisantes. Mon compagnon souffla un nuage de fumée dans la nuit et me regarda pensivement.

« Vous avez changé, dit-il. Avant, vous étiez comme un petit fantôme craintif qui n'exprimait rien et qui faisait tout pour ne pas être vu. Quoiqu'il soit sur le point de se produire, vous vous ouvrez aux autres et c'est loin d'être déplaisant.

— Vous êtes un vil flatteur, répondis-je en souriant du compliment. Je devrais vous flanquer une paire de claques parce qu'à cause de vous, j'ai dû manger du ragoût d'Eowyn.

— Vraiment ?

— Je lui ai dit que j'y goûterais si elle parvenait à en faire manger à quelqu'un.

— Je ne pouvais décemment pas vider le contenu de mon assiette en sa présence, s'excusa Aragorn, mais j'avoue avoir rarement mangé quelque chose d'aussi mauvais… »

Il se mit à rire et je l'imitai.

« Faute avouée, faute à moitié pardonnée, dis-je.

— A moitié seulement ?

— J'ai la rancune tenace.

— Aïe.

— Legolas avait raison. Il m'a dit que vous aviez sans doute mangé cette chose pour ne pas être vexant.

— Les Elfes ont souvent raison. »

Il y eut un silence et, dans le noir, je le vis manipuler le pendantif qu'il portait autour du cou. Je n'avais pas manqué de remarquer ce bijou qu'il n'enlevait jamais et qui semblait être un de ses biens les plus précieux. Son origine était à mon sens évidente, ayant passé assez de temps parmi les Elfes pour reconnaître une de leurs créations. Je détournai les yeux, plus décidée que jamais de ne pas me mêler de ce qui concernait les amours du rôdeur, mais ce dernier avait suivi mon regard. Il eut un sourire torve.

« Vous avez beaucoup de chance », me dit-il.

Je haussai les sourcils, étonnée.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

— Vous êtes libre. Cette liberté fait que vous ne serez pas obligée de prendre des décisions douloureuses.

— Vous parlez par énigmes, Aragorn. Expliquez-vous. »

Un nouveau nuage de fumée se perdit dans la nuit.

« L'amour chez les Elfes n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Vous et moi sommes dans le même cas de figure, à la différence que je dois faire face à un choix qui me brise le cœur. Quoique je fasse, Arwen va souffrir et je ne puis le supporter. »

Aragorn ferma brièvement les yeux comme sous le coup d'une douleur fugace. Je fus surprise qu'il me parle de la fille d'Elrond comme s'il me savait au courant de leur relation. Par ailleurs, le sens de ses propos m'était totalement obscur. Quel était le rapport avec moi ?

« Je ne comprends pas, dis-je.

— Si je ne meurs pas avant, je serai amené à régner sur le Gondor. Epouser Arwen ne lui apportera que de la peine sur le long terme, parce que la vieillesse ou la maladie prendront ma vie à défaut des armes. La solution la plus envisageable serait de la faire partir vers l'Ouest, avec les autres Elfes, mais…

— Ça vous fait mal parce que vous l'aimez. »

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles mais Aragorn n'en fit pas grand cas, au contraire : le silence qui suivit fut bien plus bavard que toutes les paroles au monde.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ma situation est différente, objectai-je. Moi aussi, je vais mourir un jour, et j'ai de fortes chances de repartir comme je suis venue, de retourner dans mon monde d'origine. Je ne suis pas certaine que Legolas soit vraiment conscient de tout ce que cela sous-entend.

— Si vous êtes renvoyée d'où vous venez, ce ne sera pas un problème, répondit Aragorn. Legolas vous aime suffisamment pour retourner toute la Terre du Milieu jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le moyen de vous rejoindre ou de vous faire revenir.

— Vous croyez ? demandai-je, un peu sceptique.

— Je vous l'ai dit, Lisbeth. L'amour est une affaire sérieuse pour les Elfes. Ils s'attachent difficilement. Les passades et autres histoires sans lendemain n'ont aucun sens à leurs yeux. Je connais Legolas depuis longtemps et jamais je ne l'avais vu s'éprendre de quelqu'un.

— Ça ne m'empêchera pas de devenir une vieille sorcière usée et de mourir.

— Rien ne vous retiendra ici si nous survivons à ce conflit. Quand tout sera terminé, vous pourrez partir avec lui à Valinor. Là-bas, ni la vieillesse ni la maladie ne vous atteindront. Vous resterez telle que vous êtes. Définitivement. »

Je haussai à nouveau les sourcils et fixai Aragorn d'un air incrédule. À ce que je sache, les humains ne pouvaient pas se rendre sur cette île, si ?

« Je ne peux pas aller là-bas, dis-je. Je ne suis pas une Elfe.

— Vous le pourrez en partant avec Legolas. Vous faites partie de la Communauté, vous avez déjà survécu à beaucoup de choses et vous vous êtes investie à nos côtés alors que rien ne vous y obligeait. C'est le moins que vous puissiez exiger au nom de ce qui vous lie à lui. Par ailleurs, vous connaissez des gens qui pourront intercéder en votre faveur.

— Ah ?

— Elrond et la Dame Galadriel. »

Je restai silencieuse un moment. Jamais je n'avais pensé à cette option. À dire vrai, ce n'était même pas envisageable avant qu'Aragorn ne m'en parle et cela changeait potentiellement beaucoup de choses… à tout le moins si je ne quittais pas la Terre du Milieu du jour au lendemain. Cette perspective m'était de plus en plus déplaisante non seulement je laisserais derrière moi un monde dans lequel j'étais bien plus à l'aise que celui dont j'étais originaire mais en plus, l'idée d'être séparée de Legolas me rendait malade rien que d'y penser.

« Vous comprenez, à présent, reprit Aragorn après un silence, que je puisse vous envier. Vous êtes libre de rester indéfiniment avec celui que votre cœur à choisi tandis que la fatalité fera de moi un homme seul.

— Que pense Arwen de tout cela ? demandai-je malgré moi.

— Elle prétend que la mort lui est indifférente tant qu'elle est à mes côtés… mais je crains qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle dit.

— Elle vous aime. Elle souffrira davantage si vous l'abandonnez. Autant que vous si ce n'est plus.

— Je le sais, c'est pour cela que ça fait si mal.

— C'est votre décision, dis-je. Je ne peux pas vous dire quoi faire mais… rejoindre un être cher dans la mort n'est un prix bien élevé pour un peu de bonheur. Pardonnez-moi mon idéalisme mais…

— Je le comprends. »

J'étais surprise à la fois par mes propres propos et par la réaction d'Aragorn. Ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de tenir ce genre de propos — d'ailleurs il était rare que je donne mon avis si on ne me le demandait pas — et le rôdeur aurait très bien pu me dire de me mêler de mes oignons. Je finis donc par poser la question qui me tracassait depuis le début de cette conversation.

« Comment savez-vous que je suis au courant de votre histoire avec Arwen ?

— Elle vous a entendue ce soir-là. Vous n'avez pas fait de bruit mais rien ne lui échappe.

— Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

— Je vous remercie pour votre discrétion… et votre franchise. »

Sans que je m'y sois attendue, le rôdeur se pencha sur moi et m'enlaça affectueusement. La réalité rejoignait la fiction : je lui rendis son étreinte comme si c'était mon grand frère. Legolas revint à ce moment-là et nous regarda avec un sourire ému. Aragorn me relâcha :

« Prenez soin d'elle, dit-il à mon Elfe.

— Plus que tout au monde. »

Je rejoignis Legolas et lui pris la main. La conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu était on ne peut plus inattendue. Que le rôdeur soit au courant de mes histoires sentimentales ne me dérangeait pas il dû le deviner depuis que je lui avait demandé ce que signifiait le fameux mot tendre en elfique et de toute façon, c'était loin d'être un imbécile. Par ailleurs, il m'avait fait confiance et jamais je n'aurais parié là-dessus deux semaines auparavant.

« Je n'ai pas senti de présence ennemie, déclara Legolas. Ils sont encore trop loin et nous devrions pouvoir dormir tranquilles cette nuit. Par contre, il faudra repartir de bonne heure. »

Aragorn répondit quelque chose en elfique puis il s'en alla en nous souhaitant bonne nuit. Legolas serra ma main dans la sienne. Il avait les doigts froids.

« Venez, Lisbeth. Allons nous reposer un peu. Demain sera une dure journée. »

Il m'embrassa le sommet de la tête puis m'emmena dans le coin où nous avions laissé nos affaires. Nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot et je préférai ne pas évoquer la possibilité de partir, peut-être, sur les terres de l'Ouest avec mon Elfe. Cette idée n'était pas de mon fait et j'ignorais si Legolas lui-même y avait pensé. Ça n'en était pas moins une forme d'espoir, même illusoire, que tout ne finirait peut-être pas si mal, même si j'étais loin d'en saisir tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

J'aurais le temps d'y repenser.

Après tout, Gandalf m'avait dit une fois que dans les circonstances les plus difficiles, l'espoir était la seule chose qui nous restait. Alors je gardai précieusement cette idée dans un coin de ma tête et m'étendis en silence aux côté de Legolas à même l'herbe sèche. Il rabattit sa cape sur nous et je me blottis dans la chaleur de son corps, mon sentiment de peur latente momentanément oublié.

A suivre.


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Un grand merci à **Darkklinne**, **la Plume d'Elena**, **COOKIESPOWAA**, **manelor**, **karinedarnessy**, **Noooo Aime**, **el-kal27 **et **PaulinaDragonna** pour les reviews. C'est agréable de recevoir autant de commentaires même en plein été. Vos petits mots me font chaud au c œur et m'aident à avancer. Merci infiniment.

Bonne lecture de ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><em>Look at your young men fighting, look at your women crying, look at your young men dying the way they've always done before <em>(Guns & Roses – _Civil War_ – Use your Illusion II – 1991)

* * *

><p>Je fus réveillée à l'aube par le son d'une corne de brume. Le ciel était d'un gris sinistre et le soleil pointait avec difficulté à travers les couches de nuages. À regret, je m'arrachai à l'étreinte de Legolas pour trouver de quoi manger. Il faisait un froid glacial et j'aurais donné beaucoup pour une tasse de café, fort et chaud si possible, et quelque chose d'un tant soit peu nourrissant. Pourtant, il me fallut me contenter de soupe tiédasse et noyée d'eau de la veille. Je rejoignis mon Elfe après avoir tant bien que mal avalé quelque chose.<p>

« Vous avez une petite mine, ce matin, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je veux du café, répliquai-je d'un ton absent.

— Du café ? »

Legolas me regarda d'un air surpris.

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce que c'est et qu'on n'en trouve pas en Terre du Milieu, m'étonnai-je.

— Si, mais c'est un luxe. Il faut l'importer. Ce sont les Orientaux dont les territoires s'étendent à l'Est du Mordor qui en produisent. Depuis qu'ils ont rejoint les troupes de Sauron, se procurer du café devient de plus en plus compliqué. »

Je soupirai. Le super-vilain local était vraiment exaspérant. Je me fis une raison cependant et adoptai mon habituelle mine impassible. Il fallait faire avec, survivre à cette journée et le reste attendrait. Mon Elfe s'approcha de moi et me prit par les épaules.

« Je suis profondément navré, Lisbeth, mais nous devrons voyager séparément aujourd'hui. Il me faut partir devant pour surveiller les alentours en cas d'attaque. »

Sans dire que je m'y attendais, je ne fus pas étonnée. Legolas avait des capacités supérieures à celles des humains. Il verrait arriver les assaillants éventuels de loin, ce qui nous laisserait un délai de repli éventuel. Cela étant, le voir en première ligne me rendait malade parce qu'il risquait plus que tout autre d'être blessé voire tué. Je gardai mon inquiétude pour moi car je n'avais pas le choix aucune objection de ma part ne serait prise en compte. Bien évidemment, ce cheminement de pensée n'échappa guère à mon Elfe qui eut un sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous tracassez pas. Tout ira bien.

— Soyez prudent quand même, dis-je.

— C'est promis.

— Et ne mourez pas. »

Il posa une main sur ma nuque et lever mon visage vers le sien et m'observa un moment. Son habituel regard perçant me sonda l'âme et je ne détournai pas les yeux.

« Mourir ne fait pas partie de mes projets. Il me reste encore bien des choses à faire et à vivre. Je ne laisserai pas un Orque me tuer bêtement. Vous avez ma parole. »

Il me serra contre lui très fort et je lui rendis son étreinte, tentant de lui faire comprendre à quel point je l'aimais sans avoir à prononcer ces fichus mots. Legolas me relâcha au bout d'un moment et me donna un objet enveloppé dans un bout de tissu.

« Prenez ça, dit-il. On ne sait jamais. »

J'écartai le morceau de toile pour découvrir une longue dague pointue dont la lame était gravée de symboles en elfique.

« C'est plus solide que ce que ne feront jamais les hommes, me dit Legolas. Mais essayez de ne pas la perdre et ne l'utilisez que pour vous défendre. »

Dire que j'étais ébranlée relevait de l'euphémisme. Mon Elfe n'avait jamais cautionné mon désir d'apprendre à me défendre. Ce geste était un signe de confiance de sa part et j'en fus extrêmement touchée. Je rangeai l'arme dans la ceinture de mon pantalon, sous mon poncho et ma cape. Puis je ramassai mes affaires et saisis la main de Legolas qui me conduisit auprès d'Eowyn, occupée à remplir l'énorme panier qu'elle portait sur son dos depuis le début du voyage. Elle nous accueillit avec un sourire et Legolas la salua à la mode elfique, une main posée sur le cœur. Je compris sans qu'il ait besoin de me le dire qu'il souhaitait que je reste aux côtés de la nièce de Theoden, sans doute pour ne pas être seule. Il me reprit la main et serra mes doigts dans les siens.

« Nous nous reverrons à l'arrivée, souffla-t-il. Tout ira bien.

— Ou pas, répondis-je d'une voix creuse sans avoir pu retenir mes paroles.

— Ne soyez pas si pessimiste et faites-moi confiance. _Gi melin_, Lisbeth. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce que signifiait cette dernière phrase. Il tourna les talons et disparut de mon champ de vision avant que j'aie pu ouvrir la bouche.

Au fond de moi, je lui en voulais un peu. Il avait fait toute une histoire parce que je souhaitais apprendre à me battre, soit disant parce qu'il s'inquiétait, et de mon côté, je devais le laisser affronter les hordes barbares de Saroumane sans broncher. Finalement, il en allait ainsi en Terre du Milieu comme dans le « monde normal » : deux poids, deux mesures. Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par Eowyn.

« Il a l'air très attaché à vous », dit-elle en parlant vraisemblablement de Legolas.

Je préférai ne pas répondre. La nièce de Theoden était certes mon amie mais je ne voulais pas partager mes états d'âme avec elle. Les vues de l'ennemi sur le Rohan ne dataient pas de la veille et elle avait vu son propre cousin revenir mort d'un champ de bataille. Elle semblait habituée au fait de voir partir ceux qu'elle aimait au combat, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Je ne m'étais vraiment liée à personne avant mon arrivée dans cet univers et, dans le « monde normal », la guerre se cantonnait aux informations internationales à la télévision. Bien que confrontée à des concepts dont je n'étais guère coutumière, il me fallait encaisser et me taire. Je repoussai donc mon angoisse dans un coin inaccessible de ma tête, tirai sur les pans de ma cape et adressai un sourire crispé à Eowyn :

« Allons retrouver les autres, dis-je.

— Vous avez peur, fit-elle en m'observant. Vous le cachez très bien mais je le sens. »

Une fois encore, je ne répondis pas et mon amie respecta mon silence. Je rejoignis avec elle la cohorte des habitants d'Edoras et restai un peu en retrait quand elle alla saluer Aragorn. De loin, je constatai que le rôdeur avait pris un peu de distance à son endroit, qu'il ne se montrait plus aussi empressé que la veille. Il semblait certes aimable et souriant mais son comportement était teinté d'un formalisme dont il n'avait pas fait preuve auparavant. J'en fus soulagée et de fait, je me permis de les rejoindre.

Le pendantif d'Arwen était bien visible sur la chemise de mon compagnon. Il montrait ainsi que la place était prise et qu'espérer n'était pas une bonne idée. Aragorn me sourit.

« Vous semblez inquiète, dit-il.

— Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le faire remarquer, répondis-je en regardant Eowyn.

— Est-ce le cas ? »

Je soupirai.

« Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'une personne à laquelle je tiens particulièrement soit transformée en passoire par une bande d'Orques en folie. »

Le rôdeur se mit à rire.

« Vous cachez votre peur derrière une façon de parler particulièrement cocasse, remarqua-t-il, mais vous ne devriez pas vous faire trop de soucis. Si nous sommes attaqués, Legolas ne sera pas seul à se battre.

— Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir, vous non plus », répliquai-je en lui jetant un regard en biais.

Il sourit, sans répondre, et le silence s'installa longuement, tandis que nous étions tous plongés dans nos pensées respectives.

Nous marchions depuis plusieurs heures quand un long cri d'agonie déchira l'atmosphère. Eowyn et moi vîmes Aragorn se précipiter en avant tandis que dans le groupe, la rumeur d'une attaque se répandait comme une traînée de poudre. Je vis passer le roi Theoden qui jeta un regard entendu à sa nièce. Je serrai la bride de mon sac entre mes doigts, submergée par l'anxiété. Où était Legolas ? Nous attendîmes, la peur au ventre, et la sentance tomba avec le retour d'Aragorn.

« Des Wargs ! »

Les Wargs, d'après ce que j'avais appris dans un bestiaire des Terres du Milieu qu'on m'avait prêté à Fondcombe, étaient des espèces de créatures mutantes entre les loups et les hyènes qui servaient habituellement de montures aux Orques. Je n'en avais jamais vu en vrai et me passerais volontiers de ce genre de spectacle. La panique s'installa rapidement, les femmes et les enfants se mirent à piailler et Theoden ordonna aux hommes de se placer à l'avant du groupe. Je vis Gimli se précipiter sur un cheval : « Laissez-moi passer, glapit-il, je suis un cavalier ! A la charge ! » Il aurait fait preuve d'une certaine classe s'il n'avait pas été trop courtaud pour enfourcher sa monture tout seul, aussi je me précipitai pour l'aider.

« Merci ma petite Lisbeth, dit-il. Retournez avec les civils et ne faites pas de bêtises.

— Restez en vie, Gimli, répondis-je. Et si possible, ramenez-moi Aragorn et Legolas en un seul morceau.

— Je ferai ce que je pourrai. »

Il m'adressa un sourire tordu dans sa barbe, puis il serra les flancs de son cheval entre ses pieds et partit comme une flèche en brandissant sa hache.

Refusant de rester plantée là et de m'inquiéter inutilement pour mes compagnons, je retournai auprès d'Eowyn. Elle devait savoir mieux que moi quelle attitude adopter. Autour de nous, les gens étaient hagards et terrifiés. Les hommes en armes étaient tous partis.

« Il faut évacuer par la vallée, me dit mon amie. Les Wargs ne descendront pas jusque là s'ils sont arrêtés à temps. »

Il me suffit de la regarder pour constater qu'elle était en colère. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ses yeux plissés de contrariété.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je précautionneusement.

— Je n'ai pas pu aller me battre avec les autres.

— Pourquoi ?

— Cela m'a été interdit… mais j'ignore si c'est par mon oncle ou par le roi. »

La conversation ne put se poursuivre. Au-dessus de nos têtes, nous entendîmes de nouveaux cris. L'affrontement entre les hommes et les Wargs avait commencé. Pris de panique, les habitants d'Edoras, affolés, se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux. Les femmes criaient, les enfants pleuraient et les vieux, le visage pâli par l'épouvante, semblaient attendre la mort. Il fallut regrouper tout ce petit monde, les faire descendre dans le calme en contrebas des montagnes et évacuer la zone le plus vite possible. Le vacarme des combats ne cessait pas. Il ne me fut pas difficile de faire abstraction : courir dans tous les sens pour ramasser les gamins tombés dans les cailloux et rassurer les personnes âgées qui croyaient leur dernière heure arrivée m'occupa suffisamment pour ignorer ma propre peur. Discipliner la cohue prit un certain temps mais, après quelques efforts, une colonne silencieuse rejoignit la vallée.

Nous ne nous autorisâmes à respirer qu'à partir du moment où nous n'entendîmes plus les combats.

oOØOo

La traversée des montagnes s'acheva dans un calme mortel. Personne ne semblait oser dire un mot. Il y eut une vague querelle à notre arrivée dans la vallée, à l'abri du champ de bataille. Certains habitants voulurent y attendre les cavaliers qui affrontaient l'ennemi mais Eowyn refusa : il fallait avancer, les hommes en armes nous rejoindraient à destination. Un brouhaha s'éleva, j'endendis vaguement des propos s'apparentant à : « Pour qui se prend cette fille ? Comment ose-t-elle donner des ordres ? » mais mon amie ne s'en laissa pas conter. Quand les mots « Ordre du roi » sortirent de sa bouche, le silence se fit. La population d'Edoras sembla se souvenir qu'Eowyn était la seule héritière si Theoden venait à mourir et que, de fait, un minimum de respect à son endroit était requis. Je restai en retrait tout le temps de ce débat avorté. Tout ça ne me concernait pas, j'en étais bien consciente. Les gens étaient peut-être contents que je m'occupe d'eux, je n'en étais pas moins un parasite : non seulement je ne venais pas du Rohan mais en plus je n'avais pas l'utilité de mes compagnons qui, eux, étaient des hommes capables de se battre. Peu m'importait, en un sens. « Boulet » et « parasite » étaient des termes auxquels j'étais déjà habituée. L'opinion des autres me passait au-dessus de la tête mais je ne voulais pas prêter le dos à leurs critiques. A dire vrai, je n'avais qu'une hâte, arriver à destination et retrouver les miens, en bon état si possible.

Au bout de quelques heures, notre but fut enfin en vue et le soulagement se lut immédiatement sur tous les visages. Le « Gouffre de Helm » était une forteresse troglodyte d'une taille impressionnante qui s'enfonçait dans la montagne. Les gigantesques portes étaient surveillées par des soldats casqués qui nous laissèrent passer sans prononcer la moindre parole. Derrière les remparts, une galerie à ciel ouvert faisait le tour de la cité creusée dans la roche. Une quantité d'individus y étaient vautrés comme des clochards, adossés contre les murailles. Leurs visages étaient aussi gris que la pierre et ils nous regardèrent passer d'un œil morne. Je tenais par la main la fillette que nous avions recueillie à Edoras avec son frère quelques jours auparavant. Durant notre descente dans la vallée, elle était tombée dans une flaque de boue et personne ne semblait s'être aperçu de son désarroi et de sa peur. Je l'avais remise sur ses pieds et elle ne m'avait presque pas quittée depuis. J'avais beau ne pas être à l'aise avec les enfants, cette gamine me rappelait les petites filles blondes du Miroir de Galadriel. Ces enfants dont je niais toujours l'identité alors qu'inconsciemment, je savais _parfaitement_ qui elles étaient… ou seraient, pour être plus juste.

Un groupe de curieux se forma autour de nous. La rumeur de l'absence du roi et de ses cavaliers à nos côtés se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Soudain, une femme se détacha du groupe. La petite fille me lâcha la main et se précipita sur elle en l'appelant Maman. Le frère jaillit de nulle part et se joignit à elle. La femme, cette mère qui avait échappé à la mise à sac de son village, serra ses enfants dans ses bras. J'observai ces retrouvailles de loin en luttant contre l'émotion qui remontait telle une lame de fond à la surface de mon esprit. Allai-je retrouver les miens vivants ? L'entrée de la citadelle était hors de vue mais je savais ses portes closes. Les hommes de Theoden n'étaient pas revenus et j'ignorais combien de temps encore il faudrait les attendre.

« Merci de les avoir recueillis. »

Je sursautai et sortis de mes réflexions. La mère des deux enfants, qui les tenait chacun par la main, s'était approché de moi. C'était une femme brune aux cheveux tirés en arrière, aux traits marqués par la fatigue et les soucis. Même avant l'attaque de son village, sa vie n'avait pas dû être facile.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, répondis-je, mais la Dame Eowyn et le roi Theoden.

— Le roi n'est-il pas avec vous ?

— Non. Nous avons été attaqués en chemin par des Wargs et il se bat aux côtés de ses hommes. »

_Et de ma famille_, pensai-je sans l'exprimer tout haut. La femme inclina la tête.

« Beaucoup des nôtres sont morts quand les Orques s'en sont pris à notre village, raconta-t-elle. Les femmes et les enfants ont pu fuir et se réfugier ici mais beaucoup d'entre nous sont veuves et orphelins à présent.

— Saroumane, grognai-je. Cette ordure n'a de pitié pour personne.

— Il en va ainsi de toutes les guerres », soupira la femme.

Elle me regarda puis lâcha la main de son fils pour serrer la mienne :

« Je suis Yselda.

— Lisbeth.

— D'où venez-vous ? Vous ne semblez pas être d'ici.

— Fondcombe », répondis-je succinctement en espérant qu'elle se contenterait de cette demi-vérité.

Elle ne posa aucune question supplémentaire. Eowyn me rejoignit à ce moment-là et Yselda s'inclina profondément pour la remercier d'avoir pris soin de ses enfants. Mon amie secoua la tête en souriant comme pour laisser entendre que n'importe qui aurait agi comme elle l'avait fait. J'avais des doutes sur la question mais il aurait été déplacé de le dire. Je restai donc silencieuse et accompagnai Eowyn à travers la forteresse. Seuls quelques véritables bâtiments avaient été creusés dans la roche. Le reste de la cité se composait de cavernes qui s'enfonçaient profondément au cœur de la montagne. Pour ne pas rester sans rien faire, je m'agitai en tout sens pour me rendre utile. Ça m'évitait de penser et servir à quelque chose était bon pour mon ego.

Deux heures plus tard environ, des bruits de sabots de chevaux se firent entendre à l'entrée de la citadelle assortis de cris : « Laissez passer le roi ! » Je me précipitai, Eowyn à ma suite. Le bruit de nos pas retentirent dans toute la cité. Je serrais contre moi les pans de ma cape, anxieuse de l'état dans lequel j'allais retrouver les miens.

Theoden semblait épuisé mais il était indemne. Une grande tristesse se lisait sur le visage de Gimli et Legolas était effondré. Aragorn n'était pas là. Au vu de l'expression de mes compagnons, je devinai ce qui s'était produit.

Les Wargs avaient eu la peau du rôdeur, de mon ami, du prétendant à la couronne du Gondor.

Gimli descendit de cheval et, voyant que j'avais compris, il me donna une tape sur l'épaule avant d'aller parler à Eowyn. Je traversai le groupe des soldats rescapés comme un zombie et, sans tenir compte de ce que penseraient les gens, j'allai enlacer mon Elfe. Qu'il soit vivant était un soulagement mais savoir qu'Aragorn était mort faisait très mal. Comme une plaie profonde. Legolas me serra contre lui en enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux.

« Lisbeth…

— Ne me dites rien. J'ai compris. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est tombé dans une crevasse. Il n'y avait que de l'eau et des rochers au fond. Il n'a pas pu survivre. »

Je fermai les yeux dans une vaine tentative d'empêcher les larmes de couler et me demandai ce qu'il allait advenir à présent. Gandalf était parti Dieu savait où. Frodon et Sam étaient en route pour le Mordor, Merry et Pippin soi-disant en sécurité dans la forêt de Fangorn et Aragorn était mort. La Communauté avait disparu corps et âme. Legolas, Gimli et moi nous retrouvions dans une situation que nous ne maîtrisions pas et avec laquelle nous n'avions a priori rien à voir. Qu'allions-nous devenir ? Mon Elfe n'aimant pas m'entendre dire des gros mots, c'est mentalement que je résumai la situation.

Quelle merde.

_A suivre_


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><em>I remember you're the reason I have to stay<em> (Within Temptation – _Pale_ – The silent force – 2004)

* * *

><p>Depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, je m'étais parfois demandé ce que je fabriquais là, pourquoi j'y avais débarqué plutôt qu'ailleurs et ce que j'avais bien pu provoquer comme catastrophes dans une vie précédente pour me retrouver face à des situations aussi désagréables. Dans le cas présent, j'avais l'impression de toucher le fond et je regrettais de m'être laissée trimballer depuis Fondcombe jusqu'ici sans protester. Bien évidemment, je serais passée à côté de beaucoup de choses, y compris ma relation avec Legolas, si j'étais restée dans la maison d'Elrond. Mes sentiments pour mon Elfe, si profonds fussent-ils, ne m'empêchaient pourtant pas de me sentir profondément lasse et de souhaiter que tous ces ennuis prennent fin. Je n'en étais pas au point de vouloir regagner le « monde normal » mais la situation actuelle était très pénible.<p>

Les choses se résumaient en une phrase : la Communauté de l'Anneau n'existait plus. Elle avait disparu corps et âme, par petits morceaux. Frodon et Sam étaient partis pour le Mordor. Gandalf avait disparu Dieu seul savait où. Merry et Pippin étaient soit-disant à l'abri dans la forêt de Fangorn. Aragorn et Boromir avaient perdu la vie. Legolas, Gimli et moi nous retrouvions coincés avec un peuple qui n'avait rien à voir avec la quête de départ si ce n'était que Saroumane était notre ennemi commun à tous. Cela dit, à nous trois, nous n'avions guère les moyens d'aider ces gens. Le magicien et le rôdeur avaient été les seuls capables de changer éventuellement les choses. Theoden n'était pas homme à donner du crédit à un Elfe, un Nain et une femme humaine. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à subir et à attendre.

Ces idées moroses m'occupèrent jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Je restais impassible comme d'habitude, ne laissant à personne l'accès à mes pensées, mais je n'en menais pas large au fond de moi. L'ambiance à l'intérieur de la cité troglodyte n'arrangeait rien. Tout le monde savait que l'ennemi finirait bien par attaquer et cette perspective était acceptée avec un mélange d'indifférence et de fatalisme. Aucun regard n'exprimait la moindre combativité et le roi lui-même semblait penser que nous étions tous condamnés. Il passa d'ailleurs la journée enfermé dans une pièce avec ses conseillers et, comme je m'y serais attendue, Legolas, Gimli et moi n'eûmes pas droit de cité. Mes deux compagnons ne semblèrent pas plus étonnés que moi. Eux aussi semblaient atteints par l'apathie ambiante et la perte d'Aragorn n'arrangeait rien. Le Nain semblait imperturbable derrière son épaisse barbe mais je le surpris plusieurs fois en train de loucher. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que ce mouvement inconscient de l'œil droit était synonyme chez lui d'une grande tristesse. Mon Elfe, quant à lui, semblait abattu. Son regard était terni par le chagrin et le voir dans cet état me faisait encore plus mal que mon propre deuil. Je ne savais quoi dire ni quoi faire et ce sentiment d'inutilité était exécrable. Décidément, depuis le début de cette histoire, je ne servais à rien.

Le soleil se coucha sans que je sache ce qu'il était advenu de cette journée depuis mon arrivée à Fort-le-Cor. Tout était flou dans mon esprit tandis que je m'efforçais de ne pas céder au désespoir, ce qui dans mon cas consistait à me cacher dans un coin en attendant que ça se passe. Debout sur les ramparts, je regardais les plaines désolées au pied des Montagnes Blanches tandis que l'astre du jour disparaissait sous la ligne d'horizon. Le lendemain était un concept abstrait que je n'avais pas hâte de voir arriver. Pourtant, avec la nuit qui tombait, il me faudrait envisager de trouver un endroit pour dormir. J'avais constaté plus tôt dans la soirée qu'il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord et se débrouiller tout seul pour trouver une paillasse, une couverture et un endroit où s'installer. La journée avait été dure et la nuit ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleures auspices. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je sentis l'étreinte familière d'un bras autour de mes épaules. Je tournai la tête et croisai le regard de Legolas qui m'observa avec attention.

« Vous avez peur, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Et vous souffrez.

— Pas autant que vous. »

Mon Elfe secoua la tête avec un sourire triste. Il avait de la peine et ne voulait pas que je m'inquiète pour lui. Me le dire n'était pas nécessaire : son silence était suffisamment bavard. Je l'enlaçai à mon tour.

« Je suis désolée, Legolas, soupirai-je. Vous avez toujours été présent pour moi quand j'en avais besoin. Je suis bien consciente que maintenant, c'est à mon tour de vous soutenir mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Il m'embrassa le sommet de la tête avant de répondre.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je perds quelqu'un que j'apprécie, dit-il. J'y suis presque habitué à présent, même si ça n'en est pas moins douloureux. Il me faut gérer cette peine par moi-même et je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose, rester près de moi. Votre présence m'apaise. »

Le panorama en contrebas des ramparts avait presque disparu dans le crépuscule. Je m'en détournai pour faire face à mon Elfe qui me regardait avec un curieux mélange d'affection et de tristesse. Mes bras se nouèrent autour de son cou. La chaleur de son corps contre le mien fit refluer un peu la peur. Le réconfort qu'il m'apportait me surprit une fois de plus mais, ayant vécu seule très longtemps, je ne risquais pas de m'y habituer avant un bon moment, ce qui me semblait aussi bien. Dans notre situation, profiter des choses simples n'était pas un luxe.

« Je resterai avec vous, Legolas, promis-je à voix basse. Autant que vous le voudrez.

— Merci, _melethnin_ », répondit-il sur le même ton.

Nous restâmes enlacés un moment, jusqu'à ce que le ciel devienne d'un noir d'encre. Il faisait froid. Je me sentais plus lasse que jamais et, même si je n'avais pas envie d'aller dormir dans des conditions plus ou moins discutables, il fallait être raisonnable.

« Retournons à l'intérieur », dis-je.

Legolas tourna la tête vers la paroi rocheuse où était aménagée la forteresse mais il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir son expression. Je devinai cependant qu'il était aussi enchanté que moi de dormir là-dedans.

En un sens, cette citadelle construite à l'intérieur de la montagne présentait bien des points communs avec la Moria malgré l'absence de cadavres… pour le moment. Cette pensée me donna des frissons. Je me repris néanmoins et entrai dans le bâtiment troglodyte en serrant les doigts de mon Elfe entre les miens. Des bougies et quelques lampes à huile avaient été allumées, projetant des ombres et une lumière blafarde sur les parois. Ça et là, des gens étaient couchés, enroulés dans des couvertures. Des personnes seules, des couples, des familles entières, les gamins blottis contre leurs parents. Le sommeil n'effaçait pas l'expression d'attente sur les visages. Je jetai un regard à Legolas qui n'accordait aucune attention à ces malheureux, et je réalisai soudain que j'ignorais où il m'emmenait.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? demandai-je à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les gens.

— J'ai trouvé un endroit à peu près tranquille pour passer la nuit, répliqua-t-il. Je doute que ce soit confortable mais au moins nous y serons seuls ce n'est pas dans une grotte. »

Il serra brièvement les lèvres comme si l'idée de dormir dans une caverne lui était infiniment déplaisante. Il surprit mon coup d'œil et eut un sourire de travers :

« Je suis un Elfe sylvain. J'ai horreur des grottes, c'est bon pour les Nains.

— Gimli serait ravi de vous entendre.

— Il connaît mon avis sur le sujet et ça le fait beaucoup rire. D'ailleurs il est tout à fait à son aise ici. Il dit que ça lui rappelle les cités naines qu'il a connues toute sa vie. »

Je réalisai à ces mots que je savais bien peu de choses de la vie des Nains. Mes connaissances se limitaient aux récits que j'avais entendus à Fondcombe et qui concernaient l'expédition d'Erebor, cette ancienne colonie naine détruite par un dragon. Je supposais d'ailleurs que Gimli avait vécu là-bas puisque son père, Gloïn, avait participé à cette aventure qui s'était soldée par la mort du monstre et une courte guerre gagnée par une coalition entre Nains, humains et Elfes. Cela dit, si le mode d'existence des Nains m'était étranger, je n'avais moi-même dit que peu de choses du « monde normal » et je ne connaissais les sociétés elfiques que pour y avoir vécu plusieurs semaines. Finalement, peut-être aurait-ce été à moi de poser des questions et à m'intéresser à ce qui m'entoure.

oOØOo

L'endroit qu'avait découvert Legolas pour la nuit était une sorte de placard creusé dans un mur. C'était suffisamment spacieux pour deux mais il fallait s'y déplacer à genoux pour éviter de se cogner la tête. Cet aménagement avait dû servir de cache d'armes ou de garde-manger mais il était inoccupé. Il n'y avait pas de porte, juste un trou pour rentrer et sortir. A dire vrai, ça n'était pas différent d'une grotte même si c'était moins profond. Mon Elfe avait également trouvé une paillasse et une espèce de plaid en laine rêche. Je soupirai intérieurement en rêvant d'un lit confortable avec des oreillers et un édredon en plumes. Il faisait très sombre, la seule lumière venait des bougies à proximité. Cette nuit s'annonçait, comme je l'avais pensé au départ, d'un confort des plus sommaires mais il faudrait nous en contenter. Je poussai mon sac dans un coin, retirai mes bottes et ma cape et m'étendis sous la couverture qui sentait le chien mouillé et qui grattait. Legolas me rejoignit l'instant d'après et m'attira contre lui.

« Je suis navré de ne pas avoir mieux à vous offrir, dit-il.

— Je ferai avec. Ce n'est pas grave, nous n'avons pas le choix et vous avez agi au mieux. »

Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et respirai profondément son odeur en songeant — sans oser le lui dire — que sa présence rendait ces conditions de sommeil nettement moins pénibles… même si les perspectives d'avenir étaient plus sinistres que jamais.

« J'espère que tout cela sera bientôt derrière nous, soupira mon Elfe. Ce n'est pas une vie pour vous et je regrette que vous soyez impliquée dans cette horrible guerre.

— Je l'ai accepté, rectifiai-je. Personne ne m'y a obligée et j'aurais très bien pu rester en Lórien comme c'était prévu au début. Ce la dit, si vous n'étiez pas là, Legolas, je regretterais de ne pas l'avoir fait. »

Il se mit à rire doucement et me serra un peu plus fort.

« Galadriel pensait que c'était mieux pour vous de repartir avec la Communauté. Elle ne pouvait pas vous aider comme elle l'aurait souhaité et elle avait ses raisons de souhaiter que vous repreniez la route.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— J'ai eu une petite discussion avec elle. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et me redressai sur notre couche improvisée pour regarder Legolas, même si l'obscurité m'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit. L'idée qu'il ait pu discuter de mon cas avec Galadriel me gênait un peu.

« Ne soyez pas fâchée, Lisbeth. C'était très informel et rien qui ne puisse vous nuire n'a été dit.

— Mais encore ? »

Legolas m'attira à nouveau contre lui et promena ses mains dans mon dos.

« Comme vous l'avez très certainement constaté, la Dame de Lórien a sondé nos esprit à notre arrivée à Caras Galadhon. Le mien y compris. Elle a donc découvert que je nourrissais déjà certains sentiments à votre égard et n'a pas été très étonnée que je vienne la voir pour lui demander si elle tenait vraiment à ce que vous restiez avec elle.

— Vous vouliez que je reparte avec vous ? »

J'étais très surprise. En repensant à ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là, je me souvins qu'il n'avait pas exprimé grand-chose quand ma participation à la suite de la quête avait été discutée. Il avait dit quelque chose du genre : « si Galadriel en a décidé ainsi, c'est ce qui se passera. » Cela étant, mes sentiments pour Legolas étaient encore très latents et je n'en avais pas encore pris conscience. C'était venu la nuit suivante, quand j'avais fait ce fameux rêve. Mais lui, depuis quand… ?

« Vous m'êtes particulièrement précieuse depuis l'instant où vous vous êtes dite prête à vous sacrifier dans la Moria, dit-il sans que je lui aie posé la question. Peut-être aviez-vous déjà une certaine importance à mes yeux mais c'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai compris. Je ne pouvais donc me résoudre à être séparé de vous même si c'était égoïste de ma part et même si cela vous ferait prendre des risques. Il m'arrive parfois de m'en vouloir mais votre présence à mes côtés rend cette situation un peu moins pénible. »

Ces aveux me touchèrent et m'embarrassèrent à la fois. Une fois de plus, je me demandai ce que Legolas pouvait bien me trouver.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il, Galadriel n'avait pas les moyens d'expliquer votre présence en Terre du Milieu. Elle ne pouvait que vous aider à avancer, à échapper aux valeurs malsaines qu'on vous a apprises et selon elle, repartir avec nous était une solution plausible malgré le danger. »

J'étais certaine que mon Elfe ne m'avait pas tout dit de cette discussion mais je ne voulais pas insister et poser davantage de questions. Je me doutais que Galadriel n'avait pas vu d'un très bon œil que Legolas éprouve quelque chose pour moi puisque les amours d'un Elfe et d'un humain finissaient invariablement au cimetière.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait prévu que nous nous retrouvions dans ce pétrin, dis-je.

— Je n'en sais rien… Pour le moment, nous devons attendre que Gandalf revienne et nous aviserons ensuite. Il devrait être là après-demain.

— Espérons que nous ne serons pas attaqués entretemps…

— Nous ferons au mieux. Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter outre mesure. »

Je me demandai ce que Gandalf dirait en apprenant la mort d'Aragorn, s'il serait triste ou déçu, mais je chassai cette idée très vite parce que penser au rôdeur était trop douloureux. Je me blottis contre Legolas et sentis à nouveau ses mains caressantes dans mon dos. Ce geste affectueux me fit énormément de bien. Je me sentais propulsée loin de mes peurs, de cet endroit sinistre et des lendemains qui déchanteraient tant que durerait la guerre. Je fermai les yeux et finis par m'endormir, à l'abri de tout dans les bras de mon Elfe.

oOØOo

Je fus réveillée le lendemain matin par la lumière du jour qui passait par l'entrée de notre abri de fortune. Legolas semblait éveillé depuis un bon moment. J'enfilai mes bottes et ramassai mes affaires en silence. Un mauvais présentiment me collait à la peau. Au moment de quitter notre trou, mon Elfe me retint par le poignet.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous demander », dit-il.

Un peu surprise, je constatai qu'il avait l'air triste et embarrassé à la fois. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa tunique et en sortit quelque chose qu'il me fourra dans la main.

« J'aimerais que vous le portiez, dans un premier temps tout du moins. C'est sans doute ce qu'il aurait voulu… en attendant. »

J'écartai les doigts et découvris le collier qu'Aragorn avait porté autour du cou. Ma gorge se serra, je baissai les yeux. A ce moment-là, je n'en menais pas large.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité ? Et comment avez-vous récupéré ça ?

— C'est un Orque contre lequel il s'est battu qui le lui a pris. Il faudra le rendre à Arwen à la fin de la guerre mais d'ici là, je pense qu'il aurait aimé que je vous le confie. »

Je secouai la tête, mal à l'aise. À mon sens, je n'étais vraiment pas digne de porter ce bijou mais Legolas semblait y tenir. Par ailleurs, la perspective de le rendre à la fille d'Elrond était très désagréable. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle quand elle apprendrait que celui qu'elle aimait était mort ? Je préférai ne pas y penser et attachai la chaîne autour de mon cou avant de glisser le pendantif sous mes vêtements. Par un accès de pudeur venu de Dieu savait où, je n'avais pas envie que quelqu'un puisse le voir. Legolas sourit, me prit la main et nous sortîmes de notre abri.

oOØOo

La matinée traîna en longueur. Les civils en attente et les soldats qui se relayaient sur les ramparts ne faisaient que me rappeler que la citadelle pouvait être attaquée à n'importe quel moment. Nous pouvions tous mourir dans quelques heures comme dans quelques jours. Je vis Theoden passer ses troupes en revue d'un air inquiet. Le seul espoir à notre disposition selon moi résidait dans le prochain retour de Gandalf, si possible avec des renforts. J'ignorais combien de monstres Saroumane pourrait envoyer à nos trousses. Ce n'était pas parce que le gouffre de Helm avait protégé les Rohirrim une fois que cela serait systématique. Je m'efforçai cependant de cacher mon pessimisme. Legolas avait raison d'y croire en ce sens où se morfondre et penser au pire ne faisait pas avancer les choses mais ma nature fataliste reprenait le dessus, et voir la mine sinistre des uns et des autres ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

Je restai en compagnie de mon Elfe et de Gimli. Legolas avait refusé de me laisser seule et écouter ses interminables discussions avec le Nain avait le mérite de m'occuper l'esprit. Je vis à quelques reprises passer Eowyn qui transportait d'énormes ballots de provisions dans les grottes aménagées sous la montagne. Elle me souriait de loin mais ses yeux étaient cernés et son regard fatigué. La nuit avait dû être courte. Sans doute craignait-elle l'attaque autant que les autres et j'avais constaté que la mort du rôdeur l'avait dévastée même si elle ne m'en avait rien dit.

Aux environs de midi se produisit un événement des plus inattendus. Il y eut un mouvement dans les ruelles de la cité des bruits de sabots de cheval et des cris résonnèrent. Gimli partit comme une flèche. Legolas me saisit par la main et nous le suivîmes. Il se passait quelque chose et je me pris à espérer que c'était Gandalf qui revenait plus tôt que prévu. Nos pas nous menèrent jusqu'à la salle où le roi Théoden s'était enfermé la veille avec ses conseillers.

Devant la porte, épuisé, couvert de sang et de boue, se tenait Aragorn.

Vivant.

À ses côtés, Gimli souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Je lâchai la main de Legolas et me précipitai sur le rôdeur.

« Espèce d'ordure, m'écriai-je avant d'éclater en sanglots. Vous n'avez pas honte de faire des peurs pareilles aux gens ? Je vous casserais la figure si vous n'étiez pas en si mauvais état !

— C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Lisbeth, répondit Aragorn avec un sourire torve.

— Je vous hais, pleurnichai-je. Je vous hais, je vous déteste mais bon sang, c'est tellement bon de vous revoir vivant ! »

Je nouai mes bras autour de lui et le serrai très fort en arrosant sa chemise de mes larmes.

« Vous me faites mal, grogna-t-il. J'ai deux côtes cassées.

— Vous l'avez pas volé, répliquai-je. »

Il rit, puis se mit à tousser. Je le relâchai et détachai la chaîne autour de mon cou.

« Je crois que c'est à vous, dis-je en lui tendant le bijou.

— Merci beaucoup », répondit-il.

Il se détourna de moi et regarda à nouveau la porte de la pièce où était retranché le roi.

« Il faut que je parle à Theoden, dit-il. Tout de suite. »

J'échangeai un regard avec Gimli et Legolas qui eurent soudain l'air inquiet.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda mon Elfe.

— Nous courons à la catastrophe. »

Je sentis alors que mon présentiment allait se réaliser. L'attaque aurait lieu bientôt et avant l'arrivée de Gandalf. Quelque chose me disait que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

A suivre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Merci infiniment à **Neiflheim**, **Noooo Aime**, **Karine Darnessy**, **Megane49**, **Misslucky17**, **la plume d'Elenna** et **PaulinaDragona** pour les reviews.

La citation en exergue est un clin d'œil pas très furtif à mon amie **Pando Vamp**.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><em>Qu'importe qu'ils salissent, je reste ici dans le rouge <em>(Indochine – _Le fond de l'air est rouge_ – Black City Parade – 2013)

* * *

><p>Aragorn boitilla jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. J'entrai à sa suite avec mes compagnons. Le rôdeur ne s'embarrassa pas de simagrées. Une fois que Theoden et ses conseillers eurent cessé de le regarder comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme, il en vint directement aux faits :`<p>

« Une grande armée d'Uruk-hai se dirigent vers la citadelle et ils se déplacent très vite. Il nous faut agir rapidement. »

Le souverain fronça les sourcils.

« Une grande armée, vous dites. »

La réponse fusa immédiatement.

« Isengard s'est vidé. »

Un frisson me traversa de la tête aux pieds. Saroumane n'était pas du genre à se terrer dans un trou de souris. Son repère devait être d'une bonne taille. Si Aragorn avait raison, cela signifiait beaucoup, beaucoup de sbires envoyés à nos trousses. Des Uruk-hai, de surcroit. Des créatures plus évoluées, plus teigneuses et plus résistantes que des Orques.

« Combien sont-ils ? demanda Theoden d'une voix inquiète.

— Au moins dix-mille. »

Je déglutis avec difficulté.

En fait, nous étions tous morts. A peine aurions-nous le temps de creuser nos tombes. Le gouffre de Helm allait devenir un cimetière.

« C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but, reprit le rôdeur. Détruire le monde des Hommes. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit. »

Le roi eut un moment l'air complètement perdu, puis il tourna les talons en déclarant : « Eh bien qu'ils viennent ! »

Il se désintéressa totalement de nous et commença avec ses proches collaborateurs à discuter de ce qui ressemblait à un plan de bataille.

J'aurais bien volontiers fait remarquer à mes compagnons qu'un rouleau compresseur géant était sur le point de nous passer dessus mais d'une part, c'était inutile et d'autre part, il m'aurait fallu expliquer ce qu'était un rouleau compresseur, ce dont je n'avais ni l'envie ni le courage. Alors je m'en dispensai et m'efforçai de ne pas céder à la panique. J'étais terrifiée mais il n'aurait pas été de bon ton de le montrer. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de mourir mais si c'était rapide et pas trop douloureux, je ferais avec. Par contre, si je perdais Legolas, je ne m'en remettrais pas. A partir du moment où mon Elfe finirait sur le champ de bataille tandis que, pour ne pas changer, on m'enverrait encore me cacher dans un coin, il serait bien plus en danger que moi et cette idée m'était insupportable. Je regardai mes compagnons un par un et secouai la tête.

« Nous sommes foutus », marmonnai-je.

Legolas me prit par les épaules et m'embrassa le sommet de la tête.

« Ne dites pas cela, répondit-il.

— Pourquoi Gandalf n'est-il pas là ? »

Bien sûr, ma question était stupide. J'étais pourtant persuadée que s'il était avec nous, le magicien aurait sûrement une idée ou un plan pour nous sortir de ce pétrin.

« Il sera là demain matin, me dit Aragorn. Nous devons tenir le coup cette nuit.

— Avec dix mille monstres armés jusqu'aux dents ? Ne me faites pas rigoler, grinçai-je.

— Nous chercherons de l'aide, promit le rôdeur en jetant un coup d'œil au roi qui nous ignorait superbement. Theoden ne pourra pas s'en sortir seul. Si nous nous y prenons maintenant, nous aurons des renforts à temps. »

Je n'étais pas spécialement rassurée. Le rôdeur échangea quelques mots en elfique avec Legolas, puis ce dernier m'emmena hors de la pièce. J'avais la nausée. La peur teintait ma vision de nuances grisâtres. Une coulée de sueur glacée dégoulina dans mon dos. Il m'était déjà arrivé d'être angoissée mais pas à ce point… quoique je n'aie vu la Faucheuse d'aussi près jusqu'à présent. Tapie dans un coin, elle nous regardait avec ses yeux vides et un sourire plein de dents, attendant son heure.

« Vous ne devez pas rester seule, me dit mon Elfe. Je regrette que vous ayez eu à entendre tout cela. Nous avons une chance de survivre. Elle est faible mais nous devons nous y accrocher.

— A quoi bon, Legolas ? Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas du genre à croire à des chimères. Nous sommes tous condamnés, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

Legolas me prit les mains et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Essayez d'y croire, _melethnin_, faites-le pour moi. Ne laissez pas la peur vous submerger. Pensez à l'avenir, à quelque chose d'heureux qui vous donnera une raison de tenir.

— Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, dis-je. Mais pire, je ne veux surtout pas que vous vous fassiez tuer par une de ces saloperies. »

Je sentis mes yeux brûler, comme si j'allais me remettre à pleurer, mais les larmes ne vinrent pas. Ecrasée par un affreux sentiment de désespoir, je nouai mes bras autour du cou de Legolas et m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il me serra doucement en retour et me parla en sindarin. Je n'en compris pas un mot mais, curieusement, cela finit par m'apaiser un peu. Au fond de moi, je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de propos rassurants et gentils, de termes affectueux, de toutes ces choses que le parler des Elfes exprimait peut-être mieux que le langage dont j'étais coutumière. Je restai un moment sans bouger, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule, tandis que ses mains me caressaient le dos.

« Ne restons pas là, Lisbeth. Il y a du passage. »

Je me redressai et m'essuyai les yeux d'un revers de main même si je n'avais pas versé une larme. Legolas avait ce regard si particulier, qui exprimait tant de douceur et auquel je savais que je pourrais toujours me raccrocher. Quand il me regardait comme ça, j'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais mais cette maudite phrase refusait obstinément de franchir les frontières de ma pensée.

« Legolas ?

— Oui ?

— Un jour, il faudra que vous m'appreniez à le dire en elfique.

— Quoi donc ?

— Cette phrase qui comprend trois mots en langage commun et qu'on utilise quand on tient particulièrement à quelqu'un. Là d'où je viens, elle est utilisée n'importe comment, elle n'a plus aucune valeur. »

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire.

« Allons-y. Je vous ramène auprès de la dame Eowyn. Ensuite, j'irai rejoindre les autres. Je vous retrouverai plus tard. »

Je me laissai promener dans les dédales de la citadelle. Mon amie se trouvait dehors, occupée à transporter des ballots de provisions. Elle nous regarda, impassible.

« Nous sommes en guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, répondit Legolas.

— Saroumane a envoyé ses sbires, dis-je. Ils seront là d'ici ce soir. »

Je préférai ne pas évoquer l'armée monstrueuse dont avait parlé Aragorn. La nouvelle se saurait bien assez tôt. Eowyn opina de la tête et ne posa aucune question. Legolas la regarda et posa une main sur son cœur.

« Je dois retrouver mes compagnons pour décider avec le roi de la stratégie à adopter, dit-il, et je préfère que Lisbeth ne vienne pas avec moi. Restez avec elle, je vous prie.

— C'est promis. »

Je ne vis pas l'expression de mon amie. Regarder les pavés était bien plus intéressant. Dire que je me sentais mal relevait de l'euphémisme.

« Lisbeth ? »

Je levai la tête pour croiser le regard de mon Elfe. Il m'attira contre lui et appuya son visage dans mes cheveux.

« Ayez confiance, souffla-t-il. Même s'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir, vous devez vous y accrocher.

— Je vais essayer, promis-je sur le même ton. Je compte sur vous, Aragorn et Gimli pour empêcher Theoden de faire n'importe quoi, ajoutai-je suffisamment bas pour ne pas qu'Eowyn m'entende dire du mal de son royal tonton.

— Je transmettrai le message. »

Je fermai les yeux pour profiter, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, de la chaleur de Legolas.

« Il y a plusieurs façons d'exprimer en sindarin la phrase dont vous me parliez, dit-il tout bas. On peut dire _gi melin_. Ou _amin mela lle_. »

Je réalisai que j'avais déjà entendu ces mots, du moins la première phrase, juste avant l'attaque des Wargs durant le voyage entre Edoras et Fort-le-Cor. Mon Elfe se détacha de moi et me prit la main pour m'embrasser le bout des doigts avant de saluer Eowyn d'un signe de tête et de partir. Je m'accordai un instant pour retrouver mon calme.

« Désolée pour cette démonstration d'affection tout à fait déplacée, dis-je à mon amie.

— Ce n'est rien. Par contre, cette histoire d'attaque m'inquiète. Vous ne m'avez certainement pas tout dit.

— D'accord, confirmai-je, mais il ne faudrait pas que ça s'ébruite dans un premier temps. Créer une panique dès maintenant ne me semble pas une bonne idée.

— Suivez-moi. »

Eowyn m'emmena dans un recoin isolé où nous pourrions parler sans être surprises.

« En rejoignant la forteresse, Aragorn a vu de loin une armée d'Uruk-hai qui se dirigeaient droit sur nous. Il dit que Saroumane a envoyé toute son armée. Ils sont très nombreux et si personne ne vient nous aider, nous courons à la catastrophe. »

Elle encaissa le coup et pinça les lèvres.

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire, dit-elle. Seul le roi peut demander de l'aide. Espérons qu'il sera raisonnable.

— La parole d'Aragorn peut faire pencher la balance. Du moins, espérons-le.

— L'espoir… c'est bien tout ce qui nous reste. Il va falloir se préparer à tenir un siège et à évacuer ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre.

— Je vous aiderai, promis-je. Si je suis occupée, j'ai un peu moins peur. »

Eowyn sourit mais dans le même temps, je voyais une volonté de fer dans ses yeux. L'évidence s'imposa à moi : si elle le pouvait, elle irait se battre. Il ne servait à rien de le lui dire mais il était évident que Theoden ne la laisserait pas faire d'une part parce qu'elle était sa nièce et d'autre part parce que s'il mourait, elle serait l'unique héritière à la tête du Rohan. Sans elle, il n'y aurait personne pour prendre sa place.

Durant deux heures, je transportai des provisions dans les cavernes situées derrière la citadelle. C'était l'endroit où devaient se cacher les civils. Un bruit de couloir se répandit très rapidement : tous les hommes, même ceux qui n'appartenaient pas à l'armée, seraient réquisitionnés pour affronter les Uruk-hai de Saroumane. La rumeur fut vérifiée au-delà de ce qui se disait : je vis des soldats embarquer un quinquagénaire fatigué et un adolescent de quatorze ans. À mes côtés, Eowyn serra les poings :

« S'ils envoient des enfants au champ de bataille, j'irai aussi. »

Elle partit trouver le roi et je la suivis. Theoden ne souhaitait voir personne et mon amie se disputa avec Aragorn qui refusait de la voir au combat. Ne voulant pas me mêler de leurs histoires, je m'éloignai et eus la chance de tomber sur Legolas qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

« Le roi Theoden refuse de demander de l'aide parce qu'il est persuadé d'avance que nous n'en obtiendrons de personne, dit-il. Il est prêt à sacrifier tout le monde, au nom de la gloire ou de je ne sais quelles sottises.

— C'est pour cela qu'il réquisitionne les vieux et les gamins ? demandai-je.

— Exactement.

— C'est ridicule. Theoden est un vieux con totalement inconscient. Que peuvent faire des gosses avec une épée qui pèse plus que leur propre poids face à des machines de guerre comme les Uruk-hai ?

— Je n'aime pas quand vous êtes grossière, Lisbeth, mais je dois admettre que vous n'avez pas entièrement tort. »

Je tournai la tête et jetai un regard à Aragorn qui se disputait toujours avec Eowyn. Pâle, échevelé, les yeux cernés et le visage couvert d'écorchures, le rôdeur avait une mine épouvantable.

« Il ne compte pas se battre dans cet état, tout de même ?

— Je crains que si, soupira Legolas. Je lui ai dit de se reposer mais j'aurais obtenu le même résultat en m'adressant à un mur.

— Il est donc inutile que je me fatigue à lui dire quoi que ce soit. »

Mon Elfe secoua la tête sans répondre. L'air hagard d'Aragorn qui s'improvisait chef de guerre alors qu'il n'était pas en état pour ça, l'armée insuffisante qui ne serait renforcée qu'avec des hommes âgés et de jeunes enfants, tout cela n'incitait pas à l'optimisme. Je baissai les yeux tandis qu'une nouvelle bouffée d'angoisse m'envahissait.

« Le soleil va se coucher dans quelques heures et il y a de l'orage dans l'air, me dit Legolas. Vous devriez rejoindre les autres civils dans les cavernes. Je ne peux rien vous promettre cette fois, mais sachez que ce n'est pas uniquement pour le Rohan que je vais me battre. C'est aussi pour toute la Terre du Milieu et pour vous, parce que je souhaite vous offrir un monde débarrassé de Sauron et de toutes ses horreurs. »

Malgré ma peur de le perdre, je ne pouvais pas ne pas comprendre son point de vue. Pourtant, ça faisait mal, bon sang. Mon regard croisa celui de mon Elfe qui eut un sourire doux et triste. Je l'observai fixement pour essayer de graver cette image dans ma mémoire, au cas où. Soudain, il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa sur le front. Je réussis à ne pas pleurer même si ce geste ressemblait à un adieu. Je lui pris la main et serrai ses doigts brièvement avant de tourner les talons en essayant de rester aussi digne que possible. En passant, je saisis Eowyn par le poignet.

« Allons-y, dis-je d'une voix qui sonnait creux. Nous ne devons pas rester ici. »

Je jetai un regard à Aragorn qui m'adressa un sourire de travers. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, je remerciai ma génitrice. Ses sempiternels « tais-toi et encaisse » n'étaient pas inutiles dans ces circonstances. J'avais le cœur en bouillie mais je parvins à faire comme si de rien n'était. Il ne m'étais même pas nécessaire de lutter contre mon envie de me retourner et de regarder mon Elfe une dernière fois parce que je savais que si je le faisais, je fondrais en larmes. Alors je serrai les dents, fis le vide dans mon esprit et serrai le poignet d'Eowyn entre mes doigts.

« Comment faites-vous ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Faire quoi ?

— Rester aussi impassible… On dirait que vous n'éprouvez rien.

— C'est une longue histoire. »

Je n'avais pas envie de m'apesantir sur la question et mon amie le sentit. Elle se hâta avec moi dans la citadelle déserte jusqu'aux grottes qui s'enfonçaient dans la montagne. Les civils qui s'y trouvaient étaient en majorité des femmes. Seuls les garçons de moins de dix ans et les hommes très âgés n'avaient pas été envoyés à l'armurerie. L'atmosphère était lourde de chagrin et de peur et seuls les pleurs des bébés perturbaient le silence. Eowyn et moi fûmes accueillies par des regards fixes. Je fis profil bas et allai m'asseoir dans un coin. J'aurais voulu mourir dans d'autres circonstances et dans un endroit moins humide et sinistre mais s'il devait en être ainsi, je devais faire avec. Le mince espoir dont avait parlé Legolas était, pour le moment, insuffisant pour que j'envisage la moindre chance de survie.

« Ils ont pris mon fils », dit une voix au-dessus de ma tête.

Je levai les yeux et reconnus la mère des deux gamins recueillis à Edoras. Son nom mit un moment à me revenir. Yselda.

« Il n'a que douze ans. Les Orques ont tué mon mari il y a des années et ils vont me prendre mon petit garçon. On ne devrait pas envoyer des enfants sur le champ de bataille.

— Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre, soupirai-je. Je pourrais vous dire que je suis navrée mais cela ne soulagerait pas votre peine.

— Je le sais. Nous sommes toutes dans le même cas. Peut-être avais-je simplement besoin de le dire à quelqu'un. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, pourtant vous vous retrouvez avec nous et ce sont vos compagnons qu'on a envoyés à la guerre.

— Ils y vont de leur plein gré, rectifiai-je. Ce sont trois adultes valides et qui savent se battre. Ils sont bien plus à leur place là-bas que votre fils. Je ne suis pas en droit de me plaindre même si l'idée de ne pas les voir revenir me fait plus peur que ma propre mort. »

Yselda ne répondit pas. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et fut très vite rejointe par sa fille qui se blottit contre elle. Je cherchai Eowyn du regard et la vis occupée à réconforter une femme âgée. La lumière naturelle dans la caverne baissa progressivement.

Le soleil se couchait. Les Uruk-hai ne tarderaient plus. A moins d'un miracle, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la mort.

oOØOo

L'astre du jour avait disparu quand le son d'un cor déchira l'atmosphère. Le bruit était lointain mais à mon sens, il ne signifiait qu'une chose. Ça commençait. Nous étions pour le moment hors de danger mais les têtes ne tarderaient pas à tomber sur le champ de bataille.

Eowyn fondit alors sur moi.

« Ce n'est pas un cor d'Orque, souffla-t-elle, surexcitée. Ça ne peut être que du renfort.

— D'où peut-il venir ? demandai-je. Legolas prétend que le roi a refusé de demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit parce qu'il était certain de ne pas en obtenir.

— Les miracles arrivent », répliqua Eowyn avec un sourire lumineux.

J'étais quand même curieuse. Il me fallait avouer que le son que nous avions entendu ne ressemblait pas à la corne de brume des Uruk-kai. C'était un son beaucoup plus clair que l'espèce de couinement sinistre que j'avais entendu, plusieurs jours auparavant, au bord du lac de Sarn Gebir.

Je me levai.

« Je vais jeter un coup d'œil », dis-je. Eowyn protesta, évoqua le danger, exigea de m'accompagner mais je lui fis un clin d'œil. « Vous êtes l'héritière du Rohan. Votre place est ici. Moi, je ne suis personne. Je ne sais peut-être pas me battre mais je suis très furtive. » Sans attendre de réponse, je quittai la caverne.

Je me faufilai dans la citadelle vide. Les hommes étaient tous massés sur les remparts et ce serait à partir de là qu'il me faudrait prendre garde à ne pas me faire remarquer. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait nuit mais de gros nuages sombres se massaient à la surface du ciel. L'atmosphère était électrique. Legolas avait raison, un bel orage se préparait. Dans tous les cas, il faisait si sombre que je pus, dans l'ombre, m'approcher des fortifications. Il me fut difficile de m'approcher davantage sans être vue mais je constatai que la porte de la forteresse était ouverte pour laisser passer une troupe de gens casqués, affublés d'armures et armés d'arcs et de flèches. Ils étaient une bonne centaine. En rasant les murs, je pus les voir d'un peu plus près. Ils étaient aussi silencieux que des statues. Malgré le vent, je parvins à entendre Legolas et Aragorn qui parlaient en sindarin avec un troisième individu dont il me sembla avoir déjà entendu la voix. Je tentai de me faufiler mais dus y renoncer, au risque de me faire repérer. C'est alors que je vis passer mon Elfe en compagnie du rôdeur et de cette autre personne dont le nom me revint dès que je reconnus sa haute stature et sa chevelure blonde.

C'était Haldir, le chef de l'armée de la Lórien.

Je n'eus guère besoin d'en savoir davantage. Je parcourus la forteresse dans l'autre sens et regagnai les grottes au pas de course. Eowyn m'accueillit avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Vous aviez raison, dis-je. Des renforts sont arrivés. »

Le visage de mon amie se dérida immédiatement et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Qui ?

— Des Elfes. Ils viennent de la Lothlórien.

— De la Lothlórien ? Mais comment… ? »

Je haussai les épaules. Il me fallait admettre que c'était surprenant. Aragorn et Legolas n'auraient certainement pas prévenu Caras Galadhon sans le consentement préalable de Theoden et quand bien même, ils venaient de loin. Même en descendant l'Anduin en bateau, ils n'auraient pas pu faire le déplacement dans la journée. La seule réponse plausible à ces questions était que Galadriel avait eu une vision. Je préférai néanmoins me taire et garder cette idée pour moi.

De plus, même si cette aide providentielle était précieuse et nous redonnait un peu d'espoir, les Uruk-hai étaient toujours en supériorité numérique, et de loin.

Je retournai m'asseoir, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la caverne.

Un éclair déchira le ciel.

L'orage était là.

Il se mit à pleuvoir dès le premier coup de tonnerre. Je n'aurais su dire s'il s'agissait d'un signe, dans tous les cas je reculai vers le fond de la grotte, me rapprochant des familles tremblantes. Les enfants ne pleuraient pas c'était comme s'ils savaient ce qui se passait. Ils avaient un regard d'adultes, même les plus petits.

Il n'y eut pas un cri quand les Uruk-kai arrivèrent. Ils étaient si nombreux que même s'ils étaient loin de nous, nous arrivâmes à les entendre. Ils faisaient trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Une voix cria au loin, une voix humaine. Il s'agissait de Theoden ou d'Aragorn, et les mots ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à nous.

Puis la bataille commença.

A suivre.


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre : **Porte ouverte

**Genre : **Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Navrée pour l'attente de trois mois et demi… Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ajouts, etc. Nous sommes encore en janvier donc je me permets de vous souhaiter une année 2015 aussi heureuse que possible.

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

* * *

><p><em>Evil minds they plot destruction, sorcerer of death construction <em>(Black Sabbath – _War Pigs (Luke's Wall) – _Paranoid – 1970)

* * *

><p>Au début, et ce durant plusieurs heures, la bataille ne fut pour nous qu'un bruit de fond désagréable. À la pluie et au tonnerre se mêlaient les cris des soldats et les grognements des créatures de Saroumane. L'orage était violent et les combats devaient l'être tout autant. Il était à présent hors de question de sortir. Nous ne pouvions donc rien voir mais notre imagination travaillait pour nous. Ne pas savoir était, en un sens, pire que tout. L'incertitude de revoir nos hommes vivants était aussi désagréable que la peur de mourir. Nous étions à l'abri mais si les Uruk-hai parvenaient à nous atteindre, la défaite serait attestée et nous n'aurions plus rien à perdre ni à attendre. Imaginer le pire était un sentiment lancinant, comme une douleur diffuse dont il était impossible de se débarrasser. Dans la grotte, chacun ressemblait à une statue tremblante, immobile mais secoué de frissons. Les gens se serraient les uns contre les autres, des femmes au visage gris enlaçaient leurs enfants, leurs mères, leurs sœurs, leurs amies. Je me tenais en retrait, assise dans un coin, les genoux remontés au menton. Si j'étais parvenue tant bien que mal à faire le vide dans mon esprit et à ne pas penser au pire, mon corps me trahissait. Je temblais comme une feuille en plein vent, une boule m'obstruait la gorge et j'avais mal au ventre. C'est dans ce genre de circonstance que je regrettais de ne pas croire en Dieu. N'eûs-je été profondément athée, j'aurais prié pour que les miens soient épargnés et qu'ils me reviennent en bon état. De toutes façons, réalisais-je, les divinités du « monde normal » n'auraient guère pu m'aider en Terre du Milieu où elles n'existaient pas et où les croyances étaient différentes. En résumé, même sur le plan spirituel, j'aurais été seule. Finalement, l'athéisme n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il ne me restait plus que l'espoir, finalement, cet espoir auquel Legolas m'avait demandé de croire. Je comprenais à présent pourquoi il tenait tant à ce que je m'y raccroche mais il n'empêchait que ça ne représentait pas grand chose.<p>

Le temps passait avec une lenteur douloureuse. Personne ne prononçait un mot et si l'orage s'était éloigné au bout d'un moment, la violence de l'averse nous empêchait de prendre conscience d'un rapprochement éventuel des combats. Si la prise d'assaut de Fort le Cor était inévitable étant donné la supériorité en nombre des Uruk-hai, elle prendrait un certain temps. Nous n'en avions simplement plus la notion. Nous ne connaîtrions notre destin au mieux au lever du soleil et au pire à l'arrivée des monstres.

C'était du quitte ou double.

J'entendis soudain des gens parler à voix basse. Mon corps était si tendu que relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait m'arracha une grimace de douleur. Dans l'ombre, je vis Eowyn aller d'un groupe de femmes à l'autre, sans doute pour les rassurer. Elle agissait comme un chef de guerre veillant au moral de ses troupes même si nous n'étions pas une armée. Je la suivis des yeux un moment, malgré le peu de lumière, puis j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi.

« Vous ne devriez pas être ici. »

Je tournai la tête et aperçus la silhouette d'une femme très âgée appuyée sur une canne. Je la reconnus vaguement puisqu'elle avait voyagé avec nous depuis Edoras. Ses paroles n'avaient rien d'un reproche. Elle semblait presque attristée de ses propres propos. La vieille dame s'assit à côté de moi.

« Vous avez le regard de ces gens qui n'ont pas connu la guerre et qui n'ont jamais contemplé la mort dans les yeux », dit-elle.

Je ne répondis pas. Entendre dire que mon regard exprimait quelque chose était rare mais il me fallait avouer que même si j'occultais autant que possible mes sentiments, je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie.

« Là d'où je viens, dis-je sans y penser, il n'y a pas eu de guerre depuis très longtemps. »

Mon interlocutrice inclina la tête.

« J'ai soixante-quinze ans et toute ma vie ou presque, j'ai entendu des rumeurs sur ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du fleuve. Ce que nous vivons en ce moment était inévitable. Les anciennes alliances ne sont plus qu'une légende mais je refuse de mourir sans me défendre. »

Ces paroles, Eowyn les avaient prononcées un peu plus tôt, presque mot pour mot. Cela dit, de la part d'une femme de cet âge, c'était étonnant. Elle écarta un pan de son manteau et, dans l'ombre, je vis briller une lame de couteau. Vieille ou non, la dame avait de quoi se battre. Je me souvins alors d'une autre chose qu'avait dite la nièce de Theoden. _Si les femmes du Rohan ne se défendent pas par l'épée, elles meurent par elle_.

« J'ose espérer que vous êtes armée, mon enfant.

— Je… »

Sur le coup, je faillis répondre par la négative avant de me souvenir de la dague que m'avait confié Legolas lors du voyage depuis Edoras. Après mon arrivée au gouffre de Helm, je l'avais rangée dans ma besace et l'avais pour ainsi dire oubliée. Mon Elfe ne m'avait pas demandé de la lui rendre. J'ouvris donc mon sac et en sortis l'arme pour la montrer à la vieille dame même si elle ne devait pas voir grand-chose dans le noir. Elle émit un sifflement admiratif et j'eus l'impression qu'elle souriait.

« C'est cet Elfe qui vous a confié ça, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle.

— En effet, répondis-je.

— Faites-lui honneur… »

J'étais sur le point de répondre quand une énorme explosion se produisit, faisant résonner un boucan d'enfer dans la caverne. Le sol trembla. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être grand clerc pour deviner ce qui venait de se passer.

Les créatures de Saroumane avaient ouvert une brèche dans la forteresse. Les combats allaient se rapprocher de nous.

« De la dynamite, grognai-je.

— Pardon ? s'étonna la vieille dame qui était restée curieusement impassible.

— De l'explosif, résumai-je.

— C'était inévitable. Les Orques et toutes les autres créatures maléfiques du même genre adorent les explosions. C'est bruyant, effrayant et cela génère beaucoup de destructions sans trop d'efforts. Ils y ont déjà eu recours par le passé. »

Je serrai machinalement entre mes doigts l'arme de Legolas en me demandant quelles horreurs cette femme avait bien pu traverser. Si, selon ses dires, j'avais l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas connu de guerre — ce qui était d'ailleurs exact — elle-même semblait en connaître un rayon concernant les méfaits que pouvaient commettre les sbires de Sauron. Je préférai cependant ne poser aucune question. Eowyn nous rejoignit à ce moment-là.

« Ils sont entrés. S'ils s'approchent de nous, il faudra fuir ou nous battre. Les femmes du Rohan n'attendent pas la mort la tête basse. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Fuir ? Par où ? Il n'y a pas d'issue.

— Si, il y en a une qui conduit dans les montagnes. Nous ne partirons qu'en dernier recours si la situation l'exige. »

J'inclinai la tête en essayant de repousser la petite voix au fond de mon esprit qui me disait que partir tout de suite serait peut-être la meilleure solution… ce qui, en y réfléchissant, était idiot. S'il existait effectivement une sortie à l'autre bout de la caverne, nous nous retrouverions dans la montagne sans vivres et insuffisamment couverts. Nous mourrions probablement de faim ou de froid si les Uruk-hai ne nous rattrapaient pas avant. En résumé, il valait mieux ne pas penser à tout ça et se raccrocher à l'espoir illusoire que nous nous en sortirions. Fuir ou rester revenait au même, finalement.

Eowyn regarda la dague que je tenais toujours entre mes doigs.

« J'ignorais que vous étiez armée, dit-elle.

— Legolas me l'a prêtée avant l'attaque des Wargs, répondis-je. Il ne me l'a jamais redemandée, il est possible que ça lui soit sorti de l'esprit. »

La nièce de Theoden vaguement les épaules et me regarda avec attention :

« Serez-vous prête à vous en servir si la situation l'exige ?

— Eh bien… »

En tout état de cause, je l'ignorais. Ce que j'avais appris d'Aragorn et mes connaissances théoriques ne suffiraient probablement pas à sauver ma peau, surtout devant un ennemi aussi fort et supérieur en nombre. Toutefois, pouvoir planter un ou deux Uruk-hai avant de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière était envisageable et rendrait peut-être ma mort un peu moins minable.

« Peut-être, finis-je par affirmer du bout des lèvres.

— Tout le monde ici espère que nos hommes repousseront les assaillants, déclara Eowyn, mais il ne faut pas pour autant rester les bras croisés. Tout le monde est armé ici. Ces monstres ne feront pas couler le sang du Rohan en épargnant le leur. »

Je regardai autour de moi. Le regard des femmes et des enfants, effrayé lors de l'explosion du mur de la citadelle, était à présent farouche. Je vis briller des lames d'épées, de couteaux et de poignards et certaines femmes parmi les plus solides avaient même des arcs et des carquois remplis de flèche.

« D'où sort tout cet arsenal ? demandai-je, un peu étonnée.

— Plus personne ne sort sans être armé depuis que Saroumane a voulu faire main basse sur le pays, répliqua mon amie. Nous avons caché ici de quoi nous défendre avant même l'annonce de l'attaque.

— Espérons quand même ne pas en arriver là…

— Qui sait ? Nos prières pourraient être entendues… Quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons prêts à les recevoir s'ils viennent. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas vous laisser tuer sans réagir, Lisbeth. »

Je hochai la tête et rangeai l'arme dans la ceinture de mon pantalon. Eowyn s'éloigna pour discuter avec d'autres femmes dans un recoin de la caverne.

« Elle est la digne fille de son père », dit la vieille dame avec laquelle j'avais conversé plus tôt et qui n'avait pas manqué une miette de ma conversation avec la nièce de Theoden. « Elle est courageuse et forte. Quel dommage que son frère ne soit plus avec nous. Lui et ses cavaliers nous auraient bien rendu service. »

Je regardai la femme, étonnée : j'ignorais qu'Eowyn avait un frère.

« Il a été banni par le roi, expliqua mon interlocutrice, à moins que ce ne soit par ce vilain Gríma Langue-de-Serpent. Il est parti avec tous les siens peu de temps avant votre arrivée. »

Un souvenir me revint brusquement en mémoire. Ces cavaliers que nous avions croisés, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et moi-même, alors que nous poursuivions les Uruk-hai qui avaient enlevé Merry et Pippin. L'individu à la tête du groupe — que j'avais trouvé fort désagréable puisqu'il nous avait pris pour des espions — avait eu ces mots : _Theoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens._ C'était peut-être une coïncidence mais je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net.

« Cet homme est-il grand, blond avec une petite moustache ? demandai-je.

— Beaucoup des nôtres correspondent à cette description, répondit la vieille dame avec un sourire, mais effectivement, c'est à cela que ressemble Eomer.

— Je l'ai peut-être rencontré, dans ce cas. Plusieurs jours avant notre arrivée à Edoras, nous avons croisé un groupe de cavaliers. Leur chef a été assez désagréable avec nous et a voulu tuer Gimli. Ensuite il a affirmé avoir été banni parce que le roi n'était plus capable de faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, jusqu'à ne plus reconnaître sa propre famille.

— Il y a de fortes chances qu'il s'agisse de la bonne personne, dans ce cas… Il a un fort caractère et n'apprécie guère les Nains. Ma fille, les combats se rapprochent encore. Attendons et tenons-nous prêts. »

Ce brusque changement de sujet me fit revenir à la réalité. En effet, la vieille dame avait raison. Le bruit des affrontements était de plus en plus distinct : nous n'entendions plus seulement les cris mais également le choc des armes. Je glissai une main sous ma cape pour la refermer sur la dague de Legolas, puis je fermai les yeux en espérant que l'aube arrive, et avec elle la possibilité de sortir vivants de cet enfer.

Le fait que Legolas se soit peut-être déjà fait tuer ne me vint même pas à l'esprit.

A mon sens, ce n'était même pas envisageable.

oOØOo

De longues heures passèrent encore avant l'aube. Des heures aux aguets, le regard fixé sur la sortie et l'oreille tendue. Les combats continuèrent à une certaine distance de notre caverne et, au bout d'un moment, les bruits que nous pouvions entendre ne vinrent plus que de très loin. Les affrontements s'étaient éloignés.

Le glas n'avait pas sonné avec l'aurore et nous pûmes enfin envisager l'idée que nous étions sauvés.

Au fond de moi, j'étais persuadée que nous devions notre salut à Gandalf. Que le danger s'éloigne justement au retour prévu du magicien ne pouvait être un hasard. Toutefois, il fallut attendre plusieurs heures avant que la peur ne nous quitte, avant d'avoir la certitude que nous allions survivre, du moins pour l'instant. Par ailleurs, l'atmosphère n'était pas à la fête car nous savions que beaucoup de gens étaient tombés. Le deuil ne tarderait pas à succéder à l'angoisse et, en quittant les cavernes, il nous faudrait affronter un champ de cadavres.

Tout le monde en avait conscience. Seul le soulagement dû à notre sursis était palpable, nous étions loin de l'explosion de joie. Qui d'entre nous avait perdu un mari, un fils, un ami ? Mes compagnons étaient-ils encore de ce monde ? Comment allais-je parvenir à avancer si mon Elfe n'était plus là ? Tant de questions et d'incertitude rendirent l'attente plus pénible que jamais. Après cette nuit passée dans la peur et l'angoisse, mes nerfs étaient à vif. Ma patience était mise à rude épreuve et je puisais dans mes dernières ressources pour rester calme et attendre qu'on vienne nous chercher ou nous prévenir que la voie était libre.

Le silence régnait à présent, si ce n'était le vent dans les arbres.

Je fronçai brusquement les sourcils.

Il n'y avait pas d'arbres à proximité du gouffre de Helm. Ce n'était qu'une vallée sinistre et désolée où poussait pas un brin d'herbe. Au moment où je me demandais si je n'étais pas devenue folle, des pas se firent entendre à proximité. Tout le monde se tendit. Deux hommes apparurent alors, le conseiller joufflu et zozotant de Theoden ainsi que le grand blond moustachu que nous avions croisé dans les plaines du Rohan. Je n'eus plus le moindre doute sur son identité en voyant Eowyn pousser un grand cri et se jeter à son cou en pleurant.

Elle avait retrouvé son frère.

Sans me préoccuper de la réaction des autres, je me levai et échangeai un regard avec le sbire du roi. Il me sourit.

« A ce que je sache, vos compagnons sont sains et saufs, me dit-il.

— Merci beaucoup », répondis-je avec un soupir de soulagement.

J'avais l'impression que le poids du monde s'envolait de mes épaules et il me fallut faire appel à mes réserves de dignité pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Ils étaient vivants.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Pardonnez-moi, il me semble que nous nous connaissons… »

Je tournai la tête pour croiser le regard du frère d'Eowyn.

« En effet, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, dis-je en m'inclinant, trop épuisée et soulagée pour lui en vouloir de son attitude plusieurs jours auparavant. Je suis…

— Je sais qui vous êtes, Gandalf me l'a dit. Je ne me suis pas présenté. Eomer, fils d'Eomund. »

Il s'inclina poliment à son tour et je lui adressai un sourire.

« Vous pouvez sortir, dit-il. La bataille est gagnée et la voie est libre. Vous trouverez Aragorn et Gandalf près de la salle du roi. »

Je remerciai le frère d'Eowyn et quittai enfin cette maudite caverne dans laquelle j'avais passé de bien pénibles heures.

oOØOo

Je traversai la citadelle qui était partiellement détruite. La poussière rendait difficilement respirable l'air dans lequel planait une épouvantable odeur de sang. Je ne tardai pas à voir des tas de corps entassés, poussés dans les coins par les survivants, en attente d'une sépulture plus ou moins décente. La bataille avait été une vraie boucherie. Certaines femmes ne reverraient pas leurs enfants qui étaient placés à part comme pour préserver leur innocence. Je ressentis un début de nausée et pressai le pas.

Devant la salle du roi, je trouvai Theoden, vivant mais épuisé, en compagnie de Gandalf et d'Aragorn qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Mes genoux se dérobèrent et le rôdeur me retint par les épaules tandis que je fondais en larmes, soulagée et épuisée.

« Tout va bien, Lisbeth, dit-il en me serrant doucement. Nous sommes tous vivants.

— Je sais, reniflai-je. On me l'a dit. C'est juste que… Bon sang, j'ai cru que cette nuit n'en finirait pas… »

Je sanglotai un moment comme une fontaine avant de parvenir à me calmer. Reprenant un peu de contenance, je m'essuyai les yeux avec un coin de ma cape et constatai que le roi Theoden me regardait en haussant les sourcils. Je me sentis obligée de dire quelque chose.

« Vous pouvez être fier des gens de votre peuple, affirmai-je. Les femmes du Rohan sont d'un courage remarquable. »

Le compliment le fit sourire. Je me tournai alors vers Gandalf :

« Où sont les Uruk-hai ?

— Morts, répondit le magicien. Nous avons de lourdes pertes à déplorer, la situation a failli tourner à la catastrophe mais nous avons gagné. Je crois que Saroumane est en mauvaise posture, à présent.

— Il ne l'a pas volé », grinçai-je en repensant aux monceaux de corps que j'avais vus après avoir quitté la grotte. Mes paroles firent sourire mes compagnons qui me signalèrent que Legolas se trouvait un peu plus loin avec Gimli. Je les laissai donc discuter avec le roi et partis à la recherche de mon Elfe.

Si les corps des soldats avaient été éloignés du champ de bataille, il y avait des cadavres d'Uruk-kai un peu partout. Je dus même en piétiner quelques uns pour pouvoir passer, chose que je ne privai d'ailleurs pas de faire. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis le rire tonitruant de Gimli. Je pressai donc le pas et le découvris un peu plus loin, assis sur le dos d'un monstre mort. Sa tête était enveloppée d'un bout de tissu sale et il s'appuyait sur sa hache. Legolas était avec lui. Malgré le panorama morbide, ils riaient tous les deux à s'en fendre les côtes. Je m'approchai.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Mon Elfe se retourna et m'adressa un sourire qui m'alla droit au cœur. Je me rendis compte qu'en quelques heures, son adorable bouille m'avait terriblement manqué. Gimli me fit un clin d'œil.

« Legolas est très mauvais joueur, dit-il.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demandai-je, sans comprendre.

— J'ai tué plus d'Uruk-kai que lui et il n'a pas voulu l'admettre. »

Je restai comme deux ronds de flan. Leur pseudo-rivalité avait pris un tour aussi ridicule que puéril. Je me frappai le front du plat de la main.

« Vous vous conduisez comme des gamins, dis-je. C'est pathétique. Et vous en avez tué combien ?

— Quarante-trois », répondirent-ils en même temps, puis Gimli rectifia tout de suite après : « Quarante-trois pour moi et quarante-deux pour lui. Quand je vous dis que votre Elfe est de mauvaise foi.

— Et en plus, vous êtes des petits joueurs, grondai-je en entrant dans leur jeu. Ils étaient dix mille et à vous deux, vous n'en avez même pas descendu un centième. C'est minable.

— Parce que vous, vous auriez fait mieux ? demanda malicieusement le Nain.

— Très drôle. »

Ils se remirent à rire et je finis par me joindre à eux. Legolas passa un bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa le sommet de la tête.

« Allons nous-en d'ici, dit-il. Il y a des blessés à soigner et il faut nettoyer tout ça.

— Qu'allons-nous faire de toutes ces bestioles mortes ? demandai-je.

— Suivez-moi. »

Nous sortîmes de la citadelle suivis de Gimli. Au loin, dans la plaine, se dressait à présent une forêt qui semblait venue de nulle part. Ainsi je n'avais pas rêvé en entendant du vent dans les feuilles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces arbres ?

— Ce sont des Ents de la forêt de Fangorn, expliqua Legolas. Ils sont venus nous prêter main forte à la demande de Gandalf. »

Je me souvins de ce que mon Elfe avait raconté à ce propos alors que nous étions à la recherche de Merry et Pippin. Les arbres qui parlent et qui se déplacent tout seuls. Cette forêt nous avait probablement sauvé la vie mais mon esprit rationnel n'aimait pas trop le phénomène surnaturel qu'elle représentait. Gimli semblait de mon avis.

« Ne restons pas ici, dit-il, ça me donne des frissons. S'ils peuvent transformer les Orques morts en charpie, qui nous dit qu'ils ne nous feront aucun mal ?

— Ce sont nos alliés, répondit Legolas d'un ton sans appel.

— Faites comme il vous plaira, déclara Gimli, mais je retourne à l'intérieur. Il faut que je fasse soigner cela », ajouta-t-il en montrant sa blessure à la tête.

Il tourna les talons et regagna la forteresse, sa hache à la main.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? demandai-je à mon Elfe.

— Je n'en sais rien. Nous n'avons pas combattu au même endroit, lui et moi. Il ne doit rien avoir de grave, il est toujours aussi…

— Gimli ? »

Legolas éclata de rire.

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux. »

Il m'enlaça et je le serrai très fort, mon visage enfoui dans son cou. Il sentait la poussière et l'Orque mort mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il était vivant et, même si je savais que ce n'était qu'un sursis, que nous resterions tous en danger tant que l'Anneau ne serait pas détruit, c'était tout ce qui comptait à mon sens.

_A suivre._


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre : **Porte ouverte

**Genre : **Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le personnage original, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

**Notes :** Merci à **Noooo Aime**, **BibiCool360**, **Neiflheim**, **elkal27** et **Sasadu2701** pour les reviews. J'aurais vraiment voulu poster ce chapitre hier mais le site avait un dysfonctionnement, il était impossible de se connecter. En effet, ça a fait hier juste **un an** que j'ai commencé à mettre en ligne cette petite histoire… dont la seconde partie s'achève ici. Deux autres sont à suivre mais elles seront peut-être un peu plus courtes.

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

><p>Malgré la nuit blanche, la fatigue, l'angoisse et les combats, il fut hors de question de prendre le moindre repos en ce lendemain de bataille. Fort le Cor n'avait plus de forteresse que le nom. Ce n'était plus qu'un charnier et un champ de ruines. Le plus urgent fut de s'occuper des cadavres pour éviter la prolifération d'épidémies. Les Uruk-hai furent traînés hors de la citadelle et les Ents de Fangorn en disposèrent à leur façon. Je refusai de m'en préoccuper et ne pus que constater, dans le courant de l'après-midi, que les arbres vivants étaient repartis et qu'il n'y avait plus trace des monstres. S'occuper des humains qui avaient perdu la vie sur le champ de bataille fut une autre paire de manches. Les jeunes garçons eurent de véritables tombes et une fosse commune géante fut creusée pour les adultes. Civils et survivants participèrent sans distinction à cette tâche pénible. La perte d'un ami, d'un frère ou d'un conjoint fut repoussée loin dans les consciences et seul le dégoût devant un corps en très mauvais état transparaissait parfois sur les visages. Les Elfes de Lórien qui avaient participé aux combats s'occupèrent eux-mêmes de leurs morts et les mirent en terre dans un coin selon leurs propres rites. Les blessés, peu nombreux finalement puisque livrés à eux-mêmes dans l'affrontement, furent soignés à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Ce fut là que je passai une partie de la journée. Transporter des cadavres pour les jeter dans le trou qui leur ferait office de dernière demeure était au-dessus de mes forces. Dans le « monde normal », je n'avais jamais vu ça qu'à la télé et me confronter à la réalité des choses ne faisait pas partie de mes projets.<p>

La blessure de Gimli n'était pas très grave. Il m'expliqua s'être fait cette grosse entaille à la tête en sautant sur des Uruk-hai du haut d'un mur.

« Je me suis laissé tomber sur eux, affirma-t-il.

— C'était dangereux, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Vous auriez vraiment pu vous faire mal.

— Sachez, jeune fille, que quand votre but est de tuer le plus possible de ces monstres, une ou deux égratignures n'ont guère d'importance. »

J'ignorais si la motivation du Nain concernait la bataille ou son espèce de rivalité puérile avec Legolas. Peu importait après tout puisqu'il s'en était sorti sans trop de casse. Une fois nettoyée et couverte d'un pensement, la plaie cicatriserait avec le temps.

Parmi les blessés se trouvait également Haldir. Il était conscient mais très faible après avoir perdu beaucoup de sang. S'il avait été humain, il serait probablement mort. Je ne m'attardai pas en sa compagnie. Il discuta en sindarin avec Aragorn et Legolas et ne s'intéressa à moi que pour me regarder de haut, ce que je trouvais assez déplaisant. C'était comme si mon humanité faisait de moi une créature inférieure, a fortiori du fait que j'étais une femme. Je battis donc rapidement en retraite et trouvai de quoi m'occuper pendant que mes compagnons s'entretenaient avec cet Elfe mal embouché.

oOØOo

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Gandalf improvisa une réunion informelle en dehors de la forteresse. J'ignorais si j'y étais conviée mais Legolas insista pour que je l'accompagne. S'y trouvaient les membres restants de la Communauté de l'Anneau, le roi Theoden et son neveu, le frère d'Eowyn. Le regard du magicien se fixa sur l'horizon et il déclara :

« La bataille du gouffre de Helm est terminée. Mais celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer. Tous nos espoirs reposent sur les deux jeunes Hobbits, quelque part dans les terres désolées. »

Ces propos étaient limpides : tant que Frodon et Sam n'auraient pas jeté l'Anneau dans le cratère de la Montagne du Destin, d'autres attaques similaires à celle de cette nuit risquaient de se produire. Sauron avait de la ressource et il ne reculerait devant rien pour détruire le monde des Hommes.

« Demain matin, dit Gandalf, nous partirons pour Isengard. C'est l'occasion où jamais d'affronter Saroumane. Il est affaibli et nous pourrons obtenir de lui des informations primordiales concernant les plans de Sauron. »

Je m'attendis presque à ce que mes compagnons exigent que je ne les accompagne pas, en utilisant le sempiternel prétexte du danger permanent. Toutefois, personne ne dit rien. J'en fus soulagée. Même s'il me serait impossible de botter moi-même les fesses de Saroumane, j'avais bien envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités.

« Nous devons aussi récupérer Merry et Pippin, ajouta le magicien. La forêt de Fangorn est un abri sûr mais il ne faut pas en abuser. »

J'entendis Gimli marmonner quelque chose à propos du refuge relatif que représentaient les forêts magiques et Legolas le regarda en haussant les sourcils. La perspective de retrouver les deux Hobbits me fit plaisir. Leur place était à nos côtés, bien plus qu'en compagnie de ces arbres bizarres. La réunion se poursuivit quelques instants encore et, alors que nous étions sur le point de nous séparer, Gandalf me retint par le poignet.

« Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous en privé, Lisbeth, dit-il.

— D'accord », répondis-je, un peu étonnée. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir.

Il m'entraîna à l'écart et me regarda un moment en silence avant de prendre la parole.

« Depuis que nous avons quitté Fondcombe, vous avez traversé bien des épreuves et connu bien des choses auxquelles vous n'êtes pas coutumière. Vous n'êtes pas de notre monde mais vous vous y êtes adaptée, vous avez trouvé votre place en Terre du Milieu et au sein de la Communauté. Vous êtes humaine et pourtant, votre route a croisé celle d'un Elfe. Tout cela, que vous le vouliez ou non, fait de vous quelqu'un de particulier, bien que vos aptitudes soient des plus ordinaires.

— Où voulez-vous en venir, Gandalf ?

— J'ai une sorte de mission à vous confier. »

Les sourcils froncés, je vis le magicien fouiller dans une des poches de son manteau. Il en sortit un sachet en cuir fatigué.

« Donnez-moi votre main. »

J'obéis, de plus en plus perplexe, et Gandalf glissa entre mes doigts le contenu du petit sac. Un hoquet de surprise m'échappa quand je découvris de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était une bague, visiblement en or, sertie d'un énorme rubis. Elle était magnifique et bien trop luxueuse pour être transportée comme un simple quolifichet dans la poche du magicien. Ce dernier reprit la parole sans me laisser poser la moindre question.

« Ceci, dit-il, a bien plus de valeur qu'à première vue. On me l'a confié il y a très longtemps. Quel que soit le destin qui attend ce monde, je partirai à nouveau devant chercher de l'aide où je pourrai en trouver pour sauver les peuples libres. Lisbeth, mon enfant, je vous confie avec cet anneau la protection de la Communauté. Je ne vous demanderai qu'une chose. Ne parlez de tout cela à personne. C'est très important.

— Je vais devoir mentir dans ce cas.

— Les omissions ne sont pas forcément des mensonges. »

Je regardai à nouveau la bague qui brillait doucement dans le soleil de l'après-midi, puis le magicien.

« Pourquoi moi, Gandalf ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement que ce bijou ?

— Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Bien que l'avenir soit des plus incertains, la mission que je vous confie pourra vous être très utile sur le long terme. De plus, je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes spéciale. C'est entre les mains de gens comme vous que ce monde pourra avancer. »

Je secouai la tête sans comprendre. Je ne posai cependant aucune question. Parler par énigmes était une des spécialités de Gandalf. Il était plus urgent pour moi de trouver le moyen de cacher cette bague puisque ça devait rester secret. La porter était impossible : c'était bien trop voyant, de toute façon le bijou était trop grand pour mes doigts et quelque chose me disait que je ne devais absolument pas le faire. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, le magicien sortit une chaîne dorée du sachet de cuir qui avait contenu la bague et me la tendit :

« Portez la sous vos vêtements, dit-il. Vous pourrez la retirer pour dormir mais l'avoir sur vous est le meilleur moyen de ne pas le perdre. »

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait en pensant qu'il me faudrait trouver une autre solution. Legolas ayant l'habitude de poser sa main dans mon cou avant de m'embrasser, il découvrirait très vite le pot aux roses. Une dernière question me vint tandis que je remontais le col de ma cape.

« Quand voudrez-vous récupérer cette bague ?

— Quand le moment sera venu, répondit le magicien, toujours aussi mystérieux. Allons-y, à présent. »

Je savais que je ne tirerais rien de plus de cette étrange conversation dont je ne savais absolument pas quoi penser. Gandalf m'avait confié un bijou de grand prix que je devais porter autour du cou comme le faisait Frodon avec l'Anneau Unique. Avec ce geste, il avait laissé entendre qu'il remettait la Communauté entre mes mains, ce qui était une responsabilité bien trop importante pour moi. Quoiqu'il en dise, quoiqu'il puisse en penser, je n'étais qu'une humaine sans valeur et sans capacités. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'étais fière que le magicien me fasse confiance et, soudain, une forme d'optimisme bizarre surgit à l'orée de mes pensées. Je me sentis moins fatiguée, plus forte, et sans comprendre pourquoi, je sus que tout irait bien si mes compagnons et moi restions tous ensemble. Je regardai Gandalf qui me sourit d'un air mystérieux en secouant doucement la tête.

Même si ce qui venait de se passer m'échappait complètement, le magicien savait de toute évidence ce qu'il faisait.

oOØOo

La fosse commune servant de dernière demeure aux victimes de la bataille avait été rebouchée. Seule la terre meuble fraîchement retournée signalait son existence et bientôt, il n'en resterait plus rien. Je me pris à espérer que ces malheureux qui avaient perdu la vie face aux monstres de l'Isengard ne soient jamais oubliés. A l'intérieur de la forteresse, chacun s'activait à réparer les dégâts dans les remparts et à remettre en état ce qui pouvait l'être. La fatigue se lisait sur tous les visages et chacun semblait faire abstraction de la tristesse d'avoir perdu quelqu'un. Le plus urgent semblait d'effacer les traces de cette nuit funeste. Le deuil viendrait ensuite, sans doute avec le coucher du soleil quand l'activité cesserait. L'obscurité jetterait alors un voile de pudeur sur le chagrin de ces gens à qui la fierté interdisait de montrer quoi que ce soit.

Je passai le reste de la journée avec mes compagnons. Personne ne me posa de questions sur l'entretien que j'avais eu avec Gandalf, ce qui me soulagea car je fus de fait dispensée de mentir. Dès que le magicien eut le dos tourné, je m'étais dépêchée de retirer la chaîne autour de mon cou pour la cacher au fond de mon sac. J'étais certaine qu'il se rendrait compte de ce que j'avais fait mais je n'avais pas le choix s'il fallait que tout ça reste secret. Dans tous les cas, l'étrange combativité qui s'était emparée de moi depuis que le magicien m'avait confiée son bien ne me quitta pas.

Comme à la veille de la bataille, je pris le temps de sortir admirer le crépuscule. Après une nuit blanche pleine d'angoisse et une journée épuisante, j'avais hâte de prendre un peu de repos. Le voyage jusqu'en Isengard prendrait deux jours à cheval et je savais que je ne tiendrais pas le coup sans quelques heures de sommeil. Malgré un voile de nuages, la journée avait été lumineuse, faisant pressentir la fin de l'hiver. Même si Gandalf avait affirmé que la guerre était loin d'être finie, je me pris à espérer que la chute de Sauron viendrait avec le printemps. L'astre du jour avait presque disparu sous la ligne d'horizon quand je fus rejointe par Legolas. Il glissa un bras autour de moi et je l'enlaçai en retour.

« À quoi pensez-vous ? me demanda-t-il.

— À des chimères. Je me demandais s'il était possible que la guerre s'arrête avant les beaux jours.

— Ce n'est pas impossible. Tout danger est désormais écarté de la région et nous pouvons espérer qu'il en sera de même pour le restant de la Terre du Milieu très vite. Venez, Lisbeth. Nous partons de bonne heure demain matin. »

La soirée n'était pas très avancée mais je suivis mon Elfe sans faire d'histoire dans le réduit où nous avions passé notre première nuit dans la forteresse. Là, je retirai mes bottes et une partie de mes vêtements avant de me rouler en boule sur la paillasse. Je fus rejointe l'instant d'après par Legolas qui remonta la couverture sur nous. Machinalement, je me blottis contre lui en soupirant. Il m'embrassa, une main posée dans mon cou et l'autre glissée sous ma chemise, à même la peau. Cette caresse me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je sentis les doigts chauds remonter dans mon dos jusqu'au bandage qui maintenait ma poitrine.

« J'ai besoin de vous, Lisbeth. Je ne ferai rien que vous ne vouliez pas mais je vous en prie… »

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça mais les propos de Legolas, à peine murmurés, firent jaillir une vague de chaleur au fond de moi. Protester ou me poser la moindre question me sembla superflu. Même si cette situation me semblait un peu précipitée, j'oubliai mes a-priori sur l'amour physique. Sans prononcer un mot, je plongeai mes doigts dans les cheveux de mon Elfe et l'attirai contre moi. Il soupira doucement et ses mains s'affairèrent sous mes vêtements. Ma chemise et la bande de gaze qui me faisait office de soutien-gorge se furent repoussées un peu plus loin et, avec un frisson, je remontai la couverture sur moi. Notre abri était envahi de courants d'air.

« Ne vous cachez pas, _melethnin._

— Je ne me cache pas, répondis-je. Il fait froid. »

Il rit tout bas et s'écarta de moi un court instant. Je regrettai vaguement qu'il fasse si sombre. Que Legolas ne puisse pas me voir m'arrangeait mais il était beau, mon Elfe. Je ne l'aimais pas uniquement pour ça, loin de là, mais je ne pouvais le nier, tout comme il me fallait admettre que j'aurais voulu le regarder, m'en repaître jusqu'à l'overdose. Je soupirai quand il me reprit dans ses bras. Sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne me fit immédiatement oublier le froid. Mes mains partirent en exploration sur son corps tout chaud. Mon esprit dériva et j'oubliai la guerre, les morts, les terribles heures passées dans l'attente et la peur. Tout cela n'avait plus lieu d'être. Le visage enfoui dans mon cou, Legolas murmurait des choses en sindarin. Ses caresses et le son de sa voix achevèrent de me faire perdre la tête et je parvins, sans y penser et sans que les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge, à lui dire que je l'aimais. En guise de réponse, il m'embrassa et je sentis ses mains s'attaquer à mes derniers vêtements. Je me laissai faire. Le point de non-retour était atteint et je savais déjà que ce serait différent de ce que j'avais déjà connu.

Force me fut d'admettre qu'aucun point de comparaison n'était possible.

Peu m'importait que nos caresses soient confuses voire un peu maladroites. Peu m'importait que nous soyons couchés sur une paillasse inconfortable à même le sol, sous une couverture malodorante, dans un réduit suintant d'humidité. Quand nos deux corps s'emboîtèrent, je ressentis des choses que jamais jusqu'alors je n'avais connues. C'était au-delà du simple plaisir physique, même si mon étreinte avec Legolas n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'avais déjà vécu. J'eus l'impression de ne plus être moi, que mon esprit quittait mon corps pour fusionner avec celui de mon Elfe. C'était différent de ce que racontaient les romans sentimentaux du « monde normal », et beaucoup plus intense. Mon plaisir se matérialisa par une espèce de spasme extatique qui m'arracha une plainte étranglée. Les mains de Legolas se resserrèrent sur mes hanches et il souffla dans le creux de mon oreille : « Serrez-moi, Lisbeth. Serrez-moi fort. » Alors je le serrai de tout mon corps, il me serra en retour et je le sentis perdre pied. Il étouffa un gémissement rauque dans le creux de mon épaule et l'instant d'après, son étreinte se relâcha.

J'étais totalement sonnée. Il me fallut attendre un moment que les battements de mon cœur se calment et que mon souffle redevienne normal. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé, au-delà de l'acte en lui-même. Je tendis une main et frôlai le visage de Legolas.

« Toute ma vie, dit-il tout bas. Je vous ai attendue toute ma vie… »

Je ne répondis pas mais mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans les cheveux de mon Elfe pour qu'il sache que je l'avais entendu. Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Non seulement je n'étais pas coutumière de ce genre de déclaration mais en plus, jamais je n'aurais pu lui dire qu'il en était de même pour moi. Ç'aurait été mentir. Je m'étais toujours imaginée seule, dans le « monde normal » comme lors de mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu. J'étais de ces gens qui restaient passifs sur le bord de la route à regarder passer les autres sans attendre quoi que ce soit de l'existence, surtout pas à ce que quelqu'un s'arrête en tendant la main. Legolas l'avait pourtant fait et du coup, mon existence prenait un tour auquel jamais je n'aurais cru. Je préférais ne rien dire même si je sentais qu'il s'en doutait. Il savait suffisamment de choses à mon propos pour cela. Comme je restais silencieuse, il remonta la couverture sur nous et me serra contre lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse, à la place du cœur, et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

La réalité reprendrait ses droits bien assez tôt.

En attendant, si Legolas prétendait m'avoir attendue toute sa vie, je n'imaginais pas la suite de la mienne sans lui.

(fin de la deuxième partie)


	25. Chapter 25

**Titre :** Porte ouverte

**Genre : **Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le principale protagoniste, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

_A la mémoire de Christopher Lee (27 mai 1922 - 7 juin 2015)_

* * *

><p><em>You're giving death a kiss, oh little fool now <em>(_Hand of Doom _– Black Sabbath – Paranoid – 1970)

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, les membres restants de la Communauté de l'Anneau ainsi que le roi Theoden et son neveu Eomer prirent la route de l'Isengard. J'ignorais ce qui nous attendait là-bas. Saroumane ayant, selon Aragorn, envoyé la totalité de son armée au Gouffre de Helm, il devait à présent se trouver isolé dans son domaine. Il n'en était pas moins dangereux car il s'agissait après tout d'un magicien. Peut-être avait-il obtenu de Sauron des pouvoirs que nous ne soupçonnions même pas. Seul Gandalf aurait été susceptible de nous fournir ce genre d'information mais je n'eus guère le loisir de lui poser la question. Je me contentais de me tenir tranquille sur le cheval de mon Elfe et d'écouter les conversations qui tournaient autour des arbres vivants qui avaient occupé la plaine désolée devant Fort le Cor la veille. A l'instar de Gimli, je n'étais pas mécontente qu'ils aient disparu mais Legolas semblait déçu :<p>

« J'aurais tant aimé visiter cette forêt, dit-il. Les arbres ont une voix et une conscience qu'il doit être merveilleux de connaître.

— Peut-être en aurez-vous l'occasion quand la guerre sera terminée mais vous irez sans moi, affirmai-je avec un frisson. »

Mon Elfe lâcha brièvement la bride de son cheval pour serrer mes doigts entre les siens.

« Les forêts font partie de moi, Lisbeth. Je sais que celle-ci vous fait peur mais vous n'avez rien à craindre. »

Je n'insistai pas mais n'en pensais pas moins. Je m'étais habituée à un certain nombre de phénomènes en Terre du Milieu qui relevaient du surnaturel dans le « monde normal » mais ces arbres… je ne m'y ferais sans doute jamais. Legolas ne dit rien. Peut-être avait-il deviné mes pensées. Il me lâcha la main et la discussion dériva sur autre chose. Je n'y prêtai plus guère d'attention, retournant à mon silence.

La chevauchée dura toute la journée et une partie de la soirée. Nous traversâmes la fameuse Trouée du Rohan. Au fond de cette vallée coulait la rivière Isen, par-delà laquelle s'étandait le territoire de Saroumane. Etrangement, le cours d'eau était à sec. Un ilôt qui aurait dû se trouver au milieu du fleuve jaillait du sol comme une colline desséchée. Un tertre y avait été érigé et de nombreuses lances pointaient vers le ciel. Il s'agissait d'un cimetière mis en place après la mort de nombreux cavaliers du Rohan qui s'étaient battus à cet endroit. Nous nous y attardâmes pour accorder un moment de recueillement au roi et à son neveu, puis nous reprîmes notre route. Plus nous nous approchions de l'Isengard, plus l'atmosphère était malsaine. Malgré l'étrange optimisme qui m'habitait depuis que Gandalf m'avait confié cette mystérieuse bague en rubis, je ne pouvais nier le malaise ambiant. Notre groupe avançait sur une large route longeant la rivière en direction des Monts Brumeux. Une épaisse fumée s'élevait du fond de la vallée. Le magicien annonça une pause pour la nuit au bord de l'Isen. Il faisait nuit et la vapeur floutait la lumière de la lune. Legolas m'aida à descendre de cheval. Il semblait un peu perturbé.

« Restez près de moi, Lisbeth, dit-il. Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit. »

Difficile de ne pas partager ce point de vue. L'air lourd remonté depuis le creux des montagnes réduisait la visibilité et collait à la peau. Il faisait étrangement chaud, une touffeur poisseuse comme avant un orage. Nous n'entendions pas un bruit et le lit asséché de la rivière évoquait un paysage lunaire que nous distinguions vaguement dans l'obscurité. J'avais un mauvais présentiment et je sus que nous ne dormirions pas beaucoup cette nuit. Toutefois, je m'étendis auprès de mon Elfe en silence et m'accrochai à ses doigts dans le noir comme une gamine apeurée. Il glissa son bras libre autour de moi. Je retrouvai un peu de cette osmose que nous avions partagée la nuit précédente et me sentis légèrement rassurée. Après tout, c'était à Saroumane que nous avions affaire et il ne devait pas être très content qu'une bande d'individus qui avait mis ses Uruk-hai en déroute aient l'outrecuidance de l'affronter de front. Par conséquent, cette atmosphère désagréable faisait certainement partie du comité d'accueil qui nous était réservé. Je finis néanmoins par m'assoupir pour quelques heures, l'épuisement prenant le pas sur cette inquiétude persistante.

Une sorte de mouvement dans l'air me réveilla un peu plus tard. Mes compagnons s'étaient tous redressés, les sens en alerte. Les étoiles étaient toujours visibles mais le ciel s'était encore assombri. Des ombres noires comme des tentacules rampaient vers nous. Le roi Theoden eut un geste pour tirer son épée mais Gandalf tendit la main pour l'en empêcher et nous ordonna à tous de rester immobiles. Je sentis les bras de Legolas autour de moi et je fermai les yeux tandis que cette espèce de brume sombre s'approchait de plus en plus. La terre trembla soudain sous moi et j'entendis des voix, comme si le brouillard véhiculait un chant funèbre de pleurs et de gémissements. Il me fut impossible de savoir combien de temps dura ce phénomène mais il me parut interminable. Ce fut comme si toutes mes peurs, même les plus enfouies, remontaient à la surface. Je restai accrochée à Legolas dont les doigts étaient crispés sur moi. Je parvenais à sentir sa propre peur. Je ne rouvris les yeux qu'au moment où les voix inconnues cessèrent de sangloter dans mes oreilles.

Nous étions tous très secoués. Le roi Theoden était blanc comme un linge. Un léger tremblement secouait les épaules de Gandalf. Les yeux de Legolas étaient écarquillés et il avait le souffle court. Il serra mes doigts entre les siens jusqu'à me faire mal.

« Nous devons rester prudents, déclara le magicien. Saroumane ne se contentera peut-être pas de ce maléfice.

— Devons-nous repartir dès maintenant ? demanda Aragorn.

— Nous reprendrons la route à l'aube. D'ici là, nous resterons ici. Que chacun reste le plus discret possible. »

Au vu de notre état de choc, il était évident que plus personne ne refermerait l'œil. Je ne pouvais chasser une impression fugace et cauchemardesque de mon esprit. Les ombres qui étaient passées sur nous ressemblaient à des pattes d'araignées. Un frisson me secoua de la tête aux pieds.

« Tout va bien, _melethnin _? »

Mon Elfe me regardait avec inquiétude.

« Ça va, répondis-je. C'est juste… comme si j'avais traversé un mauvais rêve.

— Je sais. »

Il eut un sourire de travers et attira ma tête sur son épaule. Je respirai son odeur à pleins poumons pour en tirer un peu de réconfort.

Le reste de la nuit fut relativement calme. La vapeur visqueuse qui envahissait la vallée à notre arrivée s'évanouit peu à peu et, quelques heures avant l'aube, la rivière sembla se réveiller. L'eau jaillit de nulle part. L'instant d'après, l'Isen coulait et la sensation de lourdeur dans l'air avait disparu.

Nous reprîmes la route à l'aube pour quitter sans regret ce sinistre endroit. Le temps était toujours au brouillard et, malgré la levée du sortilège qui nous avait frappés durant la nuit, l'atmosphère sentait toujours aussi mauvais. Notre moral à tous semblait en souffrir. Tous les visages étaient fermés et j'avais hâte d'en finir avec cette histoire. J'étais persuadée que tout irait bien une fois que ce serait terminé. Nous chevauchions toujours sur cette large route qui traversait des paysages désolés, des restes de petites forêts brûlées, des champs laissés à l'abandon. Le territoire de Saroumane était à l'image de ses desseins, lugubre et morbide.

Après plusieurs kilomètres parcourus dans un silence de plomb, notre groupe atteignit enfin l'Isengard en lui-même, vaste domaine construit à flanc de montagne et entouré d'une large muraille en ruine. Un ouragan gigantesque semblait avoir dévasté l'endroit : le sol en partie inondé était jonché de décombres et d'objets divers, tous brisés, gonflés d'eau, inutilisables. L'entrée de la forteresse, qui avait dû être impressionnante jadis, était en ruine. De gros morceaux de métal, des gonds, des charnières, traînaient dans la boue. L'air sentait la glaise et la charogne. Nous longeâmes l'enceinte de pierre circulaire au centre de laquelle se trouvait une grosse tour noire et impressionnante d'aspect. Il s'agissait d'Orthanc, le bâtiment dans lequel s'abritait Saroumane.

Contourner ce mur en partie délabré nous prit un certain temps. L'endroit semblait désert mais, en revenant près de l'entrée, nous aperçûmes un nuage de fumée qui n'était pas là à notre arrivée. Gandalf serra entre ses pieds les flancs de son cheval et partit en avant. Le reste du groupe suivit le mouvement et, à notre grande surprise, nous découvrîmes Merry et Pippin perchés sur un tas de gravas.

Les volutes bleues que nous avions vues un peu plus tôt venaient de leurs pipes.

Les deux Hobbits semblaient en pleine forme. Visiblement, leur mésaventure avec les Uruk-hai et les arbres de la forêt de Fangorn n'avaient en rien entamé leur bonne humeur. Ils nous accueillirent en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Mes seigneurs, bienvenue en Isengard ! »

Gimli éclata de rire. « Les coquins ! », s'écria-t-il. Il était difficile de dire si le Nain était content de les revoir ou s'il leur en voulait de se la couler douce tandis que nous avions passé des heures éprouvantes en allant les récupérer. Quoiqu'il en soit, Merry et Pippin s'amusèrent beaucoup de cette réaction. Ils racontèrent que le domaine était tombé et qu'un dénommé « Sylvebarbe » souhaitait s'entretenir dans les plus brefs délais avec Gandalf et le roi Theoden. Le magicien et le souverain prirent donc congé en emmenant Eomer avec eux. Aragorn demanda aux Hobbits ce qu'il était advenu d'eux depuis leur enlèvement près du lac de Sarn-Gebir mais Gimli l'interrompit en déclarant avoir faim. Il était plus de midi et nous n'avons pas mangé grand-chose depuis la veille. Nos deux compagnons nous proposèrent alors de nous rendre dans ce qui restait du garde-manger de Saroumane, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Il ne doit y avoir que de la nourriture d'Orques là-dedans, dis-je. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils mangent mais vu leurs têtes, ça ne doit pas être très bon pour le teint. »

Gimli illustra mes propos d'un hochement de tête et Legolas rit doucement.

« Détrompez-vous, Lisbeth, répondit Merry. Saroumane avait des Hommes pour son service personnel et ils ne se nourrissaient pas comme les Orques. Beaucoup de denrées ont été emportées mais il reste largement de quoi faire un bon repas. »

Je haussai les épaules et nous suivîmes les Hobbits dans un bâtiment troglodyte. Ils avaient allumé un feu dans la cheminée qui perçait la roche et la lumière entrait à flots par les fenêtres. Effectivement, la nourriture était tout à fait civilisée. De la viande séchée, du pain, du miel, du vin. Le déjeuner fut accompagné du récit des aventures de Merry et Pippin. Aragorn ne s'y était pas trompé quand nous avions découvert le champ où les Rohirrim avaient tué les Uruk-hai. Les Hobbits avaient profité de la débacle pour prendre la fuite vers la forêt. Leurs ravisseurs avaient essayé de les poursuivre mais les arbres vivants de Fangorn les avaient attrapés pour les présenter à Gandalf qui se trouvait justement dans le secteur. Ils avaient ensuite passé un certain temps aux côtés de ces arbres qui, en se sachant menacés, avaient décidé de prendre d'assaut l'Isengard, laissant le domaine dans l'état où nous l'avions trouvé à notre arrivée. En les écoutant et en repensant aux récits de Bilbon à Fondcombe, je me demandai si tous les Hobbits avaient cette capacité de rendre leurs histoires captivantes, a fortiori s'ils avaient vécu des choses extraordinaires. Finalement, Merry et Pippin s'en étaient bien sortis malgré les créatures bizarres qu'ils avaient fréquenté tous ce temps. Ils semblaient en excellente santé et ils avaient _grandi_. Je ne fus pas la seule à m'en étonner puisque Gimli les interrogea sur cette croissance inattendue. Ils nous apprirent qu'ils avaient bu de l'eau des Ents, ce qui avait amélioré leur condition physique.

« Vous devriez arrêter d'en boire, plaisantai-je. Sinon, vous deviendrez plus grands que moi.

— Lisbeth, ma chère, vous me dépassez déjà en taille, ce qui ne vous donne pas lieu de vous plaindre, plaisanta Gimli.

— Vous êtes un Nain, c'est différent. »

Ledit Nain rougit derrière sa barbe et marmonna quelque chose que je préférai ne pas écouter. Legolas me prit la main sous la table et serra mes doigts entre les siens. La conversation changea ensuite de sujet et j'eus alors l'impression que la peur qui m'avait collé à la peau depuis cette terrible nuit dans le lit de l'Isen avait quelque peu reflué.

oOØOo

Après avoir mangé, nous allâmes tous nous asseoir dans les ruines pour discuter en attendant le retour de Gandalf. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il s'entretenait avec les Ents et je n'avais pas très envie de voir ça. Les dégâts dans tous l'Isengard montraient bien ce dont ces arbres vivants étaient capables quand on les mettait en colère. Au bout d'un moment, le magicien ainsi que le roi et son neveu réapparurent dans nos champs de vision. Nous nous levâmes pour aller les rejoindre. Merry nous avertit des dangers que représentaient les dalles branlantes sous la vase, aussi il fallut faire attention où nous mettions nos pieds. Mes bottes furent immédiatement gorgées d'eau, ce qui rendait l'avancée encore plus difficile.

« Je dois faire une visite d'adieu à Saroumane, dit Gandalf quand nous fûmes près de lui. C'est dangereux, sans doute inutile mais il le faut. Ceux d'entre vous qui le désirent peuvent m'accompagner mais faites attention ! »

Bien évidemment, personne ne voulut manquer cet événement malgré le danger. J'étais un peu curieuse de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler cet ancien allié qui avait rejoint le côté de Sauron et, par ailleurs, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir le dessus sur nous malgré les avertissements de Gandalf. Nous suivîmes donc le magicien en pataugeant dans la boue jusqu'au pied de la tour d'Orthanc. Le bâtiment de pierre noire était gigantesque. Sur l'une de ses faces, un escalier menait à l'entrée et une fenêtre avec une balustrade se trouvaient au-dessus de la porte. Gandalf ouvrit la marche, Theoden à ses côtés, et nous restâmes quelques pas derrière eux. Le magicien frappa à la porte, exhortant Saroumane à sortir. En guise de réponse, une voix qui ne m'était pas inconnue siffla :

« Qui est là ? Que voulez-vous ?

— Allez chercher Saroumane, puisque vous êtes devenu son valet de pied, Gríma Langue-de-Serpent, et ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps ! »

Nous attendîmes un peu puis une autre voix retentit :

« Eh bien ? Pourquoi vous faut-il troubler mon repos ? Ne voulez-vous donc me laisser en paix ni jour ni nuit ? »

Je levai la tête. Appuyé contre la balustrade se tenait un homme très âgé, vêtu d'un ample manteau immaculé. A l'instar de Gandalf, il avait de longs cheveux et une barbe blanche mais sa figure était plus allongée et ses sourcils plus épais. Ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites et son visage était privé de toute expression. Cependant, il se tenait penché au-dessus de nous comme un vieux professeur sur le point de réprimander un mauvais élève. C'est d'ailleurs d'un ton mêlant douceur et condescendance qu'il s'adressa au souverain du Rohan.

« _Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, roi Theoden, et pourtant, vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons-nous pas tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ?Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi ?_ »

L'interpellé ne se laissa guère tromper par ce discours. Il traita Saroumane de gibier de potence et affirma qu'il ne serait en paix que quand le magicien aurait répondu de ses crimes. Bien entendu, ce ne fut guère au goût du maître de l'Isengard qui renonça à ses belles paroles pour traiter Theoden de « vieux radoteur » et insulter son peuple qu'il semblait considérer comme des paysans répugnants et alcooliques dont la progéniture se roulait par terre avec les chiens. Si au début, sa voix avait été douce et presque mélodieuse, elle avait à présent ces accents cruels et sournois que j'avais entendus à Edoras alors qu'il possédait le roi. Il s'adressa ensuite à Gandalf et l'invita — comme il semblait l'avoir déjà fait auparavant — à rejoindre sa cause, sous-entendant qu'il s'était accoquiné avec des minables dans un combat perdu d'avance. Le débat dura un moment, aucun des deux magiciens ne voulant céder le moindre pouce de terrain. Finalement, agacé, Saroumane tourna les talons pour quitter le balcon. Gandalf le rappela et fit appel à toute sa puissance pour le traiter d'imbécile et le renier :

« Je ne suis pas Gandalf le Gris que vous avez trahi, dit-il. Je suis Gandalf le Blanc, qui est revenu de la mort. Vous n'avez plus de couleur, à présent. Votre bâton est brisé. »

Il y eut un craquement sinistre et le bâton que tenait Saroumane se fendit en deux. Le magicien déchu couina, bascula en arrière et disparut. A ce moment-là, un très gros projectile surgi de nulle part frôla la tête de Gandalf et tomba dans l'escalier en y creusant un trou. Il roula ensuite un peu plus loin. Sans me préoccuper de mes compagnons et suivie de près par Pippin qui lui aussi avait suivi du regard la course de l'objet, je m'approchai pour jeter un coup d'œil. C'était une très grosse sphère, un peu comme les boules de cristal des voyantes en pacotille du « monde normal », à la différence près qu'elle était noire. Des étincelles semblaient crépiter à l'intérieur. Je me penchai et plongeai mes doigts dans la vase pour la récupérer. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'étais sûre que la laisser là n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce n'était certainement pas un objet ordinaire. J'eus du mal à l'attraper. C'était lourd, froid et glissant. Derrière moi, j'entendis la voix de Gandalf :

« Lisbeth, soyez prudente, mon enfant, et apportez-moi cela. »

Je me redressai, la boule de verre dans les mains, et me tournai vers mes compagnons. Gandalf avait redescendu l'escalier. En quelques secondes, je fus prise de violents maux de tête et d'une nausée insupportable. Je ne pus faire plus de trois pas. Une sorte de choc électrique me traversa et je perdis conscience, m'écroulant dans la gadoue.

_A suivre._


	26. Chapter 26

**Titre : **Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le principal protagoniste, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

_Merci à tous pour vos retours et bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Speak the words I want to hear, so make my demons run. The door is locked now but it's open if you're true. If you can understand the me, then I would understand the you. <em>(Metallica – _The Unforgiven II _– (Re)Load – 1997)

* * *

><p><em>Le plafond était blanc au-dessus de ma tête. Du moins il l'aurait été sans les taches jaunes de nicotine qui s'étendaient, en y regardant de près, en nuances de beige crasseux. L'édredon s'était entortillé autour de mes pieds, mes doigts agrippaient l'oreiller, mon souffle était court.<em>

_La neige, dehors, emplissait ma chambre d'une lumière irréelle. Je n'avais pas tiré les rideaux avant de me coucher. Il faisait froid dans ma chambre, pourtant j'étais en sueur._

_Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil à quartz qui indiquait trois heures du matin. Quelques heures de sommeil se profilaient encore avant de me lever et de partir travailler. Je me serais volontiers tournée sur le côté pour me rendormir mais curieusement, j'étais incapable de bouger._

Attendez…

Je poussai un cri et me redressai en position assise, les yeux fermés et serrés, refusant de les ouvrir pour faire face à la réalité. J'étais rentrée chez moi. Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Un long songe étrangement cohérent dont pourtant rien n'était vrai. Un fruit de mon imagination. Bon sang, je ne le voulais pas. Retrouver cette existence morne, métro-boulot-dodo, sans personne, sans rien d'autre que du vide… sans mes amis, cette personne que j'avais appris à aimer jusqu'à ne plus envisager de vivre sans lui… Non.

Quelqu'un me prit par les épaules. Je me tus mais gardai les paupières closes. Ramassée sur moi-même, je restais imperméable à ce qui m'entourait. Je ne voulais pas l'affronter, pas maintenant. J'entendis une voix parler au-dessus de mon oreille dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, puis une phrase, quelques mots que je pouvais comprendre.

« Tout va bien, Lisbeth. Ouvrez les yeux. »

_Gandalf._

Le soulagement était intense. Je n'étais pas retournée dans le « monde normal ». Ma vision mit un peu de temps à s'adapter. Nous nous trouvions dans le garde-manger de l'Isengard, près du feu. J'étais assise sur une couverture et Gandalf se tenait agenouillé à mes côtés. Legolas était un peu plus loin, en retrait, échevelé et le regard rempli d'angoisse. Mes autres compagnons étaient absents. Le magicien m'adressa un sourire bienveillant.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

_Très bonne question_, pensai-je à part moi. La tête me tournait. Un reste de nausée me comprimait l'estomac. Et surtout, surtout… _bon sang, j'avais eu tellement peur !_

« Où sont les autres ? interrogeai-je à mon tour en ignorant la question de Gandalf.

— Partis devant, répondit-il brièvement. Votre malaise n'a pas duré longtemps. Tout s'est passé très vite mais comme nous ignorions au bout de combien de temps vous reprendriez conscience, ils ont préféré prendre de l'avance.

— Un malaise ? répétai-je bêtement.

— Dès que vous avez touché le Palantír, vous êtes tombée inanimée et une blessure que vous aviez à la tête s'est rouverte. Vous avez beaucoup saigné, ce qui explique que vous vous sentiez si faible.

— Quand j'ai touché le _quoi ?_ »

Décidément, le malaise en question avait dû faire fondre une partie de mon cerveau. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui s'était passé et n'étais plus capable que de répéter comme une idiote ce qu'on me disait. Et puis qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de plaie à la tête ?

« Le Palantír, répliqua Gandalf avec patience. La boule que Gríma Langue-de-Serpent nous a jetée à la tête. C'est un artéfact très ancien et très dangereux quand il tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Ce qui vous est arrivé n'est pas vraiment surprenant et l'issue aurait pu être pire, aussi je vous en conjure, ne vous en approchez plus.

— J'ai cru que j'étais retournée chez moi. »

Les mots m'avaient échappé. Le magicien, pensif, hocha la tête. Je crus qu'il s'attendait presque à mes propos. Tournant la tête vers Legolas pour observer sa réaction, je lui trouvai l'air perdu, autant que je l'étais moi-même. Prenant appui sur son bâton, Gandalf se releva :

« Nous repartons le plus vite possible, dit-il. Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons rattraper les autres. Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, il ne faut pas s'attarder ici. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit et je me retrouvai seule avec mon Elfe. Je regardai autour de moi et m'imprégnai du garde-manger de Saroumane comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. J'y avais pourtant passé du temps avec les autres avant que Gandalf n'aille affronter le maître des lieux. Tout me semblait tangible, réel, et néanmoins je ne pouvais me défaire de l'impression de rêver. De n'être qu'une illusion tandis que mon véritable corps dormait dans le « monde normal » en attendant la sonnerie du réveil-matin qui me replongerait dans un quotidien morose et grisâtre dont je ne voulais plus. Legolas, qui avait suivi mon regard un moment, se détourna pour prendre quelque chose sur la large table au milieu de la pièce. Je ne pouvais voir de quoi il s'agissait : j'étais toujours assise par terre et le dessus du meuble se trouvait, de fait, hors de portée de mes yeux. L'instant d'après, mon Elfe se pencha sur moi et me tendit un bol dont je reconnus l'odeur tout de suite.

« Oh non, pas encore ! » grimaçai-je malgré moi.

Legolas eut un regard surpris.

« J'en ai bu plein à Fondcombe, crus-je bon de lui expliquer. Quand je… »

_Quand je me suis réveillée là-bas_. La fin de la phrase me resta en travers de la gorge. M'étais-je vraiment _réveillée _? Ou était-ce simplement le début du rêve ? Mon Elfe posa le bol par terre et m'observa un moment en secouant la tête.

« Je sais à quoi vous pensez. Donnez-moi votre main. »

Un peu étonnée, j'obéis. Il appuya mes doigts contre son torse, juste à la place du cœur dont je perçus les battements à travers les couches de vêtements.

« Le sentez-vous ? »

J'acquiéçai en silence.

« Je ne suis pas une illusion, Lisbeth. J'existe, je suis vivant et vous aussi. Vous ne rêvez pas. Tôt ou tard, nous comprendrons ce qui se passe. Pour le moment, vous devez boire cette potion, ensuite nous devons partir d'ici. Nous parlerons plus tard. »

Je n'étais qu'à moitié rassurée. A ma grande honte, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je nouai mes bras autour de Legolas et me serrai contre lui, avide de sa chaleur, de son odeur, et pour cacher ma peur, aussi. Je sentis ses mains dans mon dos, son souffle dans mes cheveux, et mes sanglots silencieux inondèrent ses vêtements.

« Ne lâchez pas prise, _melethnin_, murmura mon Elfe. Vous avez été admirable jusqu'à maintenant et c'est le moment où jamais de faire preuve de courage. »

Il me repoussa doucement pour me tendre à nouveau le bol de potion. J'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de main et, tandis que j'avalais la mixture, je me forçai en vain à faire abstraction de son goût infect.

« C'est toujours aussi mauvais, grognai-je. Où avez-vous trouvé de quoi la préparer ?

— Ce garde-manger contient bien plus de choses que ce qu'ont découvert Merry et Pippin, répondit Legolas. Je pensais les Hobbits bien plus fouineurs. »

La réflexion de mon Elfe m'arracha mon premier sourire depuis ce satané malaise.

« Ils ne s'intéressent peut-être pas aux herbes. Du moins celles qui ne se fument pas, ajoutai-je en repensant aux volutes bleues s'échappant le leurs pipes.

— Peut-être. J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose pour vous mais je vous dirai de que c'est quand nous aurons quitté cet endroit. Levez-vous, à présent. »

Il se redressa et je l'imitai. L'affreuse potion faisait déjà effet, mes maux de têtes et mes nausées refluaient un peu même si j'étais loin de me sentir au mieux de ma forme. Legolas passa un bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa le sommet de la tête avant de m'emmener dehors où Gandalf nous attendait.

L'instant d'après, nous repassâmes les portes de l'Isengard, laissant derrière nous ce lieu sinistre.

oOØOo

La chevauchée se fit en silence. Avant de reprendre la route, Gandalf m'expliqua que le reste du groupe nous attendrait à la Trouée du Rohan et qu'en nous dépêchant, nous pourrions y parvenir avant la tombée de la nuit. J'ignorais quelle était notre destination finale, si nous retournions au gouffre de Helm ou si nous allions ailleurs mais le magicien semblait pressé, aussi je gardai mes questions pour moi. De toute façon, j'étais trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que subir les événements. Je me tins tranquille derrière Legolas en essayant de refouler toute pensée puisque si je réfléchissais, mes idées noires rappliquaient au triple galop. Depuis que j'avais regardé dans le Miroir de Galadriel, je savais que je finirais bien par retourner dans le « monde normal » mais ce qui venait de se produire rendait cette perspective douloureusement tangible et concrète. Avant mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, je me contentais de ma vie même si je la savais insatisfaisante et morne. A présent, j'avais découvert des aspects de l'existence dont je me croyais privée à titre définitif parce que je n'étais pas faite pour ça et je refusais d'y renoncer. Il faudrait bien m'y faire le moment venu mais ce serait très difficile, à la limite de l'insurmontable.

Le crépuscule était bien entamé quand nous rejoignîmes la vallée. Nos compagnons avaient allumé un feu. J'étais dans mes petits souliers en descendant de cheval puisqu'après tout, c'était ma faute si notre groupe s'était séparé. J'aurais vraiment dû laisser cette satanée boule de verre par terre. Si Pippin l'avait ramassée comme il en avait eu l'intention avant que je ne le fasse, rien de tout ça n'aurait eu lieu. Je n'aurais pas retardé le groupe. Je n'aurais pas eu la peur de ma vie, cette angoisse qui risquait de me coller à la peau pendant un bon moment. Je crus bon de m'excuser mais personne n'en fit grand cas. Aragorn et les Hobbits s'inquiétèrent de mon état de santé. Theoden et son neveu haussèrent les épaules sans rien dire. A mon sens, ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

Je m'installai avec mes affaire à distance des autres. Peut-être devais-je déjà me préparer à retrouver ma solitude. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je n'avais plus de maux de tête mais l'estomac toujours comprimé. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Par ailleurs, j'étais si fatiguée que la meilleure chose à faire à mon sens était de me rouler en boule dans ma cape et de dormir, en espérant ne pas quitter la Terre du Milieu pendant mon sommeil. J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand Legolas vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

« Vous vous isolez toujours quand vous souffrez ou quand vous avez peur. »

Je ne répondis pas. Mon Elfe me prit la main et serra mes doigts entre les siens.

« Gandalf aura quelques questions à vous poser mais je lui ai dit d'attendre. Vous êtes fatiguée et à mon sens, il vaut mieux attendre que nous soyons rentrés à Edoras. »

Cette fois, je tournai la tête, un peu surprise. Ainsi c'était là que nous allions.

« Il n'y a plus rien à faire au gouffre de Helm, expliqua Legolas sans que je lui aie posé de question. Le roi Theoden veut regagner son trône. »

En effet, c'était parfaitement logique. Cela dit, en quoi tout cela me concernait-il si j'étais susceptible de disparaître à n'importe quel moment ? Legolas me lâcha la main et attira ma tête contre son épaule.

« Je voudrais vous raconter quelque chose. Cela vous rassurera peut-être. Ensuite, je vous apporterai à manger. Il faut que vous repreniez des forces. »

Il laissa passer un silence. Je fermai les yeux et attendis qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Vous devez savoir que certains Elfes ont un don de prescience. C'est notamment le cas de Maître Elrond et de la Dame Galadriel. Il existe une prédiction qui me concerne et qui est venue à ma mère.

« Comme je vous l'ai raconté un jour, la forêt dans laquelle se trouve le royaume de mon père est empoisonnée depuis de nombreuses années. Sauron s'y est établi un moment. Il en a été chassé mais un Nazgûl a pris sa place très rapidement. Ma mère est une véritable Elfe des bois et sa santé a été très affectée par le mal qui rongeait la forêt. Très vite, elle n'a plus eu le choix : si elle ne partait pas dans les Terres Immortelles de Valinor, elle risquait de mourir car le maléfice qui rongeait Mirkwood la détruisait elle aussi. Elle a fait promettre à mon père de veiller sur le royaume et je l'ai accompagnée aux Havres-Gris, au bord de la mer.

« Au moment de faire mes adieux à ma mère, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu une vision. Selon elle, jamais je ne prendrai la suite de mon père à la tête du royaume sylvestre et mes enfants seront mortels. »

Je ne voulais pas interrompre Legolas mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me racontait tout ça et quel était le rapport avec moi.

« Si un Elfe a des enfants avec un mortel, ceux-ci le seront également. Cette prédiction s'interprétait donc facilement : la personne avec laquelle je partagerais ma vie n'appartiendrait pas à mon peuple. Le temps passant, je n'ai plus pensé à cette histoire, et puis vous êtes apparue. Quand je vous ai vue pour la première fois, Lisbeth, j'ai ressenti de la curiosité à votre égard. Vous étiez une petite ombre furtive, toujours cachée, toujours discrète, et j'ai su que derrière vos yeux que j'ai trouvés si beaux au premier regard se trouvaient des réserves dont vous n'aviez même pas conscience. Je voulais vous connaître, détruire le mur de réserve qui vous entourait et, quand nous étions dans la Moria, j'ai compris que c'était vous. Tout ce qui s'est produit par la suite n'a eu de cesse de me le prouver. Quand je vous ai dit que je vous ai attendue toute ma vie, je ne mentais pas et ce n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. »

Si ces propos étaient autant de caresses, j'avais toujours du mal à comprendre.

« Même si nos choix motivent nos actions, reprit Legolas, nous nous en remettons toujours au destin d'une façon ou d'une autre. En ce qui me concerne, le fait que ma route ait croisé la vôtre était prévu. Je refuse de croire le destin assez cruel pour me priver de vous trop longtemps. Si vous repartez d'où vous venez, je viendrai vous chercher. Il y a certainement un moyen. Par ailleurs, Gandalf est persuadé qu'il reste du temps et que l'heure de votre départ est encore loin. Je vous demanderai seulement de m'attendre quand le moment sera venu. Pouvez-vous me le promettre ?

— La question est superflue, Legolas », répondis-je.

Bien sûr que j'allais l'attendre, s'il existait une possibilité de revenir… à moins que je n'essaie par mes propres moyens si j'obtenais une explication sur ce qui m'était arrivé. Mon Elfe resserra son étreinte autour de mes épaules.

« Essayez de vous détendre. Je sais que vous avez peur et ne pensez pas que ce n'est pas également mon cas. J'ignore quand il faudra retourner se battre mais j'espère profiter de ce répit avec vous. A présent, je vais vous chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Quand il me relâcha, j'eus soudainement très froid et je remontai le col de ma cape. Le vent soufflait. Il faisait complètement nuit et seul le feu et la lune dans le ciel clair apportaient un peu de lumière. J'entendais couler la rivière à proximité. Ce que saisissaient mes sens était réel, bien trop concret pour être un rêve. Legolas avait raison. Autant mettre à profit ce que je vivais. Me laisser submerger par la peur et la frustration de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrivait ne mènerait à rien. Par ailleurs, j'étais touchée par ce qu'il m'avait dit même si son histoire de prédiction était encore un peu floue. Sa promesse de venir me chercher dans le « monde normal » me rappela quelque chose qu'Aragorn m'avait dit.

_Legolas vous aime suffisamment pour retourner toute la Terre du Milieu jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le moyen de vous rejoindre ou de vous faire revenir._

Là d'où je venais, une telle preuve d'amour relevait de la science fiction.

Mon Elfe revint quelques instants plus tard. Il me donna des tartines qui avait cuit au-dessus du feu et un bol dont l'odeur manqua de me faire fondre en larmes.

« Bon sang, Legolas, où avez-vous trouvé du café ?

— Dans le garde-manger de Saroumane, répondit-il avec un sourire dans la voix. J'ai cru comprendre que ça vous manquait alors j'en ai pris un peu. N'en abusez pas. Il est un peu tard pour en boire et vous avez besoin de dormir. »

J'étais si épuisée qu'un petit bol de café ne m'empêcherait certainement pas de m'écrouler comme une masse. De surcroît, cette attention était si adorable que j'en oubliai mes angoisses. Je remerciai mon Elfe en nouant mes bras autour de son cou, puis je me mis à manger. La saveur des aliments acheva de me persuader que je ne rêvais pas, que tout ce que je vivais existait vraiment. Le café, quoique léger et sans sucre, était délicieux et mon moral ne s'en porta pas plus mal. Mon repas achevé, je repoussai le bol et bâillai.

« Nous devrions nous rapprocher du feu, dit mon Elfe. La nuit est froide. »

En rejoignant les autres, je me rendis compte que je leur avais à peine adressé la parole. Néanmoins, je vis à leurs sourires qu'ils ne m'en voulaient pas. Gandalf s'approcha de moi et demanda d'examiner ma blessure à la tête.

« Legolas m'a fait promettre de ne pas vous parler de tout cela et de ne vous poser aucune question. Je souhaite simplement m'assurer que la plaie s'est bien refermée. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Je laissai le magicien fourrager dans mes cheveux, là où, quelques années auparavant, on m'avait fait quelques points de suture suite à un stupide accident domestique. Si je n'avais pas été aussi épuisée, je me serais demandé quel pouvait être le rapport entre cette vieille cicatrice, mon malaise et la boule en verre mais j'étais incapable de ne serait-ce que formuler mentalement la question. Gandalf mit fin à son examen, hocha la tête et me donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en me souhaitant une bonne nuit et en me recommandant de ne pas gratter la cicatrice. Je partis donc m'installer dans un coin aux côtés de mon Elfe qui rabattit une couverture sur nous. Ma tête reposant sur son épaule, je laissai un moment mon esprit battre la campagne avant que ne survienne le sommeil. Je repensai à son histoire de prédiction et compris soudainement pourquoi il faisait si peu de cas de ma mortalité. Pour lui, c'est comme si c'était écrit. Je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose sinon espérer que mon inévitable départ vers d'autres contrées ne le fasse pas trop souffrir. Je refusais qu'il se laisse mourir comme la femme Elfe du conte que la perte de son amant mortel avait fait dépérir.

Je dormais presque quand l'image des deux fillettes du Miroir de Galadriel ressurgit au fond de ma tête.

Deux jumelles aux cheveux blond pâle comme les miens.

Deux jumelles aux yeux bleus alors que les miens étaient gris.

Et la voix de mon Elfe, à l'orée de ma conscience.

_Jamais je ne prendrai la suite de mon père à la tête du royaume sylvestre et mes enfants seront mortels._

Ce ne fut qu'ainsi, au moment de m'endormir, que j'acceptai enfin cette idée refoulée depuis des semaines.

Comme aurait dit l'auteur, « impossible est un mot qui n'existe pas ».

A suivre.


	27. Chapter 27

**Titre : **Porte ouverte

**Genre :** Aventure, romance, énième variation sur les pérégrinations d'une fille ordinaire en Terre du Milieu.

**Disclaimer** **: **Les personnages et l'univers sont la création de Monsieur Tolkien, gloire et cookies sur lui. Le principale protagoniste, par contre, est mon entière propriété. Cette histoire ne me rapporte pas un sou et c'est aussi bien ainsi.

_Merci à la lune de mes jours pour ses encouragements lors de la rédaction de ce chapitre. Merci à vous tous pour vos retours et bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Say, say my name, need a little love to ease the pain… <em>(Massive Attack – _Dissolved Girl – _Mezzanine – 1998)

* * *

><p>Je fus par la suite incapable de me souvenir correctement de ce voyage entre les gués de l'Isen et Edoras. Je n'aurais pu dire combien de temps il avait duré, si nous avions passé une ou deux autres nuits en pleine nature. La fatigue accumulée et le choc causé par mon malaise firent de moi une sorte de morte-vivante qui n'agissait que par automatismes. Legolas me surveillait comme le lait sur le feu et je lui en fus reconnaissante car je manquai une ou deux fois de tomber de cheval en m'endormant dessus. Gandalf ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure quoique j'eus l'impression qu'il accélérait la cadence pour que nous puissions arriver à bon port le plus vite possible. Cela étant, la perspective d'une attaque surprise quelque part le motivait sans doute davantage que mon état de santé. Ma cicatrice à la tête s'était refermée et formait une épaisse croûte qui me démangeait terriblement. Cette sensation, quoique très désagréable, eut néanmoins le mérite de me tenir éveillée dans la journée durant les moments de répit où je ne ressentais pas l'envie de me gratter, je dormais quasiment debout. Au fond de moi, j'espérais que Sauron se tiendrait tranquille un moment, le temps que je me refasse une santé. Je ne me voyais pas accompagner la Communauté dans mon état mais, après ce qui s'était passé dans l'Isengard, rester en arrière me semblait impensable. Je refusais de regagner le « monde normal » alors que mon Elfe se battait quelque part loin de moi. S'il le fallait, j'étais prête à aller jusqu'au Mordor. Bien évidemment, Legolas ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille mais j'espérais avoir assez de temps pour le convaincre quand le moment serait venu.<p>

oOØOo

Le soleil se couchait lorsque notre groupe atteignit les portes d'Edoras. Le gouffre de Helm avait été évacué pendant notre absence et les survivants avaient regagné leurs pénates. Le roi Theoden fut acclamé par les siens. J'espérai que ce bain de foule ne durerait pas. J'étais bien trop lasse pour assister à ce genre de choses. Je n'aspirai qu'à aller dormir dans un vrai lit, ce qui me changerait de l'herbe et autres sols durs qui me cassaient le dos pendant la nuit. Fort heureusement, le souverain ne s'attarda pas au milieu de son peuple fou de joie et nous pûmes regagner le palais. A peine avions-nous passé l'entrée qu'Eowyn surgit. Elle se jeta au cou de son oncle, puis de son frère. Elle échangea quelques mots avec les uns et les autres et, en me voyant, elle sembla très inquiète.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ? me demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes affreusement pâle.

— Je suis très fatiguée, répondis-je simplement. Cette petite expédition a dû avoir raison de mes forces. »

Je n'entrai pas dans les détails, de toute façon j'aurais été bien incapable de lui expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de ce malaise dont je ne savais toujours rien, finalement. Conformément à ce que Legolas lui avait fait promettre, Gandalf ne m'avait toujours rien dit. J'ignorais s'il comptait m'en parler maintenant ou plus tard mais je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la question : Eowyn me saisit par le bras et m'entraîna dans les couloirs du palais en décrétant que je devais prendre un bain avant le repas du soir. Je me laissai faire, trop épuisée pour résister. De toute façon, l'idée de faire ma toilette n'était vraiment pas déplaisante. Je me sentais sale comme un vieux rat, presque autant qu'à mon arrivée en Lórien après avoir traversé les Monts Brumeux à pieds avec une hygiène minimale. Je me lavai donc les cheveux en prenant garde à ma plaie à la tête et me récurai des pieds à la tête. J'enfilai ensuite des vêtements d'emprunt, une robe en lainage gris et un surcôt marron. En m'habillant, je réalisais qu'à part mes frusques du « monde normal » et le contenu de ma besace, je n'avais aucune possession en Terre du Milieu. Y penser me fit réaliser une fois de plus la précarité de ma situation. Tout cela n'était que provisoire. Bientôt, je ne savais trop quand, je retrouverais toutes mes affaires dans un univers dont je ne voulais plus. Je m'efforçai de chasser ces idées dans un coin de ma tête et de les occulter le temps d'avoir cette conversation avec Gandalf dont la perspective m'angoissait de plus en plus.

Je pensais d'ailleurs que le magicien allait m'assaillir de questions quand je rejoignis la grande salle à manger du palais mais il n'en fit rien. Il m'adressa un regard bienveillant et me dit :

« Vous avez besoin de repos, chère amie. Dormez en paix cette nuit, nous parlerons demain matin. »

Peut-être aurais-je préféré me débarrasser tout de suite de cette discussion mais je n'insistai pas. Gandalf semblait persuadé que je ne disparaitrais pas pendant la nuit. Malgré mon manque d'appétit, je parvins à manger un peu et pris rapidement congé pour me coucher. Je retrouvai la chambre que j'avais occupée avant notre départ pour Fort le Cor et, après avoir enfilé un vêtement de nuit, je me coulai sous les draps pour m'endormir quasiment tout de suite.

Je n'aurais su dire depuis combien de temps je dormais quand je sentis quelqu'un s'allonger à mes côtés. Deux bras se nouèrent autour de moi et mon Elfe m'attira contre lui.

« Legolas, marmonnai-je d'une voix rauque de sommeil en posant ma main sur les siennes.

— Je suis là, _melethnin_, souffla-t-il. Rendormez-vous. »

Je me pelotonnai contre son torse et constatai vaguement que ses cheveux étaient humides. Sans doute avait-il pris un bain, lui aussi, avant de se coucher. Je regrettai vaguement de ne pas avoir pu voir ça mais cette idée ne s'attarda pas dans mon esprit. Je me rendormis immédiatement.

oOØOo

Quand j'étais petite, ma mère n'avait jamais pris le temps de me raconter les contes de fées qui font rêver toutes les fillettes. Ce fut donc dans un livre lu à l'école que je découvris le fameux baiser du prince charmant qui mit fin au siècle de sommeil de la Belle au Bois Dormant. Déjà, à l'époque, je n'avais pas cru à ces inepties. Si le prince charmant avait existé, j'aurais eu un père et ma mère n'aurait pas changé de compagnon comme de chemise. Les mariages qui durent toujours m'apparaissaient comme une supercherie monstrueuse et, si j'observais les parents de mes camarades d'école dont le couple semblait solide, c'était pour chercher les mensonges dans leurs yeux. L'individualisme de ma génitrice et sa propension à voler d'un amant à l'autre semblaient les seules vérités universelles pour la gamine que j'étais. A mon sens, les gens n'aimaient jamais qu'eux-même et le reste n'était qu'une énorme masquarade destinée à faire croire aux enfants des choses qui n'existaient pas. Je réalisai en m'éveillant à quel point mon éducation défaillante avait déformé ma vision de la réalité. Les mains de Legolas sur mes hanches et sa bouche appuyée dans mon cou n'étaient pas une illusion. Par un quelconque miracle, j'avais trouvé un refuge dans sa présence, il avait presque toujours eu les termes et les gestes dont j'avais besoin et il m'avait prouvé que tout ce en quoi je ne croyais pas auparavant existait pour de vrai.

J'avais encore quelques réserves mais je savais à présent que l'amour n'était pas une supercherie.

L'esprit encore engourdi de sommeil, je levai une main pour plonger les doigts dans les cheveux de mon Elfe avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un petit jour grisâtre éclairait la chambre. Il devait être encore tôt. Legolas leva la tête et me regarda. Son expression fit apparaître au fond de moi une vague de chaleur que je tentai de repousser par automatisme. Il sourit comme s'il se doutait de ce qui se passait dans ma tête.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir réveillée, dit-il tout en ayant l'air de ne pas en penser un mot.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répliquai-je. Je croyais que se réveiller comme ça n'existait que dans les contes de fées. »

Mon Elfe eut un regard étonné.

« Les contes de fées ?

— Là d'où je viens, expliquai-je, ce sont des histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants. Ça parle souvent de jolies princesses à qui il arrive un tas de malheurs mais qui finissent toujours par s'en sortir. Les fées sont des créatures avec des pouvoirs magiques qui aident les princesses à résoudre leurs problèmes. A la fin, elles épousent leur homme idéal qu'on appelle le « prince charmant » et… ils vivent heureux et ont beaucoup d'enfants. »

Legolas sembla réfléchir un moment.

« Si je lis entre le lignes, vous ne trouvez pas ces histoires très réalistes…

— Absolument pas, répondis-je. Les fées et les pouvoirs magiques n'existent pas. Quant à l'amour éternel… disons que je n'y ai pas cru pendant très longtemps. »

Un peu gênée, je détournai le regard. Legolas m'embrassa sur le front.

« Je ne peux pas vous donner tort en ce sens où ce que vous appelez « l'amour éternel » n'est pas systématique chez les humains, dit-il. Ils peuvent, au cours de leur vie, s'attacher plusieurs fois. Chez mes congénaires, par contre, c'est un état de fait : chacun d'entre nous n'est destiné qu'à un être unique. Je n'aimerai jamais que vous, Lisbeth, parce qu'il doit en être ainsi. Vous feriez bien de vous y habituer. »

Je levai les yeux. Mon Elfe m'observait avec une tendresse qui me serra le cœur. Il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Très rapidement, je me retrouvai dans l'incapacité de réfléchir. Les mains de Legolas se faufilèrent sous mon vêtement de nuit. Un gémissement m'échappa quand je sentis ses doigts caressants sur ma peau. Nos corps s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas et je connus pour la deuxième fois cette fusion bizarre, aussi émotionnelle que physique. Mes angoisses me désertèrent. C'était comme si nous ne formions qu'un seul et même individu.

Et ça aussi, ça ressemblait à un conte de fées.

oOØOo

Après cet intermède, il fallut reprendre pied dans la réalité. A mesure que je m'habillais, l'état de grâce s'estompait au profit de l'angoisse.

« Je dois parler à Gandalf ce matin, dis-je à Legolas, et j'ai peur des questions qu'il va me poser. Visiblement, il en sait plus sur ce qui m'est arrivé dans l'Isengard que ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire et je n'aime pas ça.

— Ne vous tracassez pas trop, répliqua mon Elfe. Gandalf parle beaucoup par énigmes mais si quelque chose de fâcheux devait se produire, il l'aurait déjà dit. Il peut avoir quelques explications concernant ce qui s'est passé et peut-être que ce sera utile quand il s'agira de vous faire revenir ici. »

L'idée de repartir dans le « monde normal » me donna une fois de plus des crampes d'estomac. Legolas vint me prendre par la taille et me serra contre lui.

« Je sais que c'est déplaisant, murmura-t-il, mais le moment venu, nous ferons face et tout ira bien. »

Tout semblait si simple, à l'entendre. Trop simple pour être vrai, pour être honnête, et pourtant j'eus envie d'y croire. Après tout, ma situation était suffisamment inattendue pour penser qu'un miracle était possible. Je restai un moment sans bouger, profitant de ce refuge que m'offrait mon Elfe, avant de me dégager à regret de ses bras.

« Merci Legolas.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, _melethnin_. Peut-être est-ce moi qui devrais vous remercier de me faire confiance. »

oOØOo

Des nuages chargés de bruine surplombaient le Rohan. Pourtant, ce fut dehors, dans la cour du château d'Edoras, qu'eut lieu ma conversation avec le magicien. Il faisait froid, je grelottais sous ma cape. A l'intérieur, une multitude de gens s'affairaient en tout sens. D'après ce que je compris, Theoden faisait organiser une fête pour célébrer la victoire à Fort le Cor et rendre hommage aux défunts. Cette idée ne me plaisait pas trop. Les dîners interminables m'ennuyaient et je n'attendais rien de distrayant de cette petite sauterie. Cela dit, la présence des membres de la Communauté était requise et je ne voulais pas rester éloignée de Legolas trop longtemps.

Gandalf m'emmena donc dehors pour que nous puissions discuter sans être dérangés. Il m'observa un moment avant de prendre la parole :

« Vous avez meilleure mine, mon enfant… mais je vous sens soucieuse.

— J'ai peur, confirmai-je simplement.

— Allons, allons. Vous avez fait preuve de courage jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi céder à la panique maintenant ? Votre malaise n'était pas si grave et vous êtes toujours parmi nous.

— Pour combien de temps, Gandalf ? Je me doutais bien que ça se produirait un jour mais ce qui s'est passé dans l'Isengard me donne l'impression que je pourrais retourner n'importe quand dans mon monde d'origine. Je ne veux pas repartir là-bas. Malgré la guerre, malgré Sauron, l'Anneau et tout ce qui va avec, je suis mieux ici.

— Calmez-vous. »

Je rougis en constatant que j'avais élevé la voix à mon corps défendant. Cela dit, l'angoisse d'être arrachée à la Terre du Milieu était pire qu'avoir attendu la mort dans les grottes du gouffre de Helm. Ce sentiment me faisait mal partout, j'ignorais si mettre des mots dessus me soulagerait mais garder ça pour moi était vraiment pénible.

« Excusez-moi, dis-je.

— Je vous en prie. Ma chère amie, je souhaiterais vous poser deux questions. En premier lieu, qu'avez-vous vu exactement durant votre malaise ? Ensuite, je dois en savoir plus sur votre plaie à la tête. Concentrez-vous. C'est très important. »

Je pris le temps de réfléchir. Aussi douloureux que soit ce souvenir, je me forçai à visualiser ces images du « monde normal » qui m'étaient apparues quand je m'étais évanouie.

« J'ai vu ma chambre, là-bas. La neige dehors. Le plafond avec des taches jaunes. Et la pendule qui indiquait trois heures du matin. J'ai cru que tout ce que j'ai vécu ici depuis près de quatre mois n'était qu'un énorme rêve. »

Le magicien sembla réfléchir.

« Trois heures du matin… A quelle heure croyez-vous vous être endormie quand vous vous êtes couchée dans votre monde ?

— Je me couche vers onze heures du soir… je ne crois pas m'être endormie tout de suite. Je me souviens seulement avoir pensé à un moment que ma vie était très morne et que j'allais être toute seule à Noël.

— Je vois. Vers quelle heure vous réveillez-vous en temps normal ?

— Sept heures. Du moins pendant la semaine. »

Je m'efforçai de répondre le plus simplement possible aux questions de Gandalf sans entrer dans les détails puisque les concepts de réveil-matin et de train à prendre pour aller travailler lui étaient étrangers. Cela dit, il n'avait pas relevé mes propos quand j'avais parlé de Noël. Cette fête n'existait pas en Terre du Milieu, on ne célébrait que le soltice d'hiver. Quelques jours avant le départ de la Communauté, il y avait eu un dîner à Fondcombe pour cette occasion. Mes réponses semblèrent satisfaire le magicien qui hocha la tête avant de me relancer à propos de ma cicatrice. Je lui résumai l'accident idiot qui m'était arrivé trois ans auparavant. Je m'étais cogné violemment la tête en tombant dans un escalier et j'avais dû aller aux urgences. L'homme que ma mère fréquentait à l'époque m'y avait emmenée. Il était médecin, connaissait le personnel de l'hôpital et, grâce à je ne sais quel passe-droit, j'avais été prise en charge assez rapidement. Deux injections très douloureuses et quelques points de suture plus tard, j'étais rentrée chez ma mère qui m'avait fait une scène épouvantable parce que j'étais incapable de regarder où je mettais les pieds. Mon accident lui avait « gâché son week-end » et selon elle, je n'étais qu'une idiote incapable de faire autre chose que lui « pourrir l'existence. » Autant dire que j'avais vite occulté cette histoire. Bien entendu, je passai sous silence l'attitude de ma génitrice. Ce n'était pas le sujet et malgré la prise de conscience dûe au Miroir de Galadriel, je n'aimais pas évoquer cet aspect de ma vie. Gandalf me posa quelques questions sur le traitement que j'avais subi à l'hôpital. Je fus hélas presque incapable de lui répondre. A cause du choc et de l'anesthésie locale, je n'avais rien compris, rien su, rien retenu. Quand il eut tiré de moi les informations qu'il voulait, le magicien eut un drôle de sourire.

« Je regrette que vous ne vous souveniez pas de votre « opération » car cela nous aurait aidés. Voyez vous, votre plaie à la tête s'était déjà ouverte lors de votre arrivée. Je ne peux m'empêcher de voir un lien entre l'accident que vous m'avez raconté et votre présence parmi nous.

— Mais c'était il y a trois ans, objectai-je. On m'a juste recousu la tête, ça ne tient pas debout…

— C'est tout de même fort troublant… Cet homme que fréquentait votre mère et qui semblait connaître la médecine, le connaissiez-vous bien ?

— Très peu, dis-je, étonnée du changement de sujet. Ma mère… comment dire ? Elle changeait souvent d'amant. J'ignore combien de temps elle a vécu avec celui-là. J'avais déjà ma propre maison à ce moment-là, j'étais juste allée les voir pendant l'été. Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Gandalf eut un sourire amusé.

« Si le lien auquel je pense existe, vous ne seriez pas ici si vous n'aviez pas eu cet accident et vous ne seriez jamais venue ici. A présent, écoutez-moi attentivement. Ce que vous vivez actuellement est réel mais tout porte à croire qu'une part de vous-même est restée là d'où vous venez. J'ignore comment c'est possible mais en touchant le Palantír, ces deux parties de vous ont voulu fusionner.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien… qu'est-ce que c'est que ce Palantruc ?

— On appelle aussi cela une « pierre de vision ». Le Palantír permet à quiconque l'a en main de voir des événements éloignés dans le temps et dans l'espace. Celui que vous avez ramassé permettait probablement à Saroumane de communiquer avec Sauron car je crains qu'il ait lui-même un autre Palantír en sa possession. Vous, Lisbeth, n'êtes peut-être pas soumise à l'influence de l'Ennemi car vous n'êtes pas d'ici mais vous appartenez encore à votre monde d'origine, que vous le vouliez ou non. »

Je ne comprenais pas très bien mais il valait mieux ne pas insister. Les explications que pourrait me fournir Gandalf risqueraient de m'embrouiller encore plus.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, enchaîna le magicien, il y a fort à parier que vous ne nous quitterez pas avant plusieurs semaines si nous alignons l'écoulement du temps de votre monde et le nôtre. Lorsqu'il sera sept heures du matin chez vous, il se sera écoulé environ trois mois à partir d'aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez donc pas à vous inquiéter pour cela. »

_Maigre consolation_, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Je n'en dis rien au magicien cependant.

« Lisbeth, dit-il soudain, j'espère que vous avez toujours l'anneau que je vous ai confié…

— Bien sûr, répondis-je, mais je ne le porte pas sur moi. Il est dans mon sac. Vous m'avez dit que personne ne devait le voir et… »

Je pinçai les lèvres, incapable d'expliquer à Gandalf pourquoi Legolas risquait de découvrir le pot aux roses. Il sourit et secoua doucement la tête.

« Vous devriez le garder dans votre poche. Je vous promets que cela vous sera très utile. A présent, rentrons. Il fait froid et je boirais bien un peu de café », ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nous retournâmes donc à l'intérieur. Je n'étais pas certaine d'être plus avancée et il me faudrait faire le tri dans mes idées avant de tout raconter à mon Elfe. Quelque chose me disait que je devais le faire.

oOØOo

La soirée au palais d'Edoras débuta par un discours lénifiant du roi Théoden à la mémoire des guerriers morts au gouffre de Helm. Je fis acte de présence en bâillant intérieurement. Tout cela était, à mon sens du moins, du blabla pour pas grand-chose. J'étais par ailleurs persuadée que le souverain utilisait les défunts pour motiver ses troupes quand il faudrait reprendre le chemin des combats. La région était a priori à l'abri de toute attaque à présent mais si un conflit se produisait un peu plus loin, les Rohirrim reprendraient les armes. Je préférai ne faire part de mon avis à personne et me tins tranquille aux côtés de mes compagnons. Le début du repas fut assez guindé, comme si faire du bruit risquait de déranger les morts dans leur éternel sommeil. Progressivement, la bière et le vin aidant, l'ambiance s'allégea et les gens commencèrent à s'amuser. Après le dîner, des musiciens firent leur entrée et divertirent la compagnie avec des airs à danser. Je préférai rester dans mon coin et contemplai Merry et Pippin qui, bien qu'étant arrivés la veille seulement, s'étaient parfaitement intégrés. Ils dansaient sur les tables et s'époumonnaient sur des chansons à boire au grand amusement de tout un chacun. Au bout d'un moment, un peu fatiguée du bruit qu'ils faisaient, je me levai pour retrouver mes autres camarades qui avaient disparu sans que je le remarque. Aragorn était un peu plus loin. Il parlait avec Eowyn qui le regardait d'un air presque énamouré. J'en fus un peu mal à l'aise. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas encore compris que la place était prise et qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Je préférai ne pas m'en mêler, une fois encore. Aragorn n'était ni assez stupide ni assez cruel pour faire souffrir mon amie plus que nécessaire. Tôt ou tard, elle finirait par comprendre que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Je passai donc mon chemin et cherchai Legolas. L'inévitable peine de cœur à venir d'Eowyn m'avait donné envie de voir mon Elfe.

J'en fus pour mes frais.

Il se trouvait assis au milieu d'un groupe d'individus rigolards, entouré d'une quantité impressionnante de verres de bière. Gimli était en face de lui, affalé sur la table, ronflant dans un sommeil d'ivrogne. Les joues roses et les yeux brillants, Legolas _gloussait_ et tenait des propos que je ne pouvais entendre mais qui semblaient ravir son auditoire. Je commençai à comprendre ce qui se passait et cela m'agaça prodigieusement. La soi-disant rivalité entre mon Elfe et le Nain prenait un tour de plus en plus ridicule. Je m'approchai et demandai d'une voix polaire ce qui se passait. Legolas baissa les yeux d'un air gêné. Les gens autour de la table me regardèrent en ricanant et en se donnant des coups de coude mais je les ignorai superbement. Le neveu de Theoden confirma ce dont je m'étais doutée : Legolas et Gimli avaient fait un concours de boisson et Eomer lui-même était à l'origine de cette idée. Je me renfrognai, me drapai dans ma dignité et les plantai tous là sans faire de commentaire. J'espérais que mon Elfe soit encore suffisamment sobre pour comprendre que je n'étais pas très contente après lui.

oOØOo

Je passai le reste de la soirée à l'écart. Il y avait trop de bruit, je me sentais lasse mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller me coucher. J'avais hâte que cette petite fête prenne fin et que le calme revienne. Ce fut le cas aux petites heures de la nuit. Les invités partirent à grand bruit en laissant tout un désordre derrière eux. Je vis passer Gandalf accompagné des deux Hobbits. Le magicien semblait fatigué — à moins que lui aussi n'ait bu un verre de trop — mais Merry et Pippin, eux, semblaient frais comme des roses et lui jetaient des regards de côté avec circonspection. Je me demandai ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête mais ça ne me concernait pas et je n'avais pas le courage de les retenir pour leur poser la question. Cela dit, Pippin étant d'un naturel curieux pouvant le mener à commettre des maladresses, j'espérai qu'il ne préparait pas une bêtise quelconque.

J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand Eowyn vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle souriait. Elle semblait heureuse. Je discutai de tout et de rien avec elle durant un petit moment. Elle ne dit pas un mot concernant Aragorn mais je sentis que sa conversation avec lui n'était pas pour rien dans sa bonne humeur. La gentillesse du rôdeur, peut-être, lui avait fait croire des choses qui ne se produiraient jamais. Mon cœur se serra en y pensant. J'avais beau penser que Legolas s'était conduit comme un idiot durant cette soirée, j'avais confiance en lui et en ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je m'étais imaginé un temps la douleur du rejet mais j'y avais échappé. Eowyn, elle, semblait remplie d'espoir. Elle en paierait sans doute le prix.

Elle constata assez rapidement que j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, aussi elle ne tarda pas à prendre congé. Je me levai pour faire un tour dehors, sur les ramparts devant le palais, avant d'aller dormir à mon tour.

Je fus surprise d'y trouver Aragorn et Legolas. En m'approchant, je constatai que mon Elfe avait retrouvé son état normal. Il regardait l'horizon en discutant avec le rôdeur.

« J'ai un mauvais présentiment, disait-il. La guerre reprendra bientôt. Quelque chose bouge à l'Est et nous regarde. J'espère que tout sera terminé avant que Lisbeth ne reparte d'où elle venait.

— J'ai parlé à Gandalf, affirma Aragorn. Il est persuadé que Frodon est vivant. S'il parvient à détruire l'Anneau, la fin de cette guerre n'est qu'une question de temps.

— C'est justement ce qui nous manque… »

Je m'approchai pour me faufiler aux côtés de mon Elfe. Il semblait si anxieux que j'en oubliai ses sottises du soir. Sans quitter l'horizon des yeux, il glissa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je suivis son regard et, au début, je ne vis que le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Progressivement, une lumière rouge apparut au loin, comme un lever de soleil alors qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour cela. Aragorn plissa les yeux. Le visage de Legolas se crispa.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

— Il est ici », répondit mon Elfe brièvement avant de se détourner pour rentrer dans le château, m'entraînant avec lui.

Juste à ce moment-là, alors que nous venions juste de regagner l'intérieur, un grand cri se fit entendre. Nous nous précipitâmes. Dans la pièce où devaient dormir Gandalf et les deux Hobbits, Pippin était crispé au sol, hurlant d'angoisse et de douleur. Dans ses mains, il tenait la pierre sphérique de l'Isengard qui avait provoqué mon malaise. A l'intérieur, un gros œil à l'iris rouge dégageait une violente lumière, aussi malsaine qu'une coulée sanglante.

A ses côtés, Merry, impuissant, appelait au secours.

A suivre.


End file.
